Ambitious Wings and the Dubious Ronin
by Panzerraptor
Summary: Kai Kagazaki is tired of the slow, ordinary, routine that is his life. He craves for a purpose, but doesn't know where to start. Can a chance meeting with a woman he met on a park bench help him find his true calling? OCxHarem AU Omake 3 Uploaded! R&R please!
1. Prologue

Author's Note 1: This story takes place in an alternate universe with a different character as a main protagonist. Though it will mostly appear similar to its mainstream counterpart, there will be a few changes including a somewhat sci-fi feel. Think of it as Ultimate Marvel that only thinkers, not butchers many of the characters with a modernized redux plot (I'm talking to you Bendis! You lucky Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions fixed Deadpool to how he should've been from the start, you bastard!lol).

Author's Note 2: I do not own Sekirei. That honor goes to Sakurako Gokurakuin. I only own Kai and a few other OCs in this story.

Author's Note 3: Italics are for thought or emphasis.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a cold afternoon in the city of Tokyo as a nineteen year old dark-skinned young man was busy looking over the results of his cram school final exam posted on the bulletin board. He stood at around 5' 10", wearing a red sweatshirt beneath a black jacket with a high collar. His jeans were black with red seams, pockets, and cuffs at the bottom of each leg. With hands in the pockets of his pants, the male's brown eyes skimmed over the listings as he searched for his identification number. _"379201… 379201…"_ he recited in his mind before he finally found it. He saw that out of the many students, he manage to pass at twenty-ninth place. _"Not bad for my second shot,"_ he thought contently. Satisfied with his score, the young man left the board and followed the rest of the crowd out of the school grounds. As he exited the gate, he heard a small ring coming from his pant pocket. Digging into the pocket, he pulled out his red cell phone and took the call. "What's up?" he greeted.

"Yo, Kai! What's going on!" a voice boomed from the other side of the line, the sound being loud enough to cause the young male to pull the device away from his ear to avoid going deaf.

"Damn it, Shiro! Are you trying to make me deaf?" Kai irritably hissed as he moved the device away to the left side of his head, rubbing his now ringing ear.

"My bad. So how'd the test go?" Shiro replied in a normal level.

"It went fine. Managed to pass the thing."

"Ah sweet! About time you finally got to join your boy at Tokyo U. Guess you took my advice and studied, huh?"

"Took your advice and- Man, quit playing!" Kai snorted. "If I toke your advice, not only would I have done worse than I did last year, but I'd be on a street corner as a hobo thanks to that failed get-rich-quick scheme you were cooking up."

Shiro only laughed in response as the dark-skinned male shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. The point is that you finally passed and we need to celebrate. You know where that bar is, right?"

"The one a block away from Hibiya Park?" Kai asked.

"That's the one! Meet me there tonight. We are gonna get wasted, man!"

"Yeah, sure," Kai said with false enthusiasm as he spun his finger around in the air. "Later, man." Kai ended the call and slid his phone back in his pants. The young man continued on to the train station a few blocks away and boarded a light rail train.

For the next twenty minutes, Kai stood in the moving vehicle, muting out the noise within the car as he gazed on the cityscape outside the window. In particular, he focussed on the tall tower in the distance that was the headquarters of a corporate juggernaut called M.B.I. He couldn't help but be impressed by how something that started as a simple company here in the city some twenty years ago grew into an enormous juggernaut that unofficially ran the world. _"They own nearly every business sector and virtually the capital itself,"_ Kai thought. _"I wouldn't be surprised if some of the conspiracy crap Shiro blabs about are true."_

* * *

After his ride on the train and a ten minute bus ride, Kai arrived at his apartment complex located in the Taito prefecture. It was a large building about four stories tall with multiple rooms. Taking the stairs, the dark-skinned male climbed to the third floor and walked down the path until he arrived at Room 306. Taking out his room key from his pant pocket, he unlocked the door and entered his apartment. "Home sweet home," he thought out loud.

The inside of his quarters was modestly sized. On the left was a small kitchen consisting of a sink, counter, and refrigerator. His right was a space for his 'living room' which had a television, a couple game systems attached to the device, a cabinet with movies and games, and a couch. "Hey, I'm back," Kai replied as he closed the behind him. However, he heard nothing except the noise from the television set.

"Hey, Izuma. You still here?" he replied as he opened the sliding door across the living room. He entered his bedroom, which was the largest room in the apartment. Resting in the corner to his right was a bookshelf filled with many books (manga, comics, training manuals, and magazines). Beside it was a clothes dresser with a pair of sheathed swords on a display sitting on top. On the far side of the room was his work desk where his computer sat and a large window just above the device. Finally, on the left wall was another sliding door which led to the bathroom.

Kai looked around his room and saw nothing missing, but no one else present. He sighed as he realized he was alone once more. He then noticed a small yellow sticky note attached to his dresser's left side. Curious about the piece of paper, Kai pulled it off the furniture and read it.

"'Hey, Kai,'" the note said. "'The last few days were great, but I couldn't stay any longer. I met a hot guy who works for this company I was trying for and was hired on the spot. He gave me a full-expense paid trip to San Diego in the United States. If you ever visit the California, try looking me up. See ya later, Izuma.'"

Kai scoffed at the message. _"Well. At least this time, the girl wrote something before she ditched,"_ he thought. He then checked his dresser, bookshelf, and cabinet in the living room to see if everything was accounted for. _"Since nothing was stolen this time around, I guess I should count my blessings."_ The young man tossed the piece of paper behind him where it bounced off the wall and entered the small garbage bin sitting in the corner.

Having a woman leave him was nothing new to Kai. Whenever he entered a serious relationship, something always happened that caused them to leave. Whether it's because of a job opportunity, argument, or infidelity (on the girlfriend's part), he ended up returning to a bachelor life. For him, it was a case of perpetual bad luck that had haunted him since middle school.

Kai dropped his backpack on the floor and went to his desk. He pulled off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair before taking a seat. Turning on his computer, the male surfed the web. He sat back and watched a trailer for the upcoming movie "Deadpool 2: T-Ray's Revenge". Watching the preview, the young man said with a small smirk, "That may be the only movie I'd want to see."

* * *

Two hours had passed since Kai had returned home. He was now in the kitchen digging in the refrigerator for ingredients to make a sandwich. "I'm sure I had some ham here, too…" he replied as he searched around each compartment before finally finding it hiding in the far back. After fixing his food, Kai returned the items into the refrigerator before taking a seat in the living room.

"Let's see what's on the air," Kai wondered as he grabbed the remote laying next to him and began changing channels. He flipped through the stations, searching for anything of interest. _"American tourist's guide to Japan. No… Dog grooming tips. Pass… Law & Order: Osaka. A rerun, so no… Old Mickey Mouse cartoon. Next… Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. Love it, but I'm waiting for the new season… MTV Japan… Nu-uh!"_ Deciding there was nothing on for the time being, the young man decided to leave the television on the local news network as he started eating his sandwich.

Halfway through his snack, Kai's cell phone began to go off. He swallowed the food in his mouth before pulling out the device and taking the call. "What's up?" he said nonchalantly.

"I heard that the results from the exam came today," an older male voice on the phone said.

Kai let out a sigh before replying, "Yeah. That's right, dad."

"So how did you do? Don't tell me you failed a second time."

"Gee, you flatter me with that confidence of yours," the dark-skinned male said in a low sarcastic voice. "Yeah, I got in. Managed to get in the top forty."

"So you've been accepted. Good job, Kai," his father replied congratulated in a satisfied tone. "How high did you score?"

"Got to twenty-ninth place."

"Not bad. Not bad. You know Masaru managed to get rank at 11th on his first try. It's good to see you're taking the initiative, though you could have done better. If you needed help, I would've gave your brother a call."

"Yeah. That would have been swell," Kai muttered flatly, knowing full well that his father would mention him at some point in the conversation. Masaru was Kai's older brother by five years and his family's pride and joy. He was always the prodigy, bringing home many academic achievements. He scored the highest marks during his time at school and was given a full scholarship into Todai University after his high school graduation. The last Kai heard (or rather cared to hear before muting out the misdirected praise) was that he had started a teaching job in the U.S.A.

Though Kai loved and respected his elder sibling and father dearly, he hated the fact how his dad would always compare his accolades with Masaru's. No matter how well he did, his efforts were overshadowed by his brother's, who he felt had set the bar high. "Well, the point is you finally passed," Kai's father said. "That's all that matters."

"Finally passed? It's only been the second time, dad," Kai clarified.

"Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you're doing alright. Since you managed to get through your lessons, I'll add an extra fifty percent to your current allowance. Try not to spend it all in one place."

As Kai's father laughed at his own quip, the young male only released a small groan. _"Spend it all in one place? Besides books and rent, what more can I use it for?"_ "Thanks, dad."

"Alright. Well, I need to get ready for work. You focus on passing those courses. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, later." After hanging up, Kai fell backward with an exacerbated sigh. Sure he had passed his entrance exam and managed to raise his allowance. However, he was once again dumped and his father rubbed his older brother success in his face yet again. "Talk about taking the good with the bad," he muttered as he stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

He wondered what was the point of even trying to enter the university in the first place. True, his chances of getting a high-paying job would increase upon graduation, but that wasn't the point for him. _"After all this time, I still don't know what I want to do with my life,"_ he thought. _"The old man wants me to follow in my bro's shadow, aiming for standards that are set too high and be another big shot professor. As if that crap would happen. Besides, knowing my chances, I'll only find myself in some low-level position. Like janitor or high school teacher. Just another loser in a big-ass world."_ The young man sighed as he understood the cruel reality. _"Shit, I wonder if I actually have some kind of purpose other than being another guy taking up space? ... Yeah, I doubt it."_

* * *

It was now dusk in the capital as Kai had got off the bus. After the half hour ride and a quick trek through the park, the young man arrived at the bar. "Well, here I am," Kai said before he stepped inside. It was a rather large place that was packed with numerous patrons. The sounds of cheap, partially intoxicated one-liners and other pieces of small talk filled the air of the establishment. The dark-skinned male managed to pick out a few familiar faces from the crowd of people who went to his cram school. Many were students who passed their classes, merrily celebrating with close friends. Of course, there were a few others sulking alone, hoping their drinks would help them forget their failure. _"Poor chumps,"_ Kai thought as he glanced at the unlucky customers.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called out to him from a few feet away. He turned to the direction of the shout and saw a male around his age waving to him from a stool at a table on the right side. He had dark brown hair and wore a light blue jacket with blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Kai let a small smirk as he walked over to the table. "Well look who took his sweet time getting here!" the young man replied with a smile and hearty laugh. "All hail the conquering hero!"

"What's happening, Shiro," he greeted as they shook hands. Shiro was Kai's old comrade from elementary school after he first moved to Japan from the United States about a decade ago. As time had passed, the two had become best friends and were virtually inseparable. Of course, they would always take potshots at one another simply for shits and giggles.

"Nothing much, man." the young male said as he took a swig of his beer. "So you finally made it to the big leagues, huh? How high did you hit?"

"I managed to take the twenty-ninth spot," Kai replied. "Though to be real with you, I didn't think I'd actually make it through that final exam."

"Yeah, I had my doubts too on the first try. But all I needed to do was study hard and long."

"Why do you keep saying that crap!? I know you, Shiro!" Kai replied. "Between hacking into the accounts of businessmen and chatting to your conspiracy buddies on the forums, I'm surprised you even managed to get your ass in the university."

"Hey, I managed to snake in some time to hit the books," Shiro replied defensively. "Though it doesn't hurt to also be a bit of a genius, know what I mean?"

"Genius is a relative term, man," Kai responded as he leaned back in his chair. While he didn't want to admit it, Kai was well aware of Shiro's intelligence and ingenuity. About a couple years ago, Shiro once took an IQ test as a joke. When the results came back a week later, the results listed him with an IQ level of 140 points. However, brilliant as he may be, Shiro's acumen was rivaled by his eccentricity, lechery, and national conspiracy theories.

Picking up on Kai's behavior, Shiro folded his arms. "Alright, Kai. Spill it," the comrade said. Kai rose his brow in confusion as he wondered what his friend was suspicious over. "What's got your underwear in a twist."

Kai gave a short glare toward his friend before blowing a relenting sigh. "Am I that easy to read?" he asked.

"Dude, we've known each other for over ten years. We can read one as easily as a cheap magazine," replied Shiro. "You might be a smartass, but you're only in this mood if something's got you in a tight bind."

"Heh. Guess so. Well for starters, my girl left me for a job, another guy, and a country whose soil I hadn't stepped on for years."

"Izuma pulled the trifecta? Damn!" Shiro responded in surprise. "And I figured she was a keeper. It's been what? Three days since you two hit it off? …Or at least hit it."

"Four," Kai corrected as he held up the number of fingers. "We were together for four days. And no, I haven't done… that."

"Damn. Three more days and you could have made a trope. But hey, at least it lasted more than five hours."

"Shut up," Kai replied as he turned away from Shiro. He then mumbled, "...Besides, the longest was two weeks."

"Oh, well excuse me, Eddie Murphy," Shiro replied as he rested his left arm leisurely on the back of his seat while taking another drink of his beer. Kai only responded with a scowl from the reference. "Anyway, what else happened? A little girl trouble can't be all that's got you down."

"My old man called a while back."

"Oh, I get it," Shiro responded in understanding. "He's still clamoring over Masaru, huh?"

"That's one way of putting it. Don't get me wrong. My dad's a cool man and I'm proud of what my brother's done, but…"

"But what?"

"But when will he get it through his skull that I ain't him? I can never be him! He expects for me to walk in Masaru's footsteps, follow the same path thinking I can, or rather should, do what he did before me. We may be blood, but I'm no carbon copy. Know what I mean?"

"Maybe he just wants you to be a successful guy," Shiro said. "Besides, if it's biting at you so much, why not just tell him?"

"Please. Like dear ol' pops would lend me an ear. I get that he wants me to go far in this crappy, boring world, but being some scholar isn't my thing."

"Then what is it?"

"That… I have no clue…" Kai reluctantly replied, forcing a smile on his face. "I have no idea about what I want to do. I know how people say everyone has a purpose, but what the hell is mine supposed to be? Am I just destined to be another obscure nobody in the crowd? Alone with nothing to show for it? What kind of second-rate legacy is that?"

"I get what you're saying," Shiro replied as he placed an elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. "Life's become nothing more than a mundane cycle full of droll routine. You try to apply yourself, but feel you'll be just another person in the backdrop watching someone else take the spotlight. You want to be free to find whatever type of happiness and self-worth in order to cement your existence to everyone around you."

Kai was only looked at him with widened eyes as his friend gave a calm, yet serious stare. The dark-skinned male was surprised at how succinctly Shiro understood what he was saying. "Shiro..." Kai gasped.

A smile appeared on the young man's face. "Man, you worry too much about this crap," he responded as he sat back in his chair. "Kai, you're not the first person to be down about things like this and you won't be the last. The thing is that you're nineteen years old thinking about shit like this. What you need to do is kick back, relax, and worry more about those Deadpool comics you're collecting and training manuals you've got laying around your place. Leave all that heavy thinking crap to the dead philosophers."

Kai scratched the back of his head as he thought over Shiro's advice. He knew that his friend had a point. _"Good things come to those who wait,"_ Kai figured with a shrug. "Thanks, man," Kai replied as he took him up on the offer.

"Don't mention it. Besides this is a bar, not a shrink's office or Buddhist's temple," Shiro said. "Now let's drop the existential crap, hit the booze, and start getting laid!" Kai only smirked. Shiro knew that he rarely drank alcoholic beverages (on the rare chance he did, he only drank less than two bottles). Still, the dark-skinned male decided to take his comrade up on the free offer. The duo left their table and grabbed a couple of stools at the counter. After ordering their beers, the two friends clacked their bottles together in a toast before they began drinking.

After taking his first swig, Kai shuddered from the strong, bitter taste of the beverage. _"As old as I am, I'm still not used to the taste of this shit,"_ he thought.

* * *

A hour an half had passed and both Kai and Shiro were leaving the bar. Kai, being a light drinker who took his time, only consumed two bottles of liquor. Though he had a bit of a buzz, the dark-skinned male was still in control of his functions.

Shiro, in contrast to his friend's state, was far from sober. After drinking seven bottles and a mug (the later because he felt it was more 'refined'), the young man was obviously plastered. During his inebriated state, Shiro tried his best to hit on every woman he could find. Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain. Aside from his slurred speech, the brunette had vomited twice (each before he could speak with a young woman).

Kai was not surprised by the outcome as he dragged his friend from the building. Every time they went to a bar, such events would always transpire. Aside from the shenanigans, the dark-skinned male only agreed to join his friend to make sure he got home safely. "Kai…" Shiro groaned, his cheeks flushed thanks to the booze. "Did you see that chick…? You know… The one with the hair…?"

"Yeah, Shiro. The one with the hair," Kai replied, not really acknowledging which girl in particular he was talking about.

"I think she likes me..."

"Whatever you say, man."

"...And you know what else?" Shiro added.

"What?"

Mustering his strength, Shiro pulled himself up and began to whisper in his friend's ear. Kai had to hold his breath as the stench of booze wafted before his nose. "She had some sweet… New Tokyo boobs…" the young man said.

"Yeah, Shiro. They were nice," Kai responded offhandedly as Shiro slumped back to the ground. The young man decided to change the subject, being more concerned over his friend's health than women which had no interest. "Why do you always do this to yourself?"

"Do what?"

"Chug down booze like a goldfish gulps in water," the dark-skinned male specified. "For a guy who says he's a genius, the lack of self-control and deteriorating brain cell count is pretty stupid."

"What? Can't a guy… enjoy himself once in a while? I'm like Tony fuckin Stark!" Shiro defended. "You need to learn to… loosen up a little… Like actually getting laid... after meeting a girl. Yeah, that's your problem..."

"Right," a cynical Kai responded. "I'm really gonna take advice from a guy who hasn't been with a girl in five years and was spewing four pints of booze and God knows what every ten seconds."

"Hey! I said it was a celebration, didn't I! And I… I love to celebrate! ...Celebrate good times, COME ON!"

Kai only shook his head as he continued escorting his friend to the corner of the block. When he arrived at the destination, he peered down the street and saw an in-coming cab. "Sure. Here comes your chariot, o' great Dionysus."

"Oh come on! Do we really have to leave?" Shiro whined. "Let's go back… Oh! Better yet, let's go to another bar! I bet I can stomach a few more beers! Beer run! Beer run! Beer run!"

"You're already a couple ounces shy from alcohol poisoning. I don't know about you, but I have better things to do than watch some drunk fool getting his stomach pumped. Again."

"Yeah, whatever," Shiro scoffed. "You have terrible bedside manner anyway."

When the cab drove up to the two youth's, Kai helped Shiro into the backseat. He then went up to the passenger side window of the cab and gave instructions to his friend's home before paying the fare. "Sayonara, Shiro," Kai replied. Shiro only responded with a loud groan before promptly falling asleep. Kai closed the taxi's back door and watched as the vehicle left for its destination. Once the taxi cab was out of sight, Kai left from the corner and returned to the bar's location. He then returned to Hibiya Park, knowing it was the quickest way to the bus stop.


	2. Chapter 1: Lady in the Night

**Chapter 1: Lady in the Night  
**

Kai took his time getting to his destination. With hands in his jacket pockets, he strolled nonchalantly through the path. A light cool breeze blew past him, rustling a few hanging branches as a waxing crescent moon shone over head. Taking in the scenery, he let out a relaxed breath. Being in the park at night felt like a relaxing change from the city compared to the hustle and bustle of the city. _"This is what I needed,"_ he thought. _"A little nighttime breather after the stuff that happened today."_

After a few minutes of strolling, the young man found himself at the center of the park. There were a few people in the area flocking near a lit water fountain, most of them taking business calls or talking to friends and family. Kai continued paying no heed to whoever passed by. The young man was more focused on going back home (though didn't know exactly what to do after he returned). Before he entered another path which led to the bus stop, he froze as something white caught the corner of his eye.

He turned to his left and saw a young woman sitting on a park bench. Her light brown hair, was short and rather messy. Her skin was a pale white, almost matching the lab coat she was wrapped in. There were two other things that grabbed her attention. One was her rather sizable chest (not that he would admit it). The second was the strange mark that was adorning her forehead. Kai tried to angle his head to get a better look and saw a tattoo of what appeared to be a bird with a ying-yang symbol below it accompanied by two commas on either side. _"I'm not gonna lie, she's pretty hot. And that ink on her head is pretty cool,"_ he mused. _"But I'm not looking for a girl right now. Not after what happened earlier."_ Thinking she was just another park visitor or woman of the night, the dark-skinned teen was about to leave the young woman to her devices. After all, he didn't want to waste neither her or his own time.

However, there was a strange feeling nagging at the back of his mind. He let out a sigh, cursing his conscience before taking a step back to inspect the woman again. Looking at her, he saw her rather blank expression adorning her face. Barely opened eyes were glued to the ground and her breathing appeared to be rather shallow. She seemed weak, as if she hadn't eaten for some time. He also noticed that she didn't have anything else on except her thin coat. _"What's up with her?"_ he wondered, feeling some concern for the mystery female_. "Even with the clothes I have on, I can still feel a chill. I could only imagine what's going on with her."_

Knowing that she was being watched, the young woman turned her attention to the Kai. The young man was caught off guard by the action, thinking that she wouldn't notice him. Still, he took the opportunity to note her gray eyes. After a fleeting second, the young woman returned her gaze to the ground.

"_Looks like she saw me,"_ Kai noted. Though he still wanted to leave, the young man decided to follow his conscience instead. _"I guess the least I can do is say hello. Besides, what's my hurry?"_ Kai walked over to the bench, remaining as collected as he could. "Hey," he began. "Pretty nice night, isn't it?"

The brown-haired woman didn't respond, leaving Kai to only scratch the back of his head. He never was a fan of small talk, thinking about how difficult it was to start conversations on the fly. He sat down next to her and turned his attention to the moon above. "You know what I like about evenings like this?" he began. "When the moon is clear like it is tonight. No clouds, not too much light from the city. Just enough to show its shine." Kai glanced at the woman again. Though she didn't say anything, she was marveling at the celestial body. Kai smiled, seeing her action as a hint of progress. However, his joy was short-lived once he noticed small red spots on her coat. _"Is that blood?"_ he thought. "Um… If you don't mind my asking…" he began, masking his concern in a calm tone. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

The young woman dropped her head as she heard his question. "…I am discarded…" she finally spoke in a soft voice. Kai cocked his head, confused by the answer. "…My Ashikabi tossed me away…"

"Your… Ashikabi?" Kai raised his brow. _"Never heard that word before. Must be a pet name for her ex. The bastard,"_ he thought disdainfully toward the unknown third party. _"No one should be tossed aside. Especially someone like her."_ "Is there anyone you can stay with? A friend? A relative?"

"…I am alone," she replied. "I have no where to go in this world…"

"Hmm..." Kai folded his arms and closed his eyes in thought. _"…I thought I had issues. It's clear that whatever happened did a number on her."_ He then glanced back at the young woman, her expression still full of sorrow. He let out a relenting sigh. _"I hope this act of karma doesn't bite me in the ass later on."_

Hearing the sound of rustling fabric next to her, the girl turned to Kai in confusion and saw him pulling off his jacket. Still silent, she watched as the dark-skinned teen draped his clothing over the woman's shoulders. "Why…?" she asked quixotically,

"I'm not gonna lie and say 'I understand your pain' or anything along those lines," Kai began truthfully as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But I do know I can't just leave you here the way you are." The young man pushed himself off the park bench and stood in front of the brown-haired female. Her gray eyes watched his every move, wondering what he would do next. "If you need somewhere to crash until you're back on your feet, I can help you out."

The woman glanced at the male's hand and back to his face. _"Why is he helping me?"_ she wondered._ "He knows that I am useless. Yet he still wishes to assist me."_ A blush slowly began to form on her face as she slowly lifted her left hand to meet his limb. _"So warm… Could this be… what it means to find an Ashikabi?"_ Attracted by the heat from his limb, the young woman took Kai's hand. Kai helped her off the bench. Seeing her having trouble standing, the youth placed an arm over his shoulder. "Thank you…" the woman whispered.

"It's no problem," Kai replied as he tried to control the blush on his cheeks. "We should probably get going. From the shrinking number of people, it looks like it's getting late." The cream-skinned woman responded with a nod before being led out of the park.

* * *

The ride back to his apartment was rather interesting to say the least. Even though it was quiet for the most part, the couple were the focus of the other passengers' attention. After all, here he was with a young, attractive woman who barely had any clothes on. Between the single perverted cheer from the back of the vehicle, to the mutters of what a shameless couple they were, Kai figured in hindsight it would've been smarter to take a cab.

After their ride, the two returned made their way back to Kai's apartment. The young man turned on the light switch as he helped the young woman inside. "Well, here we are," he said as he guided his guest to the couch. "It's not much, but it's home."

The woman shook her head. "It's more than enough," the woman said softly. "Are you sure that I can stay here? I do not wish to be a burden to you."

"It's no problem. Just let me worry about things," Kai said before his eyes began to look her over. Now that there was more light, the dark-skinned male was able to better look her over and couldn't help but gaze at the marvelous young woman sitting on his couch. She was an image of perfection, with flawless, cream-colored skin that seemingly danced in the light like a well polished pearl. Then, once again, his eyes found themselves glancing at her rather well-endowed chest. Never had he seen such a large size on a body that was both lithe and beautifully curved. _"She's just so hot… No way this is for real…"_ Kai thought.

"Is something wrong?" the woman asked, snapping Kai back to reality.

"Wh-What?" the male replied. "Oh no! It's nothing! Um…" The young male gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. True he had dated his fair share of women, but compared to them, none were as beautiful (or virtually naked) as the girl before him. Nor have they riled this type of response from him. _"Great,"_ he thought in shame. _"Shiro's bad habits have finally started to rub off on me."_ The young man then tried to shake the impure thoughts from his mind. He then heard a strange, loud growl. At first, he figured it came from himself, yet he didn't feel hungry. Then he heard it again and knew who it was from. He glanced down and saw the mystery woman place a hand on her stomach, embarrassed by her body's rude noises. "Um… I'm guessing you're hungry," Kai said as a sweatdrop formed on his head.

The young woman lightly nodded, still displaying flushed cheeks. "Please forgive me," she said with embarrassment.

"Hey, it's all good," Kai replied as he made his way to the kitchen. "Just sit tight while I fix something up." The young man made his way to the refrigerator and began digging through the contents. It wasn't long until he came across leftover Chinese food. He let out a small sigh, lamenting on the fact the last of it will be for someone other than himself. Fixing a plate, he placed it in the microwave and waited for it to warm up. After about a few minutes, Kai pulled out the food and brought it and a nearby folding table to the young woman. "Here it is," he replied. "If you need anything else, just let me know."

"Thank you so much," the beige-haired girl said before she began to eat. Kai nodded before he took a seat next to the girl. Picking up the remote from the floor, the dark-skinned male turned the television on and began changing channels. As he changed the channels, the young woman stopped eating and glanced at her host. _"I still don't understand…"_ she wondered. _"Why is he doing all of this for me? We have only just met, yet he is displaying such generosity."_

"You know," Kai began, breaking the young woman's from her thoughts. "I never did get your name." He then turned to the young woman, watching her with one eye. "But then again, you didn't get mine, either," he said with a smile.

The female guest gave a light chuckle. "My name is Akitsu. I am pleased to meet you."

"Akitsu, huh? Beautiful name," Kai said. Akitsu tried her best to hide away her reddened cheeks. Luckily for her, the dark-skinned male's focus was on the television, thinking he had found something interesting. "I'm Kai. Kai Kagazaki."

"I am grateful for you're services, Master Kagazaki."

"Please, just Kai," Kai insisted. "There's no need for formality here. And the 'Master' part's just overkill."

"Right… Kai," Akitsu said, finding it strange to only use his first name.

Kai turned back to Akitsu and at her plate. He was surprised that the young woman literally ate every scrap of food. There were no stains, bits, or left over delicacy. _"Wow,"_ he thought. _"Something tells me 'starving' was an understatement."_ "Would you like anymore food?" he asked. "I'm sure there's more in the fridge."

"Yes, please," Akitsu replied.

Kai nodded as he pushed himself off of the couch, grabbed the plate, and went for the kitchen. _"I'm sure I have enough for a second serving."_

* * *

_"'Enough for a second serving', I said. 'There's more in the fridge', I said. I knew I should've went to the store earlier,"_ thought Kai. An hour had passed and Kai was now watching as Akitsu devoured her fifth serving in the form of the last ramen noodle cup. He glanced back to the refrigerator, which housed nothing more than a few snacks and some ingredients. _"Well I guess I know what I'll be doing tomorrow."_ The dark-skinned male turned his attention back to the woman on his couch. While he pitied himself for the fact that he had nothing much to eat, he couldn't help but be in awe at the woman on the couch. Even when eating, Akitsu still had a refined, beautiful air about her and her body seemed unaffected by the food she had consumed. Though, aside from enjoying the sight, the young man was more curious of one thing at that moment. _"I wonder where she puts it all? Even after that, she doesn't have one bulge anywhere on her. Hmm…"_ As he looked the beige-haired woman over, his eyes soon found their way to her ample cleavage. _"Well, I guess that's, er, two places."_

"Kai," Aktisu called.

"I-I wasn't looking!" Kai hastily replied as he averted his gaze. "I mean…" The young man cleared his throat, calming himself in the process. "What's wrong? Do you need anything else?" _"Please say no! Please say no! All I got left is breakfast!"_ was what the male really thought behind his nonchalant grin.

"No, but thank you for the delicious meal," the girl replied.

"_Oh, t__hank god!"_ the dark-skinned male thought in relief as he walked to the couch. "It was no problem at all. So what's up?"

"I am greatly indebted to you for the kindness you have shown me," Akitsu thanked. "Is there any way I could repay you."

"_Well now that you mention it…"_ he thought broke the perverse thoughts from his mind. "It's alright," he replied before quickly turning to the television in an attempt to hide his fluster. "I did what I did because I wanted to. Not so you can owe me. Remember what I said at the park? I couldn't just leave you out there the way you were. Though now that I think about it, it's possible someone else would've done the same thing."

"That may be so," Akitsu replied. Kai suddenly felt a pair of hands gently wrap onto his arm. He turned and saw the young woman holding his limb while resting her head against him. "However, the fact of the matter is that you were the one who went out of their way to help me when no one else would."

"Akitsu…" Kai called. The young man was confused by the woman's sudden action. As he looked down at her, Akitsu turned her gaze on her host's face. Her gray orbs locked on to Kai's brown eyes, their cheeks heating up by the second.

"For your selfless act and the hospitality you have shown me, someone who was tossed away for most of her life, please allow me to properly show my gratitude," Akitsu said in a tone that was both serious and persistent. Taking his hand, the beige-haired woman placed it against her left breast, letting Kai feel her heart beat. "Be my Ashikabi and I will prove to you how useful I can be. Not because I should do it, but because I want to do it."

Kai was momentarily speechless from the woman's offer. It was rare to see someone actually willing to repay a debt. However, it was rarer to find a girl that actually planned on staying with him for what appeared to be more than just a few hours or couple of days. Kai finally broke eye contact and began to think over Aktisu's proposition. _"This has never happened to me before! Here I am, alone with a woman who's practically begging to stick with me. Tiger, you just hit the friggin' jackpot! I wonder what sort of things she has in mind."_ At that moment, Kai's brain mind began to play strange, suggestive 70's era music. Catching his mental lechery before it went too far, Kai shook his head. _"Keep it together, Kai!" _Instead, he focused on the woman's heartbeats. Unlike the neutral stare she was displaying, Kai could feel the rhythm from her chest increasing in pace. Heartbeats signifying anxiety, fear, and doubt. _"That's right. Akitsu talked about how she was tossed aside and had nowhere else to turn. Perhaps she's suffering from some kind of detachment issues and this is some kind of coping mechanism… Or it's all a really good ruse and I fell for it? Either way, since she's here, she's now my responsibility until I know what's what. Especially this Ashikabi thing she's talking about."_ Kai turned back to Aktisu, who was still watching him intently, waiting for his answer. "Alright, I don't see why not," Kai answered as he scratched the side of his face. "Just don't go overboard, alright." Suddenly, Akitsu slowly began to approach her guest's face, her half-opened eyes displaying a cat-like focus. The young man was confused by the woman's strange action. "What? Is there something on my face?" he quipped. Suddenly, he felt the woman's lips connected with his own, leaving the young man with eyes widened in surprise.

The two stayed like this for a few minutes, though for the two of them, it felt like an eternity. Once the kiss ended, Akitsu slowly backed away. Red tint covered her cheeks as a small smile grew on her face. "Thank you, Kai," she said softly. "I shall stay by your side forever and ever, my master."

"Wha-?" was the only thing that escaped the dumbstruck male's mouth. _"Does this count as going overboard,"_ he wondered as the warm, partially wet kiss played in his mind over and over again. Soon, the young man returned to his senses and quickly stood up. "A-Anyway, you should get some s-sleep," Kai stuttered. "I have some fresh, uh, clothes that you could wear. Just wait here."

"Alright." Kai slid the door open and entered his room while the young woman took her plate to the sink.

Digging in his dresser, the teen pulled out a sleepwear set consisting of dark blue shirt and pants. He then sat on the floor and fixed up his futon. He changed the sheets and covers on the bed and placed the dirty ones in the corner. Kai was also using this time to compose himself after the event in the living room with his guest. Once he turned off his computer, the young man left the room while carrying Akitsu's clothing. "I'm back, Aktisu," he said, trying his best not too look at Akitsu in the eye. "Here are your things."

"Thank you," the beige-haired woman said as she was handed the clothing.

Feeling parched, Kai went to the fridge and pulled out some fruit punch. Seeing the red in the drink, the dark-skinned teen was then reminded of the colored remnants on her shirt. "You know, there's something I wanted to ask you," he replied as he grabbed a container and then a cup from a nearby cabinet. "The stuff on your shirt is blood, isn't it? Did something crazy go dow-!" Kai stopped in mid-sentence as soon as he turned to Akitsu. He stood flabbergasted as the young woman sat on the couch completely bare chest. _"They're… so… so…"_

Before he could make a clear mental sentence, he remembered something that Shiro had said a while ago. _"Now those are some sweet… New Tokyo boobs."_ A trail of blood slowly started to pour from his nose as he stared entranced at the nude woman before him.

Akitsu turned to Kai in confusion and saw his shocked expression. "Kai?" she called as she cocked her head to the side. Seeing no response, she left her seat and walked over to the dark-skinned male, her breasts bouncing lightly with each step. "Are you alright, Kai?" she asked.

Kai snapped out of his daze and quickly turned away to keep from bleeding. "Y-Yeah!" he replied, his face as red as a ripened tomato. "I'm cool! Just a minor… aneurysm. Nothing serious!"

"Are you sure?" the woman asked. She stood behind the dark-skinned male, resting against him as she placed a hand against his forehead. "You seem quite warm. Are you running a fever?"

Kai immediately tensed up as he felt something soft pressing against his back. _"No way! This is…!"_ Kai turned around and saw the naked form of Aktisu and her ample bosom rubbing against him as she tried feeling his head. Quickly, the teen slid out of the beige-head's hold. "H-Hey! It's alright! No need to worry! I'm as healthy as an ox!" he assured while he took steps to the front door. "I-I'll leave you alone for a bit. Tell me when you're dressed." Once Kai's hand found the doorknob, he quickly twisted it and opened the door before stepping outside and closing it.

Akitsu was left inside, confused by the young man's bashful behavior. _"What a bizarre display,"_ she thought. _"I hope Kai is alright?"_

Outside, Kai was resting against the door so as to catch his breath. The young man wiped the blood off of his face in the midst of his panicked panting. _"Okay… That was…That was fun…"_ he thought. _"Alright, Kai. Settle down. I just need to get used to that for a while. To the relatively large…shiny… bouncy… perfect… Hey, were those F-cups?"_ The dark-skinned male shook his head violently as he tried to clear the images of Akitsu's flesh from his mind. _"Damn it! I am not a pervert! They were just there! They were just friggin' there!"_ Kai sat down with his legs folded and hands clasped over his mouth and nose as he tried to collect himself. _"Okay, I need to calm down and figure out how I'm gonna get through this. After all, I'm in a single's complex. The only reason she's here in the first place was because there weren't any other alternatives. As long as the landlord doesn't find out about Akitsu, I should be in the clear. At least, if I don't starve first."_ As Kai thought over the consequences of eviction and starvation, the young man thought of only one cynical statement to sum up his situation._ "…Friggin' awesome."_

Kai stood up as he heard the door began to open. He turned around and saw a fully dressed Akitsu standing inside. "I believe I am prepared, Kai," she said monotonously.

"Cool," Kai as he returned to the apartment. "Sorry if they seem a bit big for you." The young man turned to the floor and chuckled lightly as he scratched the back of his head. Akitsu only turned away, mentally thanking her host for the sleepwear. "Anyway, there's a futon that you can sleep on in my room. It's the only one I have, but it's all good."

"Are you sure I can? What of your sleeping arrangements?"

Kai was about to speak, but paused and thought over the question. After tending to Akitsu's needs, he didn't have time to think his plans through. He glanced at the couch behind her, but knew it was a lost cause. Every time he slept on that furniture, he always found himself on the floor in uncomfortable positions the next day. _"I might as well cut out the middle man,"_ he figured. "Well, I'll take the floor. I have a spare blanket and pillow."

"I don't mind staying on the floor instead. After all, this is your home."

"Yeah, but you're my guest. What kind of person would I be letting you lay on the ground." Akitsu wanted to object, however Kai continued to explain. "It's not that big a deal. And like you said, it's my home so I get to sleep anywhere I want." Akitsu nodded in affirmation and followed Kai to his room. Grabbing a blanket from one of the dresser's drawers and a pillow from the corner, he placed the supplies between the work desk and the futon as Akitsu laid on the soft mattress and covered herself under the blankets. After turning off the light, Kai crawled into his blanket and covered himself up. "Good night, Akitsu. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Kai."

* * *

A few hours had passed since the two had arrived in the room and Kai was fast asleep. However, the blanket he had covered himself up with was rather thin. Every now and then, the young man shivered in his sleep as the cool air hit him.

On the futon, Akitsu was still awake and saw the young man reacting to the temperature. She moved over and placed a hand on his cheek, which felt as cold as ice. Not wanting to see him get sick, the beige-haired woman moved over and placed her thick blanket over the young man. After a few minutes, Kai stopped shivering and his temperature steadily raised. A small smile graced Akitsu's face. Though her assistance was minor, she was glad to have been of use all the same. Laying back down, she moved over and placed an arm over Kai's body. _"This heat,"_ she thought fondly as she felt her host's body heat. _"Perhaps this is what an Ashikabi feels like."_ Finding comfort in the combined body heat and the shallow, rhythmic breaths from Kai's slumbering form, Akitsu soon fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow may bring for the two of them.

* * *

Author's Note 1: Alright, I hope you all enjoyed the first official chapter of this new story of mine. Originally, this and the prologue were supposed to be the same chapter. But I figured that to have been too long. Anyway, I'm sure a few of you are wondering "Where's Minato? When's he gonna be in this story? And what of his Sekirei?" Well to answer your third question, Kai will wing a couple of Minato's Sekirei. Who they are will be revealed in later installments. However, there's going to be a twist in that Kai will wing other Sekirei you least expect. As for the first two questions, I'm not entirely sure. I have ideas for Minato that will distinguish him and his role from the mainstream version, though I'm not sure how that will fit in this story. He will have a few of his Sekirei if he's included. Though other than that, it's still up in the air. But whatever, we'll get to that bridge when we cross it. I hope you all enjoyed this beginning. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 2: Moving Day

**Chapter 2: Moving Day  
**

Kai stirred the next morning as the sun's rays hit his face. Slowly entering his ear was the murmur from the television in the other room, set to automatically turn on by a certain time. The young man struggled to keep his eyes shut, and turned to his side hoping to return to a deep sleep. As he settled in a new position, his hand landed on something soft. As he squeezed, a small moan caught his attention. _"What?"_ he thought in confusion as he slowly opened his eyes. His sight was rather blurry at first, though after a few blinks, the young man saw Akitsu lying next to him. _"Akitsu…?"_ Before he could ponder as to why she was so close, he followed his arm to the hand and saw he cupping the young woman's left breast.

Kai stared at the placement of his palm for a few seconds until the situation finally registered. "Crap!" he yelped as he jumped to a sitting position. Though since he forgot where he was, the young man accidentally bumped the back of his head against his nearby chair. "Ow!" he hissed as he rubbed the sore region of his cranium.

Awakening from the noise, Akitsu steadily sat up from her position. She rubbed her eyes and turned to Kai, who was still tending to his bump. "Good morning, Kai," she greeted, her voice barely a whisper.

"Oh. Morning." Kai replied to Akitsu.

"Thank you for allowing me to wear these pajamas," Akitsu said with a small smile and a bow.

"It's no big deal," he responded nonchalantly. "I couldn't just let you sleep in that thing you were wearing." Akitsu watched the young man with a studious eyes as he got to his feet. "Now then. I'll go make some breakfast. I make a mean bowl of cereal and orange juice," he quipped.

"Actually, I would like to prepare breakfast," Akitsu said.

"Really?"

"Please, allow me to do this for you."

"Okay," Kai said. Akitsu got off the futon and made her way to the kitchen, leaving Kai to fix the futon and put away the sheets. With the door fully opened, the young male was able to clearly hear the local report from the television on the other side.

"In other news today, the 46th President of the United States of America, Robert Fitzgerald Diggs, has announced future plans to visit the Asian continent," the female news reporter announced. "He wishes to better strengthen bonds between countries, increase cultural relations, and promote awareness in the martial arts community. It is expected that President Diggs will start his tour in Tokyo accompanied by Vice President Gary Grice later this year."

"_Well, I'm not surprised he became the big man,"_ Kai thought. _"He and his cousin are both co-founders of Wu-Tang Financial, which helped bail out the economy thanks to their '36 Chambers Plan' and the 'Shimmy Shimmy Ya Financial Strategy'. Bitches had to start diversifying their bonds to protect their necks before the bubble burst and their 401K landed in some dog shit."_ After fixing the bed and putting away the sheets for later, the dark-skinned male left the room and took a seat on the couch before turning to Akitsu, who was hard at work. He watched as the young woman prepared their meal, still in disbelief that last night happened.

The male remembered the woman's promise of loyalty and the kiss that occurred between them as clear as if it had just happened. There was still a part of him that was skeptical, figuring it to be a spiked beer hallucination or a well-crafted ploy on her part. After all, what were the chances of a woman like her staying with a guy like him, he wondered with a cynical smirk. _"Ah hell. I ain't complaining,"_ he thought with folded arms. _"Even if it's short, there's nothing wrong with riding this out."_

"Kai," Akitsu called, bringing the young man back to reality. He looked up and saw the young woman standing next to him holding a pair of plates. "Here is your meal."

"Thanks, Akitsu," he said as he took his plate, which had rice, an omelet, and steamed fish. "Oh yeah," the host thought as he noticed the seafood. "I forgot I even bought that not too long ago." After Akitsu took her seat beside Kai, the two began to eat their food in peace.

"That was pretty good," Kai said as he took his and Akitsu's finished plates to the sink and started washing them off. "I haven't had a breakfast that good in a long time!"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the meal," Akitsu said in a calm tone.

Kai turned to Akitsu with a smile. After cleaning up the dishes, the young man dried them with a towel and placed them in the cabinet. "Well, I think it's time for me to pick up some groceries," he said, bringing forth Akitsu's attention. "We need to buy some more food."

"Please except my apology," Akitsu replied, guilty in her voice.

"Huh?" Kai turned around and saw the beige-haired woman bowing on the ground. "Whoa, hold on there!" he replied. "You have nothing to be sorry for? I was running low on food anyway! That has nothing to do with you!"

"I see," the young woman said as she stood off the ground. "Do you mind if I accompany you on your pilgrimage?"

"Of course I don't, Akitsu. You don't even have to ask," Kai said with a sheepish chuckle. _"Besides, I can't risk the landlord catching you here. Good god the misunderstandings that will cause."_ As Kai turned back to his friend, he saw the young woman already starting to unbutton her top. "What are you doing!" Kai replied frantically.

"I wish to undress from this style of clothing," she said simply. "I do not believe it to be wise to walk outdoor in pajamas."

"Y-Yeah, but what will you put on next?" Kai quickly responded. Akitsu stopped in the middle of her shirt, realizing the error in her plan. Kai let out a hard sigh. "Look, I'll see what I got. Just please keep your shirt on. And pants… Well, everything you're wearing, just leave it on," he pleaded before leaving to his bedroom. After a few minutes, the young man returned with red and black jeans, a white shirt, and a gray sweater. "Here you go," Kai replied as he handed wardrobe to the beige-haired beauty. "I'm not sure if it's to you're taste, but it's not like there were a lot of options in clothing."

Akitsu glanced at the clothes and back at their owner. "I don't mind it at all," she replied assuredly. "If it is from you, I shall gladly accept it."

"Oh. Well, that's great…" Kai said, both surprised and unsure of her statement. "Anyway, I'll leave you alone. Tell me when you're finished and then we can leave."

"Kai," Akitsu called as the host was about to leave for the door. "Why do you leave whenever I'm about to switch clothing? Is it because you find me… unattractive?"

"You got to be kidding me! That's why you think I leave!" Kai gasped. "That's nowhere close!" The young male calmed himself as he tried to explain himself to the rather neutral woman. "You're a beautiful woman, if not the most beautiful I've ever seen. I would like to see more of your, uh, form, but we just met. You can say I'm trying to be modest or chivalrous." The two stood silently for a few minutes, with Kai fighting to control his blush while Akitsu remained as stoic as ever. "Well, I'm gonna go step outside. Call me when you're ready."

As Kai left the room, Akitsu thought over the young man's words. As she played the words in her mind, she tightened the clothes against her body. _"I wouldn't mind at all if it were you watching me, Kai,"_ she thought as a deep shade of crimson covered her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Kai was waiting against the rail. With arms on the metal, the teen took note of his street. It was a quiet block with only a few cars driving past here and there. In front of him were a few apartment complexes similar to the one he was in. As the young man stood patiently, he heard the sounds of grumbling to his right.

He turned and watched as his neighbor was walking out of his apartment. The young man muttered under his breath as he sifted through his keychain for the right key. Curious over his disgruntled behavior, Kai approached his fellow occupant. "Yo. What's up with you?" the dark-skinned teen asked. "Get laid off or something?"

"In a matter of speaking," the man replied. "Along with a whole bunch of other people here."

"Damn? How many people in this building worked at the same company?"

"You mean you didn't hear?" the apartment owner said. Kai only responded with a raised eyebrow. "Dozunaka said he was going to raise the rent again."

"What?" Kai asked in surprise. "No way! The rent is already too damn high as is!"

"That's right, but it doesn't matter. That bastard for a landlord said he'll be pushing it up from 70,000 yen to nearly 90,000 yen by the end of the week!"

"Oh, hell no! Why the extra twenty grand!"

"Who the hell knows," the occupant said with a shrug. "The guy insists it's because of rising utility costs, but many of us here think he's in deep debt with his bookie again. I'd start packing up before the end of the week if I were you. Since you've already paid for this month's rent, you should be in the clear. But wait until later... well I'm sure you know."

Kai held in a sigh as he shook his head as the tenant retreated inside, likely to gather his things and leave. _"Friggin' awesome,"_ he thought rhetorically. _"I'm being booted out because Captain Douche can't hold his ends. I can barely afford the rent as is and there's no way my dad will pay for more. What am I supposed to tell Akitsu?"_

On cue, Kai turned his attention to the opening door as Akitsu poked her head from the doorway. "I'm finished getting dressed," she said stoically. "Shall we get going?"

"Actually, I think there's been a change in plans," he said as he stepped inside. Akitsu looked at him in bewilderment as the young man stood in the living room, his hands cupped over his mouth as he thought over the news he received.

"What is the matter, Kai?" Akitsu asked.

"Well… I'm not sure we can stay here. The landlord bumped up the rent and I don't have enough to pay." Akitsu remained silent, only watching Kai with her half-opened eyes. "We have about a week to leave until the new rule takes place, but I don't know where to move."

"I see," Akitsu said in a flat tone.

Kai turned around and gave an apologetic smile to the beige-haired woman. "I'm sorry about this Akitsu. I guess you were expecting a nice place to stay for a bit only to find yourself back on your own so soon." Kai turned back, feeling embarrassed by the sudden turn of events. "You know, I don't expect you to stay if you don't want to. I can help get you to a shelter or someplace that you can-"

Kai was interrupted as Akitsu grabbed on to Kai from behind. Her slender arms wrapped around the nineteen year old's form as her head rested against his back. "No," she said. "Even if I have no abode, it doesn't matter. As long as you're with me, I'll be happy."

Kai stood silent as he heard Akitsu's words and felt the warmth of her body. He never knew he'd find someone who showed such devotion and loyalty in this day and age. The dark-skinned male's head lowered as a smirk of disbelief grew on his face. _"I'm broke, on the verge of homelessness, and unsure of my odds. Yet Akitsu would rather stick with me all the way instead of finding a place where she may have a chance,"_ he thought. _"That's some strong loyalty."_ Kai placed a hand on top of hers as an idea struck. "Thanks, Akitsu," he said. "And I think I might have a temporary solution."

As Akitsu released Kai, the young man grabbed his cell phone from his pants and began to call Shiro. "Uh… Hello?" a familiar voice groaned from the other side of the line.

"Yo, Shiro."

"Is that you, Kai?"

"Well it's not like you know a monopoly of people," the dark-skinned male jeered..

"Man, screw you! I'm a friggin' celebrity in this town!" Shiro responded.

"Sure you are. Anyway, something crazy came up and I was just wondering if we can hang out with you for a few days."

"Hold on. You just used 'I' and 'we' in the same sentence. Do you have D.I.D. or are you being possessed by a symbiote suit?"

"No, I have my sanity in check. How about you?"

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before."

"So it's cool, right?"

"Yeah, whatever. While you're here, I can beat your ass at Marvel vs. Shonen Jump. I got my game up top notch!"

"Tight. Be there in a half." Kai closed his cellphone and stuffed it back in his pocket before turning back to Akitsu.

"Who was that?" Akitsu asked.

"It was just a friend of mine," Kai answered. "I'm hoping he'll let us crash at his place for a bit until we can find our own. If not, well…" Akitsu cocked her head as Kai diverted his gaze. "It might be possible that I'll be going back to living with my pops. Even after being accepted by the University and meeting you, my old man will see that as just a wasted opportunity. I hope that doesn't come to pass."

"Kai…" Akitsu called.

Kai glanced back at Akitsu, who was giving him a worried look. The young man gave a sigh before putting on a smile in order to cover his pessimism. "Sorry about that. Anyway, want to help me pack a few things up?"

"Of course," Akitsu replied. Kai nodded and led Akitsu back to his room to stuff a few clothes and other miscellaneous items (i.e., a few video games and books) in a suitcase.

* * *

Once they finished gathering their things, Kai and Akitsu left the apartment complex and headed for a taxi stop at a nearby corner. When the cab arrived, Kai paid the fare and the two passengers rode in the vehicle. After nearly a half an hour, the two arrived at the front of a five story apartment hotel. "If I remember, Shiro's room should be on the fourth floor," Kai replied as he held his suitcase in one hand and sheathed katanas under his other armpit. "Let's get moving."

"If I may ask, what is this Shiro person like?" Akitsu wondered, who was carrying a couple of plastic bags in her hands.

"Frankly, the guy's out his mind. If he were music, he'd be more crunk than a Lil Jon album released at a Freaknik party," Kai explained. "Still, Shiro's a pretty cool guy and an old friend of mine. If you need things done, he's your man. Though how and when it finished… Well, that's a factor in and of itself." Akitsu dipped her head in thought, assessing the information giving to her. Even if the young man was as Kai said, she trusted in her Ashikabi's intuition.

Once the two entered the hotel's large lobby, Kai led Akitsu to the elevator. After going up to the destined floor, the duo walked down the hall. Kai skimmed each room number as they passed the door until they found their target: Room 426. However, it wasn't the room number that caught his attention as much as it was the loud sounds of music and the TV that made it easier for him to guess. "This is the place. Brace yourself," Kai said before knocking on the door.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be right there," a voice from the other side of the door called.

"_I'm surprised you were able to hear that,"_ Kai thought as the footsteps of the room's inhabitant became louder as he approached.

After undoing the lock, Shiro opened the door to his guests. "Yo, Kai! What it is?" he welcomed. "Did you bring your games?"

"Yeah, I brought enough," Kai said as he and Akitsu walked in. The inside of the hotel was surprisingly large. The living space quite large, bigger than Kai's, with a large flatscreen television sitting on a small cabinet full of movies. A pair of stereo speakers sat beside the storage furniture while a couple game systems were set in front. In the middle of the room was a large couch with a small coffee table positioned a foot in front of it. On the left hand side of the space was a kitchen separated by an island and small swinging door.

As Kai went to a back room to set down his suitcase and weapons, Shiro took note of Akitsu as she passed by. _"Damn! So this is what Kai meant when he said 'we'!"_ the young man though as he checked the lovely young woman out. "Hey there," Shiro said as he quickly approached the busty beauty. "Let me help you with that stuff." Shiro relieved Akitsu of her bags and placed them on the ground. "The name's Shiro Nagamura. At your service."

"My name is Akitsu," she said in a polite tone with a gracious bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no. The pleasure is all mine," Shiro replied as he gave a small bow of his own. "So tell me? How do you know Kai? I didn't think he had a girlfriend right now."

"Actually, he and I had become acquainted last night at a nearby park. He has shown me a great deal of generosity during our encounter and as a token of my appreciation, I have decided to serve him to my fullest ability."

"Generosity and full service, huh?" Shiro said as a perverse smile grew on his lips. "Well that's sounds rather pleasant." As Shiro was distracted by crude thoughts and erotic female screams, he was unaware of Kai standing behind him. Seeing his friend in a cantankerous state, the dark-skinned young man snapped him back to reality with a chop to the top of his head. "Ow!" Shiro hissed, quickly turning around to face his comrade as he rubbed the top of his head. "The hell man!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. You're only making yourself look like a bigger dumbass," Kai explained. He then glanced at Akitsu. "And you. Watch what and how you say stuff around this guy. His mind is plagued with double entendres, innuendo, and pornographic knock-knock jokes."

"All of which you happen to enjoy, by the way," Shiro shot back, which Kai only spun his eyes in response.

"I apologize, my Ashikabi," Akitsu replied apologetically. "It won't happen again."

"Ashikabi, eh?" Shiro asked with a smirk as Kai only shook his head. "You two are already using weird pet names? Damn, you're going faster than usual! I guess all it took was my great sage wisdom to get you to the next level, young grasshopper!"

"Shut up," he replied in a low exacerbated voice.

"Alright, alright. Don't let me get in the way of you getting your swerve on."

"Would you shut up, you crazy bastard!"

"Man, don't be so touchy. Anyway, I got the game already on. You up for a match."

"Fine. Hurry up and turn to the PS4 channel. It's been a while since I whooped your ass on this game."

"No, no, no. I believe it's been a while since I whooped your ass on this game."

"Sure you have," Kai said sarcastically.

Shiro grabbed his remote and turned the television to his console's channel. On the screen was a roster filled with different characters from the Marvel and Shonen Jump brands. Grabbing their controllers, the two males took their seats on the floor between the table and the TV set. "May I ask what you two are playing?"

"Only the hottest game that clashes the best of the East with the fiercest from the West!" Shiro replied.

"It's Marvel vs. Shonen Jump," Kai explained as the two chose their combatants as he turned to Akitsu siting behind him. The beige-haired woman still didn't understand. "It's a fighting game played on many consoles except the portable handhelds. Players choose three characters and control them in epic six man battles."

"The one who beats all three of the other guy's fighters wins. I'm surprised you haven't heard of this game," Shiro replied. "It's been out for a while and was a among the top fan favorites at the last E3 and Tokyo Game Show."

"I'm sorry," Akitsu replied. "I'm just not as well versed with interactive entertainment as I should be."

"It's alright," Kai replied. "It's not that big a deal. Hell, if you want, you can take my spot."

"No, thank you," Akitsu replied. "I'm fine."

"Alright, I picked my team!" Shiro replied. Kai turned back to the tv set and saw a chosen team composed of Wolverine, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Goku.

"Oh, tough bunch," Kai commented. "Hey, did you unlock Mihawk?"

"What? He's playable? I thought he was only a boss."

"No he's a bonus character. Didn't I tell you how to get him?" Kai slid his hand in one of his pant pockets and pulled out his own memory card. He inserted the item into the console's data port and waited until the PS4 read the saved data. After a few seconds, the added data from Kai's game appeared, including added characters to the roster. "See?" Kai replied as he placed his cursor on the profile of Dracule Mihawk.

"Oh damn!" Shiro exclaimed. "Hey, is that Ruby Tojo? And… Galacta? Oh hell, I didn't even think they were in the game! Yo let me switch with one of them!"

"Maybe later." After a few more minutes, Kai had picked his group, with a line up consisting of Dracule Mihawk, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Deadpool.

"You ready to get whooped?" Shiro asked. "I got Wolverine, Goku, and Kenpachi 'the goddamn berserker' Zaraki on my side! You might as well just put the controller down and leave!"

"So in short, you have three screaming dudes that use way too much hair gel. Congratulations." With their teams set, the two players went into battle.

* * *

For the next twenty minutes, the two young men played against one another with competitive conviction. Buttons mashed and superpowers flew on the screen as Kai and Shiro battle intensely. The two players pulled no punches as they tried every play in the book. Shiro's team had the advantage when it came to brute force and high-powered attack. However, Kai's trifecta were fighters with good speed, combos, and long-ranged attacks. As the two young men went at it, Akitsu observed the duo during their virtual free-for-all. She found it strange that the two were having so much fun from what she felt was a mere device. Still, as she watched Kai, she couldn't help but feel at peace. Seeing her Ashikabi enjoy her self brought a small smile to her face. For her, as long as he was happy, so was she.

"So? Did you hear about what those guys did?" Shiro asked during the fight.

"What which guys did?" Kai responded as he continued mashing buttons. "You're gonna have to be a little specific."

"Congress, man," Shiro specified. "It was all over the news."

"Well in that case, I wouldn't know. What? Someone get caught with their buddy in the bathroom or were they invited to another Michael Steele party at a Las Angeles strip club? I hear those are always fun."

"Nothing like that. You know about that ban on swords? The one where you'd be under suspicion of carrying something like that around."

"You don't really need a law to be under suspicion when you're carrying around a weapon in public, man."

"Congress lifted the ban last night."

"You got to be shitting me!" Kai exclaimed before focusing back on the game. _"Though that might explain why there was some guy strapped with a wakizashi on our way here. And that other guy with a chokuto that followed after… Now that I think about it, that claymore that one girl was carrying in the lobby looked a little more real than it should've been. "_ "Okay, say I believe you. Why the hell would congress do that?"

"You heard of M.B.I.?"

"At this point, it'd be like asking who hasn't heard of Square Enix? You can't go less than five blocks without hearing their initials. It also helps that their headquarters in the center of the city is a giant grandfather clock. But do we really have to tie this into another one of your conspiracies, Shiro?"

"It's not a conspiracy. You know that company already owns most, if not all, of Tokyo by now, right?"

"More or less, but it's nothing new. Companies own everything everywhere. That's pretty much what capitalism is. I'm just waiting until they come up with a logo to brand their crap. Maybe something in a bright orange or a neon purple."

"Well it turns out that the lead CEO paid those politicians millions of dollars to get the law passed."

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me that this corporate big-wig actually managed to set back this country's weapons policy by about 400 years? I ain't buying it."

"First of all, it's only here in Tokyo and the rest of the Kanto region. Secondly, I'm surprised you didn't hear about it? I figured since you were just carrying around a pair of katanas not too long ago, you heard the good word. Or at least noticed something was strange that you weren't stopped or whatever."

"Hey, the swords were sheathed and part of some luggage. Besides, I had them on me because these things are valuable gifts from my uncle. I couldn't just leave them sitting around in an empty apartment that I may not return to and risk them being stolen."

"Right. That's it. Keep telling yourself that."

"You know what? Shut up! I'm in the middle of virtually slaughtering you right now."

"You wish."

* * *

"It's almost over," Shiro said.

"That's right," Kai replied. "It's just you as a half-weakened Saiyan, and me as a fresh Merc With a Mouth."

"Yeah. You're so dead," Shiro boasted confidently.

"We'll see about that." Both players used their characters warping techniques (Goku using his Instant Transmission while Deadpool traveled with his teleporter), trying their best to catch the other in a surprise attack. However, neither were able to capture their opponent. That was, until Deadpool was injured after his last teleport. Seeing his chance, Shiro launched the mercenary in the air and delivered a heavy combo before slamming him to the ground.

With his opponent grounded, Shiro fired an energy blast. However, Kai managed to roll away from the attack. Once he recovered, he countered by firing shots at the Saiyan. Goku was pelted by the numerous rounds and fell to the ground. Kai was ready to fire another (this time charged) volley of bullets, but Shiro blocked the attack and countered with another energy blast, this time hitting Deadpool. He then saw his opportunity and fired Goku's Kamehameha. Kai tried to block it, but the ki blast had made contact with his already wounded fighter.

"This is it!" Shiro called, ready to seize victory as Goku jumped toward the wounded assassin.

"Not so fast!" Kai replied as he had Deadpool roll behind Goku before he landed. Before Shiro could react, Kai initiated the Merc With a Mouth's special attack.

"Noooooo!" Shiro screamed in horror as Goku was caught in Deadpool's strong katana slashes. By the time the last swing hit, the battle was over and Kai had won the game.

"Ha! That's how this shit is played!" Kai cheered.

"Damn it!" Shiro hissed. "You must've been cheating! That's the only way you could've pulled that off! You should've been killed right then and there!"

"Shiro, man up," Kai said with a smile on his face as he left to get a drink. "Nobody likes a crybaby or a sore looser."

"Man, screw you!" Trying to find support for his case, the brunette turned to Akitsu. "You got my back, right Akitsu? You know Kai must've been cheating! Help me out here!"

"I know no such thing," she replied neutrally. "Everything seemed normal. Of course, I know nothing about this type of technology or its mechanics."

"Argh!"

Kai only spun his eyes and lightly shook his head while Shiro had a tantrum before he drank a glass of juice. "Just get over it. Anyway, you remember why we came here, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Something about the landlord bumping the rent and you wanting a new place to stay."

Kai nodded his head. "That's right. Our stay will only be a few days at the most. We're trying to find someplace affordable by the end of the week."

"You got your work cut out for you then. Most of the apartments are either taken or being held by a crap load of students studying abroad. You took your sweet time planning for a move."

"Hey! It's not like I planned for my landlord to be a debt-owing douchebag! Especially now of all times!"

"Well if it's such a big deal, why don't you just move back with your old man."

"Like I told Akitsu, he'll only see this as just a huge waste of time and money. And besides…" Kai signaled Shiro to come over to the kitchen. Seeing his action, the brunette walked to Kai. The two huddled close with their backs turned to the woman in the room. "I can't leave Akitsu right now," he whispered. "When I first met her, she was abandoned, cold, and hungry. I don't want her to go through that again."

"Then why don't you just bring her with you? Unless this is about keeping her away from embarrassing baby photos."

"My dad won't let her stay. He'd probably see Akitsu as the distraction that caused me to loose my home in the first place," Kai turned around to glance at Akitsu, who watched the two with a stoic gaze.

"Right, I get it." The two males separated and stood in different parts of the kitchen. "I guess I can help you out. See, I managed to hold down the second room next door, Room 428, free of charge. The hotel is pretty quiet with little to no business at this time of the year. So you can settle in there for as long as you need. Or at least before reservations start picking up. Just tell the head honcho downstairs at the front desk that he owes me a favor."

"I gotta ask. How'd you manage to get a spare room? And why would you need it?"

"Funny you should ask," Shiro began to explain. "Long story short, the manager owed me for helping him with one a trouble that mostly involved a pair of annoying twins and their retired singer single mother. Crazy tots, but their mom was hot. As for why? More TiVo and storage space. Don't worry, though. I haven't put anything in there. Not yet, anyway."

"Thanks, man," Kai replied.

"Anytime. Besides I said I had your back," Shiro replied with a smile. "So do you know where to start?" Kai didn't respond. Instead, he stood silently as his eyes shifted around the room nervously. Shiro let out a sigh. "That's pretty assuring, Magellan."

"Shut up!" Kai hissed defensively. "I told you that I just learned about this crap today. It's pretty hard to make plans at a moment's notice."

"Fine, fine. Look, there's an apartment management office around the corner. If that place has no available rooms, there's probably a dozen more that might have one. Besides, I bet there are bound to be a crap load of other people in your shoes. Which means that there has to be at least one or two of those offices with something useful."

"That sounds good. I'm gonna use your computer and get a print out of those offices."

"Cool. Just remember that mi dos casa es su casa."

Kai left the kitchen and returned to the living room, sitting on the couch beside Akitsu. "It appears you and Shiro have struck an agreement."

"Yep," Kai said. "Like I said, he's a cool guy. Even though he has his issues."

"I am glad that everything worked out."

"Yeah, so am I," Kai nodded with a smile. "Well, I'm gonna go get the info and pack our stuff. You go to the front desk to get the keys for Room 428."

"Yes, my Ashikabi," Akitsu said with an obedient bow before she made her way to the door. Kai only rubbed the back of his neck as she left, flustered by the strange word.

When the beige-haired woman returned to the lobby, she walked to the front desk and patiently awaited for assistance. It wasn't long until an older gentle exited from a door behind the desk. He was a thin black male who stood at about five feet, wearing a black suit with a light blue dress shirt, and carrying a clipboard. After glancing at the papers, he noticed Akitsu standing on the other side. "Hello, there," he said in a formal tone as he approached her. "I am General Manager Takahashi, and welcome to our building. How can I help you today?"

"I am here for a key to Room 428."

"Alright then. Do you have a reservation with us?"

"I do not, sir. However, I am an acquaintance of Mr. Nagamura. I believe he said to mention a favor."

The manager gave a hard sigh, acknowledging his favor. "Ah yes. Mr. Nagamura's little assistance with our last 'pest problem.' Very well." The manager turned to the cupboard behind him and read over the labels for each hole until he found a key settled in a hole for '428'. "Here you go," the gentleman said as he handed the key to Akitsu. "I hope you enjoy your stay at this establishment. And do give Mr. Nagamura my regards."

"I will. And thank you for your assistance," Akitsu said with a polite bow before she left

Once she returned to the room, Kai had already gathered all of his belongings near the front door and had a paper full of office listings. "Alright. I got the stuff and locations for the offices. How did the errand go?" Kai asked.

"It went well," Akitsu replied. "I have obtained the room key as instructed."

"I knew he'd co-operate," Shiro said as he stood against a wall with folded arms and a nonchalant smile. "That terrible duo was a real handful around here. Though they did liven up the place a bit. Plus among the other things I've done for him, it's the least he could have done."

"Fine, we get it," Kai replied. "Could you stop patting yourself on the back?"

Shiro let out a small chuckled. "Yeah, whatever," the brunette said before something came to mind. "Oh yeah. Nearly forgot about this."

Kai rose his brow in confusion as his friend tossed him a small object. The dark-skinned male caught the device, which turned out to be an iTouch. "My iTouch 3.0."

"Yeah. I fixed it about a couple days ago. You should be able to play your music without any problem," Shiro explained. "Well, I hope you like your new room. If you need anything, I'm just on the other side of the wall."

"Thanks again, man." Shiro gave a short wave as Kai and Akitsu left his apartment. Now in the hall, the two walked down the hall and stopped at their new room. Using the key, Akitsu opened the room door and entered with Kai following suit. The inside of the suite was similar in size and design to Shiro's. "Oh yeah. This place is pretty big," Kai admitted. "And look! It comes with a flatscreen, too!"

"So what shall we do now?" Akitsu asked.

"Well, I'll start putting away the stuff. After that, we'll go to the first apartment office on the list. Everything else will be made up as we go along."

"Alright then. May I help you unpack?"

"Sure. The faster we finish, the higher our chances of getting a room before the competition does." With a light nod, Akitsu and Kai began to put away the clothes and objects for the next fifteen minutes. After they were finished, the two left the hotel (with Kai wearing his two katanas on the right side of his waist and his iTouch nestled in his pocket) and went on their way to the closest office on the list.

* * *

Author's Note 1: I'm happy to see that this story has gained some attention in such a short period. Of course, I'm sure a few of your are wondering when the action is going to pick up. Don't fret, for the next chapter will begin setting things in motion. And I'm sure many of you are wondering why I even included swordsmanship to the storyline? Well for starters, everything's cooler with swords. You can't deny that hard fact, people. Then, let's be real, in the main storyline, Minaka likes to try and make things as interesting or outrageous as possible. That, and for the shits and giggles.

Author's Note 2: On a side note, I hope I've been doing Akitsu's character justice these past chapters. It's true that she hasn't had much screentime or many scenes in the manga. Still, I'm trying to make her stand out as one of the main characters rather than simply an attractive backdrop in the scenes.


	4. Chapter 3: Enter the Cold Snap

Author's Note 1: Yes! Finally the third chapter for this story. As promised, things are getting set in motion. I hope you guys like this addition to the chapter. And please, read and review.

Author's Note 2: At the same time, I started working on an omake (which may or may not be the first for the story). It will be done shortly and will feature a surprising twist.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enter the Cold Snap  
**

"So you're a student who had just passed the entrance exam after your second try?" said the man behind the desk as he looked over a form that Kai had filled out.

"That's right, sir," Kai responded with Akitsu standing beside him.

"I see, I see. It appears everything's in- Oh! You seemed to have skipped out on some information regarding your guarantor." Kai became mute as he heard the question. He hoped that the agent would skip that section of information. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. "And it appears you still haven't filled out your budget information either?"

"It's…enough?" Kai replied innocently with a sheepish chuckle.

The agent let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kagazaki, but you just don't have the information, nor expenses available, to afford an apartment for yourself and your girlfriend here." At that last part, Kai only turned away to hide his fluster as did Akitsu. Luckily, the man didn't notice. "I must ask that you please leave."

Kai turned away with a dejected expression on his face while a crestfallen Akitsu only lowered her head.

Once they left the office, the two walked down the street with broken expectations. "Well that was, what? Fourteen offices that shot us down now?" Kai replied as he stared up at the sky with pants in his pocket.

"I never realized how difficult it would be to find an apartment," Akitsu said.

"_Too bad I can't tell my dad about this," _Kai thought._ "At least not until I've found somewhere before the week's end or else we're both screwed."_

"It will be alright, Kai," Akitsu assured, bringing Kai out of his thoughts. "I have faith that you will be able to find us an abode."

Kai let out a small laugh, surprised by the woman's optimism, despite their luck. _"It's funny how she has so much faith in me,"_ he thought. "Alright then. I guess we're off to the next one," he said, trying to hide his concern behind a smile.

"Yes," Akitsu said with a nod.

* * *

Kai had known that finding a new apartment would be a rather improbable task. However, after three hours (most of which spent sadly waiting in lobbies) and five denials later, the young man began realizing that the correct term should have been 'impossible'. Once they left another office, the two walked down the street with nothing to show for their efforts. Kai's eyes were glued on the ground as Akitsu silently walked beside him. "Just fan-friggin'-tastic," the irate black male replied. "We sat in the place for half an hour and saw four people get apartments of their own. As soon as we get called in, we're thrown out without even a business card, let alone a place to stay. How freakin' awesome!"

"I didn't see that as an enriching experience," Akitsu replied.

Kai glanced at her with a risen brow, bewildered by her response. _"She doesn't get it?"_ he thought. "I was being sarcastic, Akitsu." The beige-haired woman only cocked her head in confusion. Kai only shook his head as he began to explain. "Think of it as a joke on irony. A way to insult circumstance. Mankind's greatest coping mechanism for a harsh reality since before the internet." Akitsu only stared blankly at Kai's description, still not fully comprehending the subject. "Never mind. I'm sure you'll learn."

"Perhaps it's possible that the people didn't have any accommodations available by the time we were summoned."

"Maybe. Doesn't make it any better, though," Kai replied, believing that to be far from the case. "Ah hell. Guess we better check the next-" Kai froze in mid-sentence as he heard a familiar rumble coming from right next to him. He turned to Akitsu, who turned away in embarrassment as she placed a hand on her aching stomach. "It's not like we're making any progress. Let's take a lunch break."

"I'm sorry," Akitsu apologized in a low tone, to which Kai only sheepishly laughed.

The two went around the corner of their current location and entered a nearby restaurant. After taking their seats, both customers ordered their food and began to eat. Kai had two sandwich and vanilla shake while Akitsu had four large hamburgers, three salads, and apple juice. Seeing the amount of food on her side of the table, Kai could only blink perplexity as she ate. _"It's good to see a woman who isn't so finicky about her figure…"_ Kai thought. _"Though with a metabolism as high as hers, who would be?"_

Once the two were finished with their meal, they left the restaurant behind. "So how was your lunch?" Kai asked.

"Satisfactory," Akitsu stated bluntly.

Kai smirked at her statement. "Good to hear. Now let's see what I have left…" He pulled out his wallet to see the contents. However, all he saw was an empty space where the money would usually be stored. _"Great. This girl's appetite cleaned me out,"_ he thought. _"Guess it's time to make a withdrawal. Besides, I wanted to go to the store earlier today."_

"Should we continue searching for an apartment?" Akitsu asked.

"Sure. But after a quick stop at the teller. If I remember correctly, there should be one around the block." With their new objective in mind, the two walked down the street. However, with every step they took, the young couple's moves were being watched by two pairs of eyes from above them. As they continued on their way, Akitsu's gaze narrowed as she began to feel tense. The beige-haired woman glanced in all directions, hoping to find the source of her discontent. However, she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed his friend's behavior. "You're starting to make me nervous."

"We're not alone," she replied in a serious tone.

"Well this is a crowded street," Kai replied as they arrived at the machine. "You can never get used to-!" The next thing Kai knew, he was quickly tackled to the ground just before a loud blast was occurred. Panic-laced screams filled the air as nearby civilians fled in all directions from the street. _"What the hell was that?"_ was the only thing that went through the stunned black male's mind as the two picked themselves off the ground. All he saw was smoke coming from the teller he was standing in front of and money falling from the sky. _"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"_

Kai then turned to Akitsu, who was giving a cold glare directed at a pair of figures at the rooftop. Kai turned his attention to the building top and saw two female twins with long black hair. The clothes the two sisters wore were scantily clad pieces of leather. Between their tight tank-tops, short skirts, and straps that covered their arms and legs, they appeared to be a mix of dominatrix and stripper attire in Kai's opinion. "Well, look who we found," said the woman with the larger bust and purple-colored attire.

"Hey, there," called the sister with the smaller (though still respectable) chest size and magenta-colored clothing. "It's been a while."

"W-Who the hell are they?" Kai replied, still rattled from the explosion. "Friends of yours?"

"No," Akitsu promptly replied as she gave the unknown women a stone glare.

"I think it's time we finished what we started," replied the purple woman with a cool tone.

"We'll try and make it quick," the magenta one added.

"I will not fight you," Akitsu responded.

With condescending smirks, the two women lifted their hands. Strange purple surges of electricity began dancing around their fingertips, crackling as it continued surging along their limb. _"No way…"_ Kai said as he watched the light show in disbelief. _"This can't be for real… What the hell kind of technology can do that!?"_

Before he could respond, Kai was pulled away by Akitsu just as the twins fired a bolt of purple lightning from their perch. The only thing that remained was a large scorch mark on the payment. "We must escape," Akitsu said in a surprisingly calm tone as she continued to pull Kai.

"Well, no shit!" Kai replied, trying his best to keep his legs on the ground. "Electrotherapy was never on my 'things to do' list!" Kai looked above them and saw the two women giving chase. Using their agility and balance, they gracefully leaped from the top of roofs and streetlights with ease. "What the hell are they!? Supernatural dominatrix stripper ninjas!"

Knowing that it was only a matter of time before the sisters caught up, Akitsu turned the next corner before entering an alley. They took refuge behind a trash bin and watched as the two strange women passed their refuge. With the danger seemingly passed, the two took their time and caught their breaths. "It seems we have alluded them for now."

"That was close…" Kai replied, still panting from the chase and rattled by the experience. "Alright, now… Who were they…? And why were they… after us…? And that zapping? How were they able… to do that?"

"It wasn't you they were after," Akitsu corrected. "It was me that they wanted."

"Great… It's always nice to be collateral damage," Kai said cynically. "If we get out of this… you and I are gonna have… a long talk…"

"I understand, my Ashikabi. Please forgive me for not being forward with vital information," Akitsu apologized. "Because of me, you have been caught in this situation. I promise to do whatever I can to insure your safety." Wanting to protect the young man, Akitsu stood up and turned. She was ready to face her attackers and had already accepted whatever fate awaited her.

However, she was stopped as Kai grabbed her wrist. "You can't be serious!" the dark-skinned male replied, now fearing for her survival just as much as his own. It was bad enough that she was facing two enemies. Not just any enemies, but foes with electrokinesis. "Are you trying to kill yourself!?"

"Kai…"

"Are we interrupting something?" a voice suddenly called. Landing on the ground a few feet away was the violet-dressed woman from the chase.

"_Shit!" _the young man thought. As he turned to the other side, the magenta cohort arrived, blocking their entrance in the process. _"Shit!"_ Fear began to overtake Kai as he realized escape was impossible.

"You're trapped now, scrap number," the violet-colored woman replied. "There's no way out!"

Akitsu remained silent, only watching them carefully as she thought of a strategy. "Hey, you!" the magenta girl called to Kai. Kai turned to her, gritting his teeth to mask his fear. "If you want to get out of here, now's your chance." The young man's eyes widened in surprise as she heard the offer.

"Why are you two after Akitsu? Just what's this crap all about?"

"Let's just say, this is all part of a game," the violet-colored woman said. "We're only here to eliminate the competition."

"Not that it matters to you or anything," replied the magenta woman. "After all, you're not really her real Ashikabi."

"_Ashikabi?"_ Kai thought. _"So that's not just a weird pet name?"_

"The choice is yours. Either save yourself or join your friend."

Kai was frozen in place as fear began to overtake him. He closed his eyes, only hearing his heart beating violently as sweat dripped from his face and his legs quivered. His hands trembled uncontrollably as they slowly made their way to the swords. Part of him wanted to leave, thinking there was a chance he could find help. However, he knew that would be a lost cause. There was also another part that wanted to protect the woman standing behind him. Yet considering their power, there was no way he could take them. _"Dammit… Dammit!"_ he mentally screamed.

"It's alright, Kai," Akitsu said in a gentle voice. Kai's eyes shot opened and he turned to Akitsu in disbelief. The woman kept a watchful eye on her opponents. "It is my fault for dragging you into this situation. I must accept responsibility for this error. Even if it mean sacrificing myself."

After hearing Akitsu's words, Kai's body stopped shaking. _"She's going to risk her life… to protect me? Just like…"_ he thought as a quick image of a woman flashed in his mind. _"I can't let it happen again… I'm supposed to be protecting her. I won't loose another person!"_ Kai tightly clutched his hands as the information sank in. To him, leaving her to fend for herself would be an act of cowardice and betrayal. "I won't go… I won't run…" Kai muttered to her. Akitsu turned to the young man, partially surprised by his response. "If I leave you here with them, I'd never forgive myself."

"Hey! Are you going to move, or not?" the violet-haired woman said.

"No."

"What?"

"Hell no!" Kai shouted as he spun around to the woman, quickly drawing his two katanas. The twins were baffled by the black male's reaction while Akitsu kept her surprise behind a stoic stare. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I don't care," he explained. "Akitsu is my responsibility and I won't run from that!" He held his weapons to the side as he guarded the young woman standing behind him. Though the young man was still scared, both his pride and honor bound him to stay the course. "If you want her, then you bug-zappers are gonna have to deal with me."

**(Title: Battle -Raidou- 2008. Album: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon. Artist: Shoji Meguro.)**

"Well, we tried to be nice," the violet woman replied as she raised a hand that was covered in electric current.

"Come on!" Kai shouted as he dashed toward the woman, screaming at the top of his lungs as he approached. The woman shot a stream of lightning at the young man, but missed as Kai shifted to the side, hugging the wall as the lightning sped past him and to the foe's sister behind him. The magenta-wearing accomplice jumped away from the stream until it hit a nearby wall. Kai continued on his course and once he was in range, slashed at the woman. However, his strikes proved useless compared to his opponent's incredible speed and reflexes.

"Do you really think you can touch me?" the woman replied as she dodged. After toying with the black male, she backed away and stood with a smile. Kai stood in a defensive stance as he tried to catch his breathe. His strength was beginning to fade and he still hadn't recovered from the chase. "A regular human like you can't defeat someone like us."

Kai tried catching his breath, still keeping his eye on the woman in front of him. _"Even if it's been a while since I trained, __that speed and those reflexes are outrageous… What the hell are they?"_

The woman smirked before charging toward Kai. She threw a bolt of lightning, which Kai barely leaped away from, before catching him by his collar and forcing him against the wall. The young man was forced to drop his weapons thanks to the back of his head hitting to vertical surface. "You really should've left well enough alone," the purple woman chided as she held back a hand surging with electricity.

Kai could only try and push his head back as the electric hand came closer to his face. _"Dammit…"_ he thought as he kept his eye on the handheld lightning. _"Never thought in a million years I'd go out like this…"_

"Watch out, Hibiki!" the other woman warned as icicles began to shoot out from the ground.

Kai was violently tossed aside while the woman escaped the trap. However, she was hit by a speeding shard of ice that made impact with her stomach. Hibiki gingerly rose from the ground as she held her abdomen. "Damn it!" she hissed.

Kai pushed himself off his side and sat. Aside from the ice on the ground, he noticed that the air suddenly became colder. Wanting to find the source of the elemental siege, he followed the path for frozen stalagmites. What he saw left him effectively speechless. Standing with a calm, yet fierce gaze was Akitsu, whose space was surrounded by shards of ice with more forming by the minute. "How dare you attempt to harm my Ashikabi," she said with an undertone that was as cold as the frigid air.

"You're kidding? You believe this idiot's your Ashikabi?" Hibiki replied as she pointed at the stunned Kai. "Give me a break!" The female foe fired another lightning blast at Akitsu. However, the attack was absorbed by a wall of ice that rose from the ground. Akitsu then retaliated by raising her arm toward the opponent, launching multiple shards at her target. Hibiki managed to dodge most of the attack, but part of the barrage managed to catch her shoulder and thigh.

From behind, the magenta-colored woman leaped in the air and fired her own lightning strike. Akitsu turned, seeing the sneak attack from the corner of her eye, and quickly erected another ice wall to block the incoming strike. When the second enemy landed on the wall, Akitsu encased her legs in ice. "I'm stuck!" the woman replied.

"Hikari!" Hibiki called in panic. Seeing her sister trapped, she attacked with a focused lightning bolt from the sky. Akitsu effortlessly leaped away from the strike and fired another round of shards at the wounded foe. Hibiki evaded the attacks, despite her inflicted injuries. Once Akitsu landed (next to Kai's location), the beige-haired woman sent a wave of ice which tore through the ground and headed toward the violet-wearing woman. Hibiki tried to defend, but was hit by the sharp icicles underneath her. The attack sent the woman flying and until she crashed to the ground. _"…Shit!"_ she thought as she tried picking up her head.

Akitsu glowered at Hibiki. Her piercing gray eyes giving off a murderous intent. All the purple-clothed woman could do was watch in fright as the temperature in the surrounding air became colder and more shards began to from. On the wall, Hikari, seeing her sister's distress, freed herself by releasing a high amount of electricity before shooting a bolt between Akitsu and the injured sibling. Akitsu and Kai were both momentarily blinded by the sudden attack until the lightning subsided. "Not bad. Normally we only eliminate Sekirei who haven't emerged, but I guess we can make an exception," Hikari called from a nearby roof as she assisted Hibiki by holding her in a support carry. "Good luck reaching the higher sky with your Ashikabi."

Akitsu watched the two carefully as they left the scene, leaping between roofs until they were out of sight. After feeling it was safe she turned to Kai, who quickly averted his gaze. The ice around the busty beige-head evaporated as she held out her hand. Seeing her generous palm and concern on her face, Kai took hold as he was helped to his feet. The two stood silently for what felt like ages, each trying to find what words to say. "Well…" Kai began as he rubbed the back of his neck. "All this time I thought I was the one who should be protecting you. But in the end, it was you who saved me with… whatever you did there." Kai quickly gave a respectful bowed to Akitsu. "Thank you for doing what you did. I'm sorry that I only got in the way."

"Kai…" Akitsu shook her head as she felt guilt over the transpired events. "I am the one who should thank you and asking for forgiveness?"

"Huh? For what? I was being reckless."

"Only because I didn't fully explain the circumstances," Akitsu responded. "Even so, you chose to stay beside me no matter the risk."

"And what good was I there? I was so weak, I nearly got us killed," Kai pointed out.

"I disagree," Akitsu objected. "If you weren't here, I wouldn't have had a reason to fight."

"What?"

"I, along with the rest of my race, fight for the sake of our Ashikabi. Without masters to serve, our battles and existence would be meaningless. Because you were willing to protect me, you gave me the reason to live and fight." Akitsu placed a hand on Kai's heart before taking his right hand and placing it on her own. Kai's face began to fluster as his palm was pressed against her breast. "And the strength you shown was enough to prove that I had found a good person to be my Ashikabi."

"Akitsu, I-!" Whatever Kai wanted to say was interrupted as Akitsu caught Kai in mid-sentence with a passionate kiss. Kai was temporarily stunned, but he managed to return the kiss. The two stayed like this for what felt like an eternity until they broke contact. Aside from feeling his own heart beat, he could also feel Akitsu's beat as well. "Akitsu… What are you?" Kai asked in a low tone.

"I am a Sekirei."

* * *

After returning to their hotel room, Akitsu told Kai everything about the situation she was in. As impossible as the story seemed, the young man knew the cryokinetic had no reason to lie. Besides, after seeing the displays of superhuman feats and their elemental control, there really wasn't any explanation. Still there were parts of her tale that seemed more than just uncertain.

"Alright, so let's back up for a minute," Kai began as he sat on the couch while the ice woman sat in a plush chair next to him. He cupped his hands over his mouth as he thought over the information Akitsu had told him. "You're a Sekirei. As in an alien race, not the native type of bird," The beige-head nodded. "And those two girls that chased us earlier were also Sekireis." The woman nodded once more. "And they wanted to take you out because of some game being hosted by MBI that no one knows about. Honestly, the last part's pretty hard for me to believe. Along with the middle. Then again, the begin is just as difficult to take seriously."

Again, Akitsu nodded, understanding her comrade's uncertainty. "I once more apologize for not telling you this sooner."

"Please, don't," Kai replied. "If you start apologizing, then I'll have to start apologizing. And really, I don't like to repeat myself unnecessarily."

"Yes, my Ashikabi," the woman nodded, with her comrade responding with a light chuckle.

"_Guess for once, Shiro was right. MBI does have something going down,"_ thought Kai before another note popped into his head."Now that I think about it, I've been wondering what Ashikabi means. You keep calling me that, but Electro's sisters keep saying you don't have one. What's the deal?"

Akitsu's head dipped in despair as she heard the question. Kai mentally cursed himself, believing he may have struck a cord. "That is because I cannot be winged," Akitsu explained. "Normally, when a Sekirei meets their Ashikabi, they carry a mark on the back of their neck. That mark signifies the emergence of a Sekirei and their pact. However…" Akitsu moved the strands of hair from her forehead to reveal the bird insignia on her head. "The location of this mark symbolizes my status as a scrap number. I am a failed Sekirei that was tossed away long ago and can never be winged."

"I see," Kai replied as he folded his arms, finally understanding the root of Akitsu's problem.

"Kai," Akitsu replied. "Since I do not carry your crest, you are not officially an Ashikabi. This means there is still time for you to return to a normal life."

"_I won't do it,"_ Kai thought defiantly. _"I don't want to go back to that boring life where I had nothing to look forward to but monotony and death."_ The young man pushed himself off his seat and turned his attention to the Sekirei, who continued to watch him with calm, yet focused eyes. "You said that by having me in your corner, you found a purpose. I'd be a fool to take that away from you. Not only that, but you've given me a reason as well. Akitsu, I don't know what it really means, nor am I sure I deserve someone like you, but... I want to be your Ashikabi."

Hearing Kai's announcement, Akitsu's mouth slightly opened in concealed surprise. "I see," the young woman said as she rose from her seat. "Then as your Sekirei, I shall continue to faithfully serve you. My mind, body, and soul are at your command forever and ever."

"O-Okay… I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that…" Kai replied as he tried to hide the blush on his face. "Well, I'll go order us some room service. Do you want anything?"

"I am fine with whatever you order," the Sekirei replied in a neutral tone.

The young man shrugged as both he and the busty woman left the room. Using his cell phone, the black youth ordered their dinner before hanging up and heading for the bedroom. It was a large room with two king sized beds set against the back wall with a small drawer positioned in between. Sitting against the left wall was a large drawer with a computer on the surface while the right side had a door which led to the bathroom.

Kai sat at his desk and turned on the computer. Using the device, he went on the internet to check his e-mail. However, he was blocked from access by a small pop-up message which read in bold letters 'Soar Into the Skies of Destiny! Click Here to Become a God!' As any person would, Kai decided to close the message and tried again to enter his account. However, the spam quickly reappeared before he could log in. "What the hell…?" Kai muttered in confusion as he closed it down again only for it to return. "So much for this place having protected access…" He continue to press the red button, closing the message over and over again. Though every time he did, the message only reappeared in the same frequency. "Damn it! This junk just won't give up! Is this some kind of virus?" As he continued his one man war against the spam, Kai's cellphone started to ring. He dug into his pocket and placed the phone against his ear. "Yo."

"Would you stop closing the window and just click on it already!" a voice hollered from the other end before hanging up.

Kai mouth hung loose in disbelief. He looked back at the phone and then the computer. "The fuck…?" was all that escaped his lips. Deciding to see whether he was part of some prank, the young man clicked on the box.

"Greetings and salutations, my dear boy! About time you finally opened my little message," greeted a white-haired man on the monitor whose voice was the same as the one he had heard from his phone. He was dressed in a white business suit with a white overcoat that had a rather wide collar. His eyes were obscured behind the glare of his thick-lensed glasses. The man was sitting in a casual position with his hands interlocked and resting on a knee. "It's so good to see that you formed a partnership with a Sekirei. Very well done."

"Akitsu," Kai called with concern, his eyes still glued on the small screen. "Either there's someone on the line or there's a ghost in the machine."

Hearing her Ashikabi's call, the ice user entered the bedroom to see what was going on. As soon as she faced the screen, the temperature in the room suddenly became cooler. "Professor," the beige-head said with a tone that was both eerily calm and malevolent.

"Ah, so it really was the scrap number who found an Ashikabi after all. My hat's off to you, Akitsu," the man replied cheerfully. "My, how the hands of fate turn."

"You know this guy?" Kai asked Akitsu as he pointed to the screen.

"He is the one who oversees the Sekirei Plan and the founder of MBI."

"The founder of MBI? No way."

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" the man asked. "You should really pick up a newspaper."

"Right. Tell me, who exactly reads a newspaper in this day and age?" Kai quipped.

"Ah, touché," the man admitted. "Still, it's pretty sad that you always manage to skip those bold details, Kai Kagazaki. Guess that's why you didn't pass the entrance exam on your first try. Maybe the only reason you entered was by luck or remembering a few more answers."

Kai was shocked by what the man had said. "H-How do you know about that!" Kai replied with a scowl.

"When you're a person in my position, you make it your business to know things," the man replied.

"Oh yeah? If you know so much about me, then what's my Facebook password?" asked Kai with a cocky tone. True, his records were quite vital, but a password to his e-mail account was far from easy to hack. Especially with the strong (and expensive) upgrades and encryptions Shiro placed.

"AsianChocolateWu20507," the man replied both promptly and nonchalantly.

Hearing his password announced so casually in front of present company, Kai dipped his head in embarrassment. So much for a secure account. "Heheh. It was… I was… young…" the black male sheepishly said to Akitsu. The Sekirei female watched her master with a curious glance. _"Son of a bitch! Now I got to change it three times just to be safe!"_

"I could do this all day, but I'm really pressed for time," the man replied as he pushed his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose. "Now then, on to business. Normally, the information I'm about to tell you is quite classified and Ashikabi of winged Sekirei are the only ones allowed to hear this. Though considering the circumstances, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to let you in on this."

"You're such a bleeding heart," Kai sarcastically replied with folded arms.

"As of now, you are officially a participant within the Sekirei plan."

"_The Sekirei Plan? So that's what it's called?"_

"The rules are quite simple," the man continued. "There are one hundred and eight Sekirei who have been released within the boundaries of Tokyo. They are to fight nonstop in… oh what's the word I'm looking for… epic? Yes, epic battles throughout the city! Simply put, the Ashikabi and the last winged Sekirei that they belong to will be the ones who will soar into the higher sky! The destiny of the world will lie in their hands as gods!"

"_Those words…"_ Kai remembered as he thought back on what Hibiki said after the battle. _"So this is what it's all about?"_

"So do you understand the basis?" the man asked.

"I guess I have some idea," Kai replied in an unsure tone. "If I heard right, this is some kind of secret Sekirei free-for-all. As an Ashikabi, I'm Akitsu's partner in crime who's competing for some mystery prize."

"Well what do you know, he can be a quick study! Give the kid a participation trophy!" the man replied.

Kai let out a hard sigh as he lightly shook his head. Like anyone else, the young man was a bit excited over the information. After all, he was teaming up with a beautiful and powerful woman for the chance at winning a substantial prize. Still, the young male had his doubts about the whole thing. "I don't buy the last part, though," he replied.

"Oh?" the man asked in interest.

"I mean I'm sure the winner gets something nice and all. A fancy new car, forty-one million yen, maybe a subscription to some classy magazine like Play. But the entire world and a seat on the Pantheon? That sounds like a pretty tall order, don't you think? And even then, I doubt even MBI can bribe Zeus from his big seat."

"Ah, a skeptic I see," the man replied bemusedly. "However, there are some things in this world that cannot be fathomed by conventional logic. Destiny just so happens to be one of them. Though it can be controlled when one is given the opportunity."

Kai sat silently in thought. He would be lying about never having thought of ruling the world. However, there was a difference between reality and a megalomaniac's fantasy. Yet here he was being promised the throne of god just by winning a contest. Whether it was true or not, he had to admit it did pique his curiosity. Still, he decided to hide his interest and continue on with the interview. "So is there a catch I need to know about?" Kai asked.

"There's no catch, I assure you. However, there is just one condition," the man said. "As I told you, this game is a highly secretive project. As such, you have a responsibility to keep this information strictly confidential. Otherwise MBI will be forced to retaliate with everything at our disposal."

"_Retaliate? I don't like the sound of that. This might be a game, but something tells he ain't playing around,"_ an intimidated Kai thought with a gulp. "Don't worry," Kai said calmly, hiding his nervousness behind a confident smile. "I can keep a secret. Besides, who in their right mind would believe alien women are fighting a secret war in the city? Sounds a little far fetched, don't it?"

"Yes, of course," the white-clad man said nonchalantly. "I'm glad you understand."

"Ah… Out of curiosity, what do you mean by retaliation?" Kai asked.

"Well, that's enough time I have," the man replied, ignoring the black male's query. "Please take good care of Akitsu."

"Hey wait a sec-"

"Good luck. I'm sure I'll see you again real soon," the man sang before his image disappeared from the screen and replaced with the web browser.

Kai only shook his head. "What a fountain of information he turned out to be," Kai replied as he rubbed his temples. "It's like I'm dealing with an older Shiro. Except this one took his name too seriously and has already rubbed me the wrong way."

"Kai…" Akitsu began, catching her Ashikabi's attention. "I will fight to my fullest ability against any threat. I promise that the two of us will fly into the heavens soon, my master."

"…Yeah. Yeah, I guess so," Kai replied. While unsure of the situation in its entirety, he did feel a bit comfortable knowing that he wasn't alone. If today was any indicator, he knew that things would start getting interesting as long as he was still with Akitsu. Before Kai could continue to reflect on the whole Sekirei Plan, the doorbell rang. "Maybe it's Shiro?" he thought as he walked into the front room.

As the young man opened the door, he quickly realized that it wasn't his best friend. Instead, he was greeted by a burly man who wore a business suit and a pair of tinted sunglasses. In his arms was a large cardboard box. As Kai looked him over, his eyes stopped on a small gold pin attached to the jacket's lapel that had three initials on it. _"MBI? Crap! Is this guy here to drive the point home?"_ the young man thought.

Before Kai could place a hand on his sword, the employee pushed the box into the young black male's arms and closed the door. _"It was the company gofer. If he's just the messenger boy, then I really don't want to see the company's big guns,"_ he realized. He then looked down at the cube now in his hands. _"Wonder what could be in here?"_ Kai sat the box on the ground and opened the top. Moving the flaps, the young man dug inside and pulled out a strange top which had chains attached. "Okay… This is… What is this?" the confused young man thought as he held up the clothes.

"It seem that MBI has sent over my things," Akitsu replied as she entered the room.

Kai turned to his Sekirei with an awe-stricken expression and back at the shirt in his hands. "Th-These are yours?" he asked. Akitsu gave a nod in response before she began pulling off her shirt. At that moment, blood started to explode from Kai's nose as the beige-head's breasts appeared in his line of sight. "Akitsu!" the young man called as he turned away from the lovely view. "Could you warn me before you start doing that!?"

"Ah. I'm getting ready to change into my things, master."

Kai's face became cherry red as he shook his head. "A little late for that now," the young man muttered to himself. "Could you go change in the bedroom, please?"

"If that is what you wish," the Sekirei said with a small bow. Akitsu lifted the box and left for the bedroom.

Kai sighed as he turned back around, wiping the blood from his nose. The room door was still open, but Akitsu was away from the entrance. Instead, he heard the rustling sounds of chains of fabric as she was getting dressed. The young man sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Whether it was coincidence or some kind of prank from MBI, the first image on the screen happened to be another news report concerning the company. On the screen was the same white-clad man that he spoke to earlier. _"Holy crap!"_ Kai thought in disbelief. _"So this guy, Minaka Hiroto, really is the CEO! And I was just talking to him! You gotta be shittin' me!"_

"Is there something wrong, Kai?" asked Akitsu from behind him as she rested her hands on her Ashikabi's shoulders.

"No," Kai replied as he shook his head. "It's nothing." As soon as the black male turned his head, he was startled by what his Sekirei was wearing. Her sleepwear consisted of a white see through gown displaying a pair of tight black panties and her ample bare bosom. "Akitsu, didn't we talk about this before!" Kai replied as he averted his gaze back to the television, fighting the urge to continue looking. "Wasn't there anything else in that box?"

"This was the only type of sleepwear in the box," the young woman stoically replied. "Do you not like it."

"Trust me, the fact that I like it is the problem," Kai replied. "Didn't that package come with a bra or something?"

Akitsu stood silently for a moment as she watched Kai. She knew that something was off for some reason or another. Glancing at her chest, the young woman took note of her relatively bare assets. "I forgot," she admitted.

"_She forgot,"_ Kai repeated in disbelief. _"Wow."_ Kai sighed as he watched the Sekirei return to the bedroom to find her undergarment. Still, he couldn't help but marvel at the woman's form as she returned to the room to change. _"I wonder if this is luck or a curse?"_

* * *

Author's Note 3: Well that's the end of the story. I would have uploaded it a earlier, but I was pretty injured for the entire week and was unable to finish it on schedule. And now that Spring Semester's about to start... today (considering it's 3:30 in the morning), I'm wondering if I'll be able to update either this or my other stories. Still, I'm sure I can make some time, especially with the ideas and direction I want to develop with this tale.


	5. Omake 1: Hunting Peregrine

Author's Note 1: Hey everyone. Glad to see that so many of you have tuned in to this story. Guess I must be doing something right with this little tale, huh?lol Anyway, this will be my first omake, which takes place between the last chapter and the next. I'm not sure whether I'll make more or not. Honestly, making side stories is just as hard, if not harder, than writing the actual quest. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and please read and review.

* * *

**Omake 1: Hunting Peregrine  
**

A horror-filled scream erupted from an alley as blood flew into the air. Lying on the ground was a female Sekirei, whose clothes were shredded into pieces. She crawled along the concrete floor, blood pouring from the deep slashes along her body. "Help… me…" she called to her Ashikabi who stood a few feet away, her hand extending to her master.

However, the Ashikabi was too shell-shocked to respond as he watched their attacker approached from the shadows behind the young woman's bleeding form. She stalked the fallen girl like a deadly demon, with the appearance to match. Her bandage-wrapped body was cloaked in a tattered indigo kimono with her neck wrapped in a black collar decorated with metal studs. Adorning her arms were a pair of wicked gauntlets with each barbed edge of her deadly claws dripping with the blood of her victim. "Come on," she said, the left side of her face obscured by messy gray hair. "I figured you would have at least kept it interesting." Looming over her target with her shadow stretching over her victim, the gray-haired woman looked down on her with a blank, merciless gaze. "Guess I expected too much."

The injured Sekirei struggled to look behind her. However, the amount of blood lost left her too weak to make any strenuous moves. "Please…" she begged. "Don't do it…"

The clawed Sekirei rolled her prey on her back with her foot, casually glancing over her form. Even if she left her alone, the injuries already spelled doom for the opposing Sekirei. However, it wasn't in her nature to have her foe face a slow demise. "Sorry," the woman replied as she lifted a clawed gauntlet and flared their barbed claws. "It's nothing personal." A single, brutal swipe was all it took to finally silence the young girl. For a fleeting second, the crest on the back of her neck lit brightly before disappearing altogether.

"No…" was the only word that escaped the Ashikabi's lips as he watched his companion's annihilation. Tears fell down his eyes as both remorse and fear welled up inside his heart. _"Why… Why did I agree to this fight…?"_ he asked himself as the malevolent Sekirei before him rose and turned her focus on him. The young man took a step back from the daunting Sekirei. He wanted to escape, but knew that the demon-like woman would catch up to him in no time.

The gray-haired woman sneered. "Go on," she said, surprising the petrified male in the process. "I did what I needed to do."

"W-What do you mean needed to do?" he asked.

"Kuk. Let's just say I was finishing an errand. Now unless you want to be considered a bonus…" The woman lifted a gauntlet, raising its bloodstained claws and giving a scary smile.

Intimidated by the threat, the ex-Ashikabi quickly left the scene. He didn't look back, knowing that there was nothing he could do and that it might incite the demon into another frenzy.

Glancing at the ground, the woman turned back to her felled foe. "What a waste," she scoffed. "Here I was worked up over nothing." The woman let out a sigh as she pressed her back against the wall with folded arms. She waited patiently, tapping a claw against the hard plating that covered much of her lower arm. After a few minutes, the young woman heard the beating sounds of propellers from above. She glanced up and saw a light shining upon the body of her foe. "Well, better get up there," the woman said. Crouching to the ground, the clawed Sekirei launched herself into the air, bouncing along the sides of the buildings until she landed on the roof three stories above.

From behind, another helicopter landed near her. In the back seat was a brunette male wearing a customized business suit. Sitting beside him was a young girl with pink hair fashioned in a ponytail on the left side held by two daisy clips. She wore a black kimono with white lining and long pink boots. Her hands were adorned with red fighting gloves along with a red sash tied to the right side of her hips. The two left the landed chopper, whose blades began slowing to a stop. "It appears you made yet another successful kill, Haihane," the man said with a smile. "I expected nothing less from the Indigo Sekirei."

"Thanks, but I'm not here for flattery, Natsuo," the young woman nodded. "I just want to know about my position in the Disciplinary Squad."

"You better watch what you say!" the pink-haired girl interjected. "It's Mr. Ichinomi to you! So you better give him the respect that he deserves!"

"Oh, it's you. Didn't see you there," Haihane replied in a bored tone to the fellow Sekirei. "Shouldn't you be trying on training bras or something?"

"What did you just say!?" the girl growled as she tightly clenched her hands. She took a step forward, and was ready to duel the clawed fighter at that moment.

"Easy, Benitsubasa," the Ashikabi replied with a diplomatic smile as he placed a hand to block the Sekirei's path. "It's quite alright."

"But-!"

"Please, calm down. You should probably wait in the helicopter. I will be fine out here."

"Yeah, Beni," Haihane taunted. "The adults are talking here." Benitsubasa scoffed at Haihane in disgust before standing against the vehicle. Seeing how the pink-haired fighter behaved, Haihane couldn't help but compare the pink-haired girl to child (with the nonexistent chest size to match). Always jealous when someone else had her master's attention and domineering to a fault.

"You should really try and get along with Benitsubasa," Natsuo advised in a soft voice. "After all, you will be potential teammates."

"Sorry. I just can't resist," Haihane admitted with a shrug. "It's kinda fun pushing her buttons. Plus she makes it just so easy." Pushing these thoughts aside, the grey-haired woman stood with folded arms as she turned her attention to Natsuo. "Anyway, I've been taking on these odd jobs of yours for some time now. Have I been accepted yet?"

"It is true you have met this month's quota," Natsuo noted as he pushed up his glasses. "Counting your latest target, you've eliminated five Sekirei, silenced seven corporate spies, and taken down four miscellaneous nuisances. You do indeed have much potential within the ranks, Ms. Haihane."

"But?"

"But I'll have to check with my superiors before I can relay the final decision," the clerk replied. "Though after taking a look at your record, I'm sure they'll approve of you joining the team."

"Pfft. I'm sure," scoffed the woman. It was like this every time they rendezvoused. No matter how many tasks she handled, there was always more for Haihane to do. Hell, the young woman figured she may as well be considered a member by now, albeit unofficially. "So are you here to dump anymore of your dirty laundry on me?"

"You can rest easy, Ms. Haihane. I am here merely as an observer of your progress and to oversee the specimen's recovery. I have no other missions to give you at the moment," Natsuo explained as he returned to the helicopter. "I will contact you once I received word from the higher-ups. Until then, why don't you take a break? Find a way to kill some time." Haihane only responded with a slight nod before Natsuo left her company and headed for the aerial vehicle. As the brunette stepped inside, Benitsubasa continued to glare at the grey-haired shinobi. The Disciplinary Squad member was against the idea of allowing such a woman into her team's ranks, despite her Ashikabi's openness of the prospect. After a brief stare down with Haihane, who gave a barely audible chortle, Benitsubasa entered the helicopter and shut the door before the helicopter lifted off.

Haihane watched as the handler and his Sekirei hovered away before glancing to the alley below to see an MBI armored vehicle drive off with her victim's body inside. Once the van turned the corner, Haihane went the opposite direction and began to sprint. With her metal arms trailing behind her, the Sekirei leaped across the roofs at incredible speed. The fleet-footed female enjoyed her run, feeling the cool evening air hit her face while a full moon hung over head. _"There's nothing like a good moonlight hike after a successful kill,"_ she thought with a smile. Suddenly, the woman stopped as she felt a hard heartbeat. With a hand resting against her chest, Haihane fell to one knee as she tried to catch her breath. _"This feeling…"_ It was the first time such a reaction had happened to her, an experience that was unknown until now. Though from the rumors she heard among the Sekirei and the wingings she witnessed, the woman quickly realized what was happening. _"I'm reacting to my Ashikabi,"_ she thought as she knelt over the ledge and gazed upon the city. As she recovered, the young woman had to admit that she was thrilled to finally react toward someone. As strong and fierce as she was, fighting alone was only fun for so long. She didn't mind having the chance to fight with someone else and claim the awesome prize. Though she had to wonder what this certain someone was like? Maybe he was some kind of weakling like the many other Ashikabi she came across during her battles who only held their Sekirei back. God forbid it would be some sick pervert that was only interested in getting in her pants.

However, there was a part of her that realized having an Ashikabi may get in the way of her plans with MBI. Ever since she was released, Haihane wanted to join Disciplinary Squad: a group of powerful Sekirei known for their skill and strength who acted as intermediaries while they sat on the game's sidelines in relative luxury. She wanted to be a part of that power and cement a legacy of her own. Of course, she realized that meant having to join with the ever annoying love-sick Benitsubasa and being winged by Natsuo (who gave off an uninterested, very homosexual vibe. Not that it was anything personal, mind you. It just seemed there would be no true chemistry).

Haihane rose from her position and overlooked the city. It was possible that she had finally achieved her goal. Yet the more she thought of each end of the argument, the more she was bothered. "This sucks," she proclaimed. "On one end, I'll be winged by either a pretty cool Ashikabi that will get me the prize or some crappy Ashikabi until I'm beaten by someone else. Or I'll be part of the Disciplinary Squad and be the greatest Sekirei alive… or be given more work in order to prove myself even more. Man, I hate it when things get overly complicated." The clawed user let out an exasperated yawn as she weighed her options. "Oh well. I guess I'll figure this stuff out later," she shrugged. "There are more important things to do. Like that movie that just came out. I'm pretty sure I know a good store somewhere in the middle of the city." Deciding to put her conundrum on hold and look to her future endeavors, the grey-haired Sekirei bolted from the scene. There was no point in worrying herself over things that were currently out of her control.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Hey, everyone. Hope you enjoyed the read. Now I know what some of you are thinking: 'Why did you bring Haihane into this?' 'She's already winged in the manga as a Disciplinary Squad member!' 'She's supposed to be the bad guy!' Well remember that I said this story is an AU: as in Alternate Universe, meaning there will be differences in the world and its characters. This little part of the story just helps cement that fact and expand on the universe instead of making it where someone simply takes over Minato's canon role.

Another reason is because I believe this kind of thing could have actually happened. As we all know, the current Disciplinary Squad's Sekirei join after being winged by Natsuo Ichinomi. This isn't because of any spiritual bond or promise for future emotional belonging, but like a signature on a contract form. He's their handler and they're his assassins, simple as that. It's reasonable to believe that each one of them may have had Ashikabi already waiting in the city somewhere, but didn't feel like looking (though I wouldn't be surprised if Karasuba did just to kill him or threaten him to leave). Don't believe me? Alright, let me show my work.

If you remember the discussion in the anime (maybe the manga as well), Karasuba allowed Natsuo to wing her just so she could be part of the current incarnation of the group. I doubt it's because she reacted to him at all. It was more or less (if you want to use Tsukiumi's style of wording) a business marriage. Again, this is Karasuba we're talking about: a katana-swinging killing machine that believes the whole winging process is a load of bull (though still seeing the potential boost in her already impressive strength) and is happy as long as slaughtering is involved (true that could also describe Haihane, but apparently, her bloodlust is more or less tame in comparison).

Then there's Benitsubasa. I know, she's head over heels over Natsuo. She worships him like a rockstar and squeals every time she hears his name. However, this is a one-sided crush with no reciprocation from her target (whether it's because he is gay or just uninterested, you decide). Remember the battle on the bridge where Yume appeared and was ready to boot her off? She said that, even though she did feel some love for her Ashikabi, it just wasn't sufficient (or better said in the anime was that there wasn't any at all! For both her and Haihane!).

Author's Note 3: Now back to our blue ninja. I bet you're still wondering why I even have this option open? Simple: because I see Haihane as an interesting character who's appearances within continuity are sparse. She appears as a blood knight who's always up for a good fight. She thirsts for a challenge and wants nothing more than to prove her power. A falcon in a flock of wagtails. However, compared to the other two Sekirei, Haihane seems rather adjusted and calmer. She's also appears to have a more easy-going attitude and would rather kick back and joke around. I'm not sure I gave her character justice here, but I want to try and explore her personality in future chapters.


	6. Chapter 4: Ash Feather

Author's Note 1: Alright, I'm back with another installment. More action, more comedy, more blood spilt by boob-related situations and surprise appearance. I figured I should start calling this chapter, the omake, and perhaps the next as a story arc. Makes sense considering what the main focus is. I've also started to map out different areas of Tokyo, so it's possible the names of actual locations will be added to the story later on.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ash Feather  
**

"Where am I?" Kai asked to no one in particular as he took in his surroundings. The dark-skinned male was standing on the top of a skyscraper. As he looked down upon his surroundings, all he saw was a city shrouded by a thick fog with a few lights dotted about like stars in the night sky. "So you're the one," the black male heard someone say. Kai snapped around to find the owner of the voice, but saw nothing. That was until a shadow suddenly loomed over him. "Up here." He turned to the building's tall antennae and saw what appeared to be a woman balancing perfectly on the top. She watched the young man with a sick smile through a piercing right eye while the left one was obscured by her unruly mass of silver hair which tied into a ponytail. Her body was fully wrapped in bandages while a dark-colored tattered kimono was worn over her lithe frame. The woman's neck was covered in a thick black collar studded with metal bolts.

However, what Kai took note of were the pair of large, metal gauntlets she wore on each hand. Both weapon carried five long piercing claws and heavy armor plating that extended from the hand up to the elbow. Between the person's scary appearance and her daunting weapons, the black male couldn't help but nervously gulp. Still, he knew it was best to try and remain in control as possible. _"Never let 'em see you sweat,"_ a tip his uncle's told him many years ago. "Who are you supposed to be? A mummy Deathstrike?" he quipped.

"If that's the case, then you must be a cheap Deadpool knockoff."

Kai looked over his current red and black clothing scheme before turning back to the woman. "Oh, that's pretty harsh," he said sarcastically before narrowing his glare. "Now again, who or what are you?"

"If you really need to know…" The woman front flipped off of her perch, gracefully twisting her body in mid jump before landing on the surface of the roof in a kneeling position. "Let's just say I've come to visit," she continued as she rose, her body lurched forward as the heavy claws hung inches above the ground. "I thought I'd drop by to see what kind of person I might have to deal with."

"What are you talking about?" Kai replied as he instinctively wrapped his hands around his katanas' hilts. "Stop beating around the bush and just give it to me straight."

"Ku ku ku. Now where would the fun be in that?" she chortled. Kai groaned in response to the woman's behavior. He knew just by looking at her she was a dangerous entity. Her posture, smile, and glint in her eye just screamed fear. "How about this? If you can give me an ounce of entertainment, I might tell you."

Kai unsheathed his weapons as he watched the woman carefully. It was bad enough that he was being drawn into this battle. It also didn't help that he was given a poor deal to work with. Still, it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. He was trapped and cornered with no discernible escape plan or clue for who he was dealing with. "Do I have any choice?" he relented. The two warriors stood in defensive postures, both waiting for the others first move. For Kai, dream or no, he was focused on surviving the battle. If it would get him his answers, it was the only thing he could do. The young man studied his opponent carefully, who's claws twitched in anticipation. It was odd to see someone with such a lithe frame carrying such large pieces of weaponry. _"She looks like a close to medium ranged fighter," _he deduced._ "Those claws are barbed like fishing hooks. If I get snagged on those things, it's game over. Still, things that large are pretty heavy to move in. I just need to use some fast hit-and-run attacks."_

As soon as a breeze blew past them, the two fighters charged and met with clashed weapons. Kai's swords crossed together as the woman's claws blocked the blades. The two pushed against one another, but Kai was outclassed by the woman's strength. She swung her arms up, pushing Kai away and brought one of her gauntlets down upon him. Kai leaped back, narrowly dodging the slash and countered with a swing of his own. However, the mystery woman blocked Kai's attack with one of her gauntlets before swiping with her free hand. Reversing the grip of his sword, Kai blocked the swing before it could connect. After being locked for a few seconds, Kai stepped back and swung. Though the woman was quick to distance herself before the strike made contact.

Seeing his chance, Kai followed suit and unleashed numerous swipes with his katanas. Though even with his power and speed, the young woman blocked the blows and casually stepped back. After taking a few strikes, woman shoved Kai back and swung her right arm with incredible speed. Kai watched each movement carefully and blocked with his weapons. _"I had a feeling she was good,"_ he thought. _"But the fact those gauntlets aren't hindering her movements at all is just ridiculous." _Kai's train of thought was derailed as he saw the woman raise her free arm and drove them toward his head. Kai ducked from the strike and raised one of his swords to redirect the blow. He felt a breeze as the sharp claws passed overhead. Now crouched below, he used his secondary sword to swing upward.

The woman broke away, but not before her clothing in the center was ripped open. Kai saw this as a chance to regroup and quickly distanced himself from spot. Now at a safe distance, the young man tried to catch his breath, and looked himself over. Aside from a few scratches, he didn't appear to be seriously injured. "That last one was a pretty close-" he muttered, but stopped as he suddenly felt something warm slowly run down the middle of his face. He wiped his face and glance down at his glove, seeing a blood stain. "…shave." It was clear the woman's last strike did partially connect, though he was lucky it wasn't any lower.

The woman glanced down at the dark-skinned teens handiwork and chortled. Her bandages from her chest were ripped open along with part of her rob at her midriff. "Not bad," she complimented. "You actually managed to touch me." Kai stayed silent. Shaking his head to remove the hanging blood, the dark-skinned male returned to a defensive stance, intent on finishing the fight. "I figured a human like you would've thrown in the towel already after a little scratch like that."

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Kai asked rhetorically.

"Ku ku. I knew there was something interesting about you," the stranger chuckled before leaping high in the air and diving straight toward him. With one gauntlet pulled back and the other held ahead, Kai knew she was ready to slice him to ribbons. The young man dodged off to the side, allowing his opponent to crash into the building's wall instead. The strength of the attack was enough to cause the building to crumble, kicking up a cloud of dust. Kai stood silently, waiting for his opponent to show herself. He knew she was far from done with him. Suddenly, the woman erupted through the smokescreen like a lion from the brush. Kai tried to prepare himself, but was knocked a few feet away by a sharp kick to the ribs. Kai tried to get up, but was pushed down with a foot placed firmly on his chest. Kai looked up at the woman towering over him, a sadistic smile forming on her face. "Now to finish this," she said as she raised her claws over head.

Acting quickly, Kai grabbed the woman's ankle with both hands and pulled. The clawed fighter staggered to one and tried to recover as Kai rolled away. By the time both combatants returned to their feet, the two swung around, blades ripping through the air. While one of their weapons clashed, the other was held in the air, their edge pointed to the opponent's face. "So what now?" Kai asked as he panted heavily from the battle. "If we continue, we'll only take each other out."

"Is that so?" the woman asked with a confident smirk. Kai narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the claw that was pointed directly at his forehead. While it seemed neither opponent had the upper hand, the young man wouldn't put it behind the femme fatale to finish him off before he could even drive his sword through. "I've seen everything I needed to see. Why don't we chalk this up as a draw?" she suggested.

Kai was skeptical about whether or not to trust her. After all, the two just had a grueling bout, with Kai trying to keep himself from being vivisected. Even if this was just a game, it was clear that the woman could have finished him off at any given time, including at this moment. "Fine. A draw it is," he said. Still feeling it was a ruse, Kai carefully backed away. After freeing his locked weapon from the metal claws and assured that he was at a safe distance, he eased his stance and lowered his weapons as the woman dropped her arms at her sides.

"See? Was that so hard?" the woman asked, though received no answer from her sparring partner. Instead, he was glaring daggers at the woman before him. "Oh come on, don't give me that look."

"Look, are you going to answer me or not?" Kai asked.

"Hmm… Well I guess I could tell you something," said the woman thoughtfully as she tapped two of her claws together.

"And that something is?" the impatient swordsman questioned.

"I found you. Now it's you're turn to find me."

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock screeched on the table next to Kai. The black youth groaned from the blaring sound and began to feel around the cabinet's surface. Just as his hand found the appliance, the alarm suddenly stopped. Wondering what happened, Kai opened his eyes and saw a thin, cream-skinned arm bridged over his head and fingers resting on the clock. He followed the limb up to the shoulder on the left side of his bed and saw Akitsu sitting beside him. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning, Akitsu," Kai responded back before trying to get back to sleep. At least, before realizing that he wasn't alone. _"Wah!"_ he mentally yelped as he shot up and turned to his Sekirei. Though the young man quickly averted his eyes as he saw that she was still in her provocative sleepwear. "Uh… Akitsu. Weren't you supposed to be in the other bed?" he asked, trying his best to sound as calm as possible despite the situation.

"Yes I was," she responded promptly.

"So what brings you here? Is something wrong?"

"You were moving around in your sleep for some time. I wanted to put you at ease as you rested."

"_I must have kept Akitsu awake for some time,"_ Kai thought. "Sorry for worrying you like that," he apologized, hoping to reassure her. "It was just a weird dream. Nothing to worry about." Akitsu remained silent, only assessing her Ashikabi with eyes that had a hint of worry. Wanting to put his Sekirei at ease, Kai gave a light smile as he pushed himself out of bed. "Well, I'm going to order some breakfast," he said. "Why don't you stay here and catch some Z's."

"There is no need. I am fully rested and ready for the day's activities."

Kai raised a brow from the statement. Looking at her, the beige-haired woman still seemed half-awake. Though considering that was how she usually appeared, the young man knew there was no point in dragging the conversation further. "Okay," he shrugged before leaving the room. "Is there anything you want to eat? Pancakes? Nori? A Toaster Strudel?"

"I am content with whatever you'll have, Master Kai."

"Yeah. Alright," Kai replied. Though he told Akitsu to drop the formality, it appears his newly received title was a habit.

* * *

"…And that was the opening bell for the Tokyo Stock Exchange. The stock of corporate powerhouse, MBI, has increased once again by 100 hundred points…" droned the reporter on the television as Kai and Akitsu sat at the table with their food.

Kai ignored the broadcast as he ate his meal, his mind preoccupied with more important things. Eating beside him was Akitsu, whose form was now wrapped in a robe found in a closet after the incident with the employee who delivered their food. Suffice it to say, the poor fellow suffered severe blood loss after one look at Akitsu. Kai had to drag the unconscious man into the hall (placing a tip on his chest) as he insisted for his Sekirei to wear more impersonal clothing.

As the two ate their meal, Kai thought back on the dream he had. He was still able to remember the many details with surprising clarity. The building, the foggy city, and of course, the clawed woman he fought. The memories of the encounter made a chill run down his spine. Then there was the cryptic words she spoke which echoed. _"I found you. Now it's you're turn to find me."_

Kai pondered over the riddle, trying to understand it. How could he find someone from a dream, an imaginary figment. It couldn't have been a memory. Altered or no, a woman with gray hair, daunting eyes, and murderous fighting potential could never be forgotten. A sigh escaped Kai's lips as he shook his head. _"What could it all mean?"_

"Kai…" Akitsu lightly called. Kai turned to his Sekirei, who watched her master carefully.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about stuff," Kai replied before turning his attention to the television. Though he didn't care about such things as the economy and its science, he had some inkling of the basic idea: the company's money grew and the people who owned some of its stock made a pretty coin. They traded stocks between periods low or high in order to get the most bang for their buck. "It's almost like horse racing and MBI became the favorite steed," he commentated before taking another bite of his food.

"Hey Kai, are you up?" Shiro's voice called along with a series of knocks against the door. "Hey. Why's there a guy bleeding on the floor?" Kai arched a brow as he glance at the door.

"I believe that is Mr. Nakamura," Akitsu calmly stated.

"I thought as much," said the young man as he left his seat. Undoing the lock, Kai opened the door. "What is it, Shiro?" he asked, already annoyed.

"Yo, did you hear about the stocks?" the comrade asked as he entered the room. "Oh. Hey, Akitsu. Looking as sexy as always."

"Good morning, Mr. Nakamura," Akitsu greeted.

"Yeah, I heard. What does that have to do with you trying to break my door down?" Kai asked with folded arms.

"Well, my share for MBI just grew. You know what that means right?"

"Honestly, no. But you're going to tell me anyway, are you?"

"Such a ray of sunshine," Shiro guffawed. "It means that I'm getting some major cash, man."

"Congratulations," Akitsu replied.

"Thank you, Akitsu. At least she's happy for me."

Kai glanced over at his Sekirei, whose face still displayed an indifferent demeanor. "Don't get me wrong. That's all well and good," Kai said as he rubbed his forehead. "But what I don't get is why you actually own a share. I never made you out to be a stock broker."

"Hey, how else do you think I get mine?" Shiro responded.

"Extortion, blackmail, and a job in a computer store?"

"Okay, yeah. Still a guy's gotta eat, ya know?"

"Of course. But what really surprises me is that you own stock from a company you think has more schemes and plot holes than the entirety of Code Geass."

"Hey, don't get me wrong. MBI is up to something big. I just know it," Shiro replied with an accusing finger. "Still, that doesn't mean I'm dumb enough to turn down a gold mine. And with the accounts of a few other shareholders I have on file, I'm rolling in the dough!"

Kai only shook his head from his friend's explanation. Though as paranoid as Shiro was, Kai had to admit that MBI did have an ulterior motive, especially since he was part of the company's scheme. Still, considering the brunette's theories and his involvement, the black male decided to change the subject. "Fine, you're loaded. Good for you, man. Still doesn't explain why you barged in here."

"Do you know what today is right?"

"It's Saturday. What's your point?"

"What's my point? Today's the day for the new releases at the anime shops!" Shiro replied ecstatically. "Loads of new manga, doujin, and discs are being shipped as stores! I'm thinking of going down to Akihabara and getting my stuff. Why don't you and Akitsu come along?"

Kai was tempted to take his friend's offer. Being a bit of an otaku, the young man wanted to catch up on his mangas. Also, he heard that one of the stores had a few Deadpool comics from the 90's run. As an avid fan, he just had to collect it. Unfortunately, considering how he was still trying to find a place of his own, such luxuries would have to take a back seat. Kai took a breath, calming himself over the news and focusing on other matters. "As much as I would want to go down to the Electric Town, I'll pass," Kai refused. "Akitsu and I are too busy trying to look for a residence."

"Still? Kai, if you haven't found a place by now, then you're not going to. Besides, you're living here."

"For the time being. Technically, we're merely squatters here, not actual guests. Plus I want to leave quickly before any unnecessary problems arise. Such as the new resident popping in unexpectedly or my old man taking me back to Osaka."

"Didn't I tell you it was alright?" Shiro reminded. "Man, you're the only one I know who worries about crap when there's no reason to. You make hypochondriacs look like easy-going people."

"Look, the point I'm trying to make is I'm too busy for stuff like that right now."

Shiro sighed in response. "God, you're hopeless," he said, earning a scowl from his friend. "You should learn to chill out. But I guess your stubbornness is your most redeeming quality." He then turned to Akitsu and asked her with a smile, "Am I right?" The Sekirei remained silent and watched the two youths with an apathetic stare. The brunette let out a small sigh. "I think I may have the answer you're looking for."

"Oh yeah?" Kai rose a brow from his friend's statement. While skeptical, his interest piqued in the promise of a possible solution.

Shiro nodded. "From what I hear, it's a pretty affordable place and it's close to Tokyo U."

"Sounds good. Where is it?"

"Not yet."

"What?"

"I'll tell you where the place is later if you come with me to Akihabara now. Or better yet, how have Akitsu come along and you can check the place out yourself? Don't worry. She's in good hands."

"Not in a million years," Kai replied cynically. "I don't want you twisting her mind." It was true that leaving Akitsu alone with Shiro would end with disastrous results. He had enough problems trying to keep his blood from painting the roses, floor, and other surfaces red while keeping his self-control in check from the submissive Sekirei's current actions. The last thing he wanted was for her to pick up new things from their trip with his friend.

Then there was the fact that she was a powerful alien involved in a secret MBI game. He didn't want to risk Akitsu spilling the beans or, if yesterday was any indication, have Shiro get caught in the crossfire of the Sekirei Plan. Just thinking about it made Minaka's warning from last night echo in his head. _"As such, you have a responsibility to keep this information strictly confidential. Otherwise MBI will be forced to retaliate with everything at our disposal."_

Kai paled from the message the CEO gave him. He was still unsure what kind of retaliatory measures MBI would send, but knew it would only bring catastrophe and ruin. "Is something wrong, man?" Shiro asked, slightly tilting his head in confusion as his friend stood silently in thought.

"Huh?" The black male returned to reality, shaking the thoughts out of his mind.

"You blanked out on me for a second. Something up?"

"No, it's nothing," Kai replied as he scratched the back of his head before quickly returning to the subject at hand. "Like I said, I'd be crazy to leave you alone with Akitsu."

"Fine, geez. You don't have to be a such a dick about it." Shiro left the room and stood out in the hall. "I'll be at the teller in the lobby. Find me there when you're ready to go, alright."

"Sure thing," Kai said with a nod before closing the door. He then turned to Akitsu, who had just finished her plate and now awaited for her Ashikabi's orders.

"Are you sure Shiro's information is credible, Master?" Akitsu asked. "As you said, many of the apartments are unavailable."

"Yeah, I think it's alright," Kai replied. "He's a goofball, but his information never fails. If he said he found a place, then I believe him." With hands in the pockets of his pajama pants, the young man nonchalantly walked to his room. "Anyway, we should hurry up and get dressed."

"Alright then," Akitsu said as she stood from the table and pulled off her robe. Kai arched his brow in confusion before his curiosity was answered by Akitsu starting to undo the back of her bra.

"H-Hold on!" he quickly replied. "Didn't we just talk about this? Modesty and privacy and all that stuff?"

"Ah," the Sekirei quickly responded. "I forgot…"

Kai rubbed his face and lightly shook his head. "Please go change in the bathroom," he pleaded.

"As you wish," Akitsu said with a curt bow. Entering the bedroom, Akitsu took the box containing her belongings and entered the bathroom.

Once the door closed, Kai entered the room and got himself dressed. A few minutes past, and the young man was wearing a clean set of his usual red and black attire with his katanas tied to either side of his hip. The young man looked himself over, assessing his garb. "I'm not a cheap knockoff," Kai murmured to himself. "I'm just a healthy fan, dammit."

"I am ready," Akitsu said as she exited the bathroom.

"Alright then. Let's ge…" Kai was instantly silent as he stared wide-eyed at Akitsu's wardrobe. The beige-haired Sekirei wore a white long-sleeved kimono-like dress that was trimmed in black. It was loose fitting attire, revealing much of her shoulders and her ample bust. The robe's midriff was wrapped tightly in a thick a black obi. However, it wasn't just the style of the clothing which raised the red flag. Her chest was bound by a thick chain stretched across the robe, both ends connected where her nipples would be located. Then there was also another chain, this one wrapped around the Sekirei's neck and snaked between the her bosom and down into the robe.

"Is something wrong, Master Kai?" Akitsu asked innocently. There was only one response that Kai was able to make. One that would either be considered perfectly reasonable or an overreaction. It came in the form of a powerful blast of blood fired from both nostrils as he fell on the other side of the bed. "Master?" the Sekirei called with some concern as she took a few steps toward him.

Catching his breath, Kai grabbed a hold of the bed and climbed off the floor. He wiped the trail of blood from above his lip and turned back to Akitsu. "Wh-What is that?" he asked.

"This is the outfit which I received from MBI. Do you dislike it?"

Kai groaned as he turned his head upward. _"Either some higher power is trying my restraint, MBI is a group of sick and perverted sons of bitches, or it's a little of both,"_ the Ashikabi thought. "It's not that I don't like it, Akitsu. But it seems pretty risqué. Wasn't there anything more… guarded in the box?"

"This was the only type of clothing that the box contained."

"Of course it was," replied the Ashikabi in a defeated tone. _"MBI, you've done it again."_ Knowing that the choice in outfits was out of his hands, the young man decided to drop the subject. "Well, time to go. Knowing Shiro, he'll probably be whining and accusing us of ditching him."

Kai and Akitsu left their room and left went to the elevator. Taking the lift to the lobby, the couple met with Shiro, who was waiting patiently. Seeing them approach, the brunette was ready to complain. However, his jaw nearly dropped after seeing Akitsu's rather informal wear. Kai stood with folded arms as he waited for his stunned comrade to speak. "Holy shit, Kai!" Shiro exploded. "So this is the kind of stuff you two are into!" Kai smacked his face, his cheeks flustered red with embarrassment by the pervert's accusations. "I should've figured you were into this kind of kinky stuff after hearing her call you 'Master'."

"Sh-Shut up, fool!" Kai hissed as he glared daggers at friend. Akitsu remained as nonplussed as usual. "It's not like that!"

"Oh, of course not," Shiro cracked. "This is all just a bonding experience. Ain't that right?" Kai quickly delivering a chop to his head. "Ow! What the hell!"

Akitsu stepped forward and calmly asked, "Is it time for us to take our leave?"

"Yeah, sure," Shiro replied as he rubbed his sore head. "Kai, you need to make a withdrawl?"

"No, I don't," the black male said promptly. "Let's just get moving."

"Alright then. Onward and upward to the otaku holy land and the ghetto of the geeks! Akihabara, here we come!" Shiro replied enthusiastically as he went out the door. Kai only shook his head before he and Akitsu followed suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Haihane was on her way to the Akihabara herself. As the gray-haired fighter walked down the street, her presence was quickly bringing the attention of whatever person crossed her path. While her frightful appearance was one reason for the civilians' reaction, it was the metal gauntlets she wore was what really caused her to stand out. The razor sharp talons still had traces of blood from her kill from the night before.

Haihane glanced at the people's reactions, partially confused by the terrified expressions on their faces. They muttered to themselves over her appearance, believing she was some psychotic killer or a weird cosplayer. _"Wonder what has these guys so worked up?"_ she wondered. The Sekirei stopped in her tracks and used the reflection in her claws to look herself over. _"Doesn't look like there's anything on me."_ Then she noticed the red stains that colored parts of the metal blades. _"Oh, right. I knew there was something I forgot to do,"_ the young woman realized. _"I could go back to the place I'm staying at to get these babies cleaned, but since I'm almost at the shop I guess I can do it later."_

She lowered her hands and looked around at the terrified people, many of whom were quickening the paces of their walks to a safe distance. A light sigh escaped her lips as she watched her audience with a bored gaze. _"Geez, it's like these people have never seen dried blood before,"_ she thought offhandedly. _"What a bunch of wimps."_ The gauntlet-wearing fighter shrugged and continued on her way.

For the moment, all she cared about was reaching the rendezvous with Natsuo. Earlier on, the young woman received a call from MBI ordering for her to meet with the head clerk at a building in that section of town. Aside from her candidacy, there was another reason she was looking forward to reaching Akihabara. The grey-haired Sekirei's favorite anime's second season, "Michiru: The Adventures of the Mecha-Riding Kunoichi" was just released. Haihane knew she just had to get to the store before the copies had sold out.

Suddenly, she stopped as a shadow passed over her. She stopped and looked up to the sky. It was a brief moment, but the Indigo Sekirei recognized the shape as another of her kind. Not just that, but from the mostly black visage, she was sure it was someone she knew personally. Haihane grinned as her claws began to twitch in anticipation. "This should be entertaining," she muttered. The woman quickly turned into an alley and bounced against the walls before arriving on the roof.

The gray-haired woman scanned her surroundings for her prey and saw the target was a good distance ahead and traveling in the same general direction as herself. The battle-ready fighter's smile widened and her hand claws spread. "This is starting to look like my lucky day," she said to herself before dashing to her prey. Like a torpedo, Haihane rocketed toward the unsuspecting Sekirei, leaping over streets and alleys with graceful ease. Once she was in range, she leaped high in the air and plummeted toward the moving target like a comet, her metal claws ripping through the air, ready to tear its victim to ribbons.

However, the individual sensed the incoming danger and quickly reacted by banking to the right. Haihane's claws missed their mark by a literal hair and instead pierced into the building's surface. The clawed fighter plucked her blades from the roof and stood in a lurched position as she turned to the Sekirei before her. It was a silver-haired woman, who wore a black longcoat and pants of said color. Her hands were adorned with thick black gloves while half her mouth was covered in a black mask. "Good morning, Homura," Haihane greeted in a dark tone. "It's been a while, hasn't it."

Homura scowled sternly as she took a defensive stance. "What are you doing here, Haihane?" she hissed.

"I was neighborhood just taking care of some… things," she replied, not wanting to divulge information on either MBI or the new release of her anime. "Then I saw you and figured I would say 'hi'."

"Really?" Homura asked. "Would these things involve your job as a Disciplinary Squad intern?"

Haihane only scoffed from the remark. The weapons user didn't want to admit it, but that explained her relationship with MBI to a tee. Still, she knew it would only be a matter of time before she was finally excepted. "Beats running around acting like some kind of wannabe superhero," she shot back.

"I see," the black-clad Sekirei said with narrowed eyes. She lifted a hand, creating a small flame which hovered over the palm. "Tell me something. Would you happen to know anything about the latest termination?"

Haihane only chortled as she crossed her armored arms. "Maybe," she answered. "But you can be sure you'll be the next one!" Haihane dashed at her opponent at breakneck speed, ready to make up for her failed attempt.

Homura launched a fireball at the enemy, but Haihane evaded the attack. Once in range, she swung her right gauntlet, aiming for his head. Reacting quickly, Homura backed away and countered with another flame ball. The claw fighter saw the blaze approaching fast and, by instinct, blocked the ember by raising her gauntlet's armor plating. Homura's eyes widened by both the unorthodox tactic and the futility of her attack, which merely left a partial scorch mark.

Putting enough distance between them, the flame Sekirei launched a volley of fire at the foe, tossing fireball after fireball at the opposing Sekirei. However, Haihane's quick reflexes were enough for her to avoid the blazing shower and her durable claws managed to slice through a few of the flames with ease. "What's the matter, Homura?" Haihane taunted. "Your aim is off today? Hope you aren't sick."

Homura only responded with a low growl before launching one more fireball, which Haihane quickly leaped over. Once she landed, the gray-haired fighter raced toward Homura again, whose hands were now blanketed in searing flames. The two charged at one another before their hands collided. Homura bit her lip trying to hold in the pain. While her body was more durable compared to a human and the flames acted as both weapon and cushion, she still felt the effects of the metal. Haihane smirked before the two began trading swipes. Homura was quick, her heated punches were fast and strong. However, Haihane was just as fast, using the momentum brought on by the claw's weight to get in deadly strikes. Soon the stalemate ended as two of Haihane's talons managed to pierce Homura's chest. The flame Sekirei backed away, feeling the sting from the attack. Before she could react, Haihane delivered a spin kick to the opponent, sending her target crashing a few feet away.

Homura held her injury, which was luckily a shallow wound, and rose to her feet just in time to see Haihane jump into the air. "So long!" she replied, pulling back a claw as she rocketed toward the flame Sekirei. Seeing the impending tactic, the black Sekirei quickly engulfed her form within an inferno, before releasing the energy in a strong burst. Haihane was unable to react and was knocked back by the force and singed by its heat. However, the gauntlet-wielder managed to recover and land on the other side of the roof, her form crouched low to the ground and arms crossed in front of her.

Across from the gray-haired Sekirei, Homura gave a defiant glare as she tried her best to stand tall. However, the desperation technique she used took a lot of energy and left her gasping for air. Still, that didn't mean she would give in to her exhaustion. "Give up," Homura warned, using the remaining power to fully engulf her hand in fire. "You either leave or I will eliminate you here and now."

"Ku ku ku," Haihane chuckled. "From where I'm standing, that's what I should be telling you. You're the one who looks like they'll drop at any second." The black-clad Sekirei growled, knowing full well how truthful her rival's statement was. Haihane slowly rose from her position, ready to finish off her prey. "Here, let me do the honors. I promise to make it quick and painless if I can help it." She ran after Homura, murderous intent reflected on her face. Homura braced herself for the attack, her heart racing with each step her enemy took. Just as Haihane had arrived at the halfway mark, the clawed Sekirei's body keeled over as her heart began to beat hard and wildly. As she tried to catch her breath, a sudden burning sensation radiated through the clawed fighter's body. The heat she felt was hotter than the flames Homura had produced. _"It's happening again,"_ Haihane thought as her eyes darted about. _"He's here."_

"_Could it be…?"_ Homura thought in surprise at the spectacle before her. _"She's actually reacting to an Ashikabi…"_ The flame Sekirei's face straightened as the fire around her hand grew as she realized this was her chance to defeat Haihane. However, as a protector of Sekirei, it was her duty to help unwinged Sekirei meet their chosen Ashikabi. She gritted her teeth at the decision at hand: either allow this woman to find her chosen and become stronger, or eliminate a deadly foe while turning her back on a code she swore to follow.

Haihane turned her attention back to Homura, her cheeks red from her Ashikabi's presence. The immobilized opponent knew her fate currently rested in her rival's hands. _"Damn it,"_ she cursed her luck. _"Why now?"_

Homura turned away from the shinobi and tightened her eyes shut as she made her choice. The silver-haired woman tossed the flame between them which exploded into a wall of fire. Haihane raised a gauntlet in front of her face to shield herself from the brightness and heat of the flame until it subsided. She then saw Homura standing on top of a distant building, watching her with a piercing glare. "You should hurry and find your Ashikabi," the silver-haired Sekirei advised. "Forget about being an MBI watchdog and find your destined one." With that said, the protector streaked away from the scene to parts unknown.

Once Homura was out of sight, Haihane dropped her head. _"I just bit the bullet there,"_ she told herself, feeling relieved that she survived. A few minutes passed until her body began to recover. The effects from her reaction had ceased, giving Haihane complete control of her form. "That was pretty inconvenient," she responded as she pushed herself off the surface and caught her breath. "I was so close to winning. So close." She sighed as she began to stand up from the ground. The clawed fighter walked to the side of the roof, her eyes darting about to find her Ashikabi, whose face she remembered from the dream she had. _"He was nearby. That much I know."_ Seeing no trace of the young man, the Sekirei shook her head. "Looks like I just missed him," she shrugged. "Anyway, I should pick up that DVD and then hurry to the meeting place." The bandaged fighter leapt off the roof and continued on her way.

* * *

On the ground below at a taxi stop, Kai looked up in the air, just missing the passing Sekirei. He had felt his heart thump hard at the same time as he felt a familiar presence. "Did something happen, Master Kai?" Akitsu asked as she saw her Ashikabi's vigilant stance.

"I'm not really sure," Kai responded as he continued to watch the sky. "It's probably my imagination."

"Man, and I thought the buses were slow," Shiro replied as he watched the street for any sign of a cab. "God, I hate public transportation."

"Then why don't we take your car?"

"Can't. There's something messing with my engine. It should be fixed in a couple of days, but until then..."

"Fine. Then why don't we just walk to Akihabara? It's not too far from here."

"Walking? Really?" Shiro scoffed. "That's all well and good for you, but I'm not spending all day walking seven miles back and forth. Not when all the good stuff is being snagged as we speak."

A sweatdrop ran down the side of Kai's face. "Right. Of course."

"Ah! Here it comes now!" Kai and Akitsu turned their attention to the street and saw a yellow car driving toward them. Once it stopped, Shiro opened the passenger door and paid for his fare while Kai paid for his own and Akitsu's. After they entered the vehicle, the taxi drove back into the road and headed for the Electric Town.


	7. Chapter 5: Furious Discipline

Author's Note 1: Alright, I'm back with another installment. More action, more comedy, more blood spilt by boob-related situations and surprise appearance. I figured I should start calling this chapter, the omake, and perhaps the next as a story arc. Makes sense considering what the main focus is.

Anyway, sorry it was so late. I've been quite busy with school and my allergies. To be honest, I thought I was going to put this story on hiatus, but due to the number of readers who viewed and favored this tale, I figured it's about time I continued on. So without further ado, the finale of the current story arc.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Furious Discipline**

**(Title: Tokyo Metropolis. Album: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. the Soulless Army. Artist: Shoji Meguro.)**

After their ride in the taxi southward which took about half an hour, Kai, Akitsu, and Shiro finally arrived at Akihabara, the number one source for otaku needs. The street was teeming with people ranging from the average joe to the most extravagant cosplayer. Small carts carrying goods were crowded with customers while many nearby stores experienced plenty of business. "Yes! We're finally here!" Shiro replied ecstatically. "Take in a breath, people! We're in my home away from home!"

"So this is Akihabara," Akitsu noted as the three walked down the street. "The area is quite festive."

"Well this is the number one spot where otakus come and get their nerd on," Kai replied before he took in a breath and studying the commerce before him. "Where the manga fan is king and techno-babble is a second language. Like English. Man it feels like ages since I last came here."

"Are you glad that I brought you two along?" Shiro asked with a smile. "If it weren't for me, you guys would still be wasting time on your wild goose chase. Good thing you have me looking out for ya."

Kai silently spun his eyes, not wanting to give his friend a boost in ego by admitting his gratitude. Instead, he was more focused on the glances from nearby passersby directed at Akitsu. The young woman's loosely warn, chain-ridden garb and impressively displayed features had caught the attention of just about every young man on the block (and a few women who were jealous or otherwise). His eyes shifted from either side of their path as he caught their stares and mumbling critique, feeling uneasy from the amount of attention Akitsu was receiving. Still, the young man couldn't fault the people for gawking at the Sekirei. He, too, found it a bit of a challenge to control where his eyes were directed. Compared to the many cosplaying women dressed as magical girls or sultry maids, Akitsu was a geisha paragon who outshone them all. _"I guess it can't be helped. I'm betting the only women these poor guys have experience with is of the two dimensional variety,"_ Kai thought pitiably. _"Still, it wouldn't hurt to buy something a little less revealing… Like a poncho or something straight from an Amish community."_

Akitsu, on the other hand, either didn't mind nor care about the attentive onlookers. The beige-haired woman continued to silently walk next to her Ashikabi's side as they followed Shiro, who was busy studying the nearby stores. As cool and nonplussed as she seemed, Akitsu's was on guard and ready to react on her Ashikabi's behalf at a moment's notice. She glanced at Kai and saw the young man casually walking with his hand in his jacket's pockets as he kept vigil over the people around him. It wasn't simply because of a few perverse looks (though it was still unnerving), but because they stuck out like a sore thumb, giving any nearby rival an easier time to spot them. Sensing her Ashikabi's discomfort, Akitsu securely wrapped herself around Kai's right arm and rested her head on the young man's shoulder. Kai turned to the beige-haired Sekirei with a surprised look and slightly reddened cheeks. "Please, don't worry yourself over such triviality," she said in a soft voice.

"Akitsu…" was all Kai could say as he turned to his clinging Sekirei. He let out a breath to calm his nerves and sate his concerns. He was confident in his own abilities, feeling he was more than a match for anyone who went out of line. He also began thinking over his position within the Sekirei Game. If what Minaka said to him earlier held merit, it was possible that most of the Sekirei were still unwinged. The few that were winged lived with their partners in isolated, scattered areas of the city. A city which can hold upwards of about fourteen million people at one time. Which meant the odds of an encounter were slim to none. _"There's nothing to worry about,"_ he thought to himself. _"I have a better chance of being struck by a meteorite than facing another Sekirei battle. Besides, I'm out in public full of witnesses. Anyone attacking me in broad daylight would either be crazy, oblivious, or just plain stupid."_

"Feast your eyes, people," Shiro called, bringing Kai out of his thoughts. The three stopped in front of a large comic book shop known as 'The Kaiju Slayer'. Behind the glass windows were signs which displayed deals for manga and dvds. "Man, how long has it been since you stopped by here, Kai?" the brunette asked his friend behind him.

"Too long," Kai responded promptly. _"Hope they have my comics from overseas."_

Shiro walked to the door and held it open. With a slick smile, the brunette turned to Akitsu and said in a smooth tone, "Ladies first."

"Thank you, Mr. Nagamura," the Sekirei responded as she took the young man's offer.

As the busty beige-haired woman passed, Shiro took the time to admire her cleavage and watched her backside, admiring the firmness of her behind. The brunette let out a low, lecherous chortle. "Awesome," he mumbled. However, his short show was put to a stinging end as the next thing he felt was Kai smack the back of his head. "Ow! Yo, what the hell!" he hissed as he turned to his dark-skinned friend, rubbing the sore spot.

"Stop drooling! This isn't some peepshow!" Kai replied with a stern glare.

"What was I supposed to do! You can't ignore stuff like that when they're in your face like that, dammit!" Shiro replied defensively. "Besides, it's not my fault she's wearing that stuff, 'Master'!"

"It's not mine either!" Kai denied vehemently. The Ashikabi wanted to explain to his friend the reason for the odd choice in wardrobe. However, the young man stopped pressing the issue for the sake of keeping secrecy. With a harsh groan, the black male walked inside the store and joined with Akitsu.

Shiro only shook his head as he watched the two. "Man, such sexiness is being wasted on this guy," he murmured before entering the store.

* * *

Meanwhile in a movie store just across the street, Haihane was busy perusing the aisles for movies. She was already carrying four in her possession as is, but there was still one that evaded the gray-haired Sekirei. "It should be over here," the woman mumbled as her bandaged fingers glided along the merchandises' spines as she read them off. "Kunoichi: Path of Ayame… Skull Island: The Lost Expedition… King Crow: The Perfect Murder… Yes! I've found my Michiru!" The woman quickly plucked out the case from the row and inspected the cover, her wide smile grew on her face. "I knew it was here! Now my movie hunt is finally complete!"

Just then, her cellphone began to ring. Placing the newly found movie in her left arm, Haihane dug into her obi and pulled her blue device. "Hello?" she greeted.

"Dammit, what's taking you so long!" screamed a female voice from the other end of the line. "You were supposed to be here around twenty minutes ago!"

"Wait. Who is this again?" the gray-haired woman asked, unfazed by the yelling.

"What do you mean who's this! You know damn well who it is!" screeched the caller.

"Uh…"

"It's Benitsubasa, you idiot. From last night."

"Oh right. I knew you sounded familiar. Guess it slipped my mind."

Benitsubasa growled under her breath, seriously becoming annoyed by the unwinged Sekirei. "Look! Just hurry up and get over here, alright! I- I mean, we have better things to do than to wait around here all day."

"Alright, alright. Look, just tell Natsuo I'll be on my way. Just as soon as I buy these DVD's."

"What the-? Where the hell are you!"

"I'll be there in a few minutes. See ya then!" Benitsubasa continued shouting on the phone, insisting for an answer. Instead, her call came to an abrupt end as Haihane hung up on the Disciplinary Squad member and stuffed the phone back in her sash. _"Oh man. That flat-chested cupcake sure has some pipes on her,"_ she thought while clearing out her ear. _"Well time to get these to the checkout stand and meet up with Natsuo."_

* * *

Akitsu watched Kai as he sat on the ground reading an American comic called 'Primordial Streak'. The Ashikabi's eyes scrolled through the text of his read, interested in the story of the current volume. The beige-haired Sekirei continued to watch him, though somewhat confused by her Ashikabi's interest in the book. "I do not understand, Master Kai," Akitsu replied, her statement enough to grab the black male's attention. "What is the appeal of these works? They seem to simply be graphic books with exaggerated artwork. Why are there so many people interested in this?"

"You mean you never even had a manga?" Kai asked with a quirked brow.

The Sekirei lightly shook her head. "I have heard of them from a few of the scientists back at M.B.I. But other than that, I have not had any interest in the topic."

"I see," Kai said mindfully as he rose to his feet. The young man thought over how to explain comics in a way for the young woman to understand. "It's pretty hard to explain, but… I guess it's all about taste, Akitsu," he answered, though he could tell by Akitsu's expression and cocked head that she still didn't fully get it. "Okay, let's see if I could put this another way… Manga and comics have more creative freedom when you compare them to something like a show on TV or a regular novel. They have some good stories, but they soon start to sound similar as time goes by. For comics and manga, there are many fresh stories all targeted for certain people along with the characters and plots that connect with the reader. It's an open market for creativity and things that can't be found anywhere else." Kai let out a short sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Of course, that's just my opinion. I, personally like them simply because they're awesome. Sorry that I couldn't answer your question."

"No, I believe your explanation may have sufficed," Akitsu replied. "Perhaps I may find something that appeals to my interests."

"Perhaps. After all, it is an open market." Kai smiled at his Sekirei, who gave a small one in response. Suddenly, the young man's heart let out a hard beat. _"What the hell…"_ he thought in confusion as he clutched his chest.

"Master? Are you alright?" Akitsu asked as she quickly reacted to Kai's behavior.

"Yeah… It's nothing…" the young man replied. As he looked up, a familiar form caught his attention through the window behind Akitsu. He focused in on the shape and was shocked by what he saw. With her messy gray hair, tattered indigo robe, bandaged body, and sharp metal gauntlets, Kai knew with full confidence that it was the woman he had fought with in his dream. With a bag in her hand, she pulled out a cellphone from her hand and started typing a short message.

"Perhaps it would be best if we returned to the Inn," the beige-haired woman suggested.

Thinking he was dreaming again, Kai glanced at the cryokinetic then back at the window to the other woman to assure himself that it was no hallucination. Outside, the woman was finished sending her text and began to walk down the street. _"It's her. And she's really here. What the hell's going on?"_ the black and red Ashikabi told himself just before her form went past the glass. _"Oh crap!"_ Panicked that the woman (and his answers) was slipping away Kai put down his manga and started to move toward the door.

Surrounding patrons of the store watched as the young man bolted toward the exit. "Master Kai," Akitsu called out, concerned over her Ashikabi's seemingly desperate behavior.

"I'm sorry! I'll be right back!" Kai called out as he neared the door. "There's just something… I really have to check out!" The young male bolted out the door and quickly ran down in the same direction he saw the woman go.

Seeing the event occur, Shiro walked over to Akitsu, his face painted in surprise from his friend's behavior. "Okay… That was pretty weird," was all he could say. "Maybe we should've made a visit to the hospital in the East before we swung by here."

"_I'm sorry, Akitsu,"_ Kai mentally apologized as he dashed down the street. _"But it's not like I could say 'Stay here for a bit. I'm gonna be busy hunting ghosts.' I just need to see whether or not I'm really loosing my mind."_ Kai looked up to the roofs on the left and saw the woman bounding from building to building. Just like in the dream, the woman moved quick despite the weight of her claws and merchandise. _"Some day, I need to learn how to free run."_

* * *

After traveling northeast for a good five blocks, Haihane landed onto an empty street. Before her stood an old four story building with a large radio antenna standing on the roof. It's old windows were blocked by wood while the front door was crossed with yellow tape saying 'condemned'. Behind the barricade guarding the front entrance were a small group of five M.B.I. soldiers wearing green protective armor and hard helmets. Parked nearby was a large armored vehicle. "Quite a strange place to meet up," Haihane noted. "I wonder why Natsuo would call me all the way out here?"

The clawed Sekirei approached the building, her gait and glance as leisurely as usual. As she closed in, one of the men noticed the oncoming Sekirei and quickly blocked her path. "Hold on, Miss," he said. "This area is off limits. I suggest you leave immediately."

"Relax, buddy," Haihane replied. "I am number one-hundred four, Haihane. I was called here by Natsuo Ichinomi and number one-hundred five, Benitsubasa to rendezvous at this location."

The man turned to his commanding officer, who nodded in confirmation to the Indigo Sekirei's claims. "You are free to enter. You are expected on the roof ."

"Alright, then. Oh, could you please hold on to these until I get back? Thanks." Haihane pushed her purchased movies onto the soldier, who glanced at them and back at the Sekirei in confusion. The man quickly recovered from his skepticism and, with a nod, moved over to the side. The gray-haired fighter continued past the guards and entered the building.

Across the street in a nearby alleyway, Kai had just arrived on the scene. The black Ashikabi propped himself against a wall as he caught his breath. Chasing Haihane for such a distance was a tiring affair. _"Oh man… I'm surprised I managed to keep up for this long…"_ he thought as he panted. _"I'm pretty sure I was nearly ran over two streets back though… But other than that, I'm here in mostly one piece."_ Walking over to the corner, he peered across the other side of the empty road and saw the guards stationed at the front of an building. "This must be where she's holed up. Though what's with the grunts?" he asked himself. "Wonder if they'll let me through just to talk with her?"

"I do not foresee such a possibility, Master," a feminine voice suddenly answered.

Surprised by the sudden sound, Kai whipped around his right hand grabbing at the katana's grip on his left side. Before he pulled out the sword, the young man froze as he realized the person was Akitsu. Despite seeing her Master's sudden reaction, the Sekirei stood still with a thirty-yard stare. "It's you!" he exclaimed, releasing the hold on his weapon and taking a calming breath. "What are you-?"

"You left the establishment in such an unexpected and panicked manner," Akitsu explained. "In order to determine the basis of your behavior, I decided to follow behind."

"Geez. Putting it like that, you kinda sound like a shrink. Though I guess after the funny shit that happened back there, I could need one," Kai admitted as he scratched his head. "I'm sorry for ditching you like that, Akitsu. It's just… I'm not sure how to explain it…"

"You were chasing after that Sekirei." Hearing her statement, the black male's eyes darted toward Akitsu in partial surprise. "Judging by the direction you were traveling in, your route ran parallel to the target."

"Listen there's a reason for that," Kai turned away as he began to explain the situation to the cryokinetic. "I… I saw her in a dream. The two of us sparred against one another because she wanted to see how strong I was… Then she told me it was my turn to find her." The young man turned back to the beige-haired woman with folded arms. "The only reason I'm here is so I can get answers. Considering the circumstance, I thought it would be best if I went alone. I'm sorry for just bolting off like that." Kai further drove his apologize by giving a respectful bow.

"It is not your fault," Akitsu responded. "What you experienced was a Sekirei's strong reaction toward you as their destined Ashikabi. It is an event that is quite rare."

"What do you mean reacting?" Kai asked with a risen brow.

"When a Sekirei reacts to an Ashikabi, it means they share genetically compatible information. However, reaction usually occurs when a Sekirei is within a given range of an Ashikabi," Akitsu's face dipped and her gaze momentarily fell to the ground as she pondered over the situation. "For one to appear in a dream usually means that both Sekirei and Ashikabi share a deep spiritual destiny and a strong psychic connection."

"I'm not gonna lie… This is some weird stuff," Kai said with an unsure tone. "I mean psychic links and destiny bonds? It sounds like something straight out of a Vulcan episode of Star Trek. Then again, it's not like I had anything to go on in the first place. But there's something I have to know. What am I supposed to do after I find her?"

"It is quite simple, Master Kai," Akitsu replied promptly, through she tried her best to hold in an oncoming blush. "You are to wing her."

"Wing her? Right… I think you mentioned something like that last night," Kai remembered as he stood with folded arms. "Okay, sounds simple. Go in, meet whatshername, wing her, and get out. Still, how do you think we're supposed to get through?" Kai turned his attention back to the guards, carefully peering over the corner to keep from being detected. "Do you think they'll let us in there."

"I do not believe that will be the case. Only those with clearance are able to enter areas guarded by M.B.I."

"So how do we get in?" As the young man stood watch and pondered over a plan, Akitsu nonchalantly walked past the young man. "Hey, what are you doing!" Kai called, trying to keep his voice low to keep from alerting the guards.

It was too late to turn back as one of the guards spotted Akitsu as she approached. "Hold it, miss," the man said as he stood in her path. "This area is off limits to all civilians. Please leave immediately." Akitsu response came in the form of a cold, unmoving glare as the loose sections of her garment started to sway in an oncoming cool breeze. "Hey, did you hear what I said?" the soldier responded, only for him to fall to ground with his legs encased in ice. The man screamed as he felt the sudden numbness around his lower limbs.

"It's a Sekirei!" shouted one of the men behind near the building. Akitsu quickly turned her gaze at the armored van, impaled it from beneath with multiple shards of ice. "Quick! Ready the Disruptor Rifles!" another soldier rallied before grabbing a large gun from his back. A barrage of laser fire three of the guards' weapons. However, their assault proved useless as the cryokinentic put up a wall of ice to shield the oncoming fire before forming shards of ice in the air around her and launching them at the men. The soldiers tried to use whatever cover they had, but were quickly pelted down by the frozen fury.

With the resistance squashed, Akitsu lowered her wall of ice and took not of the damage she caused. The M.B.I. soldiers were clearly no match for her. Still, she knew something was off. As her eyes scanned the area, she heard the sound of a firearm cocking behind her. "Freeze!" shouted an armed soldier from behind. "If you so much as twitch, I'm gonna deactivate you on the spot!" he threatened, his finger rubbing the side of the trigger.

However, the man was too preoccupied with the target in front of him to notice Kai rushing toward him. Drawing a katana, the black male leaped forward and yelled a battle cry before delivering a slash to the opponent's back. The soldier instantly collapsed to the ground after being hit by the strong blow. _"Too close,"_ the Ashikabi thought in relief as he slid the backsword back in its sheath before turning to Akitsu. "What was that!" he snapped. "I'm all up for fuckin' the police, but that was crazy!"

"As your Sekirei, it is my job to ensure the success of any and all endeavors as well as your safety," Akitsu calmly explained. "I am only fulfilling my obligation. Does this displease you, Master?"

"That doesn't matter! What I'm trying to say is that _we_ could've used a less direct approach than _you_ going all blitzkrieg on armed guards!" Seeing Akitsu's half-opened stare, Kai knew there was no point in dragging the conversation any further and only sighed in defeat. To the woman, all that mattered was that the situation was neutralized and the two were clear to go inside. "Please… At least tell me what you're going to do next time. I don't want you to drop because of any unnecessary risks, alright?"

Akitsu gave a nod as she heard the sincere tone in her master's voice. "Forgive me for being brash, Master Kai," the young woman said apologetically. "However, I feel that time is critical."

"What makes you say that?"

"I have a feeling… That something is not right."

Kai mulled over his Sekirei's intuition. He knew there was something off the moment he came to the place. Still, he only shrugged if off as anxiety over the guards. Though now, the sense of impending dread was back and the young man knew that it was somehow connected to the unwinged Sekirei inside. "Alright, then," he finally said. "Let's hurry up and get this over with." Akitsu nodded in confirmation as she followed Kai inside the building.

* * *

After a few minutes of climbing the last flight of stairs, Haihane opened the door before her and arrived on the roof. She walked forward, her gait casual as it was cautious. Ever since she stepped foot in the building, Haihane sensed the air within was thick with tension. She knew she was being watched by numerous people. Of course, the gray-haired Sekirei ignored their presence when no one came forward. Instead she was more focused on a presence that she had felt since leaving Akihabara. It was that feeling that made her body heat rise and her heart pound. Though it wasn't as severe as during her fight with Homura, it still lingered on.

When she arrived at the center of the roof, the woman scanned her surroundings. There was no one in her line of vision, especially Natsuo. However, she knew that someone was watching her. Though unlike before, this presence felt more malevolent. "Something fishy's going on," she told herself.

"About time you showed up," a voice called. Haihane turned around and glanced above the door she exited from. Standing on the platform was the pink-haired member of the Disciplinary Squad, Benitsubasa. "You know how long I've been waiting? God you're so slow."

"Beni, always an annoyance," Haihane said in a playful tone. "So, where's your Ashikabi at? Isn't this where we were supposed to talk?"

"Yeah. Hate to break it to you, but Natsuo won't be coming."

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"Long story short, I won't have him be bothered with someone like you. Instead, I'm going to take you out right here!" Leaping into the air, Benitsubasa fell toward Haihane with a strong, impressive kick. Seeing the incoming attack, Haihane hopped back just as the pink-haired Sekirei was in range. The enemy glared at Haihane, who had a smirk on her face.

"So it was all a trap, huh? I figured that was what all of this was about," Haihane said as she lifted her gauntlet-wearing arms in an offensive position. "You know you could've just told me up front, Flatty. I would've been here sooner."

"What did you just call me!" Benitsubasa shouted, her face red with embarrassment.

"What? Is your hearing as behind as your cup size?" sneered the Indigo Sekirei. Feeling yet another jab taken at her pride, Benitsubasa charged once more and roared as attacked with a straight punch. However, the strike was dodged as Haihane sidestepped to the right and countered with numerous swings of her talons. The Scarlet Sekirei's keen reflexes allowed her to avoid each swipe with ease. As fast as she was, it was clear that Benitsubasa was a cut above her. After ducking one of her strikes, the Disciplinary Squad leader attempted an uppercut from below. Haihane managed to pull her chin away from the fist's path, though was knocked back by the force behind the punch. The young woman was pushed away a few feet, but managed to recover quickly enough to see Benitsubasa coming with another punch. Haihane quickly jumped back, avoiding the strike as it collided with the roof surface. As Haihane avoided the strike, the Scarlet Sekirei vaulted herself forward and spun her legs, delivering a sharp kick to her target's gut.

Haihane staggered back and clutched her stomach, gritting her teeth to keep from letting out a yelp. Seeing that her attack managed to connect, Benitsubasa stuck out her tongue and continued the assault. Quick jabs and strong kicks came at all sides, but Haihane managed to block or dodge most of them. "So much for all that talk," the pink-haired girl quipped before landed a strong spin kick. Haihane blocked it, but was still knocked away by the attack's strength.

Benitsubasa raced ahead and was about to slam her fist into her opponent's body, but missed as Haihane rolled away and threw herself past the pink-haired combatant. The clawed woman then turned and slashed at Benitsubasa, ripping the back of her gi as well as leaving slashes into her back. The Disciplinary Squad Sekirei staggered forward, gritting her teeth to keep in the pain. "How was that for talk?" Haihane asked.

"Not bad," Benitsubasa said in a low tone. "But that was barely a scratch!" The pink-haired fighter quickly turned around, the speed of the action faster than Haihane could process, before punching directly into the woman's gut. The wind escaped from the grey-haired woman as she felt the impact of the strike before her body had launched several feet backward and into a radio antenna behind her and landing on the ground.

Benitsubasa smiled darkly at her opponent as she took small steps to her opponent. _"Moron,"_ she thought. _"Even with the adjustments from M.B.I., you're still no match for me. Sekirei are only powerful after they've emerged. Not only that, but because of my membership, I was given extra modifications compared to the rest. It doesn't matter how good you are, you're still way behind me."_ She was only a few feet away when the sounds of chortling entered her ear. She knew that sound, one made by a fighter facing a strong opponent. A sound that was reserved for only the most unhinged of individuals. Hearing the laugh made a shiver travel down her spine and while it unnerved her, it also struck a tinge of fear in her mind. Only one other person chortled like that. Shaking the image of that person out of her head, Benitsubasa glared daggers at her opponent who was now slowly rising to her feet. "What are you laughing at?" she growled.

"Is that all you got?" the gray-haired fighter asked as she slowly rose to her feet. "That was barely a tap."

"Alright then," Benitsubasa said as she cracked her wrists. "I'll just try harder." The Scarlet Sekirei gave a loud battle cry as she rushed ahead to defeat her opponent.

* * *

On the last floor inside the building, Kai and Akitsu were having problems of their own. The duo were surrounded by a large group of men wearing MBI clothing. However, unlike the soldiers they defeated, these people wore a lighter ensemble. Their mouths were covered by cloth while their eyes hidden were behind tinted glasses. To Kai, these men were like a modernized ninja force. "I had a feeling we were being watched, but I just chalked that up to paranoia. It's good to know I wasn't too far off," the young man jeered as he took note of the situation.

Akitsu watched the men carefully, her shards floating in the air as she awaited for the enemy to move or her Ashikabi's orders. "This is quite odd," she said mindfully. "It is rare for M.B.I. to deploy their stealth troops. Why would they be dispatch here?"

"Whatever it is, it might have something to do with whatever's out the door," the young man suggested as he glanced at the stairway leading to the emergency exit. "I think these Naruto rejects might be here guarding it."

"Perhaps."

"You should've turned back when you had the chance," one of the stealth troopers called. "Now both you and your Sekirei will be swiftly dealt with severe punishment."

"Well we would've, but we have an appointment that we're running late for," Kai replied as he pulled out a katana. "You'll have to excuse me for not giving a damn."

**(Title: Conflict. Album: Crisis Core ~Final Fantasy VII~. Artist: Takeharu Ishimoto.)**

"Take them down," the lead ninja ordered as he pointed to the trespassers. The stealth troop swiftly converged on their position, with half of them low to the ground while others jumped in the air.

Kai stood on guard, his katana held over his head. Akitsu watched the mob with a cold gaze, as cold as the icicles hovering near them. With every second, the temperature started to get colder as the enemies came closer. "Master," the beige-haired Sekirei called, a hint of urgency in her tone.

"Do it," Kai ordered. On his word, ice shot up from the ground around them. Many of the ninjas were knocked back or trapped by the sudden change in terrain. Seeing his chance, Kai separated from, slashing away at opponents that were caught in the range using precise strokes to disable the opponents.

As Kai took down the trapped opposition, a free ninja stepped from behind one of his trapped companions and swung a mid-length ninjato aimed for his target's head. Before the swing could connect, Kai quickly slid under the attack and passed the foe before returning to his feet and attempting to strike with a counter. However, the M.B.I. soldier managed to block the strike and retaliated with a roundhouse kick, sending Kai a few feet to the right. The young man managed to gather his bearing just in time to see a second trooper falling towards him, the edge of his ninjato quickly closing in on his head. At the last second, the ronin rolled out of the aerial attack'' way before spinning his legs in the air, pushing away the foe as well as recovering to an upright position. The second ninja regrouped with his comrade before the two charged toward the young black male. "Oh great," Kai replied sarcastically as he drew his second katana. "Looks like I'll have some fun after all." Kai met his opponents half way and blocked their team attack. Using their agility, the two M.B.I. ninjas struck at Kai with the weapons, but the young ronin parried against their attacks.

As Kai was busy fighting his own battle, Akitsu was busy pelting foes with icicles. With accuracy that would put a sharpshooter's to shame, the beige-haired cryokinetic fired fast moving icicles at her enemies. As swift as the troopers were, their speed paled in comparison to the frozen chunks that were being fired. She continued her siege, keeping away the enemies, but then noticed a shadow approaching her left. She turned in time to see one of the M.B.I. ninjas bursting forth, pulling out a ninja-to from the sheath strapped to his back. Akitsu reflexes kicked in and she was able to sidestep out of the strikes range before trapping the enemy in a thick wall of ice. Before Akitsu could return focus, the young woman found her right arm bound by a thick cable with a kunai attached to the end. She turned to the owner and found it was the commander of the task force, the cable coming from a device attached to his lower arm. Akitsu pulled on the line, but the squad leader yanked back, a smile growing under his mask. As she continued her struggle, the Sekirei was starting to feel drained of her power. "No," she said in a whisper. "This is…"

"You're trapped now!" the M.B.I. commander replied. "There's no escape!"

Akitsu responded to the man's bravado by firing an ice dagger. Unfortunately, the icicle missed its mark while the ones hovering around her quickly evaporating. _"Damn,"_ she mentally cursed as her eyes narrowed in discontent.

"Struggle all you want. There's no escape," the ninja responded. "This special cable was developed in the Research and Development Labs of M.B.I. in order to capture unruly Sekirei, such as yourself. It's made out of a special material that's durable, strong, and has the unique ability of drain away your powers."

Meanwhile, Kai was now cornered by the ninja duo. While his dual swords managed to keep the attackers at bay, it was clear that the two on one match-up gave them the advantage. The young man's clothes and visible areas of his skin were adorned in cuts and bruises from the altercation. Kai took slow steps backward, his swords crossed defensively as his eyes kept watch on the two stalking M.B.I. troopers. He glanced at Akitsu, hoping for her aid, but found she was trapped by the commanding ninja. _"Shit, this is bad,"_ he thought with gritted teeth. _"I gotta do something quick."_ Darting his eyes about in all directions, Kai scanned the area for whatever advantage he could find. In the end, Kai's eyes stopped at the icy covered ground. He looked at his feet and the feet and the footprints that both he and his enemies made in the slush. _"Wait…"_ Kai thought as an idea formed in his head.

Feeling the endgame was near, the two ninjas charged at the Ashikabi. They pulled back their mid-sized swords as they prepared for one final assault. Seeing the attack coming, Kai quickly swung his katanas at the ground, kicking up enough ice to momentarily stun the duo. Now blinded by the tactic, Kai sped toward the green shinobi and unleashed a series of swift slashes before passing by just before they hit the ground.

The ronin then turned his attention to Akitsu and the commander and hastily rushed to their location. Once in range, the young male jumped ahead and slashed through the line. Akitsu staggered back once the cable was cut, but recovered and quickly tore off what was still wrapped around her arm. "Damn it!" the commander hissed as he recoiled what was left of the cable back into his gauntlet. "I knew I should've ordered more troops against you."

"Let us through!" Kai ordered as he pointed his sword at the man as he stood in front of a still recovering Akitsu.

"Not a chance, kid," replied the lead ninja before shooting another kunai-tipped cable from his left arm. Kai managed to swat the strike back and raced toward the captain to strike at close range. Quickly, the man guarded against the strike of the sword with his right arm and delivered a straight left-handed swing. Kai managed to duck under the blow before slashing with his free weapon. The man sommersaulted, avoiding a critical blow though was still slashed in the midsection (which was protected by his body armor). Now out of range, the man fired both cables forward. Not wanting Akitsu to be harmed by the strike, Kai had no choice but to block the attack. On the other hand, the man smirked, knowing he had his prey. Now the ninja used his cables as whips, lashing at the swordsman with strong, fast strikes. Kai blocked the attacks, but due to the thickness and length of the cable, the line only wrapped around and struck his back and arm. "What's wrong? Afraid I'll hurt your pet bird?" the M.B.I. agent jeered. Kai remained silent, instead focusing on holding his position with as many blocks as possible, while trying to stave off the stings of whatever strike might have went through.

After a few minutes of blocking and repelling, Kai found one of his weapons wrapped by a cable just before another cable managed to speed past him and toward Akitsu. "Akitsu!" Kai called as the kunai-tipped weapon raced toward her face. However, the young woman managed to recover enough of her power to blow the wire back with a gust of cold win. Relief was painted on the ronin's face while shock displayed itself through the ninja's widened eyes as his whip-like cord flew backward. With another stronger wind, the wire had frozen in place, along with the one wrapped around Kai's katana. _"Awesome,"_ Kai thought before turning his attention back to the leader.

The M.B.I. trooper tried to recoil, but was struck in place. Kai broke out of the frozen cable and ran toward the ninja, his swords held on opposite sides of his body. "No!" the man shouted before the youth delivered a powerful cross slash at his opponent. The ninja fell to his knees and hit the ground, a pained groan escaping his lips. Kai reversed the grip of his blades and slid them back in their sheathes before hurrying to Akitsu. "Hey, are you alright Akitsu?" Kai asked as he held an assisting hand to the ice woman.

"Yes," the Sekirei replied as she took his hand and was helped to her feet. "The device the enemy used only drained my power for a short time. I have recovered enough of my strength to continue."

"That's good to hear," Kai replied.

"What of you, Master Kai?" Akitsu asked. "You have sustained numerous injuries during the battle. Perhaps you should stay here and rest."

"You mean this?" Kai replied as he assessed the ripped clothes and scratches. "I'll be alright. A couple bandages and some new clothes is all I need."

"It would be wise if you stayed here. I sense something powerful beyond that door."

"I hear you, but I won't just stand by and let you go by yourself. I'm coming too. After all, I am your Ashikabi. If you go wherever I do, then it's only right that I do the same."

Hearing Kai's words, Akitsu let out a small nod a hint of pink coloring her cheeks. "Of course, my Master," the Sekirei said in a soothing tone. As the two walked to the door, Kai stopped in his tracks and turned to the body of the ninja leader. "Is something wrong, Master Kai?"

Kai knelt down to the man and checked his pulse. _"Alright, he's still breathing,"_ the young man thought. _"That's good."_ He then glanced at the man's arms and saw the devices that housed the cables. _"I think these would come in handy later on. Sorry, man."_ Moving in front of the man's body, Kai pulled off the two launchers from the guy's limbs and wore them on his own arms. Standing upright, the young man walked back to Akitsu and saw her rather muted stare. "They could be useful," Kai explained. "My swords are good for mid-range attack, right? I'm just thinking adding a little reach wouldn't hurt in the long run. Plus since these are Sekirei proof, we may need them in case shit happens."

"I do not question your logic, Master," Akitsu replied diligently. "As long as you are protected, that is all that matters." Kai nodded before following his Sekirei to the staircase that lead to the roof.

* * *

The late afternoon glow of the setting sun spread across the city. Its radiant light giving birth to stretched shadows of the tall objects before it. Among them being the combating Sekirei, whose battle continued to rage on in the wake of the evening. Fists and claws sliced the air as Benitsubasa and Haihane continued their battle in the air. Haihane managed to score a few good hits, it was the glove-wearing Disciplinary Squad member who was scoring direct blows. Thanks to her power and relentless siege, the pink-haired fighter managed to slam the unwinged Sekirei onto the rooftop below. Haihane laid in a crater, her body aching in pain as she felt a few broken bones. Benitsubasa landed a foot away from the pit, looking down on her prey "I gotta give credit where it's due…" Haihane thought weakly as she tried to sit up. "Cotton candy head isn't too bad…"

"You know it's over, don't you?" Benitsubasa replied. "All I need is one more hit and your dead."

"Ku ku ku," Haihane chortled. "Is that right? If you're so sure, then what's taking you so long? Honestly, you're making the Disciplinary Squad look bad if you haven't finished me off by now."

Benitsubasa's glared daggers at the unruly gray-haired woman before her. Even in the position she was in, Haihane's wit was as sharp and strong as ever. The pink-haired woman calmed herself, knowing victory was close at hand. "Whatever," she replied. "The only reason I left you alive this long is so you'll feel enough pain after I kill you."

"Right. That's it," taunted Haihane.

"Oh, and if you're thinking about escape, don't bother. This building's chock full of M.B.I. soldiers. There's nowhere for you to run."

"_So that's why she had those guys waiting in the building,"_ Haihane thought. It was at that moment that another thought crossed her mind. One that caused her to chortle once more. Benitsubasa's smirk quickly faded as she heard the Indigo Sekirei's pained snickering. "Wow. You're more transparent than I thought," she muttered.

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Come on, Beni. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Haihane pushed herself off the ground as she continued to laugh. "You're doing all of this because you think I'm trying to steal Natsuo."

"Sh-Shut up!" Benitsubasa warned. "Even if it's true, I know for a fact that Natsuo wouldn't want some busty mummy freak on his team! I'm doing this because so he doesn't have to go through all the trouble himself."

"Man, you sound more and more desperate every time you speak," Haihane chided. "Natsuo may be a good guy, but it'd be a waste of time to go after someone who's such a homo. I guess it pays to be a love sick, flat-chested fangirl to ignore such an obvious fact."

Benitsubasa's teeth gnashed together in deep-seeded anger, her cheeks pink with embarrassment and frustration. It was bad enough to call her flat-chested for the umpteenth time, but to accuse Natsuo gay was the last straw. Whether or not he was homosexual made no difference to the pink-haired woman. She was more than confident that her charms would win over the brunette Ashikabi's feelings in no time. However, she was more focused on crushing the opponent before her. Benitsubasa launched herself forward, her tightly tensed fists rocketing to her opponent, decimation, victory, and retribution being the only things on her mind.

Haihane watched the attack coming, a smug smile on her face. The clawed fighter tried to defend against the oncoming strike, but her body was too spent to react. All she could do now was wait as the foe came after her with all her might. Even so, the Indigo Sekirei continued to smile, undeterred of the swiftly approaching end. _"Well, looks like it's all over now,"_ she thought. _"At least I can say I had fun in the end. Annoying Beni and facing a couple strong opponents all on the same day was pretty nice." _The gray-haired Sekirei readied herself for Benitsubasa's attack, grinning despite her impending doom.

Suddenly, the woman's heart began to rapidly beat and her body started to heat up. Her eyes widened in shock by the odd feeling she was experiencing. At the same time, a thick ice barrier shot up from the ground between the two competing Sekirei. Unable to react from the newly formed shield, Benitsubasa was tossed back from the force of the wall. The Scarlet Sekirei managed to recover just before hitting the ground, though her fist was stinging with pain from the unseen assault. "What the hell is that!" she screamed as she stared down the barrier before her.

A confused Haihane dropped to her knees as she stared at the wall speechlessly. Her mind was still trying to catch up with the events that had unfolded, the speed of which happened in the blink of an eye. "Whoa…" escaped her lips as she dropped her head in thought. _"That was a close call. But… What the hell is this?"_

"Hey!" a worried voice called out to her, followed by the sounds of footsteps. Haihane turned to the door behind her and was surprised by the sight. Running toward her in quick haste was Kai. Following behind was Akitsu, whose focus was maintained on her ice wall. "Are you all right?"

Haihane looked up at the black male's face, her eyes focused on his own. She could see a look of concern, but also carrying a hint of surprise. The gray-haired woman understood his mixed feelings. After all, Kai was the last person she expected to see. The clawed fighter broke the concentration and weakly chuckled. "I didn't think you'd make it here," she said in a soft, nonchalant tone. "You must be pretty strong if you got past M.B.I."

"I couldn't have made it here on my own without Akitsu," Kai said as he glanced to the cryokinetic geisha standing beside him. The young woman's eyes continued to stare ahead, focused on the enemy opposite of her wall. "Anyway, we should get out of here," the young man said he turned his attention back to Haihane. "Can you walk on your own?"

Haihane lightly shook her head. "Sorry, but the fight with Beni over there pretty much drained me."

"I see." Carefully moving her left arm so as to avoid injury for both himself and the woman, Kai helped Haihane to her feet. "Alright, Akitsu. Let's get out of here."

The ice Sekirei nodded in affirmation as she heard the order. However, their planned escape was met with loud opposition. "No one's going anywhere!" shouted Benitsubasa just before she punched through the ice wall. Akitsu and Kai leapt out of the way as the frozen barricade began to shatter. Due to the sudden movement, Haihane bit her lip to hold in the pain she felt. Seeing her reaction, Kai glowered at Benitsubasa who was stood where the wall had once been. Akitsu stood on guard as ice began to form in the air around her. "I don't know who you idiots are or how you got past the guards, but I do know this: I'm gonna kill you all where you stand!"

"That's not gonna happen," Kai said as he gently lowered Haihane to the ground and positioned himself in front of the injured Sekirei. "There's no way we'll let ourselves be defeated and I won't let you lay another hand on this girl." Haihane's heart skipped a beat as she heard the young man's declaration.

"Oh really?" Benitsubasa asked in a mocking tone, her tongue sticking out sharply from her lips. "I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Kai took a step forward, ready to defend both himself and Haihane behind him. However, his advance was stopped by Akitsu's arm blocking his path. The black male turned to the geisha in order to retort, who shook her head. "I implore you to stay back, Master," the beige-haired woman said. "This enemy is far stronger than the troops we had faced prior to our arrival."

"But Akitsu-!"

"Please," Akitsu promptly replied.

Kai wanted to help the snow woman against the threat. In his mind, a double team tactic may be effective on the solo foe. Still, considering the enemy was a Sekirei whose capabilities were a complete mystery, he understood that it would end up as a fatal folly. He then glanced at the clawed woman from the corner of his eye, her condition seemingly grave. "Fine," he said in a defeated tone as he returned his swords to their sheathes and picked Haihane up once more. "Let's get you somewhere safe," he told the gray-haired woman as he helped her to the other side of the roof entrance.

With her Ashikabi at a safe distance, Akitsu returned her attention to Benitsubasa. She watched the pink-haired woman with a silently, stoic gaze. Just by looking at her, the geisha could feel the bloodlust emanating from her. Undeterred by the combatant's rage, Haihane stood firm. "I will not allow any harm to come to my master," the cryokinetic said coldly.

"So be it," Benitsubasa snarled. "I'll just destroy you first and then take care of those two afterward!"

**(Title: Scherzo di Notte. Album: Kingdom Hearts II. Artist: Yoko Shimomura.)**

In a swift dash, the Disciplinary Squad member quickly closed the distance between herself and attacked with the geisha Sekirei with a spin kick. Akitsu managed to sidestep the attack and began firing her shards at the enemy. Using her speed, Benitsubasa evaded the numerous shots with quick reflexes and speed. Though the ice woman's attacks seemed missed their mark, they were able to push the pink-haired enemy back. Using this advantage, Akitsu sent forth a trail of jagged ice which traveled toward Benitsubasa at blinding speed. The pink-haired fighter saw the approaching trail of frost coming her way and quickly dodged its path. As the woman returned to her feet, she felt another bone chilling sensation on her left foot. She glanced at her limb and saw it was encased in ice. "Damn it!" she mentally hissed before turning her glare on the cryokinentic. Akitsu only watched the woman with an unwavering gaze as she awaited for her opponent's next move.

Straightening her stance, Benitsubasa eyes were stern, yet ever studious. _"She's good,"_ the hand-to-hand fighter thought. She then noticed the mark decorating her forehead. _"The Sekirei mark? Then that means…"_ "Hey, you! You're a Scrap Number, aren't you?" Benitsubasa called. Akitsu remained silent, her eyes sharpening as she was addressed by her status. "I knew it. What's something like you doing out of your cage?"

"I wish to inquire the same of you, M.B.I. dog," Akitsu said, her tone becoming sharper.

Hearing her new title, Benitsubasa was about to loose her cool. However, she managed to keep herself on track. "You better watch what you say," the girl warned as she slammed her frozen foot on the ground, freeing herself from the ice block.

"There's no point repeating myself to an opponent with a hearing impairment."

"Oh, I heard perfectly," Benitsubasa said. "You really think that guy back there is your master, huh?" Hearing the foe slander her Ashikabi, Akitsu retaliated by firing numerous ice needles toward the enemy. Benitsubasa managed to get out of the way from the ice stream before using her speed to move close too Akitsu. Just before Benitsubasa could land the uppercut, Akitsu distanced herself with a somersault and created another wall of ice where she stood. Benitsubasa slid back before the ice could encase her before leaping over the wall and going in for a diving haymaker. With timely reflexes, Akitsu avoided the hit and appeared behind her. She swung her arm, hoping to catch the foe with a quick swipe and trapping her at the same time. Instead, Benitsubasa ducked from the attack and distanced herself from both the swing and the ice that snaked along the ground in the arm's direction. "Guess it's no surprise. A loser Ashikabi and a useless Sekirei are a perfect match for one another." Akitsu silently stood in a defensive stance as she increased the number of shards around her. "You two will make a cute little couple when I send you to Hell!" Benitsubasa shouted as she went in for yet another strike.

On the other side of the roof entrance, Kai peered around the corner, watching the battle. "Looks like Akitsu's doing a good job keeping her away," he replied as he studied the flow of the fight. Pulling his attention away from the duel, Kai began digging into his coat pocket. "Alright, I'll just make a quick 9-1-1 call and-"

"Don't worry about it," the gray-haired woman interrupted just as Kai was digging in his pocket for his cellphone. "As long as we're still breathing, we Sekirei can heal from wounds that would kill you normal humans." The young woman turned to the black male who seemed uncertain from the explanation. Haihane smirked from his reaction. "You're an Ashikabi playing the Sekirei game, aren't you? A game that's supposed to be kept a secret. How are you going to explain to the EMTs what's going on here?"

"Well when you put it like that…" Kai held off on his call as he pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"Besides, I figured that a Deadpool fanboy like you would be alright with the concept of healing factors," Haihane quipped.

"Really? We're actually going to start this conversation again right now, Mummy Deathstrike?" Kai shot back. Haihane chuckled to herself despite the pain she felt with each small movement. Kai shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips at the woman's sense of humor (and some knowledge of comics) in spite of her wounds. "Why don't we just stick with actual names, alright? I'm Kai Kagazaki. And you are?"

"Haihane," the woman announced. "Too bad we couldn't meet under more favorable conditions."

"I guess so," Kai replied. "Anyway, why did you call to me in that dream anyway?"

"You still don't get it, huh?"

"Not fully, no. Akitsu told me some of the details, but I still don't quite understand it."

"You mean the Scrap Number fighting against Beni, right?" Kai nodded in affirmation. "Didn't think I'd ever meet one of those and my Ashikabi at the same time. This day is just full of surprises."

"Please don't talk about her like she's an object," Kai said with a short, stern stare.

Seeing the seriousness in the young man's face, Haihane relented with a short shrug. "Fine. Whatever you say, Kai," the clawed fighter said. "So what are you going to do now that you found me?"

"I honestly didn't think that far," Kai admitted. "I was too busy catching up to you so I can ask you some things."

"Gee, you really don't think things through, do you?" quipped Haihane.

"You'll have to forgive me for being so green with my psychic link. Being able to foresee myself in a mini-warzone today might be an advanced lesson," the black male replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Alright, alright. Don't take it so personally," the grey-haired Sekirei replied in a calming tone. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well for starters, I wanted to know why you chose me of all people? I know for a fact there are other Ashikabi in this city. I want to know how you found me."

"You really want to know?" Haihane asked, to which Kai nodded in reply. With a smile and a cool tone the young woman answered the Ashikabi's question. "It was fate."

"You're loosing me here," Kai said, his brow risen in confusion by the moot answer given to him.

"I don't blame you, but that's basically it," Haihane explained. "All I know is the fact that I reacted every time you were close by and that you're actually here with me is more than just luck or coincidence. Plus, the fact that you and I met in a dream means that there's something pretty deep going on. I'm not the spiritual type, but it's the only thing I can come up with."

"There are more things than Heaven and Earth," Kai replied, earning a glance from Haihane. "What? It pretty much fits what's happening."

"Heh. Pretty corny, but true."

"Give me break, would you? Anyway, now that I found you, what now?"

"What do you think? You're supposed to wing me, dummy."

"Yeah, but… What does that mean?"

"You mean you don't know?" Haihane asked in disbelief. When Kai remained silently, the gray-haired woman only chuckled. "Wow. I managed to get the amateur."

"Would you just tell me already?" Kai asked in an annoyed tone.

"Winging is when a Sekirei and an Ashikabi exchange genetic information. Once that happens, we Sekirei are able to use our powers at their fullest. From then on, we're forever bonded to the ones we call our Ashikabi."

"Okay, that's all well and good," Kai replied. "But, uh, that part about exchanging genetic information… What exactly does that mean?"

Haihane chuckled as she saw the young man trying to hold back his fluster. "It's through a kiss using the saliva as a sample. What? Did you think it was something else? You perv," the woman said in a playful tone.

Kai glared at the Sekirei, who ignored the young man's scowl. The young man then turned his attention back to the battle between Akitsu and Benitsubasa and saw that they were at a stalemate. Ice littered the ground around the two competitors who were staring eachother down fiercely. Sweat trailed down from the side of Akitsu's face, her breathing shallow while Benitsubasa still seemed to have some vigor. The Disciplinary Squad member rushed ahead, using her martial arts techniques against Akitsu. The snow woman was stuck on defense as she put up multiple barriers to try and block the attack. However, each ice wall was shattered by strong kicks and powerful punches.

"Hate to say it, but your Sekirei isn't going too last long," Haihane announced. "Beni maybe flat in the front, but she's powerful member of the Disciplinary Squad."

"The Disciplinary Squad?" Kai asked. "Sounds like a bunch of high school prefects."

"You could say it's almost the same thing. The Disciplinary Squad is made up of the strongest and deadliest Sekirei. They're killing machines whose main goal is to moderate the game and take out any one breaking the rules with extreme prejudice."

"Shit," hissed Kai who gritted his teeth as he heard the news. It was no wonder Akitsu was having a hard time taking Benitsubasa down. Even with her long-ranged techniques and high defensive capabilities, the pink-haired enemy was a strong foe whose stamina was unreal.

"I need to get back out there," Haihane replied as she tried to get off the ground. "This is my fight and I intend to finish it."

"No way," Kai replied as he placed his hands on the woman's shoulders to keep her from moving. "Even if you do have this Sekirei healing factor, you don't have enough strength."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"Trust me, that's far from the case," Kai promptly responded. "I could tell by looking at you that you're strong and more than capable in battle. But let's be real here, you can barely walk on your own. Letting you go out there is a suicidal red flag."

"Well what are you going to do?" Haihane asked. "Go out there yourself?" Kai peered onto the battlefield again, his eyes focused on Benitsubasa. He knew that the girl was a strong enemy and clearly had no reservations with killing. Still, he was focused on protecting both Haihane and Akitsu. With a hand wrapped around one of his sheathes, Kai pushed against the katana's tsuba with a flick of his thumb, ready to draw out the whole blade. "Man, you really are insane," Haihane replied. "I kinda like that, but still…"

"Look, it's not like we have any other options. I'm the only fresh fighter left and there's no way I'll sit here watching either of you get killed!" Kai replied with a serious tone.

Hearing the young man's declaration, Haihane watched the Ashikabi in amazement. It was the first time she had seen a human who was willing to risk his their lives for their Sekirei. It was unheard of considering the craziness and danger over such an act. It was at that moment, Haihane's felt her heart once again let out a hard beat while a strong heat began welling up in her body like an inferno. The unwinged Sekirei shuddered from the sudden reaction of her functions. _"It's happening again…"_ she thought. _"My body's reacting to him again…"_

Kai noticed the woman, who was breathing hard from her functions. "Haihane!" Kai cried in concern. "What's going on!" Kai was surprised when Haihane turned to face him. She didn't seem like the jesting, lackadaisical woman from before. Instead, she looked at him with tinted cheeks and hard breaths. Her gaze was an odd mix of lust, panic, and vulnerability. "Haihane… Are you…?"

"Yeah… I'm reacting… again…" she replied in between pants. "Looks like there's no other way… You're going to have to wing me now…"

"What!" Kai replied, taken aback by the sudden command.

"I already told you what happens when you do… And not only that, but… I'll be fully healed from the damage I sustained… from Beni over there."

"Yeah, but what about the whole bonded to me forever stuff?"

"Look, Kai… I've already made up my mind… If I ever found myself reacting… to my real Ashikabi, …then it doesn't matter …if I get winged. …Besides, …didn't you say you want to save us?" Haihane asked. "Well, pal… here's your chance…"

Sweat ran down Kai's face as the young man hoped for another solution. He turned back to the nearby battle, only to see a defensive Akitsu still putting up wall after wall to protect herself. However, she was barely able to keep up with Benitsubasa's flurry of attacks. He then turned back to Haihane, whose body was reacting stronger with each passing second. The woman's eyes were glued on him, seeming screaming for assistance.

The Ashikabi's his heart began to race in anxiety and uncertainty. Between the battle and the suddenly reacting Sekirei before him, everything was happening so fast. Knowing what would happen if he performed the wing, part of the young man still felt he was denying Haihane her freedom and that her decision was one rushed by the survival than anything else. Still, with everything happening, the young man had no choice but to relent. If Haihane was truly reacting to him and her permission was sincere, than so be it. If winging her means that everyone's safety would be insured, then he would do it. The young man knelt down to the injured Sekirei and placed his hands on the woman's shoulders. His line of sight connected with the Sekirei's eyes. "Alright," he said with flushed cheeks. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More than sure, Kai," Haihane replied just before she leaned in to press her lips against his into a passionate, kiss. Kai's eyes shot open as a sudden dark blue glow enveloped the two of them. Then he saw them, an indigo light taking the form of a Sekirei crest and a pair of large wings erupting from the woman's back. The young man watched in astonishment as the wings continued to grow before stretching open into large, piercing arrows.

On the other side of the exit, both Akitsu and Benitsubasa stopped their attacks as their attention was caught by the sudden flash of light. The two Sekirei could also feel a sharp increase of power, one that made Benitsubasa cringe. "No way!" replied the shocked Disciplinary Squad member. "Don't tell me she just emerged!"

"It would seem my Ashikabi has finally performed his first wing," Akitsu noted with a hint of relief.

"Damn… Damn it all!" Benitsubasa yelled at the top of her lungs as she lunged toward Akitsu.

After a few minutes, Haihane broke the kiss as she slowly backed away. Kai was left effectively flabbergasted by the entire affair. Kai had never seen such a radiant display ever in his entire life. The wings, the light, and the power he was beginning to sense. It was unbelievable. "Whoa…" the young man gasped.

As the light began to die down, Kai watched as Haihane pulled herself off the ground. Just as she said, the injuries she received from the last fight had now healed. "So this is it…" Haihane mused as she checked herself over, feeling even stronger than she had been before. "The power of a winged Sekirei…" She then turned to Kai, whose continued to stare at her slack-jawed. With a wide smile, Haihane said in a playful tone, "What? Was that your first time?"

_"Fuckin'. Awesome,"_ Kai thought as he continued to marvel at the bandaged woman before him. His cogitation abruptly ended as a loud crash caught his ears. Kai pushed himself off the ground and ran from his refuge where he stood mortified by the sight in front of him. A wounded and tired Akitsu was now on her hands and knees as Benitsubasa towered above her, massaging her sore wrists.

Seeing the young man, Benitsubasa let out a wicked smirk. "About time you showed yourself," she said as she placed her foot on Akitsu's stomach.

"Damn it!" Kai replied as he drew his weapons from their sheathes.

"Like I said, you shouldn't have stood in my way," Benitsubasa said. "Now I'll tear this weak Scrap Number apart before grinding you into dust."

"_Akitsu…" _Kai thought forlornly. With a stern stare, the young man quickly drew his katanas and stood in a defensive position.

"Hey, Beni," Haihane called to the pink-haired girl as she casually walked next to Kai. Benitsubasa scowled at the woman. She was sure the injuries she sustained would've been enough to take her out permanently. Now that she was refreshed, the Indigo combatant bent forward, her claws hovering just inches over the ground and a wicked smirk growing on face. "You ready for round two?"

"So you got winged," Benitsubasa said. "Don't think that means you can actually beat me!"

"Oh, I think it does, Flatty," Haihane replied just before she lunged forward.

"Don't look down on me, you bitch!" the pink-haired girl shouted as she rushed forward.

**(Title: Wings of Despair. Album: Soul Calibur III. Artist: Keiki Kobayashi.)**

Benitsubasa's swung her fist to catch Haihane, but missed as Haihane moved her head to the side in order to avoid the attack. She then countered with a swift swing of one of her gauntlet, slashing into the girl's gi. Benitsubasa distanced herself from the connected strike while Haihane pressed forward. The talon-carrying combatant swiped and clawed at the enemy, her techniques faster than they were before. Benitsubasa could only dodge, but was cut by a few of the attacks.

As the two renewed their battle, Kai hurried to Akitsu's position and knelt beside her. The beige-haired woman was exhausted from her battle with Benitsubasa and her body was covered in bruises and scratches. "Master Kai," she said. "I'm glad to see you are safe and had winged your first Sekirei."

Kai let out a comforting smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Akitsu," he said gently. "I owe you."

"No, Master," Akitsu replied. "It was my pleasure."

_"Crap, what should I do,"_ Kai contemplated as he covered his mouth. _"We need to get out of here now! But Akitsu can barely move after those last two fights and Haihane's trying to keep back the Disciplinary Squad."_ Kai shut his eyes, concentrating hard to as he tried to come up with a solution. Suddenly he felt a strange warmth collecting in the hand touching Akitsu. He opened his eyes and saw it was glowing in a strange glow. _"What the…"_ The young man watched as the bruises on Akitsu's body began to disappear.

Pulling away his hand, the glow that once surrounded it disappeared. Akitsu pushed herself off of her arms, sitting on her legs as she watched Kai. "It appears you have started using support techniques," Akitsu said.

"Yeah… Sure," Kai responded in confusion as he started feeling fatigued. _"What the hell was that?"_ he thought to himself.

After a short aerial battle, the two fighters landed on opposite sides. Benitsubasa panted for air as she leered at Haihane. It wasn't like before when they fought. Now it was the Indigo Sekirei who had the upper hand. As for Haihane, the woman was beginning to enjoy her newly found second wind. Unlike the first round, Haihane was able to fight on even footing with the Scarlet foe. A smile formed on her face at what she felt was Benitsubasa's misfortune. "What's the matter, Beni?" she asked. "It looks to me like you're starting to slow down all of a sudden."

"Shut up!" Benitsubasa snarled. "I don't care if you were just winged! You shouldn't be this strong!"

"Don't you remember that as a potential Disciplinary Squad member, I was given a few special adjustments? How else do you think I can keep up?"

"Enough of this!" Benitsubasa shouted. "I'm getting sick and tired of looking like a fool." At blinding speed, the pink-haired fighter rushed at Haihane and sent a spin kick aimed directly for her head.

"It's not my fault," Haihane retorted as she gracefully leapt over the attack. Benitsubasa look up at the airborne Sekirei, whose grin began to stretch wider. "Shokei no Tsume!" she announced before spinning her body wildly, ripping and shredding through the air like a terrifying twister. All Benitsubasa could do was guard against the storm of slashes. Unfortunately for her, the power of the attack was too much for the pink-haired girl and she was soon tossed away by the technique. Haihane landed on her feet, her talons carrying a few shreds of her opponent's clothing.

Pushing herself off the ground, the hand-to-hand fighter covered her chest with her left arm. Fury was in her eyes as she focused on the three people before her. Her anger started to seethe to a boiling point. "Damn you… Damn you all!" Benitsubasa shouted. "I'll show you what happens to anyone who's stupid enough to cross me!"

At that moment, her body started to become engulfed in a bright pink aura as she began to gather her energy. Haihane watched with a serious stare as she and Akitsu felt the girl's surge in power. Kai struggle to lift his head to see what was happening. _"This is not a good sign,"_ the young man thought.

As tension over Benitsubasa's new tactic filled the air, the sound of an incoming helicopter suddenly caught their attention. Kai glanced at the black vehicle and recognized three familiar initials plastered on the side. _"M.B.I.,"_ he mentally read. _"Are they here for back up?"_

Though the Ashikabi's two Sekirei's were focused on Benitsubasa, it wasn't until the aircrafter began hovering near the enemy's head that the two took notice. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Benitsubasa shouted at the whirly-bird. "This is my fight! I didn't call for assistance!" As the cockpit door of the helicopter opened, Benitsubasa's demeanor changed from frustration to surprise at the occupant.

"It's him," Haihane replied as she noted the young man seated in the chopper.

"Who?" Kai asked.

"Natsuo Ichinomi. The Disciplinary Squad's handler," she explained.

Once the helicopter landed on the roof, a young man with brown hair dressed in an expensive suit stepped out of the vehicle. Adjusting his tie, he stepped forward toward Benitsubasa. "Natsuo!" she chirped cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"Well I came after hearing a report back at headquarters," the man replied with a gentle smile. "I heard that someone had deployed a few M.B.I. troops to this location for a top priority mission. Which is pretty strange considering our intelligence says this sector is relatively quiet."

"Oh that? Well…" The pink-haired girl scratched the side of her face as she tried thinking of a legitimate reason to cover her mess.

Natsuo only shook his head as the girl contemplated. The young man had already knew Benitsubasa's involvement with the situation. After all, the one who issued the command happened to be from her. She thought she could use another high-ranking member's ID, though she didn't know that said person happened to be sick and couldn't had possibly been in the building at the time. Still, it didn't really matter to Natsuo, who only smirked to no one in particular. All that mattered was that the damage was kept at a minimum and the plan was still a secret. The young man then turned to face Haihane, Kai, and Akitsu, who quietly watch the two. "Ah, I must apologize," Natsuo said as he walked over to the trio. "I would have been here sooner had I gotten wind of the incident earlier."

"It's no big deal," Haihane replied. "Your little fangirl and I had a little… 'disagreement'. That's all." The gray-haired fighter flexed her claws, feeling confident that their 'argument' would have been resolved in her favor.

"I understand," Natsuo replied before turning to Kai and Akitsu. "And who might you be?" the brunette asked in a kind tone.

Kai shook the cobwebs out of his head before pushing himself from the ground. Though still winded from his first spell, the swordsman had managed to regain most of his mobility. "I'm Kai. Kai Kagazaki. And this is my Sekirei, Akitsu," the black male introduced.

"Kagazaki, you say?" Natsuo asked with a hint of interest.

"Yes," Kai responded with a quirked brow. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no. It's nothing. I'm Natsuo Ichinomi," he introduced as he held out his hand. "Aside from being the Disciplinary Squad's Ashikabi, I also work as the clerk for M.B.I.'s Pharmaceutical Department. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Kai stared at the hand and back at Natsuo, who continued to smile. Though he seemed like an easy-going person, the fact that he was still the commander of the Disciplinary Squad made the young man cautious. _"I better play it safe,"_ the young man thought, wanting to regroup as soon as possible. "Yeah. That sounds cool," Kai said as he shook the man's hand, a cautious chuckle escaping his lips.

"Again, I'm sorry if Benitsubasa has caused you any inconvenience. She can be a handful at times."

"_Inconvenience? Talk about missing the mark, man!"_ "Oh… It's fine…" Kai replied with a false smile before the two released their grip.

Hearing the young man's words, Natsuo gave a light chuckle. "Oh, yes. Ms. Haihane. I discussed your work ethic with our superiors. It seems they have agreed to let you on board."

"No way!" Benitsubasa shouted in shock.

Haihane was also surprised to hear the news. The grey-haired woman had no clue that the actual news would come in on such a short notice. "You're serious?" Haihane asked.

"I am," Natsuo confirmed. "If you want, we can leave right now."

Haihane stood silently as she replayed the information in her head. Had she not been winged and survived the battle, perhaps she would have became a member of the Disciplinary Squad. However, that was all a big 'if'. The gray-haired woman knew that without Kai's intervention, she wouldn't even be breathing. The Indigo Sekirei let out a sigh. "Sorry, Natsuo," she said.

Natsuo glanced at the woman, partially confused as to her sudden change of heart. His bewilderment was quickly cleared up as Haihane turned around and moved her ponytail off to the side, revealing the Sekirei crest on the back of her neck. "I see," the brunette responded. "Well, I congratulate you on finally emerging."

"Thanks," Haihane said as she turned around.

"Still, I'm sure there may be some jobs M.B.I. has in store with your abilities."

"Yeah. Great."

"Well, I guess I should get going, myself. It was good seeing you again. And it was nice meeting, Mr. Kagazaki. Perhaps we will see each other again."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kai said.

"Come along, Benitsubasa," Natsuo replied as he walked back to the chopper.

"Yes, Natsuo!" Benitsubasa replied as she quickly follow suit. Once the two entered the aircraft, the helicopter took off from the ground and began making its trek back to M.B.I. Headquarters.

Kai let out a sigh of relief as the battle between them and Benitsubasa was finally over. _"Thank god that's over,"_ he thought. He then turned to Haihane, who was still facing the direction of where the helicopter had left. He sighed as he realized that if it weren't for him, she may have been a member of a powerful group. The young man walked next to the gauntlet-wearing fighter, who continued to stand watch. "I'm sorry, Haihane," he said. "If I hadn't winged you right there, you would have been a part of the squad. I really don't know how I could make it up to you, but-"

"It's fine, Kai," Haihane interrupted, silencing the young man. Kai blinked as Haihane turned to face her Ashikabi. "I'm sure it would have been pretty nice being part of that group, but to be honest, I'd rather be in the game than just watching from the sidelines. And now that you winged me, I can finally show the world what I can really do."

"Haihane…"

"Besides, Beni annoys the hell out of me as is. Having to work with her twenty-four-seven would drive me crazy!" she replied. "And did you see that Natsuo guy? He has a good personality, but talk about a flaming homo. Hell, I think he was actually trying to put the moves on you."

"Heheh. Yeah, sure," Kai replied. He wasn't really paying attention to any cues over sexual orientation. Instead, he was more concerned about trying to get everyone out in one piece. "But are you sure you're alright with this? Everything happened at the spur of the moment. If there's anything you need at all…"

"Anything I need, huh?" Haihane repeated mindfully. She then let out a wide grin, one that made Kai start to sweat nervously. "How about you and I have a spar later on? I want to see just how good you are swinging a sword in reality."

"Sure. Sure, why not?" Kai replied with a smile of his own. "A little training would do us good for later on."

Haihane started to chortle to herself, her mouth hidden behind her talons. _"I wonder if he knows what I really mean?"_ she thought.

"Anyway, can we get out of here already?"

"If that is what you wish," Akitsu said with an obedient tone.

"Sure. Why not?" Haihane said with an indifferent tone accompanied by a shrug.

* * *

"Where the hell were you guys!" Shiro demanded. After returning to the comic store in Akihabara, Kai and Akitsu found him waiting for them on a nearby bench. Needless to say, he was more than a little perturbed at being left behind. "Why did you guys just go and ditch me like that!"

"Look, we're sorry, man," Kai apologized. "Something... just came up."

"You don't have to tell me. Everyone in the store saw your little nervous breakdown earlier today."

"It wasn't… I mean, it's not…" Kai let out a harsh sigh as he dropped his head. The young man honestly had no idea what to tell his comrade to explain his drastic behavior. Besides, after everything that happened in the last hour or so, he was too tired to come up with any excuses.

"Please, do forgive my master," Akitsu replied in her Ashikabi's defense. "He did not mean to abandon you, Mr. Nagamura. There were obligations he had to follow."

"Obligations, huh?" Shiro replied as he placed a hand on his chin in thought. His eyes then suddenly snapped open as a thought came into his mind. He turned to the dark-skinned male with a lecherous grin. "Oh, I get it. You sly dog."

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, not liking the direction his friend was steering the conversation in.

"The whole thing was a ruse. You did all of that just so you two could be alone." Shiro began to laugh aloud as Kai stared at the young man with a flat look on his face.

"It wasn't like that!" Kai replied defensively.

"Hey, Kai! I'm back!" a new voice called. The trio turned around and saw Haihane running down the street to join them carrying a small plastic bag full of movies on her shoulder. Halfway on their return, the gray-haired woman nearly forgotten about her purchases and doubled back to the outside of the building. Though the soldiers that were stationed out front were gone, the DVDs she left in their care were siting out at the front of the building. "I managed to find my things. Thought I'd lost them." With wide eyes, Kai gave a silent stare. In retrospect, it may have been a good idea to have told her to wait at their hotel room. "What's wrong? Not a big fan of Michiru?"

"Yo," Shiro called out with a risen hand. "Who are you?"

"Oh, me? I'm Haihane, Sekirei number one-hundred fo-"

Hearing Haihane announce her designation, Kai hastily shushed the bandaged Sekirei before she revealed anymore. "Icsnay on the Ekirei-Say!" he replied. Akitsu shook her head at the new recruit's bumbling behavior.

"Wait, did she-?"

"It's nothing!" Kai interrupted his friend as he stood in front of the Indigo Sekirei while trying his best to explain the situation. "She's just a friend that Akitsu and I bumped into a little while ago. Yeah, we were a little lost and Haihane helped bring us back."

"Is that so?" Shiro inspected the young woman from head to toe. He then turned back to Kai and gave him a stern look. "Get serious, Kai. I know what's really going on here."

"What are you talking about?" the black male said, unsure how Shiro could've known about the Sekirei plan.

"You know what I'm talking about. Just by looking at her, I could see that there's something you're leaving out. Something big."

"Oh yeah?" Kai asked with narrowed eyes as he waited for Shiro's explanation.

"Yeah. She's not just another girl, is she?" After a tense stare down, the brunette cracked a smile. "She's another fetishist." he asked.

It was at this point, Kai faultered to the ground from the sudden accusation. "Wh-What the hell!" Kai stuttered as he recovered his bearings.

"Man, you are terrible at hiding this kind stuff," Shiro replied as he wrapped his arm around Kai. "The fact that you two decide to rendezvous somewhere for a little private time is one thing, but to bring back another chick with claws, a ripped robe, and bandages? In a period of two hours? Shit, Kai! You is one bad motherfucker!"

Kai threw his head back a yelled in anguish at Shiro's so-called 'deduction'. He shouldn't had been worried about his friend knowing about the Sekirei Plan. It was the perverse pictures that come to mind every five seconds that was cause for concern. "It's not like that, you perverted idiot!" Kai denied vehemently.

"Oh don't worry, man. I don't judge," Shiro said comfortingly. "A guy's gots to do what he can to please the ladies. But just between us, what do you do when they got very... naughty."

"I swear I'm going to hurt you!" Kai threatened.

As this was happening, Haihane was too busy laughing at the situation her Ashikabi found herself in. _"This is just too great,"_ she thought as she buckled to the ground. "Hey, Kai. What would you like me to do with these handcuffs when we get home?" the woman said in order to stoke the flames of her entertainment.

"Handcuffst!" Kai hissed at the bandaged woman. "Damn it, Haihane! Don't encourage him!"

"First Akitsu and now her," Shiro said. "Threesomes are one thing, but I never saw you for the whips and chains, buddy!"

"Shut up!" Kai replied just before jabbing Shiro in his stomach. The brunette released his hold as he doubled over, holding his abdomen. Still, that didn't stop him from continuing to laugh. Kai spun his eyes in annoyance. "God, I'm going to bed when we get home," the Ashikabi replied as he and his Sekirei made their way down the street, ready to finally put the day to a close.

"H-Hey!" Shiro called to catch up with the three. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Author's Note 2: Alright! Our hero has finally winged the Indigo Sekirei, Haihane. With such an asset on his team, Kai's party will strike fear into the hearts of all who meet him. Though his sanity and chastity may be challenged to an even greater degree… Anyway, I hoped all you readers enjoyed this chapter. There will be more to come soon.

Anyway, now that the ball's finally rolling, I'm sure you noticed that Kai began displaying a strange trick. Before we have more than one flamer on our hands, I want to be perfectly clear: this isn't an exclusive trait for Kai nor is it that surprising if you think about it.

In the regular storyline, what do we really know about the function of Ashikabis? All we know is that they are a few lucky people who can wing Sekirei, unlock their potential, and instantly have said wing Sekireis terminated upon their death. Huh… that's about it. If that's the case, then the Ashikabi angle is best left in the wind since their bodies and power could be altered at any given time by adjustments at the labs. In fact, it was stated that that's why the single numbers are so strong.

Then you hear that little tidbit that pops up through the course of the story every now and then: the Ashikabi get stronger every time they wing Sekirei. Stronger how? Do the Sekirei increase in power with every wing? Makes sense I suppose. Or maybe winging augments an Ashikabi's bodies and natural abilities. Don't believe me? Watch the parts where Minato gets slammed into the side of a building or trapped under steel beams without getting crushed. Or better yet, how Seo survives electrocution by lightning. It makes sense. I don't care who you are, but that shit hurts and more likely, a regular person would not survive such trauma. So yeah, all I'm doing is touching on a new theory and including it into a story. If it's not canon, then big whoop. Cause guess what some of you sticklers: this is an AU fic, baby! Canonicity comes second to creativity!lol

Author's Note 3: Considering that they don't want to irreparably damage the Sekirei, MBI has developed a type of weapon meant to disable or terminate a Sekirei while keeping both their souls and bodies intact. These 'Disruptor Rifles', as they are called, fire a highly concentrated electrical pulse at the target. The discharge is used to nterfering with the Tama or 'Sekirei core'. These guns can be set to stun, incapacitate, or effectively terminate rogue Sekirei. Another tool is a type of material manufactured by the labs which use a newly discovered material that has the ability to drain or nullify a Sekirei's power for a period of time.

Author's Note 4: On a side note, I'm also planning a series of omake chapters chronicling events known as "The Crimson Shadows". These oneshots deal with Kai and his Sekirei taking missions which has them facing various versions of Marvel's Merc With a Mouth: Deadpool. Why would I want to do this? Well for starters… He's awesome. I don't care who you are, Deadpool is one of the most badass characters in all of media of all time. Secondly, there needs to be a challenge. I mean, let's face it, there aren't a lot of enemies in the world of Sekirei (except for M.B.I. and their troops, other Sekirei, and the Ashikabis controlling them). There should be some kind of outside force that needs to make themselves known. I'm not saying these are it. I've already got ideas for other challenges. Like I said, they're oneshots. Think of them as side missions you'd play in an RPG game that may or may not have much bearing in the story. A Monster of the Week kinda deal. Though the question is are these really Deadpools? What could they have to do with Minaka? Is there something more than meets the eye? Anyway, these are just mini-crossovers that are made just for kicks. Though what do you guys think about the concept? Should I include it?


	8. Chapter 6: Lashing Whiptail

Author's Note 1: You know what I've been wanting for some time? An entry on TvTropes. Love that site and I hope that some day, at least one of my stories will be added to the archive. Either this one, "Path of the Dark One", or "The Hodgepodge Romance of Ichigo Kurosaki". Oh well.

Anyway, here's the sixth chapter of this ongoing story. Sorry for the long wait, but things have been coming up and I've been quite busy. I'd tell you the details, but I doubt such excuses will change anything.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lashing Whiptail**

Kai stirred and grumbled as his eyes opened to greet the new day. Sitting up from where he slept, he rubbed his eyes and realized that he was no longer on the couch he landed on after returning. Instead he was in his bed, still wearing the prior day's ensemble. "When did I end up here?" Kai asked himself as he moved his arm off to the side. As he placed his hand down, the young man felt something round, yet soft. Confused by the object, Kai turned to his left and saw a sleeping Haihane lying beside him. Her bandages and ripped kimono was gone and all she wore was a red and blue stripped sports bra and matching panties. Her thin, athletic body revealed pale-toned skin which was riddled with scratches and healed scars.

Catching the smile forming on the Indigo Sekirei's lips, Kai's eyes traveled down to where his hand was resting, finding it was wrapped around her right breast (which, though not as large as Akitsu's, were still quite ample and soft). With his face starting to heat up, Kai let out a small yelp as he quickly pulled his limb and averted his gaze from the slumbering woman. However, the young man's eyes were soon drawn back to the Sekirei thanks to an insatiable curiosity. Between her messy gray hair and the battle scars covering her skin, the young black male couldn't help but gawk in astonishment. He had never seen so many cuts on a person. Though after witnessing Haihane's battle-hungry nature, he wasn't all that surprised by the discovery. If anything, the Ashikabi was rather impressed by her scars and wondered exactly how she gained them. As he continued to inspect her, the young man stopped as he saw the warm, comfortable smile and the moan which escaped her lips. To Kai, it was an endearing sight to see such an expression on a woman like her. _"You know seeing her like this, I have to admit she's… kinda cute…"_ he thought with a light chortle.

"Good morning, Master," an abrupt voice greeted from his right side. A startled Kai turned to the other side and saw Akitsu sitting beside him. Though before he could respond, the young man saw that once again, his Sekirei was in her see-through nightie without a bra. Like a rocket, blood gushed from his nose with enough power to blast him out of bed and onto the floor beyond the foot of the furniture.

Pulling himself from the floor, the black male glanced over the foot of the bed at the cryokinetic. He tried to keep his eyes glued to the woman's face while holding his nose to block the flow of blood. Akitsu only watched her Ashikabi with a cocked head and a confused glance. "And so another day begins…" Kai said to himself, his voice muffled by the hand in the way.

Hearing the commotion, Haihane rose from her sleep, rubbing an eye as she came to. "What's with the racket?" she asked groggily. "Can't a girl get some sleep?" The gray-haired woman then turned to Akitsu and noticed the perkiness on her bust. "So what? Are you getting cold or are you happy to see me." Akitsu only responded with a silent, flat gaze at her partner's attempt at humor. Haihane only shrugged off the moot response before quickly realizing her Ashikabi was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where did Kai go?"

"Down here," Kai called as he pushed himself off the floor, still trying to avert his gaze from Akitsu's chest.

"Kuk kuk kuk," chortled Haihane as she saw her master's bloodied nose and crimson cheeks. "Talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed" the woman quipped.

"_You're telling me,"_ Kai groaned as he wiped the blood from his face. "Okay, I am seriously lost here. Could someone tell me how did things end up like… this?" replied the young man as he held out his arms. "All I remember was coming back home and crashing on the couch. That was it."

"I can answer that," Haihane said as she held up her hand. "After you were knocked out, I brought you in here. I figured you'd be more comfortable on your own bed than on a stuffy couch."

"Okay, that's cool, I guess…" Kai said. "But that still doesn't explain how neither of you are wearing anything? Even less so for you, Akitsu?"

It was at that moment that Haihane turned away to let out a small chuckle. Hearing her laugh sent a shiver down Kai's back. "Why do you think?" she asked suggestively. "Since the two of us were in here, I wanted to have a little fun. Is that so wrong?"

"Wh-What!" Kai shouted as he was caught off guard by the sudden implication. "You're joking, aren't you!"

Haihane only scoffed at the young man's disbelief, which did nothing to hamper Kai's thoughts on her intentions. "What? Is it wrong for me to express my gratitude after what you did for me yesterday, Lover?" Kai made a sheepish laugh from the gray-haired Sekirei's suggestion. "Hell, I would've gotten the chance to if Frostbite over here didn't butt in."

Kai turned to Akitsu, making sure to focus on her face instead of her ample chest. The beige-haired Sekirei remained mute through her comrade's explanations. "Um… Thanks for that, Akitsu," Kai replied, which the busty cryokinetic nodded. Kai scratched the back of his head as he was unsure of what to think. In the back of his mind, he figured it would have been fun. Although the two have only known one another for a brief period, Haihane seemed like a pretty cool woman. Plus, how many people could say they slept with a member of an alien race (not that he could, but still…). Of course, he couldn't overlook the morality of the situation. Aside from being asleep during the ordeal, Kai wondered whether it would be a betrayal to Akitsu. He shook these thoughts aside and returned to the current situation at hand. A situation that dealt with two rather large topics. "Alright, so now that we got that out of the way, I gotta ask you something Akitsu. How come you don't have a bra on!"

Akitsu blinked innocently at her master before glancing at her chest. After a minute of assessing her bare assets, the beige-haired woman looked back to her master with a flat expression. "I forgot," she answered with monotonous honesty. Hearing her response, Kai face-palmed from the geisha's lack of hindsight. By now, he shouldn't have expected anything less.

Haihane, on the other hand, was laughing up a storm from her fellow Sekirei's answer. She clutched at her sides as she bent forward, her laughter being so hard that her ribs started to hurt. "Really? With those giant snowballs hanging from your chest… how could you forget?" she asked in between her fit.

Kai stood up from the ground and made his way to the door. "I think I better let you two get dressed," he suggested. "I'll go call for some breakfast while you two get ready."

"If that is what you wish," Akitsu said, ignoring her comrade's guffaw as she nodded to her master. Kai left the two Sekirei to their own devices. Once he closed the door, he let out a sigh. Between Akitsu's bare bust and the news of Haihane's little attempt, the young man just knew that the day was going to become interesting at that point on.

* * *

An hour had passed since the trio awoke and now they were sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. The two Sekirei were now wearing a new set of clothing similar to the ones they had on (Haihane's extra set had arrived in a package not long after their return). As they ate their meal, Kai stopped and began inspecting his hand. He remembered how he had called upon some kind of strange ability during the fight against Benitsubasa. An ability which helped heal Akitsu from her injuries. _"Didn't know I could do anything like that."_

Haihane glanced at her comrades from the corner of her eye. Akitsu stayed silent as she watched the weather report on television. Though when she turned to Kai, the gray-haired woman noted his contemplation. "Something on your mind?" the bandaged woman asked.

"Huh?" Kai's returned to reality after hearing his Sekirei address him. "It's nothing… Just thinking about yesterday, that's all."

"Oh. Is that it?" Haihane replied with a nonchalant smirk. "Well, I'm sure it would have been a night to remember. Unless you're suggesting we go back in the room and continue where we were rudely interrupted?"

"What! No, not that!" Kai replied as he tried to his best to clear such allegations.

Haihane chortled in enjoyment from her Ashikabi's reaction before taking another bite of her food. "Prude," she said in a low tone.

"Look. I was talking about that power I used on Akitsu during the fight."

"I believe you are referring to your Support Techniques," Akitsu replied as she left the table to place her empty plate on the cart.

"That's all that's bugging you, huh?" Haihane said in a simple tone. Kai's skepticism piqued from the nonchalant response he heard. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised by a first timer like you."

"You know, I'm really starting to wonder which context you're using that phrase," Kai replied as a sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head. Haihane merely shrugged a response.

"Allow me to explain, Master Kai," Akitsu began. "Aside from winging unmarked Sekirei, Ashikabi can use unique abilities called Support Techniques. These abilities can either heal injuries or boost the combat parameters of Sekirei. While many Ashikabi can use such techniques, the effects vary from each master. The ability you learned is called Healing Wing: a basic recovery ability."

"Hold up. You mean to tell me I was able to pull off a hat-trick like that from the get-go?"

"Nope. At least not until you met me," Haihane clarified, her cheek resting against her hand as her elbow was planted on the table. "After an Ashikabi wings their first Sekirei, their powers begin to awaken. It sounds fine at first, though I'm sure you realized that it puts a bit of a strain on your body."

"No kidding. After I healed Akitsu, it felt like I was about to drop right there. I'm surprised I managed to stay on my feet for as long as I did," Kai replied with folded arms.

"Don't worry about it. You'll soon get used to casting that spell of yours. By then, you'll be the greatest nurse in history."

"Gee. Thanks," Kai replied sarcastically as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head. "I'm starting to know how mages in an RPG feel."

"Haihane is correct. With enough time and practice, you will master your abilities with little backlash," Akitsu agreed. "And since we are on the subject, I must thank you for treating my injury." The beige-haired geisha gave a respectable bow to the Ashikabi, who shook his arms to stop her. "Though my status as a scrap number means I cannot be eliminated by conventional means, I would still suffer considerable damage. If there is anyway I can prove my gratefulness, please tell me how."

"Hmm… Well you could use those giant tits to-"

"It's alright!" Kai hastily interrupted Haihane's suggestion before anything occurred. "I'm just glad I was able to do something to help." _"Especially since I'm doing something other than standing on the sidelines. Still… Is it possible to do more? If I can fight, then I should. Right?_"

"Alright, that's enough," Haihane replied, breaking Kai out of his trance with a light shake. "So what are we going to be doing today? It's not like we'll be staying here all day twiddling our thumbs."

"You're right," Kai replied. "We still have a place to find."

"Wait, why can't we just stay here again?"

"It's… complicated," Kai replied as he scratched the back of his head. "Basically we were facing eviction and we had to leave before the end of the week. Thanks to Shiro, we're regrouping here until we get our bearings straightened out."

"Shiro? You mean that guy next door?"

"That's right."

"The guy who had a tantrum near the comic store because you guys left him?"

"On the mark."

"I get it. Just making sure."

"Master, didn't Mr. Nakamura say he held knowledge of a new residence we could use?" Akitsu reminded.

"Oh right!" Kai replied as he snapped his fingers in realization. "Though now that I think about it, I did pretty much leave the guy high and dry. Hope he's not holding a grudge."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's over it by now," Haihane replied. "Besides, if he isn't, I'm sure I could… persuade him otherwise."

Kai glanced at the Indigo Sekirei with a worried look. He didn't know what the grey-haired woman had in mind, but was beginning to feel some concern for his comrade. _"Did anything else happen when I was out cold?"_ the black male wondered.

* * *

In his room, Shiro was busy playing his console. Leaning forward and focussing on the screen, the young brunette played his game with vigor. "This is it! This is it!" he replied with excitement. "Almost done with the final boss!" With his enemy's hit points at a low amount, the gamer was ready to strike the final blow. However, his action was cut short as he heard the ring of his doorbell. "Yeah, be right there!" Shiro called before pausing his adventure. The young man pushed himself off his couch and walked to the door, a bit disgruntled over his moment being rudely interrupted.

"Yo," Kai said with a simple wave of a hand as he and his entourage stood outside the doorway.

"Hey, guys," Shiro replied. "I bet you're here for your gauntlets, right?"

"My gauntlets?"

"You know? Those things you found last night. Well come in. I have them ready for you." As Akitsu and Haihane entered the room, Kai followed behind in silent confusion. The thought of the whip gauntlets he pilfered from the enemy MBI agent had slipped his mind. Though why his comrade suddenly held acquisition over them was bewildering. "I gotta say, those were some wicked little toys you found, Kai," Shiro replied. "I'll tell you here and now that there's nothing at Home Depot that can hold a candle to that thread you found. The stuff's flexibility, thickness, and tensile strength is like nothing I've ever seen. Spider silk and graphite wire be damned. I'll need more time to study that thing and it will take longer to find enough material to make a copy, let alone an improved model. Until then, it looks like I'll have to improvise and give you other versions."

"That's great, I guess… " Kai replied as he scratched the back of his head. "Just to get things out of the way, how did you get your hands on those. I don't think I gave them to you."

"You didn't," Shiro replied in a simple tone. "Your two lovely girlfriends by your side did." Haihane gave a low chortle at her given label while Akitsu merely gave a wordless stare. Kai only raised a brow in response to Shiro's inquiry. "Yesterday, these fine ladies asked me to look into repairing that treasure of yours. I refused, of course. After all, you ran off like you lit your ass on fire and left me high and dry. That shit hurts, man. That hurts."

Kai spun his eyes from his friend's pout, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. "For the last time, I'm sorry. Things just came up, alright," Kai replied. "But what made you change your mind? I know you and I know that you don't switch answers so easily."

"I was just getting to that," Shiro said. "As soon as I said no, Haihane straight up challenged me to a match on the PS4."

"The bet was if I won, he would help fix the gauntlets the best he could," Haihane added. "If I lost, then Akitsu show him those snowcapped peaks of hers."

"Whoa!" Kai exclaimed in shock. "That seems unfair!"

"If it is for the success of my master, than I am quite willing to oblige," Akitsu responded.

"See?" Haihane said. "She's fine with it."

"I'm not! And I wasn't even awake at the time!"

"Details, details," said a nonchalant Haihane as she spun a hand with a carefree motion. Kai only shook his head in disbelief.

"Can I continue?" Shiro replied, a hint of impatience held in his tone. "Anyway, we were playing Bleach: Awakening and I was close to winning in a match. But then out of nowhere, this girl straight up pulls some crazy combo shit I whoops my ass soundly. So in short, I had to hold my end of the deal and look into repairing those whip gauntlets. Missed my chance of seeing the Mountains of the Gods, too."

Kai blinked as the information began to sink in. Competing against Shiro in any game was no easy feat. The brunette was a major player when it came to the art of gaming. Yet to hear that someone other than himself was able to beat him in a game that Shiro usually triumphed in was a surprise. The black male felt rather proud of his Sekirei's achievement. "Nice going, Haihane," the Ashikabi cheered. "Wish I could have seen it."

"It was no big deal," Haihane smiled and shrugged. "I've been playing games like that for as long as I can remember. You can call it a secondary hobby of mine."

"Really? What's the first?"

Haihane chortled darkly. "You were there, remember?" she replied. Kai instantly understood what the gray-haired Sekirei meant after being in the middle of her fight against Benitsubasa.

"If you're done gloating, I'd like to move on from my loss," Shiro said. "Besides, it was beginner's luck. That's all."

"Keep telling yourself that, guy."

"Look, do you want your things back or not?"

"Of course I want them. But that's not why I'm here," Kai replied. "You said you knew some place that was available for us to move into."

"Oh, I get it," Shiro replied as a small smirk began to form on his face. Seeing his expression, Kai knew that his friend had some plan in mind. "Yeah, I know where you and your girlfriends might go. But first, a little test."

"What do you mean?"

"The deal was that I would whip those whip gauntlets into shape. I held my end of the bargain to the best of my ability. But since you didn't hold yours yesterday…"

"Hey, we did! …Sorta," Kai replied as he scratched the back of his head. It was true that they escorted Shiro to Akihabara. Though it wasn't his fault the Sekirei Plan had interfered with the trio's outing.

Shiro smiled from Kai's uncertainty. "Look, it's nothing personal, alright? You're supposed to be a swordsman. Things like these aren't exactly your forte."

"I can expand," Kai said defensively with folded arms. "Besides, even I think there's only so much a person can do with those weapons."

"Uh huh. Look, I'll let you in on the place if you pass my… pop quiz."

"Alright, fine. I'm game."

Shiro smirked after hearing Kai's confident reply. "Alright. Meet me up on the roof. I've already have some stuff set up." Kai nodded and headed to the door with his Sekirei in toe. The young man didn't know what Shiro's plan was, but knew he needed to be ready.

* * *

After a small detour to their room (Haihane insisting on grabbing her clawed gauntlets) and a short hike up the staircase, the party of three arrived on the rooftop of the inn. A small cool breeze blew past them as they began feeling the warmth of the sun. The sky was a cloudless light blue and the Tokyo cityscape was as impressive as always. However, Kai was more curious on the attractions nearby. Standing in different patterns in front of them were numerous dummies of different sizes. They rocked to and forth gently in the breeze. "What's with all this?" Kai wondered.

"What do you think?" a voice called. Kai turned to his left and saw Shiro walking from the left side of the emergency exit. The black male noted the blue backpack the brunette carried on his back.

Kai raised a brow toward his friend. "I don't know what to think. Especially the part about how you got here before us."

"Duh. Elevator. Took it while you were busy freshening up," Shiro replied nonchalantly.

"We weren't 'freshening up'. Haihane wanted to get her claws." Kai explained to the brunette. He then turned to the Indigo Sekirei and said, "Though to be real with you, I don't know why you wanted them. We were going up a couple floors."

"What can I say? I'm quite attached to my weapons. Just as you are with your katanas," she pointed out.

Shiro chuckled behind Kai, who paused as he realized he took the opportunity to suit equip his swords. "Okay, you got me there," he admitted.

"Anyway, I bet you're wondering why all these practice dummies are around," Shiro began. "Well it's quite simple. I made a call to a few people and asked them to bring these things over in order to see what you got. If you can prove to me that you can handle these things, I'll tell you the location to the place. If you can't, then I won't. It's as simple as that."

"That's all?" Kai replied confidently. "Even though I'm not formally trained, you know my swordsmanship is top-notch. And these things? I won't even break a sweat."

"Oh, no, no, no. This isn't about sword skills, man. I want to see how well you are with these." Taking off his carrying pack, Shiro pulled out a set of equipment from his bag. They were a pair of thick bracers with a handle attached. On the top was a wide shaft with a long , thin blade.

Seeing the items piqued Kai's curiosity. _"Are those the things he mentioned in the room?"_ he thought to himself.

"These babies are the first in a line of whip gauntlets from yours truly. I call them the Mark 1: Penance Bringers. I used the MBI ones you guys gave me as a blueprint. It's a simplified version to the original, but it's still a solid piece of construction that gives me the creative control to add improvements."

"I'm surprised you made them so fast," Haihane replied. "We only gave those things to you yesterday."

"I got in touch with a friend online who has connections to M.B.I. I couldn't really see his face, but I guess that's neither here nor there," the brunette explained. "We managed to create those things at one of his private labs and I was lucky to get them done by such short notice. Still, you would think that someone like that would be under close watch."

"No kidding," Kai responded, seeing it odd that he believes that between his new partner and himself, Shiro figured it would be the ex-employee who wasn't in the private eye. Still, that wasn't the main topic of Kai's suspicion. Between the inaction of M.B.I. and Shiro's new ally presenting himself, the black Ashikabi was surprised that he hadn't been the subject of reprisal for stealing one of the company's weapons. Still, either due to instinct or paranoia, the young man felt there was something going on. _"M.B.I is keeping a tabs on me,"_ he thought. _"Even if stealing the whip-gauntlets wasn't a big issue, it's possible they know of my involvement and are watching my every play. I better be careful."_

"Well, whatever. Now on to the fun part." After being tossed the inventions, Kai slid the bracers on his wrist. They had some weight to them, but the equipment was nothing he couldn't handle. "Okay go over near those two dummies over there."

Seeing the practice equipment in question, Kai walked a few steps forward before getting into a fighting position. Standing in front of him were two dummies, one being short and thin and another one being larger and bulky. "You mean these, right?" the black male asked in order to make sure.

"Yep. There's a small button on the underside of the handles." Turning his arm, the young man noticed a small red square button on the center of the palm guard. "Just press that to shoot a line from the dispenser at the top. Currently, each gauntlet has a range of five-and-a-half feet and are using a chain links with a non-conductive covering. Press it again, and the line will be drawn back into the gauntlet. Just getting the specifics out of the way."

"Great. I thought you were just listening to yourself talk," Kai quipped.

"Eh. That too. Now then, let's start with something simple. Let's see you whip it good, man."

"That was pretty lame," Haihane responded under her breath.

**(Title: Assassin Sent to the Burning Sands. Album: Monster Hunter 2 (DOS). Artist: Masato Kouda; Yuko Komiyama; Shinya Okada; Akihiko Narita; Hajime Hyakkoku.)**

With a shrug, Kai decided to entertain his comrade. Pressing the button, the chains shot out and hung by his sides. Kai saw that the line was silver with each metallic link having a clear plastic covering. Turning back to the targets ahead, the young man began the attack. He lashed at the dummies with a series of wide swings, striking at the two pieces violently. With the blade at the end of the line, the black male managed to land a few scratches against both targets. Each time he swung his flails, Kai noticed something was different compared to his usual fighting style. _"This isn't like a sword,"_ he contemplated. _"I have a longer range, but the extra length also delays the strike and path isn't as controlled. It seems by using this, I'll have to calculate how I strike, its range, and the speed."_

"Not bad, Kai. Not bad at all," Shiro said. Kai stopped his attack and called his flails back with a press of a button. "Now then, it's time to step it up a notch. Ever heard of a kusarigama?"

"A kusarigama is a weapon which was developed in this country centuries ago," Akitsu answered. "Consisting of the sickle-like kama, a chain, and an iron weight, it was used in long-ranged combat to either damage opponents or disarm weapons and wrap around foes."

"Very good," Shiro replied with a smile. "It looks like someone's been reading."

"Show off," Haihane murmured.

"So what's your point?" Kai replied.

"Did you hear what the hot lady just said? You were already doing part one in that exercise. Now we're going for part two. Try grabbing Tiny over there. And by Tiny, I mean the smaller guy. This isn't an old 60's mob movie, see? Nyeh!"

"Alright, I got it," an annoyed Kai replied. The young fighter turned his attention to the smaller of the two training dummies. Focused on his target, the swordsman launched his chain toward the dummy. He then shifted his body in order to direct the chain on the enemy's flank, allowing the line to wrap around it.

"Nicely done! Now reel 'em in and give it a spanking!"

Taking Shiro's advice, Kai pulled the hooked piece of equipment in was ease. Just as it came in range, the young man grabbed his left katana with a free hand and slashed the oncoming dummy with a backhand stroke. Kai yanked against the chain, which managed to free itself from the target and was recalled into the device. "Not bad," Kai muttered.

"Now try Fatso over there."

Following directions, Kai sidestepped off to the side and launched another long-ranged grab. However, this enemy, being larger and heavier, couldn't be moved. No matter how much Kai pulled or pressed the button, the dummy wouldn't budge. "Hey, what gives!" Kai replied.

"Easy there, man. I figured you'll be facing things like this all the time. The first guy was easy because he was light enough to be dragged by the chain and your own strength. The large guy is much heavier and stronger. If that thing were a real person, I sure it would've pulled you forward."

"Oh, I think I get what to do," Kai realized. Jumping off the ground, Kai pressed the button on his gauntlet to propel himself forward. With feet held forward, the young man kicked the dummy in range before free the wire as e bounced off the opponent. He then continued with numerous whips of his chained flails and ending with an overhead strike.

"Quite impressive how you managed to use the weight of the dummy to your advantage," Akitsu noted.

"Thanks. Saw it in a comic book once," Kai said nonchalantly.

"Alright, settle down before you really get in a nerd fit," Shiro chided to which Kai scowled to. "Now that you used simple tactics, let's change the pace a bit."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Ah, now that's what I'm talking about. You just gotta love that straight-forward attitude," Shiro commentated to the Sekirei, who gave small smiles in response. "There's a group of dummies right next to standing in a circle. Go to the center of them and I'll tell you what next."

"Something's telling me that by the way you're leading me around, this is starting to sound like a tutorial for a video game."

"Isn't it? Maybe I should take a break from that stuff for a bit."

"Yeah. And probably get laid, too," Haihane muttered.

"You know I'm standing right here," Shiro replied.

"Great. Then you can take my advice at heart."

"Oh. Is that an offer I'm hearing?"

"Children, could you please stop fighting already," Kai begged as he rubbed his temples.

"What! She started it!" the brunette complained.

"Tattletale," murmured the clawed Sekirei.

Wanting to get this little 'training level' over and done with, Kai walked to the formation of seven practice dummies (including one large one) to his right. Standing in the center, the young man unwound his chains and stood ready for offensive maneuvers. "Alright, you're in position. Now then, it's time to use a radial attack."

"Gee, I wonder what that is?" Kai asked rhetorically.

"Oh hardy har. Smartass," Shiro sneered. "Now by spinning your chains, you'll be able to push back numerous enemies at once. Once they're left open, attack with them with all you got!"

"Yeah, I got it." Kai did as instructed and spun his chains in a clockwise direction. The force of the attack caused the dummies to move back a few inches and wobble viciously. The black male turned to one of the heavier targets behind him and grabbed it with his line. Once he made contact with the dummy, the young man bounced off the the target's chest region before hooking another, smaller decoy. Thanks to the force behind the speed of the strike, caused the dummy to fall to ground. After pouncing on the target, Kai punched the dummy in the head before leaping off and returning to the center of the circle.

Haihane smiled from seeing her Ashikabi's battle technique. Even though the young man was sparring against plastic pieces of equipment, the display he showed was quite impressive to her. "Pretty aggressive movement, Ashikabi," Haihane noted in contentment. "That's the kind of stuff I like to see."

"Damn, dude! They're just dummies! You didn't have to go all off on them like they stole your lunch money!" exclaimed Shiro after watching his comrade's tactics. "God, it's a good thing a paid the place these things came from in advance."

"You two are over exaggerating," replied a calm Kai as he stretched out his joints. "So are we done yet, Shiro? Because I think it's time to get those directions to the place."

"Alright, alright. Just one more thing left. This is more for shits and giggles than anything else."

"Sounds good to me," the black male shrugged.

"Now then, go to the small dummy on the far left." Leaving his seven previous targets behind, the young man power-walked passed the first two dummies before reaching the last decoy. "Alright, now for this you can do whatever you want with it. Lash it, slash it, call it names, whatever. The primary object here is a team attack."

"A what now?" the swordsman asked in surprise.

"Oh come on! What's wrong with giving a shout out to a friend in battle?" Shiro asked. "Besides, something tells me that these ladies aren't just here for eye candy. Am I right?"

"Well… Maybe…" Kai responded, unsure of what to think.

"Ah, don't sweat the details," Shiro replied as he threw a hand forward. "Hey, Haihane! Why don't you give your man a hand."

Haihane chuckled. "Sure. Why not?" Haihane walked over to Kai and stood behind him. Brandishing her claws, the gray-haired ninja stood ready to fight. Kai was uncertain how to approach this situation. Sure Haihane seemed normal (for lack of a better word) in combat style compared to Akitsu's cryokinesis. Yet the fact of the matter remains that her style and ability surpassed even the best human fighter wielding her weaponry. "Don't worry, Kai," the bandaged woman whispered to her Ashikabi. "I'll try not to get carried away."

"Thanks," Kai replied.

"No problem at all."

"Okay then. Go nuts! …Again," Shiro replied.

Using his chains, Kai swiped at the dummy at long range. The young man closed in, lashing at his target with each step he took. Once he was in range, the young man switched his chains with katanas and slashed at the enemy with precise strokes. The black male then finished it off by hurling the object in the air with a strong underhanded slash from his swords. "Haihane!"

"Hell yeah!" the woman replied as she launched in the air. The Sekirei slashed at the dummy with violent swipes from her clawed gauntlets. With furious technique, her talons tore into the piece of equipment before it slammed into the ground. Haihane gracefully landed beside her companion and glanced at him with a glint in her eye. "One more!"

"Let's do it!" Kai replied. The two charged at the target at high speed, holding their weapons back as they close the distance. Like a blur, the two sliced past the dummy. The target wobbled in its place before it becaming still. Once it stopped moving, the training tool's form had ripped in numerous places before falling to the side in two halves. Kai and Haihane turned around to assess their work. "Damn. Looks like we overdid it."

"Believe me, that wasn't even close to what I can do."

"I believe you."

"Holy shit!" Shiro shouted in shock as he jaws nearly dropped to the ground. He had never seen Kai make take down a dummy in such a fashion. Seeing him and his new partner hacking it to shreds like a fish was just unbelievable. "That's not an overkill! It's a fuckin' annihilation!"

"What can I say? I've been practicing my craft," Kai responded, hoping to play it cool despite the damage they made.

"Sure you have," the brunette replied cynically.

"Anyway, we passed your test with all A's, Shiro. Are you going to tell us what you know or not?"

The brunette let out a sigh. There was no point in dancing around the subject anymore. "Shit, why not?" he said as he threw his arms up. "Come back to my room and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Cool. Thanks, Shiro. I appreciate this."

"Don't get all soft on me. Too be honest, I'm a little bit concerned that I could end up like Mokujin over there," the young man joked. Kai spun his eyes from the comment. If that were the case, he wouldn't be acting how he usually does.

* * *

"Here's what you want to know," Shiro said after he and his comrades became settled in the apartment. As Shiro sat on a stool near the kitchen, the trio had nestled on the couch in front of the television. Kai and Akitsu paid attention to their host while Haihane was busy flipping through channels to find anything interesting. "The only place I can find that's still available is called Maison Izumo. It's a pretty little house in a quiet neighborhood at the north side of this city."

"How north?" Kai asked.

"It's in the Adachi prefecture. So, yeah. Pretty damn north."

"Adachi, huh? Pretty far from the University I'm attending in Nakano."

"Man, don't get all stingy on me," Shiro replied. "From what I can tell, it's the only place available. Well, only place other than here, of course. Plus you keep forgetting that you're in Chuo, which is far from a hop and a skip away from the school."

"Alright, alright," Kai said as he shook a hand. "I'm not being stingy, man. It was just an observation, that's all."

"Sure, sure. Whatever," was the brunette's response. The young man dug into front pant pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here. This is the address to the place. Should be easy. Especially with GoogleMap's last update."

Kai pushed himself off the couch and took the folded sheet of paper. "Thanks, Shiro," he said as unfolded the item. Its contents contained the destination's address, directions, and a small map from their current location to the inn. "We'll go see what the place is like. If everything checks out, all we have to do is move our stuff in and that's all."

"Sounds like a plan. Need any help? You know, to lessen the load for the ladies."

"It's not a problem for us," Haihane replied. "If anything, it's our Ashikabi that might need a breather."

"I'm fine," Kai said. "I'm not the type who'll just stand around while you do all the work."

"You've done so much for us already, Master Nakamura," Akitsu said to the brunette. "We will only be relocating a few items."

"Snow Tits is right," Haihane replied. "If anything, it's our Ashikabi that needs to take it easy. You let us worry about the heavy lifting."

Kai only let out a sigh from the brash tone of his Sekirei. "Did you really need to call her that?" he pondered.

"So she's using that word, too," Shiro said with a curious tone. "What? Has that become your favorite little pet name?"

"It's a long, tongue-and-cheek story," groaned Kai as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Must be more than just tongue-and-cheek…" the brunette muttered. Catching the snide comment, Kai glared daggers at his friend who quickly decided to change the subject. "Before you go, there are a few things you should know."

"Like what?"

"If you need any tweaks or repairs on those whip gauntlet of yours, just let me know. In the meantime, I'll be planning upgrades for more powerful designs."

"I'll do that."

"Oh, and I also found something that might be interesting." Kai raised his brow as his friend retreated to his office. Also curious of Shiro's discovery, Haihane turned away from the T.V. to see what the brunette was doing. "Here it is," the young man said as he returned to the main room. In his possession was a long, thin box with odd decorations on it.

"What's that?" Haihane asked.

"Don't know. I found it after I came back from that lab. I first thought it was some spare material, but then I noticed the box was too thin to really hold such things. But after finding the name under the flap…"

Kai walked next to Shiro and glanced at the section of the lid he pulled up. In bold ink, the black male saw his name on the side. Yet it wasn't the fact that his name was on the box that piqued his interest so much as it was the writing style. It was a familiar style that he had seen before. "Hold on…" Kai replied as he took the box to the stool near the kitchen island. He pulled off the lid and saw a small piece of paper sitting on top of something wrapped in a large sheet.

"What does the note say, my Ashikabi?" Akitsu asked in a light tone.

"'Hello, Kai. How's my favorite nephew been doing?'" the young man read aloud. "'Wait, you don't need to answer that. I know you've been keeping up on your swordsmanship since last we met. You also have. Now then, down to business. I'm sure you're aware that Tokyo's sword ban was lifted not too long ago. I don't know the details of the situation, but I do know that you need to be prepared for what is coming. That is why I sent you a gift. On one of my travels to Northern Africa (sorry, forgot if it was Algeria or Tunisia. You know how I am with traveling), I managed to get my hands on these swords from one of the tribes there. I think these will be just as useful as the katana you've been carrying. Now then, I'm off. I'll be sure to send you another message in the future. Who knows? Maybe I'll even come by and say hi. See you soon, from your Uncle Kenji.'"

"Uncle Kenji?" Haihane asked.

"Kenji Kagazaki is my uncle and my old man's older brother," Kai clarified. "Uncle Kenji is an adventurer who travels around the world taking on many odd jobs. On top of that, he's also a world-class weapons expert. It was because of him that I learned how to fight with a sword."

"Your uncle was your sensei," Akitsu replied. "Quite intriguing, Master Kai. Is it possible that the katanas you carry are gifts from said relative?"

"As perceptive as always, Akitsu," complimented the black Ashikabi as he rested a hand on the hilt of one sword. "These weapons were given to me as a present on my twelfth birthday. While most people that were my age would get toys and books, I was given a samurai sword. Man, I have never seen as many dumbfounded looks on so many people since." Kai chortled as he looked back on memory. He could still remember the expressions on everyone's face as they stood around the table silently gawking at the weapons that, during the time, were as long as he was tall. Priceless was main word he could think of. "Yeah. He's an eccentric. More so than Shiro over here."

"Always want to take a shot, don't we," the brunette mumbled.

"But he's a good man all the same."

"I met Kenji a few times before," Shiro replied. "Whenever he stopped by, he would always tell us of his adventures around the world. The guy's like a mix of Miyamoto Musashi and James Bond. The Sean Connery version."

"I wouldn't mind meeting your uncle, Lover," Haihane replied. "He sounds like my kind of person. I'm just itching to find out how strong he is."

"So, what did Kenji get you? Think it's a lamp holding a genie?"

Kai glared at his comrade and his stupid question. "I doubt anyone would need a box like this for a small-ass kettle. Dumb ass." Pulling off the wrap from inside the box, Kai froze as he saw the contents. "No way…" he said breathlessly. Inside were two swords, each sheathed within a wooden scabbard of intricate design.

"What's in the box, man?" Shiro asked as the Sekirei behind him watched in intrigue.

"These." Kai unsheathed the swords and held them for display. The weapons were long, single-edged swords with blades that thickened near the end. The roofs of each was ornately designed and the hilts of the swords were squared and heavily decorated.

"Those are some pretty nice swords," Haihane commented, appreciating the weapons' condition and craftsmanship. "Didn't think they'd still make something like that."

"Such elegant and exotic weaponry," Akitsu complimented as she observed the swords' design.

"I'm a little lost," Shiro replied. "What's the big deal about those butter knives? They're pretty, I'm not gonna lie. But still…"

"You just don't get it, man," Kai replied as he shook his head. "These aren't simple swords. These are flyssa, African swords wielded by the Kayble tribes. These things are one of the oldest of their kind and very rare." A smile grew on Kai's lips as he inspected the weapons. Even though the swords had traveled such a distance from his uncle's location to Tokyo, the equipment was still in perfect condition. "Man, I've always wanted a sword like this, but I always thought it was impossible to get. Flyssas like this would cost hundreds, no, thousands. I wonder how my uncle got his hands on two of these?"

"Meh, it's just an oversized pocket knife," Shiro replied with an offhanded tone. "Only you would have such a hard-on for a sword."

Kai scoffed from his friend's lack of interest as he returned the flyssas into the package they came from before picking it up. "We better get going," Kai said. "If you need anything-"

"Dude, don't get all responsible," Shiro replied, holding his hand up in order to silence his comrade. "You should know by now that I do this 'cause I want to. I'm not playing for scoring favors."

"Heh. I guess you aren't," the black male responded as he folded his arms.

The brunette then flashed a smirk at the black male. "Besides, I'm virtually a self-made man who has everything. What do you think you can give a guy like that?"

"Don't know," Kai smirked as he shrugged in response. "My thanks is a good start."

"Heh. Guess so." With the same expression found on Shiro's face, the two pounded fists, sharing a small chortle. "Just know that if shit hits the fan, you and your ladies are always welcome here," the brunette said.

"Thanks for the heads up, man."

"Anytime."

Carrying his package, Kai, Akitsu, and Haihane left the apartment and returned to their own room. From there, the trio took the opportunity to freshen up and package their things in boxes and suitcases. After finishing preparations, the Sekirei and their Ashikabi (whose flyssas were now strapped to his back along with a box of cleaner clothing), left their room and headed downstairs. From there, they headed to a nearby bus stop and began their travels up north. Even with the stares that the three received on their ride, the black male thoughts were already preoccupied with anticipation for the destination. _"I can't wait to see this place,"_ he thought. _"Hopefully, there's some spare rooms available."_


	9. Chapter 7: Streets of Rage

Author's Note 1: Hey everyone. Sorry for the late entry to this story. You see, I've been very busy this summer. Between summer school and a moving to a new place, it was quite difficult to submitted this chapter. Could have done it sooner, but as I said, just too busy. But the point is, this chapter will deliver. On another note, this section of the story was originally the first half of the Chapter 7. However, I decided to split it and save the latter half as its own chapter. Don't worry my loyal readers, the next one is almost complete. Consider this as part of another arc which started on Chapter 6. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Streets of Rage**

Kai sighed as he and his Sekirei walked down a street. With his head hung low, the exhausted young man continued to carry their package. _"It was supposed to be a quick and simple trip. Take the bus, get to the inn, order a room, that's it."_ Then he remembered a hard cosmic truth: nothing in life is ever simple. Looking back on the complications which transpired nearly an hour before, the black Ashikabi sighed as he took note of his ever infamous dumb luck. _"Why does the crazy shit have to happen to me?"_

* * *

Positioned between Haihane and Akitsu, Kai sat in his seat with his arms wrapped securely around the box of supplies. Though the bus with filled with conversations and child cries, the young man paid no heed. Instead, he slumped back and relaxed, enjoying the low vibrations which rattled his seat. Resting against his left side, Akitsu watched silently through the window as buildings and people passed by her at a thirty miles per hour. Between the bus's speed and the rhythmic heartbeat from her master's chest, the cryokinetic felt at peace.

However, opposite of Kai, Haihane sat with folded arms and eyes closed as she tried to hold in the frustration welling up inside her. The reason came in the form of small boy from the seat behind the party. The child, who was sitting in his mother's lap, was in the midst of a loud tantrum. While the wailing and screaming did unnerve the claw user, it wasn't the noise that was the issue. It was the fact that the kid had been kicking the back of her section of the chair for quite some time. As this occurred, the mother's reaction to her child's whining was more of an offhanded reprimand than anything else. Still trying to keep her composure, Haihane continued to ignore the outbursts. However, her patience had reached its breaking point as soon as she felt a strong tug coming from the back of her head. The Sekirei yelped in pain as the screaming child grabbed Haihane's ponytail and yanked hard on it. "Ow! Get this little brat off me!" she exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Kai replied as he heard her distress call. The black swordsman whipped around and tried alleviating the child's grip from his Sekirei's hair. Haihane yelled in pain as the little boy tugged harder with every second. At this time, the child's parent continued to use her brand of 'discipline', which worked to no avail. After a few minutes of the small tug-of-war, Kai managed to free Haihane from the boy's clutches, though the kid still had a clump of the girl's gray hair in his grasp. "Are you alright, Haihane?" the Ashikabi asked in concern.

"I'll live…" grumbled Haihane as she rubbed the back of her head, her scalp sore from the boy's grab. "But that runt sure as Hell won't!" The Indigo Sekirei spun around her chair, ready to exact revenge on the boy. Before the young woman could pounce upon the two people, Kai managed to restrain her from attacking. "I'm gonna shred that little troll to ribbons!"

"Take it easy," Kai said in an attempt to calm her down. "Let's try to not loose our heads here."

"Could you please keep that crazy woman away from us," the mother asked Kai. "She's disturbing us."

"I'm disturbing you?" an offended Haihane responded. "I'm disturbing you!? I've had to put up with that spoiled spawn of yours kicking my seat for the past half hour. Meanwhile, you're sitting there like a dumbass twiddling your thumbs."

"I doubt someone like you would know anything about raising a child since you don't have one."

"Ha! Apparently I do considering how I didn't get knocked up and ditched."

"Oh yeah? At least the man I was charming and good looking. This guy doesn't even seem dependable."

"Hey, now. Don't insult the mediator," Kai advised with a stern gaze.

"And what would you know about discipline anyway? I bet you don't have the foggiest idea what the word even means."

Haihane's head lowered, her eyes hidden by her unkempt hair as a tick mark appeared on the corner of her face. She chortled malevolently as her gnashed her teeth together in what would be considered a demonic smile. "Discipline, huh?" she mumbled in a low, threatening tone.

Seeing the tension on her face and the rigidity of her body, Kai gulped in fear as sweat poured profusely down his face like a running faucet. He knew that the mother's arrogance had unwittingly signed hers and the child's death certificates. _"Oh, shit…"_ Kai panicked, wondering whether he'd be able to continue to restrain the woman from enacting bloody revenge. "This isn't worth it," the black Ashikabi advised while trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. "Let's just sit down and wait for our stop."

"Come on, Kai," chided Haihane restlessly. "How about I give her an example of discipline."

"How about you don't and say you did," the black male whispered to her. "She's a young mother with a sense of self-entitlement. Don't play into her hands."

"Hey, is there a problem back there?" called the bus driver as he used a microphone.

"No, nothing wrong here. Right, Haihane?" Kai asked.

"Actually, there is," the mother said in an innocent tone. "This crazy woman has been harassing us for some time now. She even threatened to kill my precious boy." Hearing the announcement, many nearby passengers began to mumble to themselves over the accusation. While there were a few witnesses who were on to the deception, that minority was outweighed by the more concerned audience.

"You lying bitch!" Haihane replied, nearly lunging at her in rage.

Kai quickly reacted to her attacking, holding the grey-haired Sekirei at bay before any damage could be done. Of course, the Sekirei's reaction wasn't exactly garnering any supporters. "Look, there's been a small misunderstanding," Kai said to the bus driver. "It was nothing like that at all."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask for you to leave," said the bus driver.

"But-!" replied a shocked Kai as Haihane whipped around in disbelief.

"I'll let you off at the next stop. Until then, please sit silently for the remainder of the ride."

Kai stared at the authority with a slack jawed stare as he sat back in his seat. It wasn't right that they were issued such a reprimand from the driver. Haihane turned back to the mother holding her child. The other woman gave the Sekirei a smug smirk, knowing that her ruse worked like a charm. The Indigo Sekirei flexed her talons, wanting to punish the deceitful parent for making her a pansy. Seeing the woman fuming, Kai grabbed her attention by holding her wrist. Haihane turned and saw the young man lightly shaking his head. "There's no point," he responded nonchalantly.

Haihane turned to the woman once more, giving her a dagger-filled stare of her own. The intensity of the scowl the Sekirei displayed was enough to falter the parent's confidence. Her gratified smile had downgraded to a sheepish grin followed by a nervous gulp. Seeing the fear in her eyes, Haihane sat down in her seat and patiently waited for their unexpected stop.

* * *

_"I never ever thought I'd actually get my ass kicked off a bus,"_ Kai thought as the party continued to walk down the street. _"Especially since we didn't do nothing. Now instead of just two quick stops and a duration of less than a couple hours, it will take us just that amount of time to get to the next one. Damn it."_

"I can't believe this," Haihane thought aloud. "We're thrown off the bus while that stuck-up bitch and her demon child get to stay on? That's not right."

"The driver did assure us that he'd look into the matter at the end of his shift," Akitsu assured. "Perhaps the parent and child will receive proper repercussions for her actions."

"Big whoop. Doesn't do us any good right now. Besides, do you really think that driver's gonna look at the footage? And even if he does, what is he gonna do about her?"

"Perhaps if you hadn't reacted in such a demeanor, such a sequence of events wouldn't had come to pass."

"You're one to talk, Frosty the Snow Woman. It's not like you were being reigned like a damn horse." She then turned her attention back to her Ashikabi. "You should have let me handle it, Kai. I would've really shown her the meaning of 'discipline'."

"Yeah, and risk the law throwing the definition back at us in spades," Kai reminded her as he turned around to face his Sekireis. "Look, let's just drop it, okay? I'm pissed over what happened just as much as you two are-"

"You mean as one of us is," Haihane sneered as she shot a glance at Akitsu from the corner of her eye. The geisha merely ignored the jeer from her fellow Sekirei, remaining as stoic as usual.

"But there's nothing we can do about it now," the Ashikabi continued, hoping to diffuse any building tension between them. "All we can do is find our way to Maison Izumo and forget this happened."

"Fine. Whatever," Haihane murmured under her breath.

Seeing her still peeved, Kai lowered the box on the ground and walked to the clawed Sekirei and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please," the young man said in a soft tone, his eyes focused on the ninja's irises.

Haihane stood silently before letting out a sigh. As much as she wanted to continue the discussion, the clawed fighter conceded her frustration. "Alright, alright," she said. "But I still think we should have done something."

A small smile cracked his lips. "Trust me, it would have been no contest who would have won. What's her face and the troll wouldn't have stood a chance," Kai said. Seeing the Indigo Sekirei relaxed, he released her shoulder and continued forward. "Alright. Let's keep this going. The sooner we get to Maison Izumo, the sooner we could finally get a place to call our own."

* * *

It was about noon and the party of three continued their trek north. Taking a short break, Kai lowered the box and pulled out his iTouch to track his progress using the device's satellite map application. "Alright, we're making good time," Kai noted. "The next bus stop is another five blocks ahead."

"Quite fortuitous," Akitsu replied.

"About time," Haihane said. "I'm getting tired of walking on this street."

"Who isn't?" Kai replied. "And I'm sure this time, we won't have to worry about any hold ups."

As the two continued on their way, Akitsu stopped in place as she turned her attention to an alleyway. The busty beige-headed Sekirei could hear sounds coming from the route. Curious by the geisha's behavior, Kai walked toward the woman, glancing down the alley before turning back to her. "Something up?" he asked.

"I heard a noise coming from this direction," she said.

"Could just be a hobo?" Haihane shrugged. "Nothing that surprising considering what part of the city we're in."

Kai scowled as he listened closely to the noise. While the noise was faint, the black male knew it wasn't something normal. _"That sound…"_ he thought.

"Hey, Kai. Didn't you say we were in a hurry? So shouldn't we get going instead of wasting time playing detective?"

Kai juggled the box and turned his attention to his iTouch map once more. With the bus schedule open on another window, he checked the arrival time for the vehicle. They only had about half an hour before the bus came. _"Haihane's right. Time is short, and I have places to be."_ Kai turned away and began to continue his on his route. However, he stopped after a couple of steps due to his biting conscience. Biting his lip, the Ashikabi backtracked to the alley entrance. _"Why do I always put myself in these situations?"_ Haihane raised a brow, wondering over her master's decision. "Haihane, you can go catch the bus if you want. Akitsu and I will catch up with you later."

"Fat chance," Haihane replied as she stepped forth. "You're my Ashikabi. Wherever you go, I'm going to be right behind you."

"Haihane…" Kai replied, grateful for her assistance.

"Besides, what kind of Sekirei would I be if I didn't join you?"

The young man gave the woman a nod before turning making his way down the back street.

* * *

Further down the pathway, a young, brunette woman with an ample chest and two long ponytails stood against a dead end. She wore a thin pink belly top with long purple sleeves decorated with a golden star at the front and a gold 10 on the back. The woman also wore denim capri jeans which reached down to her knees, along with a pair of sandals. Surrounding her were four young men, each wearing a lecherous grin as they approached her with malicious intent. "Look what we have here, boys," one of the men sneered, wearing a red sleeveless sports jersey. "Looks like some entertainment found its way in our turf."

"Let me have first crack at her," another one replied, this one wearing a blue jacket and green hat.

"As if, man. I'm not having your sloppy seconds."

"Would you two shut the fuck up!" ordered the third, larger male, annoyed by the ramblings of his two partners in crime. He was a muscular man with hiragana-style tattoos adorning his left arm and a dragon decorated on his right. "If anyone gets first dibs on the fresh meat, it's gonna be me." The man stepped forward, his grin stretching further. "You can have your turns when I'm done with her."

The woman gritted her teeth as she pressed herself against the wall. _"Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have turned here,"_ she thought. The brunette's eyes darted in all directions in hopes of finding a way past her captors. However, the trio had her cornered. Realizing her predicament, the woman glared at the leader. _"I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice…" _The woman was ready to enact her plan, bracing herself for the male's oncoming act.

"Get over here!" the tattooed man ordered as he grabbed a hold of the woman's wrist. "Let's have some fun."

"I doubt the woman wants to play any games with your ugly ass," a voice replied from behind. "Now get away from her."

"Who the fuck is it now?" the leader replied as he, his underlings, and the restrained woman turned their attention behind them. With a focused glare, Kai stood strong and poised to attack. On his right side, Haihane stood hunched forward, her claws twitching as they dangled over the ground. Standing on the opposite flank of the Ashikabi, Akitsu watched the men with steely gaze. "Well this just keeps getting better and better," the burly man said. "Now we have three more lambs here for the slaughter."

"That's not what it looks like over here," Haihane said with a wicked grin as she held up a gauntlet and pinched her claws. "I see three chunks of meat just asking to get ripped to shreds."

"Oh ho! I like that one," replied the jacket wearing enemy to the other underling. "She's got some spunk. I'm betting she's as kinky as she is tough."

"Maybe. But I want a taste of that eye candy on the right. Wouldn't mind tugging her chains, if you know what I mean."

"How many times do I have to tell you two to shut up!" their leader growled. "And you…" Fumed by the interruption, the man threw the woman's wrist aside, leaving her to rub the now sore joint. "Who the hell do you think you are, huh? Coming down my turf like some kind of big shot hero."

"Nothing like that. Truth be told, other options presented themselves before I took this route," Kai said nonchalantly with folded arms.

"And you chose the wrong one, kid. But I'm a generous man. So tell you what: you can turn around and we can pretend like this never happened. But that's only if you leave your lady friends and cash behind."

"Don't worry. We'll be real easy on them," replied the man with the wifebeater shirt.

"Not happening," Kai said as he shook his head. "The only one who should move is you."

"Your delusions of grandeur lead me to believe your procreative abilities are severely lacking," Akitsu added.

Hearing the response, the thugs became silent as they tried to decipher the geisha's quote. Kai rose a eyebrow in the ice woman's direction, confused by the apparent insult. "The hell did she just say?" one of the cohorts wondered.

"She basically said you guys have little dicks and big mouths," the attacked woman clarified. "And I'm completely agreeing."

"Shut it, bitch!" the tattooed leader snapped at the brunette before turning his focus back on Kai. "As for you. You should have left when you had the chance."

"Yeah, course I should've," Kai replied as he spun his eyes. _"Seriously, these guys are sounding like every generic thug in an American drama series."_

"Hey, Kai. Let me take these idiots on," Haihane insisted, a gleam in her eyes as she was set for battle. "I'm just itching to vent some steam."

"As much as I'd love to watch you in action, you two should sit this out," Kai replied. "These fools would be a waste of your powers." Ready to fight, the young man went into an offensive stance. "I'll handle these clowns." The Ashikabi then turned to Akitsu as he felt a cool breeze sweep past him. "Don't worry, Akitsu. If I need an assist, I'll let you know. Until then, just make sure our box doesn't get messed up."

"If that is what you wish, Master Kai, then I will not intrude" she replied obediently.

"Alright, I'll stand on the sidelines for a bit," Haihane said. "I bet you're doing this to impress that girl over there."

"This isn't about showmanship," Kai objected. _"Like you, I also want to vent some steam."_

Seeing the young black man walking forward, the tattooed thug began to laugh. "Boy, you must be friggin' retarded." Kai leered at the leader as his fingers rested on the buttons of his whip gauntlets. The young man had already spoke his peace and was now focused on battle. "Suit yourself. You two. Teach this kid what happens to heroes."

"You got it, Boss," said the wifebeater wearer. Drawing pocket knives, the underlings charged at Kai, hoping to make serious wounds.

**(Title: Testin' My Gangsta. Album: Da Unbreakables. Artist: Three 6 Mafia.)**

As the two rushed him, Kai launched one of his chains, hooking the sleeveless enemy by his weapon holding wrist. "What the hell!" the shocked foe yelled from the surprise capture. Seeing his opportunity, Kai reeled in the confused opponent, the knife being driven ahead of its wielder. Once in range, Kai spun left, twisting from the small weapon's path, before slamming his elbow into his face. The man was sent reeling to the ground.

"Jiro!" the standing man shouted. With his knife held high, the second enemy charged after Kai to avenge his fallen comrade. Kai dodged the man's swipes with ease. Though the technique of this swings were fast and wild, the thug's unwieldy and amateurish style made his movements predictable for the swordsman to read. "Stand still, you bastard!" the knife fighter ordered.

"Make me," Kai dared before punching the enemy in his face. The underling staggered back, holding his nose which may have broke from the blow. With his opponent wide open, Kai fired his chain and caught his enemy's waistline. The black male jumped ahead and, using the chain to pull him forward, quickly tackled the underling to the ground.

Kai stood on his feet and glared with disdain at the fodder. "Pfft. If you two went down with only one blow, then I was right not to waste my swords on you guys." He then turned back to the larger man with the same stoic stare. "Looks like there's only one left. You gonna leave now or do you want to fall with the rest of your crew."

The man gritted his teeth as he glared at Kai. The young man had beaten his enforcers in less than a minute. Even though they weren't as strong as he confidently believed himself to be, the fact that the underlings had been defeated so easily didn't settle well with him. _"What idiots,"_ he thought. "Just because you beat Jiro and Hatoshi, you think you're hot shit!"

"You should give up now while you still have an ounce of dignity left," the brunette replied. "Oh wait. That would imply you had some dignity at all."

"Shut up!" the man howled. Digging into his pocket, the thug pulled out a small handgun from his short pocket. Kai's eyes widened in subtle surprise from the appearance of the weapon. Even so, both the Sekirei and the woman being held hostage continued to remain calm. "Not so tough now, huh ninja boy?" the man gloated, feeling he now had the advantage. "What use is that martial arts shit once I bust a cap up your ass, bitch!"

Kai snarled, holding his nervousness back as he took a defensive stance. He knew that all it would take was one shot for it to end. _"Damn this fool!"_ he mentally yelled, knowing he was virtually helpless from the turn of events. Before the young man could attempt to counter, both Haihane and Akitsu stood in front of him, poised to defend their Ashikabi. "What are you doing!?" Kai replied in panic, concerned for their mortality.

"I shall not allow anyone to end my master's life," Akitsu replied.

"Same here," Haihane agreed. "If he wants you, he'll have to come through us!"

"No! This is my fight! I won't let you get hurt because of this coward's weakness!" Kai said.

"Aw, how precious," chided the thug. "How about I show my generosity by shooting you and your girlfriends? That way you can all burn in Hell together."

"You bastard," hissed the woman behind him.

The tattooed gunman turned to the brunette with a wicked smirk on his face. "Don't worry. You're next after I'm done."

"Shit!" Kai hissed. The man pointed his weapon at the trio, poised and ready to open fire. For the black Ashikabi, time moved at a slow pace as he watched the man's thumb started to migrate to the gun's safety catch. Just as the digit touched the lock, the small black weapon had suddenly ignited without warning.

Kai, Akitsu, Haihane, and the mystery brunette watched in shock as the man screamed in pain before dropping the blazing handgun. "What the fuck!" the muscled man screamed as he held his now burned hand.

"_That fire…"_ the brunette thought as she looked down on the burning firearm. Believing someone else was nearby, the young woman turned to a nearby rooftop. Though she didn't see anyone in particular, the girl was certain she caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure just leaving the scene.

"You weak-ass coward!" an enraged Kai hollered as rushed past the two women and after the man. It was bad enough that he pulled a gun on him. But to threaten the lives of his Sekirei and a defenseless woman was going too far. Leaping in the air, the young man caught the man with both whip gauntlet chains and propelled himself into the singed foe. The black Ashikabi planted his feet in the larger foe's chest, sending him crash into the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of him. "I'm not done yet," Kai whispered as he pinned him against the vertical surface. The angered swordsman kicked off of the man's body before using the chains to pull the enemy over and slamming him onto the ground. Unable to counter, Kai quickly leapt on top of him and punched him in the face. Between the loss of breath and the black male's haymaker, the tattooed thug was lying on the ground both beaten and unconscious. Kai glared down at the still breathing foe, fighting the urge to add onto the punishment. He pushed himself off of the man and gave one last disgusted look.

"_Whoa…"_ was the only thing that came to the brunette's mind as she witnessed the one-sided offensive. Never had she seen someone fight so intensely. In a way, she partly felt sorry for her attackers and their miserable luck. _"I would've at least went a little easy on these guys,"_ she thought.

The battle was over as Kai let out a long breath in order to calm his nerves. He reeled in the chains of his whip gauntlets and rubbed his sore right hand. "Who made the wrong choice now, bitch?" he hissed in a low tone to the thug leader.

"Are you unharmed, my Master," Akitsu asked as she and Haihane approached their Ashikabi. The young man was able to hear the hint of concern in her otherwise neutral tone.

"I'm fine, Akitsu," Kai replied as he flashed a small smile. "It's as you said, these guys were small fry."

"Oh yeah?" Haihane asked. "Then what was all that about in the end?"

"The guy pulled a punk-ass move when he pulled out his piece," Kai responded with a frown as he explained his actions. "I wasn't gonna let him get away with threatening you two like that."

"Hey, you don't need to whitewash it. If you ask me, it was about time you showed that loser who's boss," Haihane said with a shrug as she flashed a slick smile. "That's the attitude I want to see when I watch you fight. Honestly, it's kind of a turn on."

"Wh-Wha-!" Kai replied in surprise, taken off guard by the Sekirei's response.

"Also, while I appreciate your concern for our safety, I must tell you that it was misplaced," Akitsu said, cutting her Ashikabi's bewilderment. "We Sekirei can survive such conventional firearms due to our heightened reflexes and durability."

"Queen Cold has a point," Haihane added. "That idiot's peashooter would have been useless. I'd have sliced off his hand before he could pull the trigger."

Kai had no doubt that Haihane's speed would have beat the enemy to the punch. The battle between her and Benitsubasa was still fresh in his mind, along with the agility she had displayed. Still, he didn't want his comrades involved within a battle meant for him. Though besides his honor (along with a small sense of pride), the young man didn't want to have either Sekirei needlessly risk their safety and anonymity on his behalf. With a sigh, Kai changed the focus of his attention to the girl behind him, who was pushing herself off of the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" the young man asked as he went to look her over and extend his hand. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," the brunette said as she took the young man's hand. After being pulled back up to her feet, the girl rubbed her still sore wrist. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Don't thank me," Kai calmly replied as he shook his head. "We were just at the right place and time. If you want to thank anyone, it's Akitsu who really deserves the credit. If it wasn't for her, we would've kept on going."

"Right. Well thank-" the young woman stopped in mid-sentence as she noticed the ice geisha's Sekirei crest on her forehead. _"Her Sekirei crest… Why is it on her head like that?"_ wondered the bemused woman. Akitsu's frown furrowed as she realized the focus of the young woman's attention.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" Kai asked, his query bringing the girl back to reality.

"Sorry about that. I spaced out for a second there," the brunette said with a smile. "By the way, I'm Uzume. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kai. The woman with the claws is Haihane and you already know who Akitsu is."

"Hey," Haihane replied as she gave a short wave.

Akitsu gave a silent nod in response. "Master Kai, shouldn't we be going?" Akitsu asked. "This detour and subsequent battle has put us behind schedule."

"Wasn't this side trip your idea?" Haihane pointed out.

"Perhaps. However, our progress would have been completed sooner had it not been for your transgressions during the last transport."

"For the last time, it wasn't my fault!" the grey-haired Sekirei vehemently denied.

Kai sighed, knowing that the two were starting to get riled up. "Take it easy, you two. We have plenty of time," Kai replied as he attempted to diffuse the situation as he slid his hand in his pockets. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked Uzume with a nonchalant eye. "Need us to take you home or something?"

"No, I'll be fine," the brunette said. "Besides, it looks like your hands are tied enough."

"You have no idea," mumbled Kai as he continued on. "Well, so long."

Kai and his comrades left the alleyway with Akitsu grabbing hold of the box of clothes. _"So that guy's an Ashikabi,"_ Uzume thought as she watched the three leave the scene. _"He and his Sekirei are pretty strange, but the guy doesn't seem too bad."_ She then pulled out her cellphone in order to check the time. Seeing it was past 12:30, the brunette gasped in shock as realization struck her mind. _"Crap! I was supposed to be back with the food fifteen minutes ago! I better hurry back or Miya's gonna kill me!"_

* * *

"Kukuk."

"What's up, Haihane?" Kai asked with a cocked a brow to the Indigo Sekirei.

"I saw what was going on back there. You were trying to impress her by sounding all heroic."

"I was not!" denied the black male. "I was just speaking the truth!"

"If that's all it is, then why is your face so red?"

"Because you're adding way to much into the situation!"

"Right. Of course I am," Haihane chuckled. Kai spun his eyes and huffed before quickening his pace. As Haihane continued to chuckle, Akitsu kept with her master's pace despite the box she was carrying. Her relief and pleasure over Kai's safety hidden by the cryokinetic's unreadable pokerface.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Just to be clear, I was not dissing on single parents. I respect what they have to do in order to raise their kids and the trouble they have in order to do so. However, there are some people out there who are too young, inexperienced, or just plain naïve to have kids. I'm sure many of you have seen them around. They sit there ignoring their kid, acting like it's adorable while the little chicken nugget is disturbing the peace. Then they start having tantrums of their own when you or someone else has the nerve to say "Can you please calm your child down? This is a movie theater." Or something along those lines. The character portrayed here happened to be based off the younger, cockier, inexperienced women that used to pop up on television. Like Maury, for instance. So please, don't be flaming me, the story, or this chapter, thinking I'm some kind of misogynist or whatever. If you do, you clearly can't take a joke. Shame on you, Mr. or Ms. Uptight


	10. Chapter 8: Moving Inn

Author's Note 1: Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I was mostly finished as I had said before. However, it was the Haihane part in the middle that was holding me up. That, and I had just started a new semester at school (gotta get my learn on).

* * *

**Chapter 8: Moving Inn  
**

Dashing for about three blocks, Kai and his team managed to catch their transport just before it left the bus stop. For the young man, it was a relief since neither he nor his Sekirei wished to sit on the hard bench for another two hours (mainly from the stares they garnered from passing onlookers). The ride was silent and uneventful, which compared to before, was a breath of fresh air (though Haihane made a small complaint about wanting to travel a faster, high-risen route). After two hours of riding and another hour and a half trip on a third bus, the trio made it to their destination: the quiet neighborhood within the northern ward of Adachi.

"About time we got here," Haihane said as she cracked her neck. "I've been sitting in that seat for so long, my body nearly went numb."

"No kidding. With the box in the way, it was difficult to take a descent seat. And besides that, it's already past five o'clock. I didn't think it'd take this long," Kai replied as he stretched his back before turning to his map. "Anyway, the place we're looking for should be in this neighborhood somewhere."

"Master Nakamura's note wrote that it's a two story building surrounded by a wooden fence," Akitsu said.

"You mean like most of the houses on this block?" quipped Haihane with folded arms.

"The house we are in search of is built with a comparatively classical style," the ice Sekirei clarified. "The rest of these homes are more modernized in comparison."

"As astute as always, Akitsu," Kai replied.

"So in other words, we're looking for a needle in a haystack," Haihane said with folded arms. "Good luck with that."

"Well, it's not like it's a five-star hotel we're searching for," the black Ashikabi replied. "Hey, Haihane, can you take the box this time?"

"Aw. Do I have to?"

"Please, Haihane. My arms are tired from dragging that thing and Akitsu already did her fair share."

As Haihane was about to create an excuse, the shinobi felt a small wind blowing against her spine along with the piercing glare of a certain cryokinetic. Lightly shaking her head from whatever fear was creeping upon her, the young woman relented. "Sure, I'll do it. Besides, my Ashikabi should have as much rest as he needs," she said.

"Alright, thanks."

When the three arrived at an intersection, Kai glanced inspected the streets ahead of him and to his sides. "It should be around one of these corners…" he murmured to himself as he glanced at his directions again. After a short second checking over the information, the young man took a left turn down the street with his Sekirei in toe. After passing a few homes, the young man stopped near in front of his destination. "We're here," he said as the trio stopped in front of a large two story building with a wooden fence surrounding its perimeter. Its built, as Akitsu had previously surmised, gave it an older appearance compared to the surrounding houses on the lot.

"This is supposed to be the place?" Haihane commented listlessly. Once they arrived on the porch, the shinobi relieved herself of the package and stood with folded arms. "Kakunodate just called and they said they want their building back."

"That's a pretty harsh critique, don't you think?" Kai asked nonchalantly.

"Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it," the clawed Sekirei shrugged.

"_Of course,"_ thought Kai before he and his comrades walked up to the building. Standing under the shaded front porch step, the black Ashikabi knocked on the front door. "Hello. Anyone here?" he called.

The door had soon opened, revealing a woman in her late twenties or early thirties with lengthy lavender hair tied by a white ribbon. Her slender frame was covered in a white robe which was wrapped by a purple hakama and matching colored obi while her feet were covered with socks along with a pair of geta. "Good afternoon," the woman replied in the entryway with a polite tone and welcoming smile.

Kai blinked as he took in the scenario. Here he was on the grounds of an old-fashioned house carrying a pair of katanas on his hips (the flyssas on his back were easily dismissible) while being accompanied by women who bare uncanny resemblances to a geisha and shinobi. Then out comes a woman who could perfectly fill in the role of a maiden from either a temple or shogun's domicile. With such thoughts in mind, the young man wondered if he had actually stepped back in time or was the target of a complicated prank from some weird reality show. Kai shook those thoughts out of his mind and regained his focus, though a small smile cracked his lips. "Is this Maison Izumo? If this is the right place, we would like to speak to whoever is in charge?"

"Why, yes it is," the woman replied with a chuckle. "I am Miya Asama, the landlord of this house. What can I do for you?"

"Well my friends and I are interested in renting any rooms that you have available. Another friend of ours told us that you may have such living arrangements."

"I see. Please come inside and we can discuss this matter further."

"Yes, ma'am," Kai quickly replied as he gave a slight bow.

Miya stepped aside as the Ashikabi and his entourage entered the premises. Once they were inside, the woman gently closed the door behind them. "Please, leave your shoes here at the door."

"Alright," Kai responded, slipping off his sneakers.

"Do we have to?" Haihane whined, wondering if such an old-school request was really necessary.

"We are guests here," Kai reminded. "Besides, it's not such a big deal. I mean look at Akitsu. Her shoes are already off."

"Actually, Master," Akitsu began, "I did not possess any manner of footwear."

"Huh," was the young man's only response from the Akitsu's statement. He glanced down to inspect the young woman's feet and then back at the geisha's flat stare. "Okay…" Haihane rested her hands on her hips, waiting to see how her Ashikabi would prove his point. Kai cleared his throat to recover. "Well, that right there was a show of keen foresight," the young man rebutted. "Nice job, Akitsu."

Akitsu gave a prompt nod in response to her master's compliment.

"Fine," Haihane relented as she spun her eyes in defeat. The grey-haired Sekirei pulled off her long, thick knee-high steel-toe boots and pushed them aside.

"I must ask that you also remove your weaponry," Miya insisted.

"Oh come on!" Haihane replied. "Why's that?

"I do not condone any acts or signs of violence within the walls of Maison Izumo. Also, there are some things in this house which are quite valuable and fragile. I do hope you understand."

"But-!"

"We get it," Kai promptly responded as he stepped in front of his Sekirei. The young man knew that their only chance at gaining residency in what may be the only available complex in Tokyo was to stay within the woman's good graces. In a show his good faith, the young man detached his sheathed swords from his person and placed them against the wall. Kai then turned to see Haihane, who wore a questioning glare toward his direction. "Her house, her rules," the black Ashikabi reminded. "Besides, a few of the walls are shoji decor. We don't want to accidentally cut a wall, do we?"

A sigh escaped Haihane's lips as she let the information sink in. "Jeez…" was the only thing she could say before pulling off her gauntlets and placing them alongside her master's weapons.

With everyone relieved of their footwear and combat arms, the maiden-like woman led the three through a hallway on the left and slid open a shoji door on the right. They were now within the living room, a large space covered with tatami flooring. At the center was a long wooden dining table which was close to the ground and a television set on the opposite end of the room resting on a small cabinet. "Please, take your seat and tell me your names," the woman said.

"Yes, of course," Kai said with a nod before he and his Sekirei took their seat. The lavender-haired woman took her seat at the far end of the table. "My name is Kai Kagazaki."

"I am Akitsu. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"My name is Haihane. What's up."

As the two women introduced themselves, Kai took in his surroundings. With its paper walls and tatami flooring, the interior matched the house's rather semi-feudal style quite well. For the youth, the feeling of being in a classic era home sunk in even further. "This is quite a place you have here," the young man commentated. "You must have a lot of history buffs stopping by."

"I'm glad you like it," the woman said. "Actually, we don't get a lot of guests here. You are one of the few people to have found this place."

"Really?" Kai said in partial surprise.

"Though there was another young man who visited a couple of days ago and was also interested in the vacancy. However, I had to ask him to leave due to his harassment of one of my guests."

Kai paled from the news that the woman gave. Though it was entirely possible that the landlady was speaking of someone else, the young man was sure that her description matched someone he knew all too well. "Out of curiosity, did the guy have messy brown hair and appeared to favor the color blue?" he asked.

"Why yes he did," Miya said, surprised by her guest's details. "How did you know?"

Kai tightened his eyes from the woman's answer. He knew that Shiro was the person Miya was talking about. After all, he was the person who shared with him information of the inn. It was only fitting that he would stop by to check the place over. "Oh… Just a wild guess…" Kai said before letting out a sheepish chuckle. Miya watched the black male, trying to discern a connection between him and the earlier guest. Noticing the musing landlady, Kai cleared his throat, deciding it was best to quickly change the subject before any suspicion was made. "As I said, my comrades and I are in-between living arrangements and are hoping you have spare rooms. I'm enrolled in Todai and will start in about a month. Before then, I need to find a place before school starts."

"You're a university student? Well congratulations on getting into such an esteemed school."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Though I am quite confused as to why you would be looking for a place so late in time. Most people in your position have already found somewhere to live by now."

"Yes, well we did have an apartment not too long ago. However, there were a few… complications with the management."

"The last landlord ran a single's only complex," Akitsu replied. "As such, our presence there would have been strictly prohibited."

"Oh dear," Miya replied as she placed a hand against her mouth. "So you were evicted because of lewd misconduct? My aren't you quite a pervert."

"It's not what you're thinking!" Kai denied as he shook his hands to defend against any forming accusation. Meanwhile, Haihane was busy chortling, covering her mouth with a bandaged so as not to draw a lot of attention. "The real reason had nothing to do with them. You see, the last landlord was extorting the tenants living in the building, myself included. Let's say the motives behind his crime were… a hefty debt he held toward an incredulous financial sponsor."

"In other words, the dumbass was shaking down the tenants to pony up enough dough to pay back his bookie," Haihane simplified.

"I don't think she needed it put so frankly," Kai whispered to the Indigo Sekirei, surprised by the woman's lack of censorship. Haihane only shrugged as her Ashikabi turned back to the landlady in order to continue his story. "Since our departure, the three of us have been staying at a friend's place until we found one of our own. Unfortunately, luck hasn't been on our side and just about every place but the street is unavailable. Landlady, your inn may be the only one left with any spare rooms. Please let us to stay here." Wanting to make his point clearer, Kai bowed his head down and rested his hands on his knees.

"I'm sorry to hear about your situation," Miya responded as she continued to watch the young man. Seeing him in a begging position along with the company around him felt somewhat familiar. As if a long forgotten memory had just resurfaced. The woman gave the bowing young man a warm smile. "Please lift your head, Kai," the lavender-haired woman said in a kind tone. Kai sat back up and saw the woman's warm smile. "It's alright. You and your friends are more than welcome here."

The party three turned to Miya, surprised by her announcement. "You mean you'll really let us stay?" a confused Kai asked.

"Why of course. My husband and I shared a firm belief to help anyone in need," the landlord explained.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Asama!" Kai exclaimed with a respectful bow.

"Please, just call me Miya. You don't need to be so formal."

"We are truly indebted to your hospitality," Akitsu added with a bow of her own.

Haihane responded with a silent nod. As glad as she was that the three of them finally found a home, the Indigo Sekirei's main focus was on Miya. Though she seemed generous, Haihane partially felt her kind display was a mere facade. She quirked her head as she started to feel a familiarity to the lavender-haired landlady, but couldn't understand why. "You seem really familiar…" she noted. "Have you ever worked at M.B.I.?"

"I'm sorry?" Miya replied as she heard the woman's question.

Before Haihane could say anything else, Kai hastily covered the grey-haired woman's lips with a cupped hand. "She didn't say anything!" Kai quickly said, trying to think of a cover story. "She thought you were a part of… M.M.I. Yeah! She just loves motorcycles and figured you could be a famous mechanic from that institute."

"Really?" a confused Miya said. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking to," the black Ashikabi said as he let out a sheepish laugh.

"Well then, I'll show you to your rooms as well as give you the details."

"Sure thing. But can you give us a quick minute alone. We won't be long."

"Certainly. I'll be waiting for you on the second floor. Just follow the stairs near the front door." Kai and his Sekirei watched as Miya returned to her feet and left the dining room. With a small smile on his face, the young black male watched the woman leave the room.

Assured that she was out of earshot, he released his hold on the Indigo Sekirei's lips. "What was that for, Kai?" Haihane asked.

"Perhaps it was due to your lapse of judgement which nearly revealed classified information of the Sekirei Plan to a civilian," Akitsu droned.

"Exactly!" Kai said. "Don't you know that stuff is secret? Whether you were an M.B.I. agent or not, I doubt Minaka would want you spilling info like you nearly did."

"Kai, you're overreacting. It was just a simple question," Haihane said in a carefree demeanor.

"Yeah, but it's a touchy subject either way. Whether she's in M.B.I.'s employ or just regular civilian, Doc Brown and his goon squad would come down hard on us if anything slipped. I know better than to gamble with corporate crackpots in shiny armor. Especially if the price means loosing you two."

Haihane sat silently as she studied her Ashikabi's face. She could see the concern on Kai's face along with the hint of uncertainty over her seriousness. The Sekirei gave the young man a small smile. "You should really calm down, Kai," she said in a calm tone as she stood up from the floor. "If it makes you feel better, I won't bring up anything about M.B.I. again."

Kai blinked as he wondered over the gray-haired woman's sudden change of demeanor and how nonchalant she seemed to be taking the issue. Still, seeing Haihane's rather child-like smile made the young man feel at ease. Kai shrugged his shoulders to alleviate himself from the issue. "As long as you get it, I guess it's cool," he said as both he and Akitsu pushed themselves off the ground. "Now then, we should hurry up and see Miya."

"Well this is it," a smiling Miya said as Kai, Haihane, and Akitsu joined the woman on the top floor. The four stood near a room's entrance next to the staircase whose door was labeled number 202. "I'm sorry if it's a little dusty. It's been a while since anyone has taken this room."

Miya opened the room door and allowed the Ashikabi and his Sekirei entry. It was a small room with tatami floors and a closet on the left side with sliding wooden doors. On the right was a wooden desk which, though dusty, was in good condition. On the other side of the room was a large window which overlooked the inn's backyard. _"It's a little small, but still pretty nice,"_ a pragmatic Kai thought as he scanned over the quarters. _"Of course, considering there are no alternatives, we might as well make due."_

"How do you like it?" Miya asked.

"It's very nice, Miya," Kai said with a smile. "Though it is pretty small for a three-person room."

"Well then, why don't we make it just the two of us," Haihane said as she grabbed a hold of her Ashikabi, a lecherous chortle escaping her lips. "Have Snow Balls get a room of her own while we have that private sparring I told you about."

"I believe my master would rather benefit from my intimate company than from someone so uncouth," Akitsu said, her neutral voice hiding rather defensive undertones as she wrapped herself around an arm opposite of the Indigo Sekirei's.

"Who are you calling uncouth, you walking ice cube!" The two women glared deathly daggers as their grips tightened around Kai's arms.

"Guys, please stop," Kai said, feeling uncomfortable by being in the crossfire of their leers and the pain he was feeling from his latched limbs.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that won't be possible," Miya spoke up to Kai's relief. "Since neither of you appear to be married and polygamy is an outlawed practice in this country, I'm afraid you girls will be sharing another room."

"You're kidding!" Haihane replied while Akitsu gave a silent, yet defiant scowl from the rule.

Before the two ladies could continue to voice their disagreement, they were silenced by the appearance of a thick dark aura appearing around the landlord's person. "As I said, I believe that won't be possible," she said in a low tone. Her humble grin was not enough to hide the frightful energy she exuded. "Indecent behavior will not be permitted within Maison Izumo. Is that understood?"

Both the Sekirei and their Ashikabi were scared stiff by Miya's sudden shift in demeanor. Never had they felt such a fearful presence. Even Akitsu felt a shiver run down her back. "You're the boss, Miya," Haihane replied, wanting to quickly appease the lavender-haired woman.

"Yes, Lady Asama," Akitsu said with a bow, also wanting to quell to woman's wrath.

"I'm glad you understand," Miya said pleasantly, her dark aura fading away much to the relief of the trio. "Now then, follow me to your room."

Once Miya left the quarters, the three new guests let out a calming breath. "I'm starting to see why she doesn't get many tenants," Haihane shrugged.

The three left Room 202 behind and continued further down the hall. Passing the next door, the four stopped in front of a door two doors down labeled Room 204. "Akitsu, Haihane, this will be your room," Miya said as she opened the door and revealed a room nearly identical to Kai's.

"Thank you very much, Lady Miya," Akitsu said.

"Miya, how come they're assigned to this room?" Kai wondered as he scratched the side of his head. "Is something wrong with the one in the middle?"

"It's nothing like that?" Miya said. "Actually Room 203 is already being occupied."

"Huh. Makes sense."

"Well then, I better get dinner ready. We can discuss the arrangements afterward."

"Understood, Miya."

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here at Maison Izumo."

The party of three gave the landlady a bow as she left the hall and went downstairs. "Well, we finally found a new home," Haihane replied. "Now what?"

"Don't know?" Kai admitted. "I guess we can start introducing ourselves to our housemates. I want to be prepared for any weird surprises down the road."

"Whatever you say, Kai," a nonchalant Haihane said. "I'm gonna get my claws and bring them up here."

"I shall follow after Haihane in order to bring your swords and keep watch over her."

"I don't need you watching over me."

"Due to your unpredictability, it would be safer to assure your actions don't risk our habitation," the reasonable geisha explained.

"You're one to talk considering how those ice buckets of yours are close to popping out of that top with every second."

"Can you two please stop arguing," Kai pleaded as he rubbed his temples. "You two do what you need to do. But please, don't make too much trouble."

"If that is what you wish," Akitsu said promptly. After sharing one last glare, the two women went their way.

Kai shook his head as he let out a small sigh. While he did enjoy the company of his Sekireis, the young man did feel a need to break away from their literal and proverbial hold over him. Getting such thoughts out of the way, Kai went to Room 203 and knocked on the door. "Hello, is anyone here?" he asked.

"Just a second," a feminine voice called from the other side. Once the door had opened, Kai stood in surprise from what he saw. Standing before him was someone who he didn't think he'd see again. Wearing nothing but nearly see-through white undergarments was the brunette he had saved a few hours ago, Uzume. "Hey there! Need something?" she asked exuberantly.

"It's… It's you!" Kai replied, pointing at the woman as he used his other arm to cover his bleeding nose.

"Huh? Hold on… You're Kai, right?" the brunette replied in realization. The black male shook his head in affirmation. "I didn't think I'd see you again so soon."

"Yeah. You and me both… Especially, well…" Kai only pointed toward the bare-skinned woman as he averted his eyes.

Seeing the bashfulness of the Ashikabi, Uzume gave a wide, playful grin. Even with his attitude, Uzume could sense there was a part of him that was enjoying the show. "So what brings you all the way up here? Don't tell me you were stalking me?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" the black Ashikabi quickly denied. "As I explained to the landlord, we've been looking around for a place to crash at. Low and behold, here we are."

"Oh, so that makes you the new borders, huh? Well let me be the first to welcome you here. I'm sure you'll fit in fine."

"Heheh… Hopefully…" Kai said nervously while trying his best to keep his eyes off the woman's near visible and very ample bust. "So when did you get back?"

"I've been here for a couple of hours. Thanks to those guys, I was running late on the food that Miya sent me to get. Luckily, I managed to get the stuff before the stores closed down."

"Well, at least you made it back alright. That's the important thing."

"You almost sound like Miya." Kai cocked a brow, confused by the comments. "That's exactly what she said after I finished explaining everything."

"She sounds like a good person."

"She really is. Though a little word of advice: If you act up, a hannya will appear to punish you," the brunette warned.

"A hannya?" a skeptical Kai asked as sweat dripped from his face.

"Or at least, that's how the story goes," Uzume said jokingly. Though it was hard for Kai to believe, the young man decided to take the advice to heart. After the sensation he felt when Miya was upset, perhaps it would be best to tread carefully around the lavender-haired woman for safety's sake.

"Master Kai, when are we to retrieve the items from our previous abode?" came Akitsu's voice as she climbed up the steps, holding Kai's four weapons in her arms.

"Oh, right," the black male responded as he watched the beige-haired geisha approach. "Well it's too late in the evening to do any work now. We'll spend the night here and work on moving things in tomorrow."

"Of course, my Ashikabi," the woman said monotonously. She then turned to her attention to Uzume, silently scanning the woman with an careful gaze. The brunette blinked, wondering over the reason behind her intent stare. In all seriousness, the woman's attentiveness was somewhat unnerving. "Who exactly is this woman?"

Upon hearing the question, both Kai and Uzume nearly fell to the ground. It was shocking for the brunette as she recovered from the passivity that was Akitsu's lapse in memory. "Come on, it hasn't been that long," she said with a sweat drop sliding down the side of her face.

"Akitsu, this is Uzume. You know, from the back alley," Kai reminded.

"Ah. Yes, of course," the beige-haired Sekirei said. "It is good to meet your acquaintance once more."

"Likewise, Akitsu," Uzume replied. She then turned her attention back to Kai. "Hey, what happened to the other girl? You know, the scary one with the giant claws?"

"I believe you are referring to Haihane. Once she grabbed her claws, she promptly left the grounds. Evidently to 'vent some steam' as she put it."

"I was beginning to wonder where she was," Kai thought aloud. "Hope she's not doing anything crazy. And I wonder when she'll be back?"

"Well, look at you being such a player," Uzume chided playfully. "Not many people can juggle two women at once, Kai. You must be having a lot of fun."

"Could you please stop making me sound like a weirdo?" Kai asked as he glanced at the half-naked woman from the corner of his eye. "Things just… happened… that way." For the black male, the more the two conversed on the subject, the more it sounded like a chat with Shiro. _"What is it with me and brunettes?"_ the young man thought to himself.

Uzume snickered at the flustered young man. _"Oh yeah,"_ she thought. _"Things are really gonna start getting interesting around here."_

* * *

Night had now fallen on the city of Tokyo. Beneath the white light of the crescent moon sat Haihane on a roof of a large department store a couple miles south from Maison Izumo. She sat on her perch and sipped a large cup of soda she had bought moments ago, her unblocked eye watching the bright lights from the city in the distance. _"Now this is what I needed,"_ she gray-haired woman thought at her leisure. _"After wasting the day walking around down there and sitting in a crowded bus, it feels great to finally take a breather."_

Feeling a cool breeze blow through her hair, the clawed fighter pulled her head back. A smile grew on her lips as she appreciated the light wind. _"Too bad Kai was too busy,"_ she contemplated. _"I'm sure he would've enjoyed this. Next time, I'll be sure to steal him away from Glacier Tits when I get the chance."_

Suddenly, a loud crackling sound broke the Sekirei's train of thought. She quickly stood from her seat in high alert and watched as lightning erupted in the distance. Haihane was puzzled by the sudden bolts; there wasn't a cloud in the blackened sky and the more she observed, she realized that each strike seemed to be following a path. However, her curiosity was quickly replaced by her fighting instinct. The booms and flashes were like a beacon, attracting her like chum to a shark. Her claws twitched with anticipation as a small smirk grew on her lips. She knew instinctually that whatever was going on demanded her utmost attention. After finishing the last of her soft drink, Haihane crushed the cup and dropped it on the roof before leaving to scene with a great burst of speed. The shinobi Sekirei's crumbled container rolled off the slanted surface and into an open trash bin below.

"Damn it! I can't believe we lost another Sekirei!" Hikari hissed as she shook a clenched fist in rage. Both she and her sister were in a small alley, searching for a target that was in their sights. Unfortunately, their quarry had managed to slip through their grasp, much to the electrokinetic's disdain. "That's the third one in the past four days!"

"Calm down, Hikari," Hibiki assured, hoping to ease her twin's frustration. "I'm sure we'll have better luck next time."

"Yeah right! First there was that scrap number who nearly killed us. Then there was that other one that got winged at the last minute. And now we lost this one, who just up and disappeared! I thought you were sure this trap would work?"

"It was supposed to. There was only one way in or out of there," Hikari explained. "It's not like she could vanish without a trace. Maybe she climbed up here before we could catch her?"

"Argh! It doesn't matter how she got away! The point is that she isn't here! Damn!" the purple-clad woman cursed as she kicked away a nearby can.

It was at that second, both lightning sisters heard a small chortle. The sound of the low cackle made them shiver more than the evening air. "That sound?" Hibiki replied as she heard the laugh.

"Who's there?" Hikari demanded as the two turned to the direction of the chortle.

Standing at the entrance was a shadow of a hunched figure. Long talons etched the ground as cat-like eyes leered at the two sisters. Seeing the figure's shape was an imposing sight and hearing the dark chuckle was just as discomforting. "What's wrong? Loose something," the figure said as it approached, revealing itself to be Haihane.

"No way…" Hibiki said as she trembled from the nearby Sekirei. "You're the Indigo Sekirei."

"What!" Hikari replied in disbelief. "You're kidding me!" Both sisters knew of the woman's dreaded reputation: a terrifying Sekirei hunter who was a promising Disciplinary Squad recruit. A wild monster with an unquenched thirst for violence. Even with their combined abilities, the lightning twins were sure that a battle against her would be a futile effort.

"So you've heard about me. That's good," Haihane said with a snicker. "It saves time on introductions." The gray-haired shinobi enjoyed the duo's fearful expressions. Even though she was outnumbered, such a small detail didn't matter to her. As long as they were a challenge, she was more than satisfied. "Now who are you?"

"We're leaving. Let's go!" Hibiki quickly replied, a hint of panic within her tone.

"Right!" Hikari exclaimed as she followed her sister from the alley. Both sisters bounced up the sides of the wall until they reached the top of the building and made a break for it.

On the ground below, Haihane stifled a laugh. Did those two really think they can escape her? That their pitiful speed was their saving grace? _"That's not going to help,"_ she thought playfully. After giving her quarry a five second head-start, the Indigo Sekirei ran up the wall and began the chase. Her large claws trailed behind her, ripping through the air as she raced after her targets.

Hikari turned her attention behind her and saw the reaping shinobi quickly closing the distance. "Hibiki! She's catching up!" the bustier sister reported.

The magenta-clothed Sekirei made a quick glance to their foe to assess the news. As she feared, the Indigo Sekirei was hot on their trail. "Damn," she hissed. "We need to loose her. And fast." The two did whatever they could to loose their pursuer. They increased her speed, leaped off buildings, cut corners, and bouncing from either vertical surfaces or power lines. However, their attempts were in vain as Haihane was just as agile, if not more so. "It's just like the rumors have said," Hibiki hissed as she and her sister were beginning to feel fatigue. "There's no way we can keep this up!"

"That's it!" Hikari replied as she broke away from her sister.

"Hey, wait!" Hibiki's cries fell on deaf ears as her twin had broke right. For the purple-colored woman, it was time for a head-on approach. Haihane watched the Sekirei from the corner of her eye as she jumped in the air. Hikari's fingers crackled with electricity as she began launching lightning bolts at the clawed fighter.

Using her uncanny reflexes, the gray-haired woman evaded the attacks with sidesteps and dodge rolls. "Finally! Now we're getting somewhere!" Haihane thought as a small smile cracked on the bandaged woman's face. After giving Hikari a fleeting glance, the clawed Sekrei changed her target to the assaulting enemy.

Hikari continued firing her electric volleys at the incoming foe, hoping to catch her with a paralyzing blow. Unfortunately, her strikes only grazed Haihane, who was undeterred by the passing electricity. If anything, the strikes seemed to only excite the battle-hungry warrior. Once in range, Haihane leapt forward and delivered a swing of her right gauntlet. Hikari screamed in pain as he body fell out of the air, twisting like a knot before hitting the surface below. The gray-haired Sekirei then dove toward her downed opponent for another attack, her smirk growing to a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Hikari watched in horror as Haihane rocketed toward her. Due to the lengthy chase and the use of her powers, the woman was too exhausted to move. Before the Indigo Sekirei's strike connected, the shinobi was thrown off course by a surprise flash of lighting from Hibiki. Knocked back to the roof, Haihane was stunned by the bolt as electric current coursed through her body. "Come on!" Hibiki said as she helped her sister back to her feet. "That attack won't keep her down for long!"

"Thanks, Hibiki," Hikari said with much gratitude in her voice. After resting her sister's arm on her shoulders, Hibiki sprinted from the scene. All that they cared about was putting as much distance between them and their pursuer as possible.

A few yards away, Haihane gradually pulled herself off the ground, her body still feeling some of the lightning strike's effects. After a short moment, the woman managed to recover from the shock and turned her attention back to the sisters ahead. "Looks like they do have some fight in them," she figured. Before the gray-haired woman could resume the pursuit, a sudden wall of flame flashed before her and blocked her path. Though she was partially singed from the blaze, the woman was still full of vigor. Haihane softly chortled as she straightened her stance. This wasn't the first time she was stopped by a literal firewall. "You know it's rude to get in someone's way. Right, Homura?" said the hunting reaper as she glanced to her left.

Standing a few meters away, the self-proclaimed Sekirei protector. "Haihane," the woman growled as she glared daggers at the gray-haired woman, her arms folded as the tails of her longcoat blew lazily in the breeze. "Why were you going after them, Haihane?" she asked.

"Pfft. Do I really need one? Honestly, it's pretty difficult to pick from a whole list," the clawed fighter scoffed. Homura's eyes narrowed in response to Haihane's lackadaisical response. He knew the Indigo Sekirei better than anyone and was aware that reason usually took a backseat when it came to her actions. Seeing the Sekirei Protector's leer, Haihane shrugged and decided to entertain the pyrokinetic. "If you want to get into specifics, I saw them chasing after someone. Being the curious and helpful girl that I am, I figured I'd go see what was happening. But as soon as I showed up, they up and flew the coop. You can say it sorta hurt my feelings."

Homura averted his gaze as she realized what the lightning sisters were in the midst of. _"Damn it! I told those two to stop chasing unwinged Sekirei."_ she mentally hissed. _"Looks like I'll be having another long talk with Seo."_

Haihane smirked as she saw the expression in the silver-haired Sekirei's eyes. Even if half of the opposing Sekirei's face was exposed, she could still read her with ease. "I take it you know the Twiddle Twins?"

"Whether I know them or not isn't your concern," Homura replied sternly. "What matters is the fact that you're this far north. If you don't leave now, then I will be forced to stop you. Permanently, if need be."

"Fu fu fu. Don't get your cape in a bunch, Batman," Haihane quipped as she relaxed her stance. "I'm not going to fight you. Well, not right now anyway. To be honest, finding you was on the top of my to-do list before I got sidetracked."

"What are you talking about, Haihane?" Homura asked. "Is this some kind of trick?"

"After all this time, do you really think I'd try something so low?" the woman replied as she lightly shook her head. "You should know by now that if I wanted something, I'm more than capable of doing it."

Homura held in a growl as she folded her arms. While Haihane was ruthless and merciless, she knew that even the ex-Disciplinary Squad recruit was above underhanded tactics. Though considering their history, the young woman knew it was wise to stay cautious. "Fine. What do you want?" the black-clad wanderer asked cautiously. With a small smirk, the claw fighter turned her back to the silver-haired Sekirei, confident that she wouldn't be attacked. She then moved her braid from the back of her neck to reveal her Sekirei crest. "So you were finally winged," the pyrokinetic noted as the woman turned back around. "Well congratulations, I guess," said the Sekirei Protector with an indifferent shrug.

"While we're talking about this, I should also throw in a word that I hardly ever say."

"Right. And what word is that?"

Haihane glanced off to the side as she struggled to say it. It was the first time in recent history that the once solitary, fearless fighter had ever uttered a six letter word. "…Thanks," the woman replied. Homura rose a brow as he watched the clawed woman struggle with her speech. True it was a surprise to hear even a hint of gratitude coming from her, yet she didn't need it to make it seem so difficult. Seeing the skepticism in Homura's eyes, the gray-haired woman gave a scowl. "Look, don't get too comfortable and think I'm going soft," she replied. "I only said it because of what happened earlier."

"You mean when I spared you from termination?" Homura asked.

"You wish," Haihane scoffed. "I meant earlier today. I know it was you who burned that guy's gun. I guess if it weren't for you, Kai would've got hurt back there. Or at least, if I didn't get ready to step in and ripped the other guy to bits."

Homura closed her eyes as she reflected on the situation Haihane told. It was true that she had been patrolling the area at the time of Kai's fight and was responsible for disarming the thug. However, she involved herself, not to protect the Ashikabi, but to ensure Uzume's safety. Of course, it wasn't like she wished to indulge such sensitive information to Haihane. _"Let her believe what she wants,"_ the silver-haired Sekirei mused as she pushed those thoughts aside. Homura opened her eyes as a small smirk grew under her mask. "Wow. If I didn't know any better, I would think you actually care for your Ashikabi," the black-clad woman quipped. "And here I thought you only wanted to be winged if it meant being part of the Disciplinary Squad."

"…Well of course I did. Joining the Disciplinary Squad was my ticket to power. I wanted to be a legend like the first generation Sekirei. All that lovely-dovey stuff was just some crap coming from desperate Sekireis' mouths," Haihane admitted as her eyes shifted from side to side. Homura wanted to scoff from her rival's remark, but held back her action. If Haihane were to have divulged such comments to a friend she had known, the clawed Sekirei wouldn't have stood a chance against the lovesick romantic (ironically, she was a member of the clawed Sekirei's idolized team). However, the pyrokinetic decided to hold her peace and let Haihane continue sharing her thoughts. "But that was before Kai came along. The moment my Ashikabi winged me, it was like an unbelievable rush." The clawed Sekirei reminisced over the day she had been winged by the black Ashikabi. The power surge that Haihane felt once their lips had met was an exhilarating experience. Thinking about the sensation she felt, it was no wonder most of the Sekirei ranted and raved about finding an Ashikabi.

"So that's it? Your Ashikabi is nothing more than a power source?" Homura asked in a passive tone. "Heh. I guess I shouldn't be surprised seeing how you craved for strength."

Haihane stiffened from the silver-haired Sekirei's remark as she gave a steely glare. "What would you know what I feel for him?" she asked, offended by the wandering Sekirei's insinuation. "Considering the fact that you don't have an Ashikabi, you shouldn't say anything." Despite what Homura might have believed, Haihane felt that her connection to Kai was more than a simple partnership of convenience. For her, it was one on a deeper and more personal level. It was as if she had found a long lost part of herself.

Homura smirked from her rival's defensive rebuttal. It was true that she was still unwinged. Though being the Sekirei Protector did cut into her time in finding an Ashikabi. Then again, it wasn't as though she was reacting to anyone to begin with nor was she in much of a hurry to find one. "Heh. I probably deserved that one," the black-clad woman said. "Sorry that I hit a nerve."

Haihane's stern glare was broken as she averted her gaze to fight off a blush. Whenever she thought about her Ashikabi and the moment she emerged, her mind was filled with emotions she had never experienced. "What I feel for my Ashikabi is none of your business," the grey-haired woman replied. The claw fighter didn't know why she was acting like she had. _"That girl's cheap shock must have done more damage than I thought,"_ she told herself. _"I better get back to Maison Izumo."_ Straightening her stance and clearing her throat, she turned her attention back to Homura. "Look, I said my thanks and your two buddies are long gone by now," she told her. "Since I'm feeling charitable, I'm letting you off the hook. But next time we meet, you better be ready."

"Gee, thanks," Homura replied with a sarcastic tone. Haihane ignored the black-clad Sekirei's cynism. With her good deed for the night finished, the grey-haired shinobi sprinted northbound. All she wanted to do was return to her Ashikabi and get her rest. Homura watched her with a nonchalant gaze as the claw fighter left the scene. While glad that Haihane found an Ashikabi that she cared for, the silver-haired woman was also concerned over the fact that her rival became a deadlier threat. All Homura could do was look on and hope that allowing the infamous Indigo Sekirei to run free was a fatal faux pas.

* * *

"Thanks for the food!" everyone called as Kai, Miya, Akitsu, and Uzume sat at the table in the living room. The low risen piece of furniture was decorated with numerous plates of food.

Looking at the dishes, it had slipped both Kai and Akitsu's mind that they hadn't eaten since breakfast. _"This all looks so delicious,"_ Kai thought before taking a bite out of a piece of fish on his place. As soon as the piece of meat entered his mouth, Kai gasped from the savory taste. _"And it tastes even more so!"_

"Well, how is the food?" Miya asked both the new borders.

"It's great, Miya," Kai replied. "I've never tasted a fish that was this good!"

"It is quite satisfying," Akitsu added.

"I'm glad you two are enjoying it," Miya replied. "Also, I heard about what you had done for Uzume earlier today. Thank you for assisting her."

"No thanks necessary," Kai said. "I'm sure if anyone else was nearby, they would have done the same thing."

"Don't be so modest, Kai. I doubt a lot of people would have went into action like that," Uzume replied. "You should have seen him fight, Miya. It was like watching a kung-fu flick."

"I see. So that would explain why you were carrying two pairs of swords, is it?" Miya asked.

Kai sheepishly chuckled. In retrospect, it would have made more sense to only carry one pair of weapons instead of being a walking armory. "Maybe I should cut my load in half."

"I'm back," Haihane's said as she opened the sliding door and entered the room.

"Welcome back, Haihane," Miya said with a smile as she turned to face her. "Oh my!" The landlady gasped as she saw the gray-haired woman's disheveled state. Her kimono was nothing more than a large piece of shredded, burnt cloth and body wrap was hanging from her form.

"Haihane, what happened to you?" Kai asked in disbelief as he and Uzume gawked at the young woman's condition. Akitsu mere gave a small glance at her partner, unperturbed by the woman's state.

"Oh I was just having some fun with a couple of friends," the Indigo Sekirei said indifferently as she took her seat beside her Ashikabi and fixed her plate.

"Right, I'm sure…" the unsure black Ashikabi said as he watched the Sekirei from the corner of his eye.

"I wonder where Kagari is?" Uzume wondered. "Didn't he say that he had the night off?"

"I guess he decided to put in more hours," the lavender-haired woman answered. "You know how much he likes to work over there."

"Sorry, but who's Kagari?" Kai asked.

"Kagari is another tenant who lives here at Maison Izumo. He works at a well-established host club and is the top employee."

"Oh. That sounds pretty cool," Kai replied. As Kai was about to take another bite of his food, the young man paused as he replayed part of the information in his head. Now that he was moving to a new abode, the young man wondered if he should find a career himself. After all, it wouldn't hurt adding some extra dough to the allowance his father was already donating to him. _"Maybe I should be on a lookout for a job while I'm here. I might not be host club material, but I'm sure I can find something."_

"Is something wrong with your food, Kai?" Miya asked in concern.

The black male snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the landlady. "No, I'm alright," the young Ashikabi replied before he continuing his meal.

* * *

After dinner was over, Miya gave Kai and his comrades details of their living arrangements. She explained to the three that the rent would be a stable 50,000 yen and was to be paid at the end of each month. Both cash or credit were acceptable means of payment, though the landlord stressed that use of M.B.I. VIP cards were prohibited. Haihane (who had a card hidden in her clothing) silently shook her head as she was annoyed by the stipulation.

To Kai, Miya's compromise was truly a baragin. Compared to his previous residence, which paid nearly double the price, 50,000 yen was a killing. Also, considering the last place was reserved for bachelors, he didn't need to worry about being eviction brought on by his Sekireis' presence.

After agreeing to the terms, Kai returned to his room carrying a sleeping bag and blankets Miya had given him. As he made his bed, Haihane and Akitsu were busy bathing in the bathroom located down the hall. Though his Sekirei had invited them to join their shower session (with Akitsu willing to scrub his back and Haihane proposing to wash his front), the black Ashikabi decided to decline from the offer. Not just out of chivalry, but also due to Miya's stern warning that mixed baths weren't allowed in Maison Izumo (the warning came in the form of the dreaded aura appearing around Miya which instantly set the trio in their place). After finishing his bed, the young man sat down and called his father on his phone. "Hello?" answered his father's voice.

"Hey, dad. It's me," the young man responded.

"Kai. Why are you calling so late?"

"You do know it's only 8:30."

"At night," the parent specified frankly. Kai huffed as he spun his eyes. "So what is it?"

"I'm just letting you know I'm moving out of the apartment."

"What do you mean you're moving out?" his father asked, taken aback by his son's sudden announcement. "Do you know how much it cost me to get that room of yours? And where do you think you'll be staying so close to the deadline?"

"Hold on and let me explain," Kai replied as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance as he felt a migraine coming on. The young man was having second thoughts about giving his father a call. "The only reason I left was because the rent was too damn high. The place I found is much more affordable than the operation Dozunaka was running."

"Of course. And where is this place? Tell me you're not free-loading off of that friend of yours. I thought I raised you better than that," his father said with a blunt demeanor.

"I'm not," Kai denied. "It's called Maison Izumo and it's in Adachi." An abrupt silence settled between the two for a few moments. The low hum from the line was the only indication that neither male had disconnected. "Hey, dad. You still there?" a perplexed Kai asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here," he said, apparently returning to his senses. "If you really want to move so badly, then go ahead. If it's as cheap as you say, I'll continue paying for room and board. When will you be moving out of the previous place?"

"A few friends and I will be packing up and bringing the stuff over tomorrow."

"Fine. After you finish getting what you need, I'll call on some movers to grab the rest."

"Thanks. Oh, and what about the allowance?" Kai asked.

Kai's father let out a sigh. "If this was last year, I would have brought you back to Osaka and the allowance would be history," he said. "But since you passed the entrance exam, I'll continue paying the current amount."

"Thanks."

"Just don't pull anything like this on me again or I'll change my mind," the father warned. "I swear I didn't have to deal with Masaru playing games like this."

A small groan escaped Kai's lips as he shook his head. The mention of his brother had brought the headache back. _"Oh god. So close,"_ Kai thought as he hoped to had end their chat without his old man mentioning his brother. "Fine. Good night, dad." After Kai hung up his cellphone, the young man's head sank in exhaustion. "Glad that's finally over with," the young man said.

"Master Kai, the bath is ready for you," Akitsu announced to her Ashikabi.

"Okay, thanks," Kai replied as he got to his feet. "I'll be in there in a- Whoa!" Before Kai could finish his sentence, blood fired out of his nose as he faced his Sekirei, the force enough to make him crash to the ground. Akitsu stood in the doorway with no clothes and her famous blank expression. The cryokinetic's hair was still damp from her time in the tub and droplets of water slid down each curve of her freshly washed body. he young man was lying on the floor, his foot twitching from the loss of blood.

"Master Kai!" Akitsu replied as she hurried to her Ashikabi's aid. The woman sat on the ground and rested Kai's head in her lap. "Have I done something wrong, my Master?" the cryokinetic asked.

At this time, a dazed Kai was staring up at his comrade in a state of confusion and debility. The world around him was spinning uncontrollably due to the amount of blood he had lost. All that he knew was that his head had now been placed on something that felt very soft and smelled fresh. After a few minutes, the black male wiped his face and shut his eyes before popping them back open. Now that his vision had became focused the young man realized that he was staring under Akitsu's large bosom. Sheepishly chuckling, the young man yelped as he removed himself from the literal lap of luxary his Sekirei had provided him. "Akitsu!" he replied as sweat dribbled from the side of his face.

"I am glad to see you have recovered from your fainting spell," the beige-haired Sekirei replied as she lightly nodded.

Kai shook his head of whatever lecherous thoughts were creeping into his mind and calmed himself with a deep breath. "Akitsu," he began as he massaged his forehead, "why are you here right now?"

"I wished to report that the bathroom was now available for service," the woman answered autonomously.

"Yes and thanks, but you're missing the point," the young man replied. "Don't you think you're forgetting something important. Something to keep yourself… concealed?"

Akitsu silently sat for a few minutes as she pondered over her Ashikabi's hit. She then turned her attention back to her wet form. After she studied her skin and noticed her exposed breasts, the young woman came to a sudden realization. "Ah," Akitsu chirped from her revelation. "It seems I have forgotten my towel."

"No surprise," Kai murmured as he dipped his head and lightly shook it. Even though the young man seemed annoyed by the beige-haired Sekirei's absentmindedness, it didn't mean that he wasn't enjoying the sight before him. However, Kai knew that this wasn't his house and the last thing he wanted was to face Miya's wrath once more. The young Ashikabi walked to his table and grabbed a towel that he had brought into his room not too long ago. "Here. Take this towel and wrap it around you."

"Are you sure I can have this?" Akitsu asked.

"It's alright. There should be more of those in the bathroom."

"If you feel this is appropriate, then I shall comply. I thank you." As Akitsu took the large cloth from her master and wrapped it around her body, Kai let out a small sigh. He was glad that neither Miya nor Haihane were witnesses to the beige-haired woman's presence. Between the evil aura of the former and the taunting from the latter, the black male knew he wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Well, you two must be having fun," a new voice called from the room doorway, startling Kai in the process and making him curse his luck. The two turned to the entrance and saw both Uzume and a wrapped Haihane leaning against the doorway with a slick smiles painted on their lips. "Hey, don't let us interrupt you two."

"I was wondering what was taking Akitsu so long to get back," Haihane replied. "I didn't think you'd pull a fast one like this."

"Stop that, you two!" a flustered Kai exclaimed as Akitsu merely kept a calm gaze on her . "We weren't doing anything!"

"Oh? That's not how I see it," the brunette replied coyly.

"Then you need to get your eyes checked," he murmured.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"No. Look, Akitsu didn't have a towel on her. So after she came in, I gave her mine. That's all there is to it."

"Is that it?" Haihane asked. "Tell the truth, Kai. I'm sure Mega Boobs over here was giving you some dirty ideas when she came in with only her birthday suit."

Kai pulled his head back as he let out a loud groaned in annoyance. It was true that a couple ideas of that category came to mind. Though unlike most men, the black teen believed himself to have a greater sense of impulse control compared to other males his age. Still, considering his perfuse flush and the small trail of blood leaking from his nostril, it was difficult for Kai to really defend his case. "Would you stop it, Haihane?" the Ashikabi asked as he turned away in order to hide his reddened cheeks from the taunting women.

"It looks like you four are having a small party in here," said a new voice in melodious tone.

Of course, Kai knew exactly who the new person was and grimaced at his already terrible luck. _"This isn't winning!"_ he cried in his mind. The young man slowly turned around and, like the three women before him, was under the spell of Miya's intimidating aura.

"You do know that sexual liaisons are forbidden within Maison Izumo, don't you?" asked the lavender-haired landlady her aura flared out.

"We know that!" a frightened Uzume quickly replied. "There was nothing like that going on. Right, Kai?"

"Nothing at all!" the black teen affirmed. "We were just getting ready for bed. Isn't that it, Haihane?"

"That's right," the claw user agreed. "Akitsu and I were heading for our room right now."

"Actually, I was here to give my Master the attention he needed," the beige-haired geisha truthfully stated in a monotonous tone.

Hearing the cryokinetic's response, Kai's jaw dropped as Haihane whipped around to face her fellow Sekirei. "I knew it!" the gray-haired woman replied, surprised by the earnestness of the fellow Sekirei's remark and momentarily forgetting their predicament. "You were plotting something."

"Uzume, Haihane, Akitsu, please leave Kai's room and return to your own," Miya said politely despite the hannya mask looming behind her.

"We were just on our way out," Uzume chirped.

"Scary…" Haihane mumbled to herself.

Miya watched the three women as they left the room and entered their own quarters, wanting to escape their landlord's displeasure. "Now as for you, Kai," the woman said as she turned her gaze to the young man.

"I-I'm sorry! I swear I wasn't trying anything on anybody," Kai nervously explained.

Miya let out a mirthful giggle from the young man's misfortune and the scarcity in his eyes. "Alright, I see you've learned from your punishment," she replied as she alleviated her dark energy. "Now then, it's time for bed."

"Yes, ma'am," the black male quickly responded with a nod.

"Well then, good night." After Miya flicked the light switch, the landlady excused herself from the young man's room. Left in the dark sitting on his cot, Kai sat frozen for a few seconds before sighing in relief. He had survived the ire of the hannya, the taunting of two girls, and the oddness of the busty ice woman. _"It wasn't an uneventful evening,"_ the young man replied humorously. _"Though maybe I'll hold off on that bath tomorrow. Just to avoid anything weird."_ Still, he was grateful that he and his Sekirei were able to find a place to finally call home. With that in mind, Kai changed his clothes into a pair of green pajamas found in the closet and slipped into his bed.

* * *

Author's Note 2: It looks like a new chapter had just opened up for Kai and his comrades. But what will the hands of fate write in these upcoming pages? Only time and the power of decisions are the only factors aware of what will occur.

Author's Note 3: The lightning sisters thought they had their shot. However, it seems they had underestimated their target. Who is this Sekirei that they were chasing and how exactly did she escape? Be sure to read the upcoming chapters in order to find out.


	11. Chapter 9: City of the Swordsman

Author's Note 1: Man has it been a while or what? Two months filled with school work could do that to you. Luckily, that hasn't stopped me from finishing this chapter and with the end of the semester looming, you can expect the next chapter to be uploaded soon. Man there is so much that has happened with this piece. For starters, some of it was previously scheduled to be included all the way back in the second or third chapter. Though I figured that would have dragged it down. Also, like the previous one, I thought of cutting the length in half (especially since it's about thirty pages long), but that would've been a waste as well. Anyway, enough about that. For all of you patient readers, I give you the ninth chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9: City of the Swordsman**

Kai's first night spent at Maison Izumo soon became his first morning as the sun's light pierced through his window and danced upon his face. Feeling the bit of heat resting upon his face the young man slowly opened his eyes. The sound of bird's chirping from behind the wall caught his ear. "Oh man. It's been a long time since I slept this good," he mused as a small smile appeared on his face. The young man was ready to sit up and stretch his now waking body when he realized he couldn't move his arms.

The young man looked down and was welcomed to the sight of both of his Sekirei sleeping beside him. Haihane was pressed against his right side with her arm wrapped around the young man's abdomen with a small smile curled upon her lips. Akitsu laid on her Ashikabi's left side with his arm wrapped around her voluptuous frame as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm pretty sure I went to bed _alone_ last night," the black male thought as he glanced at the two slumbering Sekirei. Kai let out a relenting sigh as his head landed back on the pillow. It wasn't the first time he found himself taking the role of a teddy bear, nor would it be the last. "I'll give them some slack. We'll need all of our strength and rest with all the stuff we'll be bringing over here."

Taking his own advice to heart, Kai closed his eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep. Before he could resume his rest, the youth heard a light jarring from his doorknob. Kai turned his attention to the entrance and watched as Miya entered his quarters. "I was wondering where Akitsu and Haihane had ran off to," chimed the lavender-haired female as she held a ladle.

Kai gave a nervous smile. Despite the sweet tone the landlady gave, the young man knew the dark intent hidden in her tone. "Believe me, Miya, it's not what it seems," he said in a futile defense as he tried freeing himself for his comrades' grips. _"At least Akitsu's wearing her clothes this time."_

As the young man tried to plead his case with the Landlady, Haihane suddenly sat up. The groggy shinobi eyes were half-opened and her sight was obstructed by cobwebs. "Man, can't a girl get her beauty sleep around here?" she muttered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Haihane! Please tell Miya that I didn't bring you guys in here," Kai pleaded, hoping that his Sekirei would support his case.

The gray-haired woman only sat silently as she stared at her Master in a seemingly perplexed state. "Wait. When did I get in here?" she pondered aloud.

"You're not serious!" Kai gawked in shock from the young woman's response. "How could you not know!" Sure she had just woken up, but there was no way she could forget about what happened last night. Still, Haihane only blinked as she wore a mute expression that would rival Akitsu's.

Unaware of the purple-haired spectator behind her, Haihane eased her body onto Kai's chest. "Wake me up in five minutes," she murmured as her weight brought the young man back to the ground.

Pinned to the ground with both his Sekirei intruders in his bed, Kai turned to Miya with a fear painted on his face. The landlady's malicious aura enshrouded her form as she tapped her kitchen utensil in her hand. The black male sighed as impending doom in the form of the landlady casually approached him. "This wasn't how I wanted to start my day," he thought. While this was happening, an oblivious Akitsu remained in a deep sleep. The ice woman's shallow breaths and sweet dreams were uninterrupted by the activity happening around her.

* * *

Not long after receiving their abrupt wake up call, the trio sat in the dining room eating their breakfast. Though the meal was as delicious as the previous night, Kai found it difficult to enjoy the food. He was more focused on the bump that sat on top of his head thanks to the penalty he had received from Miya's ladle. It wasn't a painful wound, but it was sore none the less. Sitting on his left side, Haihane also sported a similar bump on her head thanks to the shared punishment from their supposed transgression. Of course, she paid no heed and merely continued eating her meal. Oddly enough, Akitsu was the only who managed to leave the room unscathed. Whether her being asleep at the time allowed her to go unnoticed or simply because Miya was only gunning for him and Haihane, Kai wasn't sure.

"From all that noise next door, it sounds like you had a rough morning Kai," Uzume said from her seat on the other side of the table.

Kai only turned to the brunette with a flat expression from her simple statement. "You have no idea, Uzume," he replied before he took a bite of his food.

"Well I did warn you that intimate acts are forbidden in this household," Miya chimed with a serene smile.

"But I told you it wasn't my fault, Miya!" Kai complained. "I don't even know why they came in the first place!" the Ashikabi asked his Sekirei.

"Kukuku…" snickered Haihane as she ate her food.

Kai quickly whipped around to the gray-haired ninja, who quickly silenced herself. "Alright, spill. Why were you in my bed?" he asked directly.

"No big reason, really," Haihane replied in an attempt to sound innocent. "I had trouble getting to sleep last night and I figured that you wouldn't mind a little company. But when I stepped inside, I saw Antarctica over there straddling against you like a pillow. But since I was already there and feeling oh so cold, I figured I may as well stay over there."

Hearing Haihane's explanation, which included Akitsu's earlier arrival, Kai turned to the beige-haired geisha to hear her reasons for visiting. Seeing her master's awaiting expression from the corner of her eye, Akitsu contemplated for an answer. After a silent moment, two familiar words were uttered from the young woman's lips. "…I forgot," she said monotonously, despite the faint hue of pink creeping upon her cheeks. Both Uzume and Haihane chuckled from amusement by the stoic woman's lackluster statement.

"Right…" said Kai flatly. Whether the cryokinetic said it because she was truly incognizant or to skirt from a mindful Miya, Kai didn't know (though knowing Akitsu, he was leaning toward the former than the former). Then again, it didn't matter now that the situation has ended.

"Something smells good," a new voice called following the sound of the sliding door. Everyone at the table turned their attention to the young man standing at the entrance. He was a handsome male who seemed around Kai's age with short silver-hair. He wore a white fully buttoned dress shirt and black dress slacks. As the newly arrived male stepped inside and glanced to the trio, he instantly paled from the sight of the party. _"No way… Haihane! And a scrap number?"_ he thought in disbelief. _"Don't tell me these were the guests Miya told me about?"_

Kai cocked a brow as he noticed the well-dressed man's reaction. _"What's up with him? The guy looks like he saw a ghost."_

"Hey. Something wrong?" Haihane asked as she shot back the silver-haired male's glance with a leer of her own.

"Oh, no," the male replied as he regained his composure. "Please forgive me. I'm just surprised to see we have new guests." After he apologized, the man took his seat beside Uzume and began fixing his own plate. "My name is Kagari. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here," Kai said as the two shook hands over the table. "I'm Kai and this is Akitsu and Haihane."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Akitsu responded in a respectful tone.

"Yo," Haihane greeted nonchalantly.

"Ladies," responded Kagari coolly. "So tell me about yourself, Kai. What brings you and your friends to Maison Izumo?"

"Oh, well I'm just a student starting his tenure at the university. And these two are… close friends of mine," the young man answered with a small chuckle. "Aside from that, there isn't much else to tell."

"I see," Kagari responded.

"So when did you get back, Kagari?" chirped an ecstatic Uzume.

"I came back pretty early in the morning," he explained with a small smile. "I would have returned sooner, but I had to fill in for a coworker who had called in sick from the flu."

"Something tells me you weren't bothered one bit, eh?" teased Uzume as she nudged Kagari's side with her elbow.

"Master Kai, what exactly is a host club?" Akitsu asked.

"Honestly, I'm a little wet behind the ears over that," the Ashikabi responded as he thought over Akitsu's question. Though Kai has heard of such a place (mostly from a conversation with Shiro some time ago. The brunette wanted to work in one so he could get with women), the youth wasn't sure over the specifics. "Basically it's like a nightclub where women go to hang out."

Haihane chortled under her breath. "It's not as cut and dry as that," she said in a low tone. "You make it sound like it's always happy hour."

"Oh yeah? Then what is it then?" Kai asked the Indigo Sekirei in a challenging tone.

"No clue," the ninja shrugged. "I've never been to that kind of place." Kai only shook his head from the woman's response, wondering why she taunted his guess.

"I can tell you if you want," Kagari suggested to the two guests. Kai gave a light chuckle as Akitsu to her attention to the silver-haired male. "You see, Kai is partially correct. A host club is where many young men, myself included, serve a female clientele. The women are wealthy patrons who visit for both accompaniment and a reprieve from their hectic schedules."

"Accompaniment?" Akitsu asked. "What does that entail."

"Well there's no specific answer. It could be anything as long as the lady is comfortable with the host and leaves the establishment with highly satisfied."

"I see," Haihane replied as she took a bite of food. "You must be a regular Casanova, huh?"

"You can say that again," Uzume replied. "He's the best host in the business."

"_Huh. No wonder Shiro really wanted to work there,"_ Kai thought. _"Wealthy, beautiful women paying a guy just to be friendly? What could be wrong with that? I wouldn't mind working there, though…"_ Kai turned his attention back to the host club employee. As straight as he was, the black male had to admit that he was a handsome, youthful person. No wonder he was popular at the club. For the Kai, he had to admit there was no comparison between him and the silver-haired Kagari. Hell, the only way he would ever work there was as a bust boy.

Noticing his fellow guest's inspection, Kagari turned back to Kai with a raised eyebrow. "What is it, Kai?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry about that," Kai replied before chuckling sheepishly. "Just had something on my mind."

"Like what?" Haihane asked.

"Uh… Like which place we're going to first," the young male said. "I trying to decide whether we should get the things from my old apartment, or grab the stuff from the room we were using for the past few days."

"Well let's do the first one."

"Wait, are you sure? It's pretty far from here."

"Heh. Of course I am. Besides, I've never been there before, remember."

"You do have a point," Kai agreed. "What about you, Akitsu?"

"I'm fine with whichever decision you choose. All I ask is that you let me accompany you, Master."

"Geez, Blizzard Brain. Has anyone ever told you you're so clingy," Haihane teased.

"No. Though it is possible such individuals have drawn parallels between you and a ragged housecat," Akitsu shot back.

As Uzume lightly chuckled from Akitsu's snap, Kai averted his attention from Haihane to hide his own growing smile. It was a rare treat to hear Akitsu make any retort. And though it needed some work, the young man had to admit it was a bit funny. Also, as he thought over the remark, the shinobi did look a bit like a messy cat (more so when wearing her claws). "Pfft. Whatever," scoffed Haihane.

"Alright, everyone. Settle down," Miya gently said in order to quell the humor. "You should finish your food before doing anything else."

"Yes, of course," Kai quickly said before he and his party continued to eat.

* * *

Once everyone had finish eating their breakfast, Kai and his Sekirei went back to their rooms and changed into cleaner clothes. Kai, wearing his whip gauntlets and armed with both a katana and flyssa, joined his Sekirei downstairs at the door.

"When should we expect you three return?" Miya asked the three guests as Kagari stood behind her.

"Well my stuff will be coming from Taito and Chuo, so it might be a while before we get back," Kai replied.

"Do you need any help?" Uzume asked as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Kagari and I can come along if you want."

"There's no need. The three of us will be more than enough," Akitsu responded.

"She's right," Kai agreed. "Even with the distance, the packing should be light."

"Well, if you say so."

"Just be careful out there," Kagari said with folded. "From what Uzume told me about yesterday, you guys need to watch out where you're going. Who knows who you'll run into. Especially now that Minaka lifted that law."

Kai cocked his head as he heard the host's warning. "You really don't like that guy, do you?" he pondered, hearing the disdain leaking from the tone of his voice.

Kagari turned away slightly from the black Ashikabi. "You have no idea," he said in a low tone.

"You don't need to worry about us," Haihane confidently replied. "We're more than capable of taking care of ourselves. If push comes to shove, we'll shove them right back."

"You do know we're not looking for a fight, right?" asked Kai to the grey-haired shinobi as he scratched the back of his head.

"Doesn't mean it won't come to us," the Sekirei said nonchalantly.

"_Point taken,"_ was the Ashikabi thought as he gave a light shrug from his friend's response. "Well, time for us to get going, We'll see you later."

"Alright then," Miya replied with a nod. "Make sure you get back by dinner."

"You bet."

"So long, guys," Haihane called.

"We will return soon, Lady Asama," Akitsu said politely with a bow.

After saying their goodbyes, the trio left the house and left the property. As the walked down the street, Kai pulled out his phone and to make a call. "Who are you calling?" Haihane asked.

"I'm calling Shiro to see if he can help pack things up on his end," Kai said.

After a short moment, the other end of the line picked up. "Hello?" called Shiro's voice.

"Yo, Shiro."

"Kai. Let me guess. You want me to pack your stuff up, right?"

"Pretty much, man. That, and maybe giving us a ride back to the inn."

"Heh. I thought this would happen. So much for not needing my help, huh?"

"Shiro, there's only a box or two of things and a short drive. The only ones doing any of the really heave lifting are the girls and myself."

"Fine, I'll pack your stuff. But only if I can borrow a Deadpool comic or two. I know you brought a few over, am I right?"

Kai became silent as he thought over his friend's query. The black male knew what Shiro was driving at. Like him, the brunette was also a comic book fan and has been reading American-made articles for a few years now. And just like Kai, Deadpool happened to be Shiro's favorite. "Argh, fine," the black Ashikabi relented. "I'll let you hold on to them for a few days."

"Yes! I figured you would!" Shiro cheered.

"Just don't mess them up. It's damn near impossible to find both The Circle Chase and Weapon X arcs in this day and age."

"Geez, stop crying. You'll get them back in one piece. Man, for someone who's a babe magnet, you whine like true comic nerd when it comes to this stuff." Kai groaned from his friend's remark. Of course he would be wary of his friend possessing his comics. Not just because he was a fan of the series/character, but because he knew how much the copies were worth. "Anyway, I'll get right on it. Give me about a half an hour. God, I can't wait to finally get my hands on them issues. Later, man."

After Shiro disconnected from the line, Kai folded his own phone shut before letting out an exhausted breath As he turned to his two Sekirei, he saw that the women seemed uncertain over their master's dialogue. "So what was that all about?" Haihane asked with a risen brow as her clawed hands rested against her hips while Akitsu looked on with a melancholic gaze.

"Nothing. Just bartering with Shiro. You know how much of a piece of work that guy can be," Kai responded nonchalantly as he returned his phone to his pocket. "Well let's get going. We have a long ways to go."

"Don't tell me we're using the bus again?" the grey-haired reaper groaned. "Didn't we do enough of that yesterday?"

"Hey, I get that nobody likes public transportation, but it's the only way to get there," Kai said with folded arms. "Unless you want to walk for a full eight miles."

"Kukuku. Actually, yeah. Especially when it's faster."

"Are you serious?" was the confused Kai's response from the shinobi's statement.

"Master, you forget that we Sekirei can achieve feats of speed and stamina that far exceed that human," Akitsu said with a monotonous tone. "We can cover such distances in a matter of minutes."

"I didn't forget about that. But despite these whip gauntlets and good looks, I'm no Miles Morales. There's no way I can keep up with you guys roof hopping."

"Who said you need to keep up?" Haihane asked as she walked up to her Ashikabi. The grey-haired woman opened her clawed hand and gave the young man a smile. "Leave all the hard work to me, okay?"

"Uh…" Kai glanced at the woman's outstretched talons with sweat dripping from his face. He knew that they were sharp before, but being so close to them made the claws appear even sharper. The young Ashikabi gave a sheepish chuckle. "I get what you're saying, but I want to keep my hands just a little longer."

It was at that point Akitsu had suddenly grabbed Kai's other hand. The young man turned to the cryokinetic in subtle surprise. "Allow me to be your chaperon, Master," the geisha said lightly. Before Kai could reply, Akitsu had already leaped onto a nearby house and was quickly making her way to their destination.

"Oh no you don't!" Haihane called as she quickly pursued them. "Get back here you!"

As the two sped off, Kai's panic-filled wails continued to fill the air. Meanwhile standing on the roof of Izumo Inn, Kagari watch the party of three leaving with a sentry-like gaze. The young man knew full well that he was dealing with an Ashikabi and his Sekirei. Yet not even he would've imagined encountering said Ashikabi with both a scrap number and the dreaded Indigo Sekirei. "I'm glad that Haihane doesn't realize who I am," thought the silver-haired male. "But this doesn't make the problem any less troubling." Once he was sure the trio were out of sight, Kagari reached into his pant pocket and grabbed his cell phone. _"The situation's getting way out of hand. He needs to know what's going on,"_ he thought with concern as he dialed a number on the device's pad.

After waiting for a few minutes, the other end of the line picked up. "Hello?" called the other person.

"Hiragi. It's me, Homura."

"Homura? Well this is a surprise. Anything I can do for you?"

"It isn't what you can do for me so much as what you can for your son," the Sekirei Protector responded.

"My son?"

"Hiragi, we have a situation, here."

* * *

After fifteen minutes of roof hopping and complaints from a certain Ashikabi, the three arrived at Kai's previous Taito apartment. Sitting at the front of the building was a small moving truck, albeit brought by Kai's father after his chat the night before. "So this is the place where you and our Ashikabi called home?" Haihane asked nonchalantly as they stood in front of the complex. Akitsu responded to her question with a silent nod. "Well, we better get ready and pack. Kai, do you have-" Haihane stopped in mid-sentence as she turned to Kai. As soon as she saw her Ashikabi's condition, a smile sigh escaped her lips. The shinobi signaled to Akitsu to look down.

Still holding her Ashikabi's hand, the geisha glanced to the ground and found Kai was lying on the ground exhausted and dazed. "Ah, Master!" Akitsu responded with a surprised, yet soft tone.

As the busty beige-head went to tend to the Ashikabi, Haihane only shook her head. _"You're kidding,"_ she thought in disbelief. _"Guess those giant tits of yours block more than just your feet."_

After a few minutes of bringing Kai back to consciousness, the black male slowly picked himself up from the ground. The swordsman held his forehead as he was slightly dazed from the trip over. "Oh man. Are we there yet?" Kai quipped.

"We have returned, Master," Akitsu complied. "Also, I apologize for causing you to black out."

"Nah, it's cool," Kai replied sheepishly. "It was quite a head rush. Just one more thing I need to get used to."

"As I was saying, do you have the keys?"

"Yeah, they're right here," Kai said as he plucked his key from his pocket. The party of three climbed up the stairs until they reached the third level. From their, Kai unlocked the door and allowed his Sekirei inside before entering himself. Once inside, the young Ashikabi glanced his room. It had been less than a week since he last stepped foot in the apartment and the place was the same as he had left it. "Man, I know that the next time I came by it would be to pack things up, but… I don't know. It just feels so soon," he thought as he reminisced over his quarters. "After all, this was where I called home for nearly a year." The young man then turned his gaze toward the couch and remembered the night when he brought Akitsu from the park. The place where she first called him 'Ashikabi' and locked lips. _"That's where everything was set in motion."_ Kai turned his attention to Akitsu who was also staring at the piece of furniture. Sensing her master's gaze, the beige-haired woman gave a brief look toward him before dipping her head to hide the oncoming flush appearing on her cheeks.

"Pretty small place you've got here," Haihane suddenly replied, bringing a partially blushing Kai out of his thoughts. "No wonder you said it wouldn't take long."

"Yeah, well it is a bachelor's apartment for a student," the young man said flatly. "There's no need for a bigger room."

Haihane cracked a teasing smirk. "Let me guess: This was the cheapest place you can find."

Though the black Ashikabi wanted to make a rebuttal, he quickly shut his mouth in defeat. Haihane's deduction was the case for his residence here. He remembered when he first moved in how the rent for the room was at a decent 40,000 yen. However, that was a year and four price raises ago. "Anyway, I better check if I have a box or two in the closet," Kai replied in an attempt to drop the topic. "Akitsu, gather some clothes from the bedroom."

"As you wish," Akitsu said with affirmation.

"Haihane…"

"Yeah?"

As Kai glanced over at the shinobi, his first thought were the young woman's gauntlets. The last thing he wanted were any of his things cut to ribbons by the woman's armaments. "First, could you please take those things off?" he asked politely. "Then can you help me put away some books and games?"

"Yeah, alright," the grey-haired woman shrugged.

For about an hour and a half, Kai, Akitsu, and Haihane filled up a couple of boxes with a few items. As Akitsu filled up the box full of clothes (with Kai insisting she leave his underwear so as he can pack it himself), Kai was busy packing up his computer in a large box he kept in his closet which was large enough to carry the device and its wires. In the front room, Haihane was busy looking over her Ashikabi's inventory of video games and movies as she placed them in a large box. Whenever she found something of interest, the young woman thought over watching or playing a few of the discs once they returned to the inn.

By the time they finished packing the stuff, Haihane and Kai were both carrying a large box while Akitsu possessed a large suitcase. Carefully, the three went down stairs until arriving on the street below. Once they appeared, Kai gave the movers the go ahead and watched as they went upstairs to take care of the left behind junk. "Alright, I think we're finished," Kai said. "Thanks you two for the help."

"It was nothing," Haihane said with a small smile.

"This is the least we will do for our Ashikabi," Akitsu responded calmly.

Kai smirked back and nodded before glancing to each side of the street. "Now then, Shiro should be here any minute now. The guy said he'd help us get back to the place."

"Do you think his vehicle has enough room to accommodate for this luggage?"

"I'm sure it does. He's visited enough times to know what's here." It was at that moment that the honking of a car horn caught his attention. Kai and his flock glanced to their left and watched as a sleek silver car drove alongside the sidewalk before parking in front of the party of three. "Here he is," Kai replied.

As the window on the passenger side seat rolled down, the face of a familiar brunnete male came into view. "What's up, everyone," Shiro greeted with a nonchalant smile.

"Good to see you, man. You have the stuff, right?"

"All your clothes and whatever other junk you brought over is in the trunk. There should be some space left for those boxes back there."

"Alright, cool. Come on guys, let's pack up."

"You got it," Haihane said. With a pull of a lever, Shiro opened the trunk, allowing Kai and his Sekirei to place to contents in the back. Though because the suitcase was unable to fit, Shiro decided to allow Akitsu to take it in the back seat with her. Once both their contents and persons were in the car, Shiro drove off and headed north to the inn.

* * *

"So how was your first night at Maison Izumo, ladies?" Shiro asked as he glanced to the back of his car to the young ladies. The brunette lazily steered the car with one hand on the steering wheel as his other arm rested on the window.

"Our stay was quite satisfactory, Master Nakamura," Akitsu responded politely.

"It's fine, I guess," Haihane said offhandedly as she gazed through her own window. "Though that landlady creeps me out…"

"Really?" Shiro asked with bewilderment as he looked back on his first meeting with Miya. "I don't know why. She doesn't seem too bad to me." Even though the lavender-headed woman wore robes that were somewhat out of touch with the current era, he didn't feel any bad vibes coming from her. "If you ask me, she's kinda cute in a formal old school kind a way. You know what I mean, Kai? Maybe I should show her my moves."

Kai spun his eyes from his friend's cockiness. "Sure, you do that," the black male said. It was true that Miya was an attractive woman with a nurturing air to her. However, he had enough run-ins with her deadly aura and surprise demon mask to know not to underestimate her. "I'll sit back and enjoy the trauma," he muttered to himself.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Nothin'." Shiro shrugged as he decided not to press the issue any further. He was confident that his craftiness and charm would claim Miya's heart effortlessly.

As the brunette turned his attention back to the road, Shiro managed to press the break just before he could rear end a stopped car ahead of him. The sudden jolt caused all four riders to lurch forward, nearly hitting chair and dashboard alike. The party of four gathered themselves from the near collision, partially stunned by the sudden motion. "What was that for?" Haihane questioned hastily.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Shiro responded defensively. "We must be in a traffic jam or something!"

"At this time?" Kai wondered. "Not likely." Wanting to investigate the cause, Kai pulled his head out of the window. Once he peered out of the opening, his ears were assaulted by the cacophony of car horns erupting around him. All lanes of traffic were deadlocked, including the parallel street. Looking ahead, the young man saw what appeared to be barriers blocking the road along with two large men standing in front of it. Yet even with the guards, there was a small group of people carrying swords and other weapons who running along a nearby sidewalk and past the two figures. _"Something's up,"_ he thought with a scowl as he returned his head to the car.

"See? A roadblock. Just like I said," Shiro said.

"I don't think so," Kai said as he grabbed his katana and flyssa from behind his seat. "There's something else going on."

"Man, who cares?" Shiro asked as Kai started to leave the car. "Look, we'll take some other road to Maison Izumo. It's no big deal." The brunette's words of wisdom fell on deaf ears as Kai had already left the car and was making his to investigate. Shiro blew an exacerbated breath. "Geez, why doesn't he just leave shit alone." Though worried over his comrade's curiosity, a small smile cracked his lips as he quickly realized that he wasn't alone. "Oh well, at least it leaves me in the company of two gorgeous ladies…" Once Shiro turned to the back seat, the young man saw nothing but a suitcase laying on the upholstery. "Oh come on!" the young male whined as he turned his head back to the front and leaned back on the seat in defeat.

Meanwhile, a few meters ahead, Kai was busy traversing through the still traffic of cars and watching the sidewalk as more people began to flock toward the destination. "What the hell is going on here?" he wondered with a crooked brow.

"What do you think it is?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. Kai whipped his head around and saw both Haihane and Akitsu standing a few feet behind him. "Think it's M.B.I.?" Haihane asked.

Kai wanted to decline their aid. The young man felt he didn't need their help nor that they needed to use their abilities needlessly. Though considering that they were already here and wouldn't leave even if he asked, it didn't matter. Biting his lower lip, the young man decided to return to the topic at hand. "Doubt it," he responded. "The guys ahead don't look like company grunts. And since they're letting people go past them, it must be some kind of open event."

"Well then why don't we go check it out?" Haihane suggested. "Who knows? It could be fun."

"I do not believe we are here to partake in what is taking place," Akitsu said. "Our Ashikabi only wishes to investigate."

"Thank you, Akitsu," Kai nodded, glad that she knew his motives. "I just want to see what's up and then get out. Nothing else."

"Killjoy…" Haihane muttered.

Paying no heed to the clawed Sekirei's murmur, pushed through the cars until he reached the sidewalk. From there, with his two female companions in turn and their Ashikabi pressed forward. By the time they arrived near the intersection, the two found themselves inside a large crowd of people. "So this is the reason for the roadblocks," Kai thought aloud. "But why are all these people here in the first place?"

"Perhaps that is the cause of the audience," Akitsu responded as she pointed ahead.

Kai and Haihane struggled to get a clear look at what the cryokinetic was referring to. After moving further into the crowd, the trio saw a large hexagonal wrestling ring. Surrounded by safety cones and barriers, the mat was encased in a steel cage that stretched twenty feet high. The six-sided chamber was covered in chain-linked fencing tipped with barbed wire on the corners and top edges. "Well, looks like a promotion for New Japan Pro Wrestling," Haihane said indifferently as she folded her arms.

"Or some backyard wrestlers trying to make a scene," Kai replied. "Does no one know wrestling isn't real?"

"It's not?" Kai turned to his clawed comrade with a risen brow. From the tone of her voice, the young man didn't know whether the grey-haired Sekirei was faking shock or genuinely surprised by the revelation.

Positioned at the center of the ring were three young men. Two of them were large-bodied figures standing at least seven feet tall. They wore chain mail armor with metal plates covering their shoulders, legs, and midsections, along with kabuto helmets with demon-styled mouth plates. Situated on the backs of both men were large European swords on their backs. The third person was much small (about average size) and relatively slender. Unlike his comrades, he was sitting in a chair wearing a black suit and slacks. His skin was lightly tanned with messy red hair. With microphone in hand, the smaller male lightly tapped on the top to grab the chattering audience's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, warriors one and all! Welcome to the final round of our open preliminary challenge!" rallied the promoter whose call was quickly answered by the cheers of the crowd around him. "For any newcomers here, let me give you the 4-1-1 on this little party. As you all know, the ban on all weapons has been overturned by the good people of congress, which means the era of the warrior has returned at long last. Ever since then, my associates and I have been holding open challenges all over Tokyo for a secret little competition that will soon be held."

"Oh right. Very secretive," Kai thought cynically as he took note of the large number of people near him. Though considering he knew nothing of this events until today, he had to give some credit.

"Now as I said, this is our final preliminary round for the oncoming fighting tournament: The Degrees of Glory! Anyone who thinks they have the skills and balls to go up against these two brothers of mayhem, step right up! The winner who manages to beat these two samurai knights in combat will win a grand prize of one hundred thousand yen!" Hearing the announcement, the crowd became restless. The sounds of chatter filled the air as they tried to decide who among them would be sent to face the monsters in the ring. Even with the indecision amongst the ranks, the promoter cracked a smirk. He knew it would only be a matter of time until an overzealous individual would step up and find themselves destroyed.

"_I'll admit that's a lot of money,"_ Kai thought. _"Still, I'm nobody's show dog. Only someone crazy or desperate enough would fight to entertain these fools. Does no one know that a true warrior should only fight when their life, or the life of those closest to them, are on the line. At least, that's what my uncle always told me. And besides… Samurai knights? What the hell kind of juxtaposed bullshit is that?"_

"I'll take those two on!" Haihane called to the announcer. Hearing her response, everyone including Kai himself, dropped their jaws. The only one who didn't seem shocked by this was Akitsu, who only stared at the shinobi with a blank gaze.

"_Well I did say crazy or desperate,"_ Kai replied before recovering from the initial shock. "Haihane, you can't be serious!" he exclaimed, hoping he was hallucinating. However, when the grey-haired Sekirei gave the Ashikabi a smile, the young man knew she was serious.

"Hey, I said it would be fun," she replied. "Besides, I needed the exercise anyway."

"What about helping me pack?"

"I mean a real exercise, not spring cleaning."

"I wish to face them as well, Master," Akitsu promptly responded.

Kai quickly whipped around to the cryokinetic with a gasp. "Not you, too!" he said.

"What's wrong?" Haihane asked. "You think we can't handle this ourselves?"

"You and I both know that's far from the case!" Kai exclaimed before bringing the two Sekirei closer and continuing in a lower tone. "The problem is that you'll handle yourselves too well from where these people and M.B.I. are standing."

"Don't worry about it," Haihane said nonchalantly. "The two of us will play it safe."

"But-"

"You there!" the announcer called, interrupting Kai before he could continue to argue. Kai froze in nervousness, hoping it wasn't any of them being addressed. "The one with the claws!" The black teen's head fell as reality quickly set in.

Haihane let out a chortle as she and the other two turned to the promoter. "Who me?" the woman said as she lurched over.

"That's right. You're were the one who accepted, right?" Haihane nodded in compliance. "You look pretty strong. How would you like to come inside and take on the undefeated Yasuke and Sosuke?"

"Sure. Sounds like a good time."

"Wait, hold up," Kai replied with partial confusion. "How are those two undefeated? The ban's only been lifted for a few days and they haven't faced that many people."

Hearing Kai's reasonable words, on of the large men snatched the microphone from his promoter's hand and walked over the side where Kai and his party stood. "What's your deal? You got a problem?" he called as he leaned against the ropes and grabbed on the gate. "I bet you're crapping your pants right now just by looking at me."

"Not really," said Kai with a shrug. "It's hard to be frightened by a walking can. Though I am in the mood for sometime to drink, if that's any consolation." Haihane chuckled from her Ashikabi's insult while Akitsu stood and observed the similarities between the fighter's armor and that of a nearby bear can on the ground.

The large man snarled at the youth standing below him. "You little bastard! I dare you to come to this ring so I can kick your ass so hard that you'll be nothing more than a bloody stain on this mat!"

"What? I was just stating the obvious, Mr. Samurai Knight," Kai said in a jeering tone. "Don't get your plating in a bunch. I hear that stuff really chafes."

"Come on, let us take them on," Haihane replied.

"We shall dedicate this bout to you, Master Ashikabi," Akitsu responded.

"I told you no one is fighting anyone," Kai repeated in a lowered tone. "And I don't need anyone to get roughed up on my own behalf."

"So are you two ready to come up here?" the promoter asked.

"No they aren't," Kai hissed as he stepped in front of the women and glowered to the suit-wearing man.

"I say let them in," said the samurai knight. "It's clear that the women want to see what a real men can do." The giant and his equally large friend behind him gave a haughty laughs as many of the audience joined him. Kai glared in all direction, seeing how everyone was cowering not too long ago. "Don't worry. I'll won't damage them too badly. Especially the one with the nice tits."

"Watch your mouth," Kai warned darkly as his right hand instinctively hovered over the hilts of his swords. "Or you'll see just how far that sword can go through a body. Namely yours."

"Oh, scary," the man guffawed, clearly undeterred by the threat.

"So what's it going to be?" the promoter asked. "Are you girls going to fight? Our public is waiting."

Kai scanned the crowd around him, seeing only impatient stares and sick smiles. It was clear that they came for a show, and weren't going to leave until they had one. He could see a majority of the audience (most of whom were young men) eyeing him and his Sekirei in hopes of them accepting the challenge.

The young man then looked back at Haihane and saw the determination and willingness to fight on her face in the form of a malicious smile, confident of her skill as her claws twitched in anticipation. However, his train of thought was soon broken as he felt Akitsu gently grabbing his hand. The black male turned to the geisha who held his hand up to her chest and said in a light tone and soft smile, "The decision is yours to make, Master."

The young man didn't know why, but he could feel the tension escape his body as he thought over the situation. Though he personally wanted no part of this fight due to his own personal code, he didn't want either of his Sekirei trapped in a situation the three strangers had concocted. Also, allowing Akitsu inside the cage would be disastrous (not so much for her as it would lead to a icy massacre inside the ring, but for him when he had to explain the nature of her powers). Of course, another reason for his participation was to repay the armored warrior for his insults directed to the women. To Kai, what better way to teach the man a lesson in humility than through humiliation. "Fine. I accept their challenge," he relented. "But I'll be the one going in with Haihane. You should stay here and look sharp in case anything weird goes down."

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Akitsu asked.

Kai nodded in response as he slid off his whip gauntlets and handed them to the geisha. The young man scanned the audience around him, seeing their hunger for a fight and concerned that a sudden riot might take place. He then turned to the battle ready Haihane, who continued to watch her targets like a housecat eyeing a pet bird in it's cage. "Haihane, let's go," the Ashikabi called.

"Finally," the impatient shinobi replied. "About time you made up your mind."

"Excellent! It looks like we have ourselves a match!" the announcer replied with a wide smile. With their lust for battle sated, the audience roared with excitement. Finally, their exhibition wasn't going to be denied. Before entering the cage, the two were met by another associate who asked for their signatures on a pair of liability release forms. Afterwards, the two stepped inside and climbed into the ring. Haihane waiting outside the corner, perched on the edge as her claws draped over the ropes. Kai stood on the inside with his back resting against the turnbuckles. With the two competitors finally in the borders of the cage, the announcer walked up to the newcomers. "Welcome to The Vault of Pain! The first and only sword fighting ring in the world! I am your proud host, Johnny Schneider!"

As the crowd cheered around them ring, Kai remained silent and unimpressed. Only one thought flowed through his mind. _"This is just so corny…"_

"How about you tell these ecstatic people your names."

With the microphone put up to his face, Kai decided to humor the man. "Kagazaki. Kai Kagazaki," the young black male. "And you said the winner gets one hundred grand, right?"

"Paid and full. But that's only if you win," the promoter said with a smirk before moving on to Haihane. "And how about you, my dear?"

"The name's Haihane. Now are we going to start fighting or what?" The Sekirei's remark and readiness to battle both stunned and excited the audience.

"Well there you have it, folks! Get ready for a real showstopper!" The crowd roared louder than they previously had. The screams and whistles were so loud they made the very ring tremble. Kai looked around to see how his Sekirei were doing with the public. Akitsu, as usual, kept a straight face and watched as the announcer left the ring as stood nonchalantly against the steel barricade. As for Haihane, she seemed to appear rather giddy. The ninja-like Sekirei lips cracked in a smile as she chuckled under her breath. It was clear to Kai that she was enjoying her time in the spotlight.

"Looks like she's just eating all of this up," the black Ashikabi noted. The young man's train of thought was broken by the violent vibrations from the ring accompanied by the rattling sound of metallic mesh approaching him. "So you finally brought your ass to the ring. I would've figured you'd hide behind those woman of yours. Guess it doesn't matter who it is as long as I get to take them out."

Kai gave a scowl as he looked up at the giant man who towered over him. He just knew that the behemoth was smiling smugly at him from the glint of his eyes that were through the opening of his helmet as he stood with folded arms. While Kai was intimidated by the combatant's sheer size, there was no way he'd let the instigator know it. "There's no way I'd forgive myself for letting them dirty their hands. Especially with some walking trash can like you," Kai replied. "Besides, as a swordsman who is offended and insulted by the sheer stupidity of your presence, I feel I must take it upon myself to at least give one helpful tip."

"Oh yeah?" the large man asked. "And what's that."

"If you're trying to be a real swordsman, just remember that cockiness can lead to a early, quick, and permanent retirement."

The armored man snorted in response to Kai's words of wisdom. "Can you believe this guy? God, it's like listening to some wannabe comic book hero. Shit, who do you think you are? Batman?"

"No. But I'm betting whenever you look in the mirror, you see the Joker." Kai's insult caused the man to snarl from yet another jab as he grabbed the hilt of his large sword.

"It's time to begin one of the first real sword fights in centuries! Four people have entered! Only two will leave!" the announcer called. "The first battle will be against swordfighter Kai Kagazaki and one half of the undefeated samurai knights Yasuke! Alright you two, try not to kill each other."

"I won't make any promises," Yasuke replied.

"_I think that was my line,"_ Kai thought as he rested a hand on a hilt of his flyssa.

"On your blades! Get set! Fight!"

**(Title: Survival Album: MadWorld Artist: Sick YG)**

As soon as the battle started, Yasuke and Kai pulled their swords out of the scabbards and struck. Locked together at the center of the mat, the two pushed against their weapons to both test their strength and gain an upper hand. At this time, Kai was studying his opponent's weapon as it pressed against his flyssa. The weapon had a double-edged blade that was quite large, about four to five feet long. Its hilt was long enough to support two hands and was decorated with a wide cross guard, a trait known in many early swords from Europe. _"Not a bad claymore…"_ he thought as he skimmed along it's blade. He then faced his opponent, whose breath bore down upon him even with his oni facemask worn. The young man not only had to contend with the samurai knight's strength, but the stench of his breath as well.

"Kai, get out of there!" Haihane advised in concern for her master's safety.

"I know!" Kai responded. With a small burst of strength, Kai pushed the brute back and quickly sidestepped from Yasuke. When the black male slipped out of the enemy's lock, the larger man staggered for a bit. The young man held his flyssa forward before he drove ahead for a stab. However, Yasuke blocked the attack with his broadsword and pushed him back with a forward swing. The samurai knight then swiped at Kai with a nearly decapitating stroke. Luckily, the young man managed to duck under the sword before it could connect with his scalp. The black Ashikabi then ran to the side of the ring and into the ropes. Using the recoil of the thick ropes, the young man was vaulted forward into a full sprint. Yasuke attempted to slash the incoming youth, but Kai was too fast. With a swing of his sword, the young delivered a strong slash to the foe's midsection before passing by the mountainous enemy and skidding to a stop.

Kai faced Yasuke, hoping his hit and run attack delivered some damage. However, Yasuke still stood strong as he turned to Kai. He chuckled from his opponent's attempt as all his flyssa did was mark up the thick steel plate. "Was that it, kid?" the samurai knight guffawed as he smacked at his armor. "I knew you were just talking crap."

Kai scowled from his futile strike. "Damn," he hissed. Should have known that wouldn't have done much. Better switch to another play." Sliding his flyssa back to its wooden sheath, the swordsman drew out his katana and held it ahead.

"Oh, so you traded one rusty butter knife for another, huh?" the samurai knight quipped as he positioned his weapon in the same way. "Why don't you come at me with both of those toys, huh? Afraid that I'll break them like twigs?"

"Nope," Kai answered nonchalantly. "You're just not worth the extra effort." The two sword fighters stood still as they observed one another. Seeing his position and flaws in his stance, Kai knew that the man before him was at best some novice. Still, he knew that the foe had an advantage in strength and longer reach with his sword. He may be an amateur, but that didn't mean he would be taken lightly.

After a minute over sizing the competition, Yasuke charged toward Kai, his European sword speeding towards the black male. Reacting quickly, the black Ashikabi evaded the attack with a quick leftward spin. The giant then swung the weapon in hopes of catching him, but Kai leaped over the sweeping swing. The young man quickly closed the distance between himself and his opponent and slashed at the enemy's armor. While the cut was shallow, it was still enough to cut through the metal hide of the enemy. However, Yasuke countered with a strong shove against Kai, bouncing the young man a few feet back. Yasuke quickly recovered from the hit and glanced at the damage to his plate. "Damn it!" he snarled. "How the hell did you pierce my armor?"

"A thin metal plate versus the folded and sharpened edge of a katana. Let that swirl around in your brain for a while," quipped Kai.

With a loud roar, the larger man swung his claymore once more at Kai with murderous intent. The young man managed to jumped backward, distancing himself from the range of the weapon's sharp blade. Yasuke swung again, but the result was the same as before. For a few minutes, Kai was stuck on the defensive by using his swiftness to evade the enemy's attacks. As for the metal covered giant, the only thing he was hitting was his nerves. Frustration and fatigue was getting to Yasuke as he continued his assault. His enemy was just to fast and his armor was just too heavy. "Damn it, you bastard!" he roared. "Stop running around so I can slice your ass!" Yasuke roared.

"Yeah. Sure I will," Kai jeered with a smirk as he glanced at the stymied swordsman from the corner of his eye. His plan was beginning to show progress as he observed the enemy's heavy breathing. _"The idiot's starting to slow down,"_ he thought with satisfaction. _"Now it's time to really put the screws to him by messing with his head."_ "You know, I've been thinking about something," Kai said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That sword of yours is pretty large, yet the craftsmanship isn't too shabby. That wouldn't be a customized Scottish claymore, would it?"

"Pfft. Who the hell cares?" the man replied before he swung his weapon.

Kai rolled backward and into a corner. "Hold on," he continued as he pushed himself to his feet.. "You're telling me you have a sword and don't even know what it is? That's sad. I guess you also don't know the size of the shoes that you put on your feet."

"Shut up!" Yasuke shouted as he charged forward and was ready to slam his weapon's blade over Kai.

Though once again, his strike missed as Kai flipped himself off of the ground and on top of the ring post. "Hey I don't blame you. It's clear from the size of that sword that you're making a message big. Though I wonder if it's for overcompensation?"

"You damn bastard!" the large man bellowed as he went to grab the male from his perch. Before the samurai knight could lay a hand on him, Kai was able to leap over his grab and kicked him in the face before stepping on his head and leaping behind him. Before the enemy could retaliate, Kai used a strong jump kick to Yasuke's unarmored back.

The force of the blow was enough to send Yasuke staggering off balance and bouncing off the turn buckle. Now dazed from his sudden collision with the corner, the samurai knight stumbled away with a uneasy gait. He tried to focus on Kai and went for a swing, but the giant's attack was not only slow, but too distant to even reach his target.

"Alright, Kai! Take him down!" Haihane cheered as she saw the enemy's weakened state just as well as her Ashikabi.

"Got it covered!" Kai replied. With a loud battle cry, Kai charged toward Yasuke as his blade trailed behind him on his left side. Unable to react, Yasuke stood wide open as the katana ran along his flank as Kai passed him. The attack was merely a minor blow, though that wasn't Kai's target. Now behind his opponent again, Kai slashed at the enemy's unshielded back, causing the enemy to stiffen in pain from the shallow cut. To finish the enemy off, Kai ran up Yasuke's back and sat on the back of his neck. The young man then slammed the butt of his sword against the helmet, rattling the foe's head and further disorienting him. "It's over!" Kai yelled from the top of his voice as he then swung around to the front and lurched backward, mustering enough strength to pull the enemy forward before he released his legs. Yasuke's flew over Kai and slammed on the mat with a hard, loud thud.

The crowd outside the ring became silent from the fight they watched. To them, it was the closest thing they had to witnessing David vs. Goliath. Disbelief painted many of the spectators faces as they not only watched the smaller man beat Yasuke, but literally sweep him off his feet. Of course Sosuke was just as shocked as the others were. Neither he nor has brother had lost in battle. Especially to a smaller opponent. Yet there he was, on his back and knocked out cold.

In the ring, Kai was crouched on the mat, panting from the attack he delivered. "Didn't think I could do that?" the Ashikabi thought. "I'm just surprised I didn't get crushed." Exhaling a breath of relief, the young man pushed himself off the ground and slid his katana back in the scabbard.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Johnny replied with disbelief. "Never had I seen Yasuke loose… The only thing that can be said is… Congratulations, Kai Kagazaki!" The crowd roared in excitement from the announcement of the victor. "What an exciting battle! Never have I seen such a duel! It's was just too hard to describe!"

"Nice going, lover!" Haihane cheered as she entered the ring and ran to her Ashikabi. "I knew you'd beat that loser!"

"Thanks, Haihane," Kai said.

The black male glanced over to Akitsu. Clutching his whip gauntlets tightly against her chest, the beige-haired geisha wore a small smile. Not because he won, but because he survived his fight against his opponent. _"Master…"_ she thought affectionately. Kai sent a warm smile to her direction.

"You think it's over!" Sosuke called, breaking Kai out of his thought. The armored man climbed over the ring's ropes and stomped toward the couple. In his hands was a large war hammer-like weapon with a large and thick blocked head. The man was clearly enraged over his defeated sibling. "Just because you won this round doesn't mean it's over. I'll make you pay for what you did to my brother."

"That's what you think," Haihane chided with a wicked smirk. With her arms crossed and body lurched, the grey-haired shinobi opened her hands and brandished her claws. "If you want to get my master, you need to get past me, Tin Man."

Sosuke snarled at the woman as she stood between him and revenge. "Fine. I have no problem grinding you into dirt before I get at your boyfriend."

"Kukuku. For starters, Kai and I are more than just boyfriend and girlfriend, big ugly. And secondly, I'd love to see you try."

"It looks like the second match has heated up before it even started, ladies and gentlemen!" Johnny called out to the crowd of people. "It's a battle of vengeance as Sosuke has vowed to go up against Haihane in a duel for supremacy! Who will be the last one standing!"

"Piece of cake," Haihane said assuredly.

"Haihane, just remember that he's not a Sekirei," Kai whispered to her. "Don't go all cold-blooded on him, alright?"

"Don't worry, I won't kill him," the woman said. "I'll just play around for a minute."

"Fine. Have a ball. Just try not to pop it," With that said, Kai left Haihane on her own as he went to the corner.

The clawed fighter only smiled as she watched the larger man leering at her. "Try to make it interesting."

"Damn you…" Sosuke growled as he raised his mallet over his head.

"Alright, then! Let the match begin!"

As soon as the fight began, Sosuke slammed his giant hammer upon Haihane. However, the Sekirei managed to evade the blow by leaping backward. The ring shook from the strong crash of the weapon's head, nearly causing Kai to slip off the edge. Sosuke pursued the shinobi around the ring, swinging his weapon about furiously in hopes of smashing the young woman. However, Haihane continued to move backwards with ease. She ducked and hopped with little effort. "Come on!" the grey-haired woman said in a bored tone. "Are you even trying? I thought you were trying to avenge your buddy?"

"Shut up!" Sosuke yelled. "I'm going to mash you into a pulp, you hear me!"

"Heh. I hear you alright. But the point is that I want to see you do it!" the woman criticized. "Your form is all wrong. Your attacks are just so slow. Your aim sucks!"

"Damn it, you bitch!" the aggravated sibling yelled as he smashed the mallet against the ring once again. This time, the slam was not only felt along the ring, but even by people a couple meters from the cage itself.

Yet even with the manmade quake, Haihane managed to leap over the samurai knight and land on a ring post behind him. She stood on top of the small pillar, her stance virtually undeterred by the aftershock. The woman watched the man with a bemused glint in her eye. "Wow, that was quite a tantrum," the clawed Sekirei said with a mirthful tone. "That's quite the temper tantrum you got there." She then turned to Kai who stared at her with jaws dropped. He was more than impressed not just by the grace she displayed, but by how she was able to ride out those shocks with no effort at all. "Hey, Kai. Has it been a minute already?"

"Uh… Yeah…" Kai said lightly as he slowly nodded his head.

"Heh. I thought it would be longer. Think I should finish it now?"

"It… It's your call, Haihane…" the young man replied sheepishly.

Glancing up in thought, Haihane stood on her perch with arms folded. "What… What the hell are you doing?" Sosuke asked nervously.

"Me? Nothing. I'm just thinking about whether or not I should cut this battle short," the woman said nonchalantly. "And you know what?" Haihane crouched down as she spread her arms out to the side and opened her claws. "I think I will. After all, you're kinda boring me."

"Damn you… Damn you to hell, you bitch!" Having enough of being humiliated by the bandaged reaper, Sosuke charged at Haihane with a fire in his eyes. With his war hammer pulled back, the large man was ready to take out the woman with a single attack. He wasn't going to be content with simply disabling her. He was aiming to hear her skeleton disintegrate from the smash. As soon as he was in range, Sosuke jumped and clobbered his target, effectively destroying the post.

The now freed ring ropes wiped around the cage as they began to retract, slipping through the turn buckles at high speed. Kai, with barely enough time to react, jumped onto the ground and covered his head. One of the wires had just missed the black male as it smacked the side of the cage and continue on until it hugged around three posts nearby.

With the cables' travel finally stopped, Kai peaked over the canvas and saw Sosuke standing still and breathing heavily. The armored man believed he had finally smashed the ninja into oblivion. "There's no way you could have survived that," the enemy said as he laughed between breaths. "I finally got you."

"Is that what you think?" a feminine voice called from above the ring. Sosuke and Kai both glanced up at the ceiling of the ring and saw Haihane hanging upside down with crossed arms. "So pathetic."

"Oh… shit…" was all Sosuke could mutter as realization hit in. Pure horror covered his face as he stared up at the woman above him, who continued to smile down at him. The shinobi was loving the dreaded expression Sosuke made and seemed to be feeding off it just as much as she was with the crowd's enthusiasm earlier on.

Kai, on the other hand, only smiled as he was glad to see Haihane evaded the attack. The Sekirei was so fast that he didn't even see her move before Sosuke attacked. Still, even he had to shudder from Haihane's behavior. _"If this is her playing, I don't want to see her get pissed off,"_ he thought.

"Well, time to say goodnight," Haihane replied. Haihane dropped from the cage's top as she opened her arms again. For those few seconds, Kai watched as his Sekirei fell toward Yasuke, who tried his best to react in time. Once she was close enough, the woman righted her self in midair and slashed the head of the samurai knight's war hammer into ribbons, the sound of steel shredding through the weapon echoed through the hexagon. Once the woman landed on the mat, Haihane then proceeded to slash at Yasuke's armor with vicious swipes from her gauntlets. As soon as he assaulted ended, Yasuke stood paralyzed for a few seconds before every single piece of metal fell off of his body and hit the ground. "And that's that," Haihane said nonchalantly as she lightly pushed the man to the ground with a claw to his chest. With the battle won, Kai climbed up into the ring and walked toward the Sekirei. "So, Kai. How did I do?"

"Amazing…" was all Kai could say. He knew how strong she was. He knew how skilled she was. Yet seeing her battle was still an awe-inspiring experience.

Seeing his gawking face, Haihane let out a small chuckle as she tried her best to hide back her growing blush.

Meanwhile, the crowd once again grew both silent and nervous after watching Haihane's battle. It was one thing for Kai to have beat his opponent. Yet the grey-haired woman's performance in the cage was too much for words to describe. Of course, Johnny was just as speechless as the rest of the crowd. _"Oh shit… Who the hell are these people?"_ were his and perhaps most of the crowd's only thought. Clearing his throat, the promoter walked back into the ring and made his announcement. "It looks like this match is over! The winner of the final preliminary match and proud new owner of the grand prize is Kai Kagazaki and Haihane!" The audience was eerily silent as they tried to figure out exactly how to respond. The only noise that was heard was the sound of whispers over the fights they were a party to. Suddenly, the sounds of clapping was heard near the ring. Everyone, including the three people in the ring turned and saw Akitsu giving her Ashikabi and partner Sekirei a round of applause. While puzzled from the response of the blank-faced geisha, there were a few that followed her action. In turn, that small number began to grow by the second before most, if not all, of the crowd cheered for the victorious duo.

"Well we won," Haihane said to Johnny in an intimidating tone as she rested her claws on the announcer. "So where's our cash reward."

"R-Right, of course," the man said as he carefully removed the woman's gauntlet from his arm. "Just one moment." Scurrying out of the ring, the man slid his arm under the mat and pulled out a large brown suitcase. "Here it is," Johnny replied as he handed the earnings to Kai. "All one-hundred yen, all accounted for."

Unsure over the promoter's word, Kai opened the case and was once more flabbergasted as he saw the contents within. The inside of the travel box was filled on both sides with yen banknotes. The only time he had ever seen such a staggering amount was in a movie. "Holy shit…" he murmured as he pulled out a wad of money and flipped through it. "You weren't kidding, were you?"

"Well there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Our new competitors for the upcoming tournament! The preliminaries have finally ended! Soon, the battles to determine who is the greatest warrior will begin! I hope you all return, because I know that all of you crave for more spills, thrills, and skills! This is Johnny Schneider signing off. Have a good day, people."

As the crowd cheered on for the two winners in the ring, Kai turned to Johnny and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait a second," he said as he stopped the suited man in his tracks. "Did you say tournament? Was this what this preliminary was for?"

"Didn't you hear me?" the promoter asked. "It's for an all new, all exciting, and of course, all real experience. The battle you won was only a taste of what you'll be a part of later."

"Who said I wanted any part of this!"

"Why wouldn't you? If you haven't noticed, hundreds of people were watching the both of you. All that shit you two pulled in the ring was incredible. And people will pay good money to something like that."

"I don't care about that. The only reason I entered this match was to shut Yasuke up. That was it."

"Really? So it wasn't just for the money?" Kai wanted to make a retort to Johnny's claim. However, he quickly silenced himself. While it was true that the main reason for stepping in the cage was to stop Yasuke's harassment, there was a part of him that wanted the cash. After all, he needed some way to pay for his stay at Maison Izumo (if not for himself considering how his father granted him an allowance). "Now, look. Whether or not you wanted to, you're now a part of this thing. It's too late to back out." With a smile and a hand on Kai's shoulder, Johnny gently shook the young man and said, "Don't get so edgy. What I saw was something from a born natural. Who knows? With those moves you got, you might make it big and win the whole thing easily. Besides, I'm betting your girlfriend wants in on this."

As Johnny left the ring, Kai turned to Haihane and saw the woman wave at her newfound fans. Even though she was barely using her full abilities, the grey-haired woman seemed to have enjoyed the short bout and the attention she had garnered. Noticing her Ashikabi watching her, Haihane walked over to the young man with a mirthful smile. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked jovially. "I bet you're still up for some more."

"Not exactly," Kai said. "All I want is to return to what we were supposed to do: drive back to Maison Izumo with Shiro and unpack. We've done enough damage here as is."

"Heh. I guess. Though I thought we could at least spend some of that money we won."

"Not right now. Maybe later." As the couple began to leave the ring and cage, Kai stopped as he glanced at Yasuke's claymore which laid on the ground. Like he said before, the weapon was a work of art and in one piece. He lifted the weapon of the ground and inspected it carefully. "It's a damn shame to see such a beautiful sword used by a novice," the young man thought. He then glanced down at the sword's owner as he laid unconscious and wounded in both body and pride. With a brief thought, the young male decided to detach Yasuke's scabbard from his back and sheathed the weapon inside. "Well, it's not like he'll really need it…" he told himself in order to curb the guilt from his conscience. "Besides, I'm not stealing from him. I'm… liberating such an unneeded item from his possession. I'm sure he doesn't need it."

With his newly acquired claymore in his possession, Kai quickly followed Haihane out of the cage and joined Akitsu who awaited them just outside the gate. "I am glad to see you two were triumphant in your endeavor, Master Ashikabi," the geisha said as she the three left the area. The crowd parted from their path as they celebrated with cheers and whistles.

Though despite all the noise, Kai was still able to hear the stoic Sekirei's comment. "It was nothing that we couldn't handle," Kai replied "Especially Haihane."

"Well, yeah. After all, they're just humans," Haihane added. "Those two were a far cry from an actual Sekirei."

"That is true," Akitsu said in agreement.

* * *

Once the three had returned to Shiro, they were treated to an ornery reception from the brunette. Though considering he was ditched in the middle of a crowded street, left waiting for over half an hour, and was bored from the inactivity with only his cellphone to keep him busy, one would say it was quite understandable. Though the young man's attitude had quickly changed once Kai gave his friend a roll of money from the suitcase (when asked by Shiro why, Kai claimed it was his way of saying thanks as well as to quiet him down in case he was going to whine about the roadblock). After a short detour from the busy road, the team had made their way back to Maison Izumo in half an hour. Despite the time spent on at the fight, the group still made it by late afternoon. Walking up to the front door, Kai knocked upon its wood surface until it opened. "Welcome back, Kai," Kagari greeted.

"Thanks, Kagari," the black male said as he and the rest of his comrades carried their boxes inside.

As the group entered the house, the host expression went from friendly to critical once he saw Shiro. Though the brunette saw his expression, the young man only gave him a friendly smile. "Hey ya, buddy. What's happening?"

"You again," the silver-haired male said spitefully. "What brings you back?"

"Why, I'm just helping a friend," Shiro said. "Kai asked for my help and I figured why not?"

Kagari averted his attention Shiro, seemingly frustrated by his appearance. Kai glanced back and forth at the two males. He wondered what exactly had transpired between them. "Um… Did something happen between you two?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shiro said with an innocent tone.

Kai's eyes narrowed in suspicion from his friend's response and obliviousness to Kagari's reaction. Knowing him for long enough, he knew that anything regarding Shiro involved something. He turned back to Kagari with folded arms waiting for an answer. "During his visit here, your friend was harassing Uzume with inappropriate pick up lines and constantly compared my work at the host club to a gigalo service."

"What? It was just a joke," Shiro responded defensively. "I didn't mean it… all."

"Dammit, Shiro. Don't you ever think before you start opening your mouth?" Kai asked, embarrassed by his friend's behavior.

"Yeah, of course I do. I mean, how else would I be able to communicate?"

"Master, what exactly is a gigolo?" asked Akitsu in an apathetic tone who was unaware of the word.

Kai and Kagari were frozen silent from the question the geisha posed. Once more, the busty beige-head found herself in the crossfire of certain matters. While Kai wondered to himself whether or not to divulge such matters of male prostitution to the cryokinetic, Haihane had recovered from her shellshock and began laughing uncontrollably.

Of course, being one with few reservations, Shiro decided to slid beside the stoic Sekirei. "I'll tell you what it is," he said in a suave tone. "You see, when a desperate woman meets a man on a street corner at a Red Light District-"

"Shut up!" Kai quickly shouted as he smacked his comrade on the back of the head, cutting him off before he could tell such things to Akitsu (or rather tell such things in public).

Behind him, Kagari was rubbing his forehead as he felt an upcoming headache develop. Once more, Shiro had made yet another victim. "You are so lucky Miya isn't here right now," the silver-haired man said.

Hearing the news, Kai turned back to the host club employee with a risen brow. "Really? Where did she go?"

"You just missed her. She left for the market and won't be back for an hour or so."

"Aw, that's too bad," Shiro said as he rubbed the back of his now sore head. "I was hoping to show her some of my sweet moves."

As Kai let out an exhausted sigh, Kagari only shook his head. "…So lucky," he repeated.

Anyway, let's get this stuff up to our rooms," Kai said he and his Sekirei started to the stairway.

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure, if you want. There should be another box or two in the trunk."

"Alright, then." Kagari left to get the remaining box of stuff from the car as the others left for upstairs. Once they arrived at the top floor, the four split up and went to different rooms to unpack (Shiro helped Kai in his room as Haihane and Akitsu left for their own). "You know what's bugging me?" Shiro asked after he placed a box down.

"Yeah?" Kai asked as he was setting up the computer on his desk.

"Where's that one girl? I think her name's Uzume."

Kai sighed once again from his friend's unstoppable libido. As usual, he just wouldn't give up. "Who knows?" the young man said as he wired the device. "She's either out or sleeping in her room next door."

"Wait. You mean you're bunking next door to her, too?"

"Yeah. What's the big deal?"

"Dude, your dull ass is so lucky!" Shiro said with a jealous tone. "Not only are you with two hot women, but you're right next door from a third one! Tell me she comes to visit you late at night. Please tell me!"

"Would you shut up," an annoyed Kai replied as he finished plugging up his device. "It's nothing like that. Besides, even if it did, Miya would kill me. Horribly and painfully kill me."

"Really? Because I think that Miya and I had a real connection. I bet you're jealous because you know I'd steal away your thunder with my greatness," boated the brunette.

Kai spun his eyes as he listened to Shiro's delusions. "I swear you have problems," the young man said.

"I was wondering what all the noise was about," a feminine voice said at the doorway. Both young men turned to the entrance and saw Uzume standing in front of it. "Back so soon, Kai?" the tomboy asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," the black male said.

"Uzume! We meet again!" Shiro responded ecstatically as he quickly approached the fellow brunette. "It's been a while since we've seen each other. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been… fine," Uzume said, uncomfortable by the up front nature of the young man. "You're Shiro, aren't you?"

"Ah, you remembered my name!" exclaimed Shiro as he clutched his chest. "I'm just so touched! I almost thought you'd forgotten."

"There's no way I can ever forget you…"

"No matter how much she want to try," Kai thought aloud.

Hearing the remark, Shiro turned to his friend with a focused scowl. "Quiet you!" Shiro said before quickly turning back to Uzume with a smile. "So then, how about you and I go somewhere nice? I know this awesome restaurant that has some exquisite cuisine. Qui Qui."

Uzume chuckled nervously from Shiro's offer. "That sounds nice and all," the tomboy said. "But I'll be a bit busy today."

"Where to?" Kai asked.

"Oh nowhere in particular," Uzume said to the Ashikabi. "I'm just going to the city to get some stuff. I might not be back for most of the day."

Kai was somewhat surprised from Uzume's words. After all, she was just targeted by a gang less than twenty-four hours ago. Most people, men or women, would stay indoors before going back out again. "Are you sure? I could come with you if you want," Kai said.

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, you look like you're pretty busy anyway."

"Yeah, Kai. You are in the middle of something here," Shiro said. Kai only shook his head, knowing that his friend was trying to ditch him for whatever hopes he believed he had with a woman that was perturbed by his presence. "So how about I accompany you, instead?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think it's better if I go alone. Well, see you later, Kai."

"So long," Kai waved as the woman left the room. He then turned to his friend, who stood with a lovestruck gaze. "Geez, man," he said as he shook his head in embarrassment. "Get your mind right."

"Oh yeah. She totally digs my sweet moves."

"You say that about everyone with has boobs and legs."

"Pfft. Whatever."

As Kai shook his head over Shiro's level of maturity, Kagari entered the room with the last box in hand. "This was the only one left," he said as he placed it on the floor.

"Great. Thanks, man," Kai said as he opened it up and unpacked its contents.

"No problem," the silver-haired man said. He then turned to Shiro with folded arms. "So how long will going to be here?"

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'm thinking you wanted me out ASAP," the brunette said with a risen brow and cocky smirk.

Kagari's eyes were half-opened as a bead of sweat fell down the side of his face. _"You have no idea…"_ he thought, not wanting to seem impolite by telling him to leave.

"Well, I guess I can hang out for a few minutes. I have some things to do anyway. Read some comics, work on some projects, check over my stocks. That kind of thing."

"It doesn't matter how many times I hear it, you being a broker just doesn't add up," Kai responded.

"Yeah, whatever," Shiro responded as he waved off his friend's comment before leaving the room.

* * *

"Dinner's ready," Miya called to her patrons from the kitchen as she and Akitsu had just finished preparing the meal. As the two women brought the food into the dining room, Kai and Haihane arrived in the room soon after. Both Sekirei and Ashikabi had just come from the backyard after performing maintenance on their weapons.

As the four people sat at their sides of the table, Uzume slid open the door and took her spot at the table opposite of Kai and his Sekirei. The brunette took a whiff of the delectable aroma and gave a fond smiled. "Oh man, Miya. This food smells great!" she said.

"Why thank you, Uzume," the landlady replied. "I decided to add a few more herbs and spices to today's dish. I hope it's not too much."

"No, it's perfect," Kai said as he took a bite of his fish. "Seriously, you're like some kind of master chief or something."

"Oh, you're too kind. Actually, that fish and vegetables you're eating was actually prepared by Akitsu."

"Really?" Kai turned to the cryokinetic geisha who averted her gaze in hopes of hiding away her encroaching blush. "I didn't know you can cook."

"I have been well versed in the culinary arts ever since I was a child."

"Well, this is great stuff! Those lessons of yours have paid off!"

"Thank you, my Master!"

"Hey, I can cook," Haihane said.

Kai turned to the shinobi with a risen eye, surprised to hear that even she was able to prepare food. "Are you for real?"

"Well, yeah," she said with a small smirk. "When it comes to using the microwave, I'm a professional." A sweatdrop fell on the side of Kai's face as he shook his head. Once again, he had walked into yet another jest from the Indigo Sekirei. "So Uzume, where did you go off to?" she asked the tomboy who quickly stiffened from the question. "We haven't seen you all day. What, did you get attacked again?"

"Haihane!" Kai replied in a light, yet authoritative tone.

"Oh, nothing like that," the brunette said with a smile. "I was just doing some work. Afterward, I went to the mall to buy some clothes from a store."

As Uzume explained her whereabouts, Kai felt that something was off. Her answer was just too generic and the tone of her voice made it sound like she was nervously thinking over her explanation.. While he had no doubt that the woman was telling the truth (or at least half of it), the swordsman believed the tomboy was hiding something more. Still, Kai decided to drop these suspicions, thinking it'd be a waste of time to investigate something that was nothing. That, and he chalked his suspicions up to the jumpiness he was still feeling over the fight he and Haihane had just been in.

"Speaking of how are day went," Uzume began as she turned to Kai, "what's with the big sword?" the young woman asked.

"Oh, the claymore?" the black male asked as he peered out into the backyard. The sheathed Scottish sword laid sheathed on the patio beside Haihane's gauntlets and Kai's other weapons. "It's nothing much. Just something I picked up at a shop. I figured since it was such a good deal for a nice looking sword, I might as well get it."

"Heh. Right…" was all the tomboy. The young woman found it peculiar that a person would buy another sword when they already carried four on them. It was also odd considering he insisted that all he wanted to do was move his belongings _"Should I be concerned here?"_ she thought. _"Then again, who am I to judge?"_ Dropping the subject, she turned to the empty seat beside her where Kagari usually sat.

Sensing her curiosity, Miya told the brunette what she wanted to know. "Kagari left early to cover his sick friend's shift," the lavender-haired woman said. "I knew that he wouldn't be able to join us, so I packed him a bag before he left."

"Oh, I see," Uzume said. "That would explain it."

* * *

After dinner was over, a full Kai was now in his room checking over his e-mail. There weren't a lot of messages. Aside from the occasional spam mail, there were a couple of messages in his inbox. The first was from his father who addressed that the movers who were stationed at his old residence had finished taking the last of the furniture. The second came from Shiro saying that he was enjoying Kai's comics and spent a good portion of the money he earned on some "private amenities" (which Kai figured was code for porn, alcohol, or both).

Behind him, Akitsu sat silently against the wall as if she were in deep thought. The young woman's arms were folded across her chest with her hands hidden within the large sleeves of her robe. From the cracked window, a light breeze entered the room, blowing the top hairs of the geisha's head. Feeling the light wind, Akitsu's face furrowed, displaying her uneasiness.

Seeing the woman's expression and stillness, the young man wondered what exactly was on the cryokinetic's mind. "You're pretty quiet. Or rather quieter than usual," Kai said as he closed his window. The young woman turned to her Ashikabi whose eyes, despite her stoic stare, seemed to have a sense of concern held within them. "Penny for your thoughts, Akitsu?"

"I am unsure, master," Akitsu answered. "It is just… I believe we must be prepared."

Kai turned to the busty woman with a risen brow. "Prepared for what?" the Ashikabi asked.

The scrap number lightly shook her head. "I am unsure of what. However, I believe we will find out soon."

For a few moments, the room became eerily silent as Kai absorbed Akitsu's cryptic words. The young man was uncertain over the ice Sekirei's warning. Though considering the fact that he and his Sekirei were still active participants in the Sekirei Plan, he believed it would be best to take her intuition seriously. The young man left his seat and knelt beside Akitsu, placing a reassuring hand on the chained geisha's shoulder. Akitsu turned to Kai, who gave a light smile. The young woman's sense of worry slowly began to ebb as she knew she had her Ashikabi's support.

"Hey, you two! You gotta check this out!" Haihane suddenly called as she entered the room, her sudden entry shattering through the silence like knife.

Both Kai and Akitsu turned to their friend with surprise, blinking from the shinobi's apparent obliviousness. "Alright. Lead the way," Kai said as he recovered from the shock while Akitsu silently shook her head.

The two followed Haihane downstairs into the dining room and sat in front of the T.V. The screen displayed a live news coverage which showed a lush green forest in the background guarded by M.B.I. troops and a brick wall between them. Standing in front of the scene was a female reporter wearing formal business wear. "I am here at the Koishikawa Kōrakuen Garden in the Bunkyo District where the botanical garden has become a miniature rainforest in a period of four days," the reporter announced. "The sudden rise in plant growth has puzzled many botanists. Theories attributing to the sudden floral increase has ranged from a dramatic spike in greenhouse gases to a newly introduced chemical placed within the soil. Currently, a joint investigation is being run by Tokyo University and M.B.I., who have issued an evacuation order of five hundred meters around the perimeter. This is Trisha Takanawa reporting live on scene, TBS TV News."

As the rest of the broadcast droned on in the background, Kai turned to Haihane with an indifferent look. "Ok, I get that it's pretty weird, but it's not a big deal," the young man said. "Almost everyone knows about this green thumb gone wild incident."

"Yeah, but no one knows why," Haihane said. "Doesn't it strike you as odd that there's a whole troop of M.B.I. soldiers surrounding the place and closing down an entire section of a district? You have to admit there's a connection between the plants and M.B.I. other than a simple investigation."

"So what are you saying? That there's something more to it than a super fertilizer being tested?"

"More like someone. I bet you a million yen that there's a Sekirei in the middle of that cabbage patch who's behind all of this."

"That's a pretty big stretch considering the power it must take to control all of those plants. I mean, the chances that one person could do something like that is-" Kai's statement was suddenly cut off as the ringing of his cellphone caught the team's ear. Pulling out the device, the young man found that he had a text message sent by M.B.I. "Hello," the young man said in a low tone.

"What does it say?" Haihane asked as she and Akitsu sat beside the Ashikabi in order to read the text themselves.

With the subject of the message titled 'Green Girl Contest', Kai opened the e-mail and read the piece aloud. "'This message is for all participating Ashikabi. There is a cute Sekirei in the botanical garden. First come, first serve! If you hurry, you could be the one to wing her!" As Kai shut his phone closed, the young man was surprised by what he read. _"You're shitting me,"_ the young man mulled over the message in his head. It was one thing for Minaka to let loose unwinged Sekirei until they were winged by their Ashikabi. But to proverbially blow a hunting horn to call every Ashikabi from out of the woodwork to wing one just unbelievable. _"This is insane…"_

As Kai thought over the open challenge Minaka had set, Haihane pushed herself from the floor and walked toward the door. "Well, we better get going," the shinobi said with indifference. Despite her Ashikabi's reservations, both she and Akitsu were ready to capture and wing another Sekirei.

"Whoa, hold on!" Kai replied. "Who said we're going anywhere?"

"You read the message, Kai? There's an unwinged Sekirei with a target on her back," Haihane explained. "Now that we know there's an unwinged one, I say we hurry down there and wing her before someone else does."

Kai shook his head adamantly from the woman's suggestion. "I ain't taking part in some rat race to force myself on a Sekirei. It's just… It's just wrong."

"Oh come on! Don't you want to get stronger?"

Kai stared at Haihane with a widened stare. The Ashikabi knew the shinobi never backed away from a challenge. Yet listening to her speak of a fellow Sekirei like a object was frustrating. "I shouldn't need to strip a person's freedom to gain strength!"

"But-!"

"Look, Haihane. You remember when we first met, right?" Kai reminded her. "We had this spiritual bond thing going on because we were fated to be together. You also told me that being winged meant that a Sekirei was forever bonded to that person." Haihane redirected her gaze to the ground around her feet as she looked back on the day Kai and her were united. "Now what do you think would have happened if it wasn't just me trying to meet you, but a whole slew of Ashikabi hunting you down like some wild animal?"

Haihane snorted as she thought over Kai's words. The thought of being taken by someone other than Kai appalled her. She was reacting to him, and him alone. To have her freedom ripped away and fate shattered by someone would have been more than degrading. _"If that ever happened, I would kill that guy and then myself,"_ she thought darkly.

There was a thick silence between the black Ashikabai and indigo Sekirei who refused to continue the discussion. Though there were vexed by the other's statements, the two were also quickly regretting their choice words. Walking from the door and standing between them, Akitsu glanced at both parties, observing the stress and frustration between them. After shutting her eyes for a moment, the young woman walked back to her Ashikabi and sat beside him. "Master Kai, I understand your position," she said lightly. "Your belief that all people have the right to be free and find their destiny is an admirable mindset. One that I am proud to stand beside. Unfortunately, I do not believe the Ashikabi converging on the botanical gardens share your sentiment." She then turned back to Haihane, whose arms were folded tightly against her body. "I agree with Haihane that we must participate in this event, but for different purposes. As we speak, this 'Green Girl' is being pursued by Ashikabi with less than scrupulous mindsets. If she were to survive this affair, her best chance would be if we made contact with her first."

Both Haihane and Kai turned to the cryokinetic Sekirei, both in agreement with her words. The fact of the matter was that it was open season on the Sekirei in the garden and it would only be a matter of time before she was winged. "You're right, Akitsu. There are Ashikabi and their Sekirei flocking to that place like gangbusters. Whoever that Green Girl is, there's no way she can get through that no matter how strong she is," Kai acquiesced as he got off the floor. "I'll go, but only as a relief mission. We're not there to wing her."

"If that is what you wish, my Ashikabi," Akitsu earnestly said with a small bow.

As the beige-haired geisha left the room, Kai followed behind. Before he left the quarters, the young man stopped and turned to Haihane with an apologetic expression. "Haihane, about what I said earlier-"

"You don't have to apologize," the grey-haired shinobi interrupted as she raised a bandaged hand between them. The young woman was just as repentant as her Ashikabi. Kai lowered his face in defeat as he believed the damage was already done from the argument. Seeing her Ashikabi's pained expression, the Indigo Sekirei clarified her previous statement. "Look, to answer your question, I would probably go in a frenzy if I were winged by some loser instead of my real Ashikabi. But in the end, the Sekirei Plan boils down to one goal: being the strongest Sekirei and Ashikabi team. That means taking any opportunity that presents itself. Even if means winging a Sekirei through force."

Kai turned away, thinking over Haihane's words as the woman went to her room to prepare for their venture. _"Perhaps it was the nature of the beast,"_ he thought to himself. This game was a free-for-all, which meant rules and morals would need to take a backseat behind survival. Didn't it? Uncertainty clouded his mind as he wondered if it really was as cut and dry as the Indigo Sekirei made it out to be. The young man sighed, upset that he didn't have the answer. _"Damn. Another fun brain-teaser to think over,"_ the young man mentally cursed before leaving the room. With a flyssa saddled on the left side of his hip, a katana resting on the right, and his newly acquired claymore sheathed on his back, Kai joined Akitsu and Haihane at the front door. Once the three were gathered, they left the house and headed to the Koishikawa Kōrakuen Garden.


	12. Chapter 10: A Garden of Madness

Author's Note 1: Yes! It's finally here! The tenth chapter of this story is finally finished. Man did this take a while. I was hoping to finish it by the end of the year or the beginning of this one, but there's just so much going on in this piece. Still, for all my fans, consider this chapter a late present. You will not be disappointed by the content. Trust me!lol

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Garden of Madness**

Standing at the front gate of Koishikawa Kōrakuen Garden, Kai gawked from the destruction before him. The vehicles and barriers that he and his Sekirei saw on the television were now nothing more than small fires and piles of rubble. The bodies of M.B.I. soldiers were scattered on the ground injured and unconscious. The black Ashikabi was at disbelief that such damage had been made in the brief fifteen minute travel from their home to the site. _"Damn, we're too late,"_ the young man said as he placed his hands on his swords' hilts.

Haihane let out a small whistle as she surveyed the damage. "Looks like someone did a number on these losers," the Indigo Sekirei said. "And the people who did it are making a statement to anyone else who comes along."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked the ninja sekirei with a questioning raised brow.

"Do you see how everything is blocking the front gate? Obviously, they don't want anyone else coming in. Especially anyone from M.B.I."

"Well too bad for them. I don't really read signs," the black Ashikabi replied. "Alright, ladies, let's do this. You're up first, Akitsu."

"As you wish, Master Kai," the cryokinetic nodded as she stepped forward. Focusing her powers, the geisha summoned an icy stalagmite that shot through the ground. The frozen spike speared through the burning material and debris that blocked the entrance, undeterred by the blaze licking at its flanks.

"Haihane."

"Leave it to me," the grey-haired ninja said expectantly. The young woman leaped at the glacier and brandished her claws. She sliced at the structure with swift strikes, smiling as she watched her talons cleave through the ice with ease. She then landed on the ground, crouching on impact with arms outstretched and claws spread open. Yet, the towering glacier still stood in tact. A skeptical Kai blinked at the ice block and then at the Sekirei, wondering whether Akitsu's creation was too hard or Haihane's claws were too dull. "Wait for it," the shinobi said calmly. In a few seconds, the stalagmite began to falter as slices of ice began to part sideways. Unable to maintain its shape, the tower collapsed with large pieces crashed off to the side and shattering in small shards.

Both Kai and Akitsu rejoined Haihane as they stood in front of the newly accessible entrance. "Now that's teamwork," Kai congratulated. "You two really cleaned house."

"It was nothing, my Ashikabi," Akitsu said with gratitude.

"I could've moved the crap out of the way easily," Haihane suggested.

"I'll take your word for it," Kai said with a smile. "Still, at least the stuff is moved. Now let's head on in." The two Sekirei nodded in affirmation and followed their Ashikabi through the front gate and into the unknown.

* * *

The trio took in their surroundings as they progressed deeper into the forest. Or at least tried. The evening air that was once a chilly fifty-four degrees before they entered, had now become a saucy eighty-six within the jungle. The flora around them were in a state of overgrowth. Larger roots from nearby trees laid exposed in the path as overhanging branches and vines blanketed their route. The pavement road that once snaked through the garden was now broken concrete hidden within low growing grass. From above, the canopy overhead blocked much of the sky and nearby city lights, making it difficult to see.

Suffice it to say, navigation within this imitation Cretaceous landscape was a difficult affair. In order to progress, both Kai and Haihane used their weapons to slice through the encroaching foliage. Behind the two warriors, Akitsu kept vigil as her stoic grey eyes analyzed the thick brush for whatever rival may be lurking in the brush. "I still can't believe all of this came from one Sekirei," Kai thought aloud. "Why would anyone want to turn a park into a mini Amazon rainforest?"

"Perhaps the person responsible is not doing this on their own volition," Akitsu answered.

"So what? You're saying that she's being controlled by someone?"

"No," the geisha began to explain. "It is possible that the Green Girl's powers are unstable. The fact that this area has underwent such a spasmodic transformation further proves my theory. If her powers were to remain unchecked, it is possible that this entire district will be overrun with foliage in a matter of days."

"I get it now. To make sure the Green Girl's powers don't go haywire, Minaka threw this event so that some Ashikabi can put a cap on her abilities. I don't like the way he's going about it, but the ends justify the means."

"Kuk kuk kuk kuk," Haihane chortled with a smirk cracked upon her face. "Do you think that's it?" she asked the black male. "Trust me when I say the good doctor could care less about a few extra weeds popping up here or there. Minaka's a showman first and foremost. He doesn't need a reason to do something. As long as it keeps the Sekirei game interesting, he could care less about what happens."

As Haihane continued to reap through the plant matter, Kai stood silently and watched his Sekirei continue onward. Even with his neutral gaze, Kai was in agreement with the Indigo Sekirei's words. He could try to spin the situation whatever way he wanted to make the situation appear sensible, but it was clear the underlying reason behind it all was about entertainment value. _"I'm starting to feel for the Green Girl," _Kai thought. _"First a target and now she's a time bomb."_

"We will find her first, Master Kai," Akitsu said to the young man as she sensed his discontent.

"Yeah, you're right," Kai nodded in response.

"Hey, Kai! Are we still going or what?" Haihane called from a few yards ahead.

Shaking off the thoughts in his head, the young man turned his attention to the claw fighter. With Akitsu close behind, the two raced to the grey-haired Sekirei's position and continued their trek forward. "So do you have any idea where we're supposed to go?" Haihane asked. "I don't know about you, but I didn't see any maps saying 'Take a left to find the Green Girl'."

"I think we should keep going forward," Kai advised as he glanced at his iTouch's map, surprised to still get reception despite the thick cover. "The Green Girl must be in the center of the this park considering that it's the most developed part of the forest."

"By 'most developed', you mean the part that's fortified with the most crap," Haihane clarified, to which Kai responded with a shrug. "Well, it does make sense. If you want to keep people away, then make a wall."

* * *

Nearly half an hour had passed since the trio entered the forest. As they continued through the bush, the air around them became tense as the sounds of battle echoed through the trees. Hearing the blasts and yelps in the distance, Haihane's claws began to twitch as her thirst for battle grew. The grey-haired woman's pupils darted about in different directions as each tidbit of sound entered her ears. "You hear that, don't you?" the shinobi asked her Ashikabi in a low, giddy tone as her body curled forward. "All that noise is coming from nearby. We just stepped into the battle zone and it's like music to my ears."

Kai stood wordlessly as he watch the clawed ninja with a concerned gaze. He could just see the Indigo Sekirei's notorious predatory nature reveal itself. The young woman craved for battle and didn't care who her opponent would be. Though Kai didn't wish to admit it, there was a part of him that was just as excited as Haihane. Unlike the fight against the decrepit duo earlier that day, he knew there were actual challenges in the form of rival Sekirei. The black male wanted to test his skills against worthy adversaries, see whether his swords and chains can keep up with one of these foes. Realizing his increasing fervor, Kai shook the thoughts of battle out of his mind and calmed himself down. _"We don't have time for this,"_ he realized. After all, this an extraction mission, not seek and destroy. "Forget them, Haihane," the young man said as he moved ahead. "We're only here for one thing. Everything else takes a back seat."

"The Master is correct," Akitsu replied in a neutral tone as she passed her fellow Sekirei. "Your coarse rapacity will only impede our pilgrimage."

Haihane blinked from the geisha's statement as she wrapped her mind around the woman's words. While all she heard was lengthy jargon, the shinobi knew that Akitsu had delivered an insult. "Yeah, well… Sakura Sena called and she wants her tits back! Ha!" the bandaged Sekirei quipped as she followed suit, smiling with pride from what she thought was a successful comeback.

"Would you two stop?" Kai asked. "We're trying to stay on the down-low. Your arguing isn't helping anyone."

"Maybe not you, but it did help me," said a man's voice from nearby. The group quickly shifted into battle positions as they heard the nearby brush shuffling from their left. Appearing from bush was a lean young man who stood a good six feet tall with messy dark brown hair and gruff facial features. He wore a brown jacket with a white sleeveless shirt beneath and black jeans. "Yo! What brings you three here this late?" the man asked with a slick smile as his hands rested in the pockets of his jacket.

Kai watched the man with a serious glare. "Since we're both Ashikabi in the same place, I'll let you figure it out," the black male said defensively as he wrapped his right hand around the hilt of his claymore. "Now who are you?"

The unknown male gave an amused smirk. "Well since you asked so nicely," he began sarcastically. "You can call me Seo. Now how about you."

The black Ashikabi remained silent for a moment as he scanned the trees. He didn't see any Sekirei lurking about, though he figured they were somewhere nearby. "The name's Kai. Now look, since we don't have any beef with you, why don't you move aside and let us through."

"Sorry, but I don't think I can do that," Seo said as he took a small step to the side, blocking the young man's path.

"And why's that?" Kai said with a flat gaze and folded his arms.

"You see, I promised a friend that I'd hold down the fort until he winged the Green Girl."

"It looks like somebody's beat us to her," Haihane said as she shook off whatever debris was stuck to her claws.

"Does this mean that we failed our mission, Master?" Akitsu asked.

"Not yet," Kai replied as he glanced at his two Sekirei behind him. "Just because this other guy has an early lead doesn't mean we've lost the race." He then turned his attention back to Seo with a scowl painted on his face. "We're not leaving because in a minute, you won't be standing there. Now either that can be by your own volition, or we can... assist you. Either way, it's your call, Seo."

"Oh, very scary," Seo responded in a mocking tone. "But you're gonna have to try harder than that."

Kai drew his broadsword and settled into a defensive stance as he and his Sekirei stood ready for battle. "Suit yourself."

Even with the threat of retaliation by a large sword, the rebellious Ashikabi was still relaxed and unflinching. Then, dropping from the canopy and landing in front of their Ashikabi, Kai and his party were confronted by a familiar pair of Sekirei. It was Hibiki and Hikari, the Lightning Twins. "You should've turned around when you had the chance," Hibiki said as she and her sister stood from the ground.

"Now we're gonna make sure you-" Hikari paused as she and her sister faced their adversaries. Though Hibiki was surprised, it was Hikari who was particularly speechless. Standing across from them, Kai stood with widened-eyes as he pointed a finger at the leather-laced electrokinetics. It was because of his encounter with them that basically made Kai aware of the Sekirei Plan. "You're the guys from the other day!" the bustier of the twins cried out as she pointed at the black male.

"Great, the Shocking Stripper Sisters," Kai replied with a skewed glance. "Not like we didn't have enough of you the first time."

Standing behind his Sekirei, Seo watched the reunion with a bewildered glance. "I take it you know these guys?" the gruff man asked.

"You can say we had a run-in," Hibiki admitted in a calmer tone.

"Well look who joined the party," Haihane said creepily with a wide smile as she stepped forward. "It's been a while, you two."

"Damn it," the petite sibling snarled as she and her sister kept their distance from the deadly shinobi. "So you were winged by this guy."

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Hibiki barked. She clutched her stomach as she glared daggers at the opposing ninja. The woman's injuries may have been treated, but it appeared that Haihane's presence had triggered the pain.

Haihane cracked a taunting smirk as she stared at her previous victim. For her, it was a chance to finish off the two who got away. Seeing the twin's reaction and Haihane's targeting stare, Kai glared at the grey-haired woman. "Alright, spill," the black Ashikabi responded. "What did you do?"

"What? I was only having fun around the town," the woman said in a naïve tone.

Kai gritted his teeth from Haihane's plain answer. Though he wanted to give her a stern discussion, the young man knew that they weren't in a position for something like that. "So it was you who attacked my Sekirei?" Seo asked as he clenched his fist.

"No, I didn't! I mean…" Kai was caught off guard by the sudden change in atmosphere. Instead of negotiating a way past Seo, he now found himself as an antagonist. The young man searched his thoughts in hopes of explaining his innocence. Though the accusations of Haihane's assault (and her apparent lack of guilt) made it impossible. "Hey, your Sekireis were hunting Akitsu and I for no reason a couple days ago!" the young man shot back in a vain attempt at justification. "Don't act like you're the victim here!"

Seo gritted his teeth as he realized that he was just at fault as the rival Ashikabi. Still, the gruff male was not going to back down. "That's it. I was going to play nice because I thought you were a cool guy. But nobody touches my Sekirei except me!"

Hearing their master's revelation, the electrokinetic sibling turned to Seo with embarrassed glances. "Great. He's getting all macho again," Hibiki sighed.

"Are you two ready to fight?"

"You bet!" Hikari exclaimed as she and her sister stood ready. Electrical current began to spark around their hands as the two stared down their opponents.

**(Title: The Edge of Green. Album: Radiant Historia. Artist: Yoko Shimomura.)**

Reacting quickly, both Akitsu and Haihane stood in front of Kai, ready to combat their electric-using foes. "Finally! About time things got interesting!" a gleeful Haihane said while Akitsu created her signature floating icicles above her head.

"You've done enough for now, Haihane," Kai said with a scowl. The shinobi turned to the young man and saw the frustration in his eyes. A duel like this was not what he wanted in a proverbial race against time. Feeling a pain of bitterness, Haihane turned her gaze onto the ground. Kai turned back to the Lightning Twins and Seo as he formulated a plan. From what the enemy Ashikabi said, the Green Girl was just beyond the narrowing trail. The only problem was how to get past the three enemies. _"I don't know what sick plan this guy and his friend have, but whatever it is, I can't let the Green Girl get winged,"_ the young man thought with a stern glare. Still, how would he get passed them when there was barely any room to move?

"Master Kai, I shall hold these two back," Akitsu called in a neutral voice. "I have faced them previously and I will do it once more. Use this distraction as the opportunity to take your leave."

Kai gasped from the geisha's plan. While it was true that the busty beige-head handily fended off the electric-manipulating pair, that was because they underestimated their target. The young Ashikabi knew that the twins were more prepared. "No way! I'm not leaving you behind!" Kai replied in shock. "You'll be outnumbered!"

"We do not have the luxury to formulate other options. Where it stands, this is the only course of action." Despite being averse to the plan, the young man knew Akitsu was right. They were short on time and in order to get through the enemies, someone needed to act as bait.

"But-!" Before Kai could continue his disagreement with the cryokinetic's strategy, Akitsu silenced her Ashikabi and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Both Lightning Twins gawked as the watched the scrap number's bold display of affection. As for Haihane, the Indigo Sekirei turned her gaze away from her partners as jealousy began to boil inside her.

After a moment of bliss that felt like an eternity, Akitsu's lips parted from Kai's, leaving the Ashikabi frozen like he was caught in an iceberg. "Believe in my power, my Ashikabi. As I believe in yours," the geisha said with a small, yet soothing smile.

Kai's mind rebooted as he processed everything that had happened in the last minute and a half. Though he still had his reservations about leaving his Sekirei behind, there was no choice. "Fine," he said as he returned his weapon to its sheath.

Akitsu then turned to Haihane with her smile quickly replaced by a steely glare. "Haihane, make sure that our master returns safely," Akitsu sternly said to her partner. "If he is harmed in any way, make no mistake that I will punish you for your negligence."

The claw-wearing shinobi inched back from the usually stoic woman's sudden assertiveness with a nervous sweatdrop sliding of the side of her head. Though intimidated by her sudden demeanor, the grey-haired woman shot a stern glare of her own. "Don't worry about me," Haihane said. "You just make sure you don't screw up. Also…" The Indigo Sekirei carefully dug in her robe and plucked out a small blue cellphone from inside. "Just to save us the trouble of trying to find you."

Akitsu nodded in response as she took the piece device. "Prepare yourselves."

"Are you two done?" Hibiki asked impatiently.

"Because here we come!" Hikari growled as the two sisters charged at the party.

As the siblings charged forward, Akitsu launched an icy trail of spikes which snaked toward the two girls. Hibiki and Hikari sidestepped the attack. The icy flow continued past the Sekirei, rapidly reaching Seo. Luckily, the older man managed to leap out of the way, narrowly escaping being skewered by the frozen needles. "This is your chance!" the geisha announced to her teammates. "Please, go!"

"Let's get a move on!" Haihane said as she used her agility to run along the spiked path.

Kai turned back to Akitsu, hoping that she would change her mind and follow. However, the geisha gave the Ashikabi a silent shake of her head, signaling her finalized decision. The young man bit his lower lip before shooting a whip gauntlet forward at an overhanging branch. He swung over the frosty path until he met up with Haihane.

After shaking the cobwebs from his eyes, Seo turned to see Kai and Haihane running past him and down the trail. "Hey! Get back here!" he ordered.

Seeing the two leaving the battle, a seething Hikari shot a lightning bolt at the escaping pair. However, the shot was deflected by a wall of ice blocking the electrical strike. "Damn it!" the purple-clad hissed as she turned to Akitsu with a deathly stare.

Akitsu remained silent and stared back with a cold, unfeeling look. Now that Kai was gone, she could now focus on the battle before her. She didn't care that she was outnumbered and had their Ashikabi in their corner. All she wanted to do was ensure the success of the mission.

On the other side of the ice wall, Kai and Haihane glanced back as they heard the sounds of battle from the other side. _"Please be alright, Akitsu,"_ he emphatically thought before he and Haihane hurried down the path.

* * *

The two warriors trekked through the constricted route, struggling with each step as they continued down the trail. Thanks to the thickness of the trees and bushes, their path was nearly pitch black with only small amounts of a strange green light piercing through the vines. As Haihane ripped through the vines, Kai remained silent as he trailed behind the shinobi. _"We're close,"_ Kai thought as he and Haihane continued ripping through vines. _"We just have to be."_ The young man then glanced behind him as he wondered whether Akitsu was alright. He was still vexed at himself for leaving the geisha behind.

While Kai was stuck in his thoughts, Haihane saw the depressed expression on her Ashikabi's face. The young man had been like this ever since they split up from Akitsu nearly twenty minutes ago. Haihane turned back to the plants and continued ripping through the foliage. "You shouldn't be worried about Freezer Boobs, back there," she said in hopes of changing the mood. "If she said she's alright, then she's alright."

"Are you really sure about that?" Kai asked. "Don't get me wrong, I know this isn't the first time she's dealt with them. I've also seen her abilities first hand."

"Abilities, huh? Is that what you're calling them now?" the clawed Sekirei said wryly.

"Would you stop that?" Kai growled before regaining his composure. "It's just that... I'm still wondering if leaving her behind was the right thing to do."

"Hey, you heard what she said back there. There wasn't any other choice." Haihane stopped cutting through the plants and gave her full attention to her master. "Trust me, Kai. Those walking car batteries are amateur chasers at best. Akitsu's more than able to take them down. You need to stop worrying about every little thing and put a little faith in us. We are Sekirei, after all." Kai looked off to the side as he contemplated the Sekirei's words of wisdom. _"Hmph. I think that took care of that,"_ Haihane thought with accomplishment as she proceeded with her work.

Suddenly, the ground beneath the duo gave way and both Ashikabi and Sekirei found themselves tumbling down a hole. Exposed roots hit the two trespassers as they slid through the rough tunnel. After a few moments of riding the hidden slide, the pair fell about ten feet and hit the ground hard. Their only saving grace were the vines that covered the ground. "Ouch. I think I lost something important back there. Like my spleen," Kai groaned as he slowly recovered from the landing.

"I want my money back from that ride," Haihane quipped as she pushed herself off the ground. When the two recovered from their fall, they realized that they were in a new section of the forest. Unlike the dark, cramp trail they were just running through, the two were inside a large grove. The trees here were behemoths towering nearly a hundred feet and supported by thick roots and a bright green light illuminated the are. "Are we in the same place?" the shinobi asked in disbelief as she marveled at the scenery.

"We must have arrived in the heart of the forest," Kai replied as he inspected the spectacle.

"How come it's so bright in here? I thought these trees were blocking all the light from the city?"

"I doubt it's from the city. I've heard that some moss and fungus can making their own light, but… I didn't think they could pull it off like this."

"Then we must be in the right place. This has to be where the Green Girl is."

"It could be…" As the two scanned the area, Kai noticed something out of place hiding behind a distant tree. He couldn't really make it out, but there seemed to be a white piece of fabric peeking just behind it. Curious by the sight, the Ashikabi slowly and softly stepped over to the tree. When he made it to the plant, he peered over to the other side and was surprised by what he saw. Sitting against the trunk holding her knees against her body was a little girl no older than eight or nine. She hand long blonde hair and wore a white sundress. _"No way…"_ he gasped in disbelief. _"This can't be her."_

Noticing Kai's presence, the girl looked up with her large green eyes. "W-Who are you?" the frightened girl asked while on the verge of tears. She wanted to escape, but the girl knew there was nowhere to run.

Kai shook off his shock and tried his best to keep a friendly appearance. "Hey, hey. It's alright," the young man said in a soft voice as he moved from his spot and knelt in front of her. "My name is Kai. What's yours, little one?"

The girl glanced at Kai with a confused look. Though she was still a little scared, she did not sense anything dangerous from him. "Kusano…" the girl hesitantly introduced herself, her voice being a mere whisper. "My name is Kusano."

"Kusano? That's a cute name," the young man said with a kind smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"What's going on over there, Kai?" Haihane called from the other side of the space. "Did you find something?"

"Someone," Kai corrected.

"What?" Hearing Kai's proclamation, Haihane hurried to Kai's location and saw Kusano. "You've gotta be kidding," she said in disbelief. "This is the Green Girl we've been looking for? She's looks like she just stopped using diapers!"

Kusano turned her attention to Haihane and examined her. With her wicked weapons and daunting appearance, the little girl was scared of the towering Sekirei. "M-Monster…" the little girl murmured in a low, frightful tone.

"You say something?" the Indigo Sekirei wondered as she glanced at the Green Girl from the corner of her eye.

Kusano quickly paled once the shinobi drew her attention to her. Kai took note of the girl's reaction and was worried. If she was capable of building a forest just to avoid enemies, he didn't want to know what she was capable of when provoked. "Haihane, you might want to take some steps back," Kai suggested to the ninja.

"Why? I didn't do nothing," the oblivious Sekirei replied.

"Please, Haihane." Haihane groaned as she spun her eyes before she laid against a nearby tree. "Hey, you don't need to worry about her?" the young man quietly said. "I know that Haihane looks a little scary…"

"I'm not that scary!"

Kai shot a glance to the grey-haired ninja, who averted eye contact with a playful smile. "But she's not as bad as you think. Now then, can you tell me why such a cute kid like you is doing in a big, scary place like this?"

Kusano gave a light nod. With Haihane at a safe distance and Kai proving that he was no threat, the little girl began to calm down. "We were taking a walk in the garden," she started to explain. "Takami said that since I was a good girl, that we can come out here and play."

"Takami?" Kai wondered. The young man turned to Haihane in hopes that she had heard of that name.

"She's one of the senior researchers at M.B.I.," the shinobi explained. "I don't know her personally, but I hear she was pretty close to Minaka at one time."

"Is that a fact?" the young man said before turning his attention back to Kusano. "Please continue."

"Well, when Takami and I were playing, this boy and his Sekirei came and attacked us. Takami tried to stop them, but that Sekirei hurt her. Then the boy then grabbed me before I could run away. And then he tried to… he tried to…" Kusano stopped and started to weep. Reliving the events that transpired was traumatizing for the little girl.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have asked," Kai assured as he placed a hand on the girl's head. The black Ashikabi could only surmise that the lowly Ashikabi tried to forcibly wing her. All that fear and panic must have caused Kusano to loose control of her powers. Ever since, she had been entombed within this forest. Kai shut his eyes while his free hand tightly clenched into a fist. _"Sekirei or not, how can anyone take advantage of a little girl?"_ he resentfully thought. _"That bastard. Whoever he is, his ass is mine."_

"Hey, Kai. You doing alright?" Haihane asked as she saw the swordsman's anger welling up inside him.

The young man snapped out of his thoughts and saw the worried look on the young girl's face. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, you two," he said with a small smile. "How about we leave this place and get back home? We'll give M.B.I. a call and see if we can get Takami to pick you up."

Kusano responded to the statement with a shake of her head. "I can't go," the blonde girl said.

"Oh yeah?" Haihane asked as rested against a tree. "And why's that?"

"Because my big brother said he's coming here to get me."

"Your big brother?" Kai questioned.

"Yes!" the little girl happily chirped. "He told me when I was in a dream that he would come and find me!"

"That's… interesting," the black male said before glancing at Haihane."

"It should sound familiar, Lover," Haihane said with a small shrug. "That's how you and I first met. Looks like the midget here is reacting to someone."

"No way..." Kai replied in disbelief. "At her age?"

"Hey, it's possible for any Sekirei to react at an Ashikabi. Even as children. Of course, we're usually assigned to tuners who help us adjust to our powers until we're mature enough. Though it's clear that we've gone way past what's usual, haven't we?"

Kai groaned as he began to figure out why Minaka would orchestrate such an event. "This is insane," the young man thought aloud. He shook the thoughts out of his head and turned his attention back to Kusano. "Well let's get you back to M.B.I."

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen," responded a nearby voice. Standing on a large limb thirty feet above the ground and saw a slender, attractive woman. She had long black hair and wore a pair of white gloves. Her clothes consisted of thick black stockings with small, slippers, and a sleeveless Chinese dress known as a qipao. The woman's dark rose-colored eyes peered down on the trio, and at Kusano in particular. "The only person that Sekirei is leaving with is with me."

"T-That's her…" Kusano stuttered fearfully as she hid behind Kai. "T-That's the woman who hurt Takami."

Kai glowered at the woman as he quickly drew his flyssa and katana from their sheaths. "Stay behind me," the young man told Kusano as pulled out his katana and flyssa, holding both swords to his sides in order to guard the little girl from the enemy above.

Haihane jumped beside her Ashikabi, her back arched forward as she crossed her gauntlets. "It looks like things are finally picking up," the clawed ninja said. "Who are you? And what do you want with the runt?"

The woman scoffed at Haihane's crassness. "If you must know, I am number seventy-nine, Sohaki. Master Izumi sent me here to collect the Green Girl. She will be winged by her true Ashikabi by the end of the night."

"That's not going to happen," Kai staunchly replied. "That Izumi guy has caused enough damage to Kusano already. There's no way I'll let you take her to some Ashikabi who's so cowardly that he had to take down a defenseless woman to wing a little girl. And too gutless to come out here personally and try winging her himself. You know what? Scratch all of that! The fact that he's after a child to begin with already explains what kind of person he is."

"There's no way you'll let me take her? You talk like you're some kind of hero. In reality, you're nothing but a hypocrite." Kai scowled from the enemy Sekirei's insult. "Don't give me that look. We both know that you aren't that Green Girl's destined one. The only reason you came to this forest is the same reason my Ashikabi sent me here. You're doing this so you can wing her yourself."

"That's a lie!" Kai quickly denied.

"Is it? Face it, you're just like the rest of these sub-par Ashikabis and their weak Sekireis. You want to wing her to gain power. Don't deny it."

"I don't know what you're talking about! But all that matters is that I'm here because I know!"

Sohaki raised a brow as she observed rival Ashikabi's stance and tone. "It doesn't matter either way," the raven-haired woman said before she leaped from her perch. "As Master Higa Izumi's Sekirei, I have no problem eliminating anyone who gets in his way."

**(Title: Opposition Resignation. Album: Eternal Sonata. Artist: Motoi Sakuraba.)**

Kai braced himself for impact as Sohaki rocketed toward him. Even if the enemy was stronger than he was, it didn't matter. All he cared about was keeping the child safe. Behind the young man's leg, a terrified Kusano sat on the ground cowering behind her protector. She closed her eyes and covered her head as she wanted to disappear from her foe's sight. She did not want to be taken by that woman, nor did she want to be winged by Izumi.

Before Sohaki could reach the young man and the Green Girl with a deadly aerial kick, the raven-haired woman's attack was blocked by Haihane, who intercepted her in the air and blocked with a gauntlet. "Well, now. That makes two of us," the clawed reaper said with a wicked smirk before she swiped at the enemy with a free hand. Sohaki kicked away just before the weapon could catch her and the two both landed on the ground. "Just so you know, I'm number one-hundred four, Haihane. Hope you're ready for a real fight." Haihane lunged forth with blinding speed, pulling back her gauntlet before slashing forth once she was in range. Despite Haihane's impressive speed, Sohaki was able to dodge each swipe of her attacks with defensive maneuvers. She distanced herself from each stroke of the Indigo's Sekirei's range moving backward, but also observing her enemy closely. What she saw on Haihane's face was bloodlust, plain and simple.

The woman eyes held a malicious glint and murderous intent directed at her prey. Despite her rapid, merciless movements, the woman's breathing was surprisingly calm and controlled. Even if her initial swings missed, she knew that it was only a matter of time until one did. Then she would be able to capitalize on it. The Indigo Sekirei also knew that her opponent wouldn't be able to keep up with her speed for long. "Come on! You can do better than that!" the predatory Sekirei chided.

"_Damn…"_ Sohaki thought as she felt the enemy's claws deliver a shallow cut to her arm. After fending off Haihane's talons, Sohaki leaped away from her opponent and to a tree behind her. Feeling her enemy was cornered, the shinobi lunged after her and was ready to deliver a critical slash of her talons. Before the blow could land, Sohaki leapt over the gauntlets in the nick of time bounced off of the tree's trunk. The only thing Haihane managed to cut was the thick bark as her long claws raked deep into the plant. The shinobi turned to attack the enemy, Sohaki attacked with a strong punch. Despite being a few feet away, the force generated from the haymaker was enough to slam the ninja's body against the tree. "Stay down if you want to keep breathing, demon girl," the raven-haired Sekirei sternly advised. "This is your only warning."

"_That strike…"_ Kai thought as he replayed the attack in his head. Haihane's body bounce against the large plant. _"How could she do that without even touching her?"_

Despite having the wind knocked out of her, a low chuckle escaped Haihane's lips as she held on to her sore stomach. "So you have some talent after all," the Indigo Sekirei said as she pushed herself off the ground. "Let me guess. You're a martial artist-type, right?"

Sohaki's eyes narrowed at the woman before her. She was aware of how strong Haihane was from the first round and hoped that her attack would disable. Despite a sense of fear and uncertainty crawling up her spine, the raven-haired woman kept a straight, professional face. The last thing she wanted was to give the ninja any satisfaction from any show of insecurity. "You're correct," Sohaki said with a calm tone as she settled into a defensive stance. "Though unlike most fighters, my techniques are honed for both long-range and short-range attacks. It's because of my well-rounded abilities that I am Master Izumi's most skilled Sekirei."

"So that's what you can do, huh? Well aren't I the lucky one," Haihane gleefully said with a malevolent grin. "Now I have someone to practice on for my rematch."

"Practice on? Don't underestimate me!" Sohaki roared before launching another straight punch. Quick to react, Haihane managed to jumped out of the way of the kinetically-charged blast, which only grazed her and turned the slashes on the tree into a blast mark. Even with her wound, the grey-haired Sekirei was still quick. She used the trees around her as cover from the Sohaki's concussive blows. The enemy continued her assault, punching and kicking at Haihane's position relentlessly. Once she was close, Sohaki leaped to the other side of the tree and was ready to strike at close range. However, her target was nowhere to be seen. Hearing the snap of a twig, Sohaki immediately looked up and saw Haihane pouncing from above, her gauntlet's claws rapidly closing in on her descent. Sohaki fired a volley of blasts at her opponent, but she couldn't stop the dive bombing foe. At the last second, she sidestepped from the spot she stood and managed to avoid the full damage from the strike. She then countered with a quick hit that managed to slam Haihane against the tree. Though the grey-haired woman was stuck and injured, she was able to face Sohaki and smile with glee. "Why are you smiling?" the martial artist wondered. She then noticed something hanging off one of her claws. It was a dark-colored piece of fabric that was similar to what she was wearing. However, the cloth wasn't just similar to what she was wearing, it was ripped straight off of her dress. Before Sohaki could react, the woman's garbs had suddenly exploded from her body and her ample bosom was displayed for all to see. The raven-haired woman let out a panicked yelp as she quickly shielded her exposed breasts with her left arm.

Haihane's smile became a chuckle as she pushed herself off the tree, lavishing in the enemy's embarrassment as she coldly flicked off the piece of cloth caught on her claw. "You really shouldn't be walking around like that," the Indigo Sekirei taunted. "People might get the wrong impression."

"You bitch…" Sohaki growled as she tightly clenched her free hand.

A few meters away, both Kai and Kusano blinked from the sudden strip show. While the innocent Green Girl watched with wonder and confusion, the older black male gawked from the enemy's formidable bust. Though he wasn't boisterously chanting for the appearance of boobs like most men, it didn't mean he wouldn't ignore their presence. Unfortunately, it also meant that his mind wouldn't be analyzing them like a calculus equation. _"I'm thinking they are B's…"_ he subconsciously hypothesized. Shaking out of his perverted stupor, the young man finally remembered Kusano standing next to him. "Oh dear. The indecency," Kai replied with false concern and responsibility as he picked up the little girl. "There's no way I can let one so young and innocent see such graphic... stuff." Launching a line from his whip gauntlet, Kai reeled himself and the unwinged Sekirei off the ground and onto a tree limb above them. He knew that staying on the ground would only put Kusano in danger.

Back on the ground, Haihane at Sohaki with evasive maneuvers as the foe fired her distanced attacks. Half way to her target, the woman jumped in the air and dove toward her prey like the predatory falcon she was. Sohaki quickly rolled under Haihane before she landed and retaliated with a spin kick. However, the shinobi swung around and blocked the woman's leg. She then grabbed the limb, causing Sohaki to cringe in from the talons cutting into her skin, and then tossed her off to the side. Sohaki managed to recover from the throw, but her leg gave way due to the injury. With the enemy temporarily stunned, Haihane closed the distance and landed a kick of her own into the enemy's head. The force of the boot sent Sohaki staggering backward until her body met a nearby tree. Wounded and fatigued, the raven-haired martial artist struggled to stand as she used the plant as leverage. Haihane stalked the woman, slowly coming in for a kill. Once in range, she swiped a massive gauntlet at the target's head. However, Sohaki reacted with a strong punch to the gut that sent the grey-haired woman flying back a few feet and sliding on the ground. Sohaki panted deeply, praying that her strike disabled her. Unfortunately, the attack only slowed the shinobi down as she gingerly pushed herself off the ground. She clutched her side and felt excruciating pain from the blow she was dealt. It was possible that Sohaki had broke one of her ribs. "Not a bad shot," she applauded in a low tone, wincing from the injury as she desperately tried to breathe.

In the tree, Kai watched the battle unfold between the two Sekirei. He was glad to have had the foresight to bring Kusano into the treetops so as to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. However, he was more concerned over Haihane. Even with her trademark smile, the young man saw by the grey-haired shinobi's posture that she was badly wounded. Yet it wasn't just Haihane that was on Kai's radar. He could see that Sohaki herself was in just a grave of shape. Especially from the brutality he witnessed his Sekirei deliver. He had thought such duels would be action-packed, but this much intensity was far from what he had in mind. Though he didn't want his friend to perish in battle, it didn't mean he wanted to watch another fall. "Stay here for a minute, alright Kusano," Kai said to the Kusano, his tone becoming urgent as he stood up. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," Kusano replied.

Feeling that the girl was safe from the ongoing bout, Kai swung himself to another tree closer to the fighting Sekirei. He stood on the limb and watched the Mexican standoff taking place below. Even from his high perch, the tension between both combatants was very palpable as was the urgency for a conclusion.

Below the black Ashikabi, Sohaki gave a dagger-filled glare through the still smiling Haihane. She was furious by how the woman had been embarrassing her thus far. Even with her injury, the grey-haired Sekirei continued to toy with her, insult her, and all around humiliate her. _"I will finish her off!"_ Sohaki told herself before glancing up at Kai with an unchanged gaze. _"Afterwards, I'll get rid of him for good measure."_

"Hey. The fight's down here," Haihane called with her trademark smirk. Even with what may be a broken rib biting at her side, the shinobi was still standing her ground. The grey-haired shinobi was not going to back down from battle, even if the end result was death. "Or did you forget about that?"

"I didn't forget," Sohaki responded in a dark tone. "You're becoming an annoyance to me. And in a matter of seconds, I'll finally be rid of you."

"You talk a big game. That's good. It will make it so much sweeter when you're beaten," the Indigo Sekirei said with a risen claw.

"Hold on, Haihane!" called a concerned Kai from his position. "There's no reason to continue this fight. She's already been defeated and Kusano is safe. Can't we just call it a night?"

"I don't want your pity, fool!" called Sohaki as she gingerly pushed herself from the ground. "I will not return to him empty-handed."

Haihane only smiled from the rival Sekirei's attitude. "Looks like she's already made her choice," she said indifferently. "It would be disappointing if I stopped here and now."

"But your injuries are serious!" Kai responded. "Please, let me at least take a look."

"What injuries? I'm fine," she said as she tried ignoring the pain on her side. "Besides, this battle is really starting to pick up. Only after both fighters are on their last legs do we really give it our all. If you heal me, then it will only spoil the fun and squash the thrill." Kai gasped from Haihane's view on combat and was both frightened and concerned. Not just because of her wounds, but because of competitive nature. He knew the shinobi loved to fight, but he didn't think that it bordered on reckless abandon.

Though the person who was feeling the most sense of dread was Haihane's weakened opponent Sohaki. As the grey-haired shinobi's words replayed in her mind, the raven-haired woman came to a conclusion about her foe: she was a demon of battle. Sohaki's reasons for fighting wer to further her Ashikabi's goals and survive to the next day. Yet here she was before a woman who apparently thrived on conflict and bloodshed. The martial artist knew that the longer the fight was drawn out, the lower her chances were of leaving the forest alive. _"I have to finish this quickly,"_ the woman mentally panicked. _"The only way to win is if I go all out right here and right now."_ Sohaki began to gather energy and moved her hands in front of her and began to concentrate her powers. Forming in her clutches was a sphere of lavender and red energy. "I didn't think I'd have to use this so soon, but you leave me no choice."

"_There's an interesting trick,"_ thought Haihane casually as she felt the Sekirei's power increase.

"It's over!" Sohaki yelled as her energy sphere was reaching its limit. The woman pulled her hands back as the energy ball grew larger and larger. "Behold my strongest attack: the Ryusento! It might cost most of power strength, but it's more than powerful enough to destroy you, your Ashikabi, and anything in range!"

"We need to get out of here now!" Kai replied nervously from the branch above as he watched the charging attack. Judging from Haihane's condition, there was no way she could survive the blast. Not only that, but Sohaki herself was in just as much danger of destruction as well. Like a damaged reactor core, she wouldn't be able to control her power.

Haihane turned to the black Ashikabi and saw the mixed emotions on his face as he watched the impending attack. Seeing his expression and Sohaki's desperation, the Indigo Sekirei, for the first time in this duel, was concern for her Ashikabi. While she was enjoying her fight, the last thing the Sekirei wanted was for Kai to be harmed in her skirmish. "There might be a way we can get through this," Haihane said calmly tone. "But I can't do it on my own."

Kai turned his attention to the Indigo Sekirei. "I'll help in any way I can," the young man replied with a nod before he lowered himself down the tree. Standing by her side, the young man drew his swords as he prepared for battle. "What do you need?"

"I need to perform a Norito."

"A what?" the young man questioned.

"It's basically a chant that we Sekirei have, with each one different from the rest. If I can get in close and make contact with the crest behind her neck, then I can terminate her instantly."

"Terminate?"

"Look, I know you're uncomfortable about it, but there's no other choice."

Kai closed his eyes. While the young man had hoped for a peaceful resolution, he knew Haihane was correct. If Sohaki launched her attack, then everyone in the immediate area, including Kusano, would be killed. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. "Alright then. I'll make a diversion while you sneak behind her and use your prayer."

"That's not what I had in mind," Haihane told her master. "There's no way I can get over there in current state. And no offense, but you'd be killed before you can even touch her."

"So then what are we supposed to do?"

The grey-haired woman averted her glance as she hid her reddening cheeks. She knew her idea would work, but the thought of it made her somewhat nervous. "Do you remember when you winged me?"

"Uh, yeah. How can I ever forget?" he responded as he tried to fight back the urge to blush. For the young man, it was a rather odd question to ask due to the circumstances.

"Well, I need you to do it again. Just like the time I was winged, my abilities will be boosted for a short amount of time. It will be more than enough to stop her before she can take out you or that runt."

"That's great. But your injuries…"

"Will be healed in that window," Haihane quickly responded. "Look, it's now or never. Do you want to live or not?"

"Of course I do. But will you?"

"There's no way I'll loose," Haihane said. "After all, I'm the Indigo Sekirei. This is the very thing I live for."

"Haihane." Kai gave a light smile to the bandaged shinobi. "Let's do it."

"Right," the grey-haired Sekirei nodded. Kai walked over to Haihane, whose eyes locked onto her Ashikabi's. Both of their rapidly beating hearts suddenly began to slow down as their lips came closer. Even with the imminent destruction happening nearby, the couple's focus was on each other. By the time their lips brushed touched, they sealed it with a passionate kiss that lasted for half a minute. The young woman's body was shrouded in a bright indigo glow as her sharply angled wings appeared from her back.

**(Title: If There Were Any Other Way. Album: Soul Calibur II. Artist: Junichi Nakatsuru.)**

Haihane walked a few steps back and turned her attention to Sohaki. The raven-haired enemy was nearly finished with her attack and watched the two partners with a hate-filled gaze. _"It's not fair…"_ she thought disdainfully._ "It's not fair that she gets to have her Ashikabi… That should be Izumi and I… That should be us performing the Norito…"_ "It's not fair!" the woman proclaimed as her energy sphere's power was now at its limit.

"Sit back, Kai," Haihane said to her Ashikabi as she stepped forth, her body glowing in a purplish light. "It's time I finish this." Kai said nothing and only watched as the empowered shinobi moved forward. She ran toward the enemy, her gauntlets shielding her front and her body low to the ground.

"Die now! Ryusento!" Sohaki shouted as she blasted her sphere at Haihane. The dual-colored burst rocketed forward, ripping through the ground as it was propelled toward the target and her Ashikabi. Haihane watched as the attack came closer and closer, growing in size with each passing second. With an emotionless expression and a single purpose in mind, the Indigo Sekirei boosted her speed and met the Ryusento head on. With all her might, she blocked the incoming mass of energy and pushed her claws and used her augmented strength to hold it at bay.

Behind her, Kai watched as his Sekirei fought against the enemy's attack, pressing on with all her might. _"Haihane…"_ The young man watched the shinobi with amazement as she fought against the blast. Even at the sight of a possible death, the young man wasn't afraid. His fear and uncertainty was replaced by pride and resolution. In the back of his mind, Haihane's sage words were replayed from his memory. _"You need to stop worrying about every little thing and put a little faith in us. We are Sekirei, after all." _He didn't know why, but he finally felt at ease.

A few yards away hiding in a treetop, Kusano was also watching the display with much anticipation. While she didn't know what was happening, the little girl was still marveled by the colorful light show. _"I wonder what's going on over there?"_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Haihane was still hard at work trying to cut through the orb. She continued to force herself against the sphere, but was instead being pushed back by the blast itself. She planted herself in the soil in hopes of keeping herself situated, but was still inching back. Not wanting to give in, Haihane yelled as loud as she could as she pushed on. With her powers reaching her limit, the Indigo Sekirei managed to overtake the energy as her claws sliced through. As soon as it was compromised, the energy mass exploded in a flash of blinding light and sent ground-rattling shock waves. Kai shut his eyes as he planted himself in position with his swords while Kusano tightly clutched her branch to keep from falling.

On the other side, Sohaki shielded her face as she tried to find a trace of the enemy. "There's no way she could've survived that at point-blank range. She's as good as dead," the martial-artist thought aloud with a smile. As the smoke cleared and the flash dimmed, a wavy shadow caught her attention. Sohaki's eyes widened in shock as she saw the obscured shape. "No… She can't be…" The shadow she saw sudden vanished just as the blast subsided. There was nothing but a shallow crater between her and Kai. The woman cracked an uneasy smile. "It must have been the Ashikabi."

"It wasn't," a voice said behind her. Sohaki froze in fear from the response. She slowly turned around and saw from the corner of her eye, an emotionless Haihane whose outfit was mostly destroyed, save for the top of her robe covering her chest. The woman's cold eyes looked upon her exhausted form like knives. The Sekirei shivered in fear, too afraid to either speak. _"How…? How did she survive my Ryusento and get behind me so fast?"_

With the enemy too stunned to react, Haihane was able to placed the tip of her left index claw against Sohaki's crest and began to recite her Norito. "Claws of my pact. Sever all threats from my Ashikabi," chanted to shinobi. Sohaki's body began to glow a brief lavender hue as the enemy Sekirei's mark disappeared. Once the light subsided, the young woman fell to the ground with her body still trembling. "I… failed… Master… Izumi…" were her last words before her body became still and her eyes closed.

With her enemy finally defeated, Haihane powers returned to their normal levels. Due to the strain her body had underwent, the Indigo Sekirei faltered to the ground. "Haihane!" Kai called as he hurried over to the claw fighter's side, dropping his swords in order to catch the falling Sekirei. "Take it easy. I got ya," he said to her as he gently lowered her body and hastily pulled off her claws to lighten the Sekirei's weight. "Will you be alright?"

Haihane gazed up at her Ashikabi with a small smile gracing her lips. "You don't need to be so dramatic," the young woman said as she fought off a blush. "I told you I'd win, didn't I?"

Kai cracked a smile from his Sekirei's response. Even in her weakened state, Haihane hadn't lost any of her spunk. "Of course you did. I didn't have any doubt," he said in agreement. The black Ashikabi then turned to Sohaki's lifeless body nearby. The young man let out a solemn breath as he saw the defeated's limp form. Though she was an enemy combatant, he did not fault her for her transgressions. Like the relationship between a commander and soldier, it was the Sekirei's devotion to her Ashikabi and his orders that led to her fall. _"Izumi… Damn your ass to hell…"_ he thought maliciously. With an forlorn sigh, the young man turned his attention back to Haihane. "Do you think you can get up, Haihane?"

"Not really. The battle pretty much sapped my strength."

"I see. Here, let me tend to your wounds," the young man replied as he gently laid his partner on the ground and placed his hands over her abdomen.

"I'll be fine. You should go check on the Green Girl," Haihane recommended.

"_Kusano?"_ Throughout all the excitement, Kai had nearly forgotten about the little girl. However, he was not going to leave Haihane virtually on death's doorstep. "She's safe and can wait. Your body can't," Kai replied as his voice seemed to edge on an adamant tone. "Now please let me help you."

Haihane silently, though reluctantly, agreed with a small nod. Kai began to take shallow breaths as he concentrated on performing his Healing Wing skill. In a short moment, his hands began to glow a green light which helped hastened Haihane's recovery. The Sekirei could feel small areas of her body mend itself and some of her cuts start to close. After a few minutes, Kai's broke out of his casting trance, feeling a bit dizzy after performing his technique. As for Haihane, most of the serious wounds were healed though some minor injuries remained. "Sorry I couldn't fix everything," the black Ashikabi said as he shook his head. "I'm still new to this ability."

"It's fine. I'm doing way better now than I was a minute ago," Haihane said as she sat up.

"Kai!" a childish voice called from a distance. The two warriors turned their attention and saw Kusano running toward them.

"Hey there," Kai waved.

As soon as she was near, the little girl caught the young man in a tight hug. Kai was caught off guard by the sudden gesture, as was Haihane. "I'm glad to see you two are alive. I was worried that… that…"

"There's no reason to worry," the black Ashikabi responded reassuringly as he gently patted the blonde girl's back. "What's important is that you're safe and sound." Once Kusano released her embrace, Kai and Haihane got on their feet (with the shinobi nonchalantly brushing herself off). As the young man turned to his Sekirei, he noticed that half of her breasts were exposed. "Here," Kai said as he offered his jacket to the underdressed Sekirei.

"Yeah, thanks. I wondered why it was so chilly," the grey-haired woman quipped, to which Kai only rolled his eyes before bending down to pick up his weapons.

"Now let's find Akitsu and get back home." The young man then turned to Kusano and gave her a smile. "Once we're there, we'll give Takami a call to pick you up, alright?"

"Okay," Kusano chirped.

"Sorry, Kai, but I can't leave yet," Haihane said as she put her gloves back on.

Kai turned to the shinobi with a confused look. "Why not? Are you still hurt?"

"That's not it," Haihane shook her head. She then turned her attention back to the ground onto Sohaki's form. "Listen, I'll get back with you shortly. You just take Kusano back to the Inn."

"But, Haihane-"

"You're not taking her anywhere!" called a male voice from nearby. The party turned their attention to a young man quickly approaching them. He appeared to be around Kai's age with a slim physique, messy black hair, and grey eyes. His clothing consisted of a pair of dark blue pants and a white t-shirt under a thick brown coat. Strapped on the left side of his hip was a European sword similar to Kai's claymore. However, this weapon had a shorter hilt with a straighter cross-guard. It's blade was also thinner and measured at about three-and-a-half feet long.

"Great. If that last battle wasn't enough already," Kai asked as he stood his ground with his swords held down. "Who are you? Sohaki's backup?"

"Who?" said the unknown Ashikabi in confusion. Wasting no time, the young man returned to the main topic at hand. "I'm here to see if Kusano is okay. I heard a blast coming near here so I came as quickly as I could to see if she was alright."

"Wait, you know her name?" Kai replied, stunned that they didn't refer to the child by her moniker. The young man quickly recovered from his initial surprise and regained his calm scowl. As Kai turned to Kusano, he saw her own face slowly growing into a cheerful smile. "Kusano, do you know this person?" the young man asked.

"It's him," she answered. "It's my big brother!"

"It's good to finally meet you in person, Kusano," the young man said with a soft smile. "I told you I would find you."

"Wait a second," Kai replied as he took a step in front of Kusano. "You're the big brother Kusano saw in her dream?" he asked in disbelief. "Then that would mean… My god, what are you? Some kind of pervert?"

"Hold on! Who are you calling a pervert!" the young man replied defensively.

"The guy who reacted to a child, that's who! How do we know you're not manipulating her in some way!"

"There's no way I would know this could happen! Kusano reacted to me because she needed my help! If there's anyone who might be the lolicon, it's you!"

"You best take that back!" Kai threatened. "I'm only here to help her escape!"

"So you say. What's to stop you from trying to wing her like everyone else in this forest?"

"Because I don't roll like that! The last thing I want is for a kid to suffer. We already stopped one of them from getting their hands on Kusano. We won't hesitate to stop you."

Both Ashikabi were silent as they traded incredulous looks. Though the two's motives were similar, neither young man fully believed the other was to be trusted. _"You have quite a way of meeting new friends, Kai,"_ Haihane thought with an entertained chuckle as Kusano looked at each of them with worry.

"Is it safe to say that we both have a common goal?" the young man finally asked. Though he didn't fully believe Kai's statement, he at least wanted to negotiate some kind of truce.

"Maybe we do," Kai responded, still uneasy and cautious over his rival.

"How about we start from the top, alright?" the young man said, to which Kai gave a small nod. "My name is Minato Sahashi. I came here to help Kusano escape before anything bad happened to her."

"I'm Kai Kagazaki and the young woman behind me is Haihane. We came here to rescue the Green Girl before she was forcibly winged by some chump."

"Is that a fact?" Minato questioned. Kai kept silent as he kept a watchful eye on the young man. "So now that you found her, what will you do now?"

"What I will do is take her out of this forest and then call M.B.I. to pick her up. She's too young to be caught up in this contest and be left alone in this unforgiving world."

"We can both agree with the last half of what you said," the young man said. "Though you're logic is a bit off."

"And why is that?"

"Because M.B.I. is behind the whole event. Do you really think that they won't just bring Kusano back here the very next day and start this whole thing over again?"

Kai stiffened from Minato's explanation, knowing that he may have been right about M.B.I. If Minaka and his company were willing to play Ashikabi Roulette with the little girl the first time, then there was no stopping them from restarting the event to have a winner? And then there was the fact that this whole scenario began because of ineffective security measures. What was to stop Izumi or some other Ashikabi from trying to capture Kusano while under their watch? "So what are you suggesting, huh? That I let her go off with you?"

"It's the only way she can be safe," Minato answered.

"Pfft. I'm sure," Kai scoffed. "If that's the case, then why shouldn't I look after her?"

"For starters, because I won't let you," Minato answered with a determined tone and an unblinking, serious stare. "But more importantly, Kusano and I are linked no matter how you look at it. She chose me to be her big brother. And as such, I will do all I can to protect her. Even if it means having to fight you."

Kai watched over Minato with an analytical glare. The Ashikabi seemed to be a truthful man and his previous statements made sense. Hearing of Kusano's reaction toward Minato remind Kai of how Haihane reacted toward him. Neither of them asked to be their destined ones, but it seemed that fate had plans of it's own. Still, while Kai did understand the predicament, it didn't mean he accepted it at one-hundred percent. The young man found it difficult to get past the Sekirei's youthful appearance.

As he thought over the situation, the young male felt a small tug from the right side of his pants. "Kai, please let me go with Big Brother," Kusano said.

"Kusano?" the young man knelt down at eye level as he heard the child's request. "But I thought you wanted to go back home and see your friend again?"

"I would like to see her again, but now that Big Brother is here, I… I'm just so happy to see him," the Green Girl explained. "I want to go with him, Kai. Please let me."

Kai thought over the situation. He could take her to Maison Izumo as a resident. Though there's no way he can watch over her every move. If anything, it would only put himself, his Sekirei, and the other residents at risk from any desperate or foolhardy Ashikabi. _"If only she wasn't forced into this whole mess,"_ the young man thought. _"She could be returned to M.B.I. and this whole thing would wash over."_ Unfortunately, like many things in life, this was now an impossibility. She was an unwinged Sekirei who was thrown in the center of conflict and a prize for any power-hungry Ashikabi. If she were to survive, then that would mean she needed to be winged.

Yet it wasn't Kusano's interests the young man mulled over. He was also thinking about Haihane's well-being as well. Kai was aware that the only way Minato knew where Kusano was is if he had received the same e-mail as Kai did; an e-mail that was given to Ashikabi only. That meant the young man had already winged a Sekirei prior to his coming here. Haihane had just been through a tough fight and was still carrying fresh wounds. There was no way he was going to have the shinobi battle again. Especially when they don't know who they'll face or how many there are.

A sigh escaped Kai's lips as he begrudgingly agreed to Kusano's decision despite whatever reservations he may have had. "Are you sure that you want to do this, Kusano?"

"I am," the little girl said.

Kai shut his eyes and gathered his bearings. "Alright, let's go see your brother." Kusano giggled as she took Kai's hand. "Haihane…"

"Don't worry. I'll watch your back."

"Cool." With Kusano in hand, Kai escorted the little girl to her awaiting Ashikabi. As Minato watched the two approach with a grateful smile, the little Sekirei giggled with glee as she was finally going to meet the young man of her dreams. "Go on, little one," Kai said softly.

"Thank you for everything, Kai," Kusano said.

"Don't thank me. Haihane's the one who did the fighting. I was just support."

"Still, thank you for what you did. And tell the scary girl I said thanks, too."

"Sure thing."

Kai gently pushed the Green Girl forward and watched as she hurried over and hugged Minato. "Kusano! I'm so glad you're alright!" Minato replied as he hugged her back. He then turned to Kai, still carrying a smile on his face. "Thank you, Kai."

Kai gave a light nod in response. "Just take care of her, alright?"

"I will," Minato replied with sincerity. "Come on, Kusano."

"Okay!" The two united partners held hands and left the scene, both chuckling happily as they made their way out of the forest.

With the two gone, Kai stood with folded arms and a smile on his face. He was glad to see that Kusano had found some happiness at the end of the chaos. He felt as though he had helped accomplished something important. "Well, that takes care of that," Haihne said as she stood beside her Ashikabi. "But do you think it such a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just let another Ashikabi leave with a Sekirei. Are you sure that won't bite us in the ass later on?"

Kai did agree with Haihane's concerns. After all, Kusano did have great potential as he Sekirei. If that little girl was able to accelerate the growth of an entire forest, he could only imagine what she can do after she was winged. Then there was Minato Sahashi, an Ashikabi who appeared to be a strong individual. Though aside from being somewhat charismatic, he was also a complete mystery to Kai. Enough to make him wonder whether the young man was a potential rival that he had given a wild card to. "I see what you're getting at. Maybe it was a mistake to let them leave," the young man said to the claw fighter. "But like I told you before we left, I would only do what I felt was right. If something happens in the future because of it, so be it."

Haihane remained silent and decided to drop the subject. Even if Kusano wasn't winged, the young woman didn't see their visit as a complete loss. She had just gone through a challenging altercation against Sohaki and secured a victory in the name of her team. Also, if he had winged Kusano, then that would've meant one more competitor vying for Kai's attention. She already had enough to deal with from Akitsu. "What's done is done, I guess," the grey-haired woman said with a smile as she walked back to her fallen opponent's catatonic body.

After a short moment, both the youth and his Sekirei heard the sound of a large aircraft catching their ears. Kai looked up through an open section of the canopy and saw a large black helicopter approaching their location. The young man was certain that it was an M.B.I. vehicle and the last thing he wanted was to stick around having to explain why one Sekirei is catatonic and the main attraction was missing. "I'm thinking we've overstayed our welcome," the young man replied in a cautious tone.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" the shinobi chided.

"I'm not scared of nothing," Kai replied as he took a few steps back. "I just don't want to go through all the red tape. Now let's get out of here!" With his explanation given, the black male quickly dashed away.

Haihane shrugged from the young man's reaction. _"I don't know why he's so worked up about them guys,"_ she thought. _"They're only here to pick her up. I guess I can tell him later."_ The grey-haired shinobi jumped into the trees and caught up to her Ashikabi with her astounding speed.

As the two made their escape, Kai grabbed his phone from his pant pocket and began dialing Haihane's number. "Come on. Pick up," he murmured as he nervously awaited for a response.

"Hello?" answered the familiar voice of the cryokinetic geisha.

"Akitsu! I'm glad to hear your voice!" the young man said with relief. "Are you alright? What happened during your fight?"

"I am unharmed from the skirmish against the numbers eleven and twelve. However, the duo and their Ashikabi retreated not long before you called."

"They retreated?" Kai asked. _"Then does that mean that he and Minato were allies?"_ It did make sense considering what Seo told them and it also fitted with his suspicions on Minato's progression through the forest. "It doesn't matter. You did a good job keeping them busy. That's all I asked for, Akitsu."

"Thank you, my Ashikabi. What of the Green Girl? Have you found her?"

"I did, but she's not with me."

"Master?"

"We'll tell you everything once we get to the front gate."

"As you wish, Master Kai."

"And Akitsu… I'm glad that you're alright."

Kai hung up his phone and pulled himself off the ground using a whip gauntlet. The young man followed Haihane as she sprinted in the canopy. The young man knew that the shinobi had some idea as where to go.

* * *

After the trio regrouped at the front of the gate, they left the area and returned to Maison Izumo. Along the way, the young man told Akitsu everything that had transpired. It had been two hours since their adventure had begun and the trio had finally returned, tired and exhausted. "Man, what a night," Kai replied as he and his comrades stepped inside.

"Indeed it was," Akitsu agreed

"Oh my. You three seemed to have had quite a night," Miya replied as she watched the exhausted group pull off their weapons and shoes.

"You don't know that half of it," Haihane muttered.

"Sorry we came in so late, Miya," Kai replied. "We didn't think our little excursion would take so long."

"You don't need to apologize," Miya replied. "As long as you've returned safe and sound, that's the important thing."

"Oh. Alright then."

"So what were you three doing that was so important? You left in such a rush. I hope it all went well."

"Yeah, you can say that," Haihane said.

"It did. We were just… meeting up with a friend," Kai replied with a smile.

"As the Master said," Akitsu added.

"I see," Miya replied. "Well, it's getting pretty late. You should all get some rest."

"You're right. It's been a long night," Kai agreed with a nod before he headed to the staircase. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty beat."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself," Haihane replied as she followed suit.

"Perhaps it for the best," Akistu responded in a flat tone. Before she reached the stairs, the busty geisha turned to Miya and bowed. "Good night, Lady Asama."

"Good night, all of you." As Miya watched her tenant retreat to their rooms, the lavender-haired woman knew that there was more to their supposed meeting than they let on. Of course, it didn't matter to the landlord. Her three tenants had the rights to have their secrets and if she needed to wait for them to disclose these personal matters, so be it.

"Hey, Kai," Haihane called as the black Ashikabi opened his room door.

"What's up?" the young man asked as he turned to Haihane and Akitsu.

"This is probably yours," the shinobi replied as she tossed the young man's jacket which landed on his head.

The black male removed the piece of clothing off from him and turned to the Indigo Sekirei. "Thanks, Haihane," he replied before seeing the Sekirei's still exposed bust.

Haihane saw how her Ashikabi froze and smiled from his reaction. "You know, Kai, I'm still a little… out of sorts," she said as she walked over to the black male. "Do you think you can perform another 'healing technique' on me?"

"P-Please, Haihane," Kai replied as he returned to his senses. "I don't really want a repeat of this morning."

"Kuk kuk… Party-pooper," the Indigo Sekirei snickered. "Well, I guess I'll be in bed then. If you need me, you know where I am."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind."

"Heh. Be sure you do, Lover. See you in the morning." With that said, Haihane entered the room and began to change in her sleepwear, leaving Kai to shake his head from the woman's flirting. For someone who had a near-death experience earlier, the grey-haired woman sure knew how to play it off. It was clear that she was as hard as her metal nails, a trait which the black Ashikabi admired.

"I guess I better hit the hay, too. Good night, Akitsu."

"May you have pleasant dreams, my Ashikabi," the geisha replied softly before she retreated to the room.

Kai entered his room and began to get ready for bed. He placed his weapons back in the closet and changed into his pajamas. As soon as the youth slipped into the warm covers of his cott, the black male soon succumbed to drowsiness.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. Now I'm sure there are some of you scratching your heads over the introduction of Sekirei No. 79 (that, or just scratched her off as another OC). Let me assure you that she was an actual character from canon who made her appearance in Chapter 105 of the manga. However, since she was announced as an unknown, I decided to take some creative liberties with her name and abilities. She just had that Street Fighter-ish feel (almost reminding me of Chun-Li due to her clothing). Also, just in case you're stumped, the translation for Ryusento is "Dragon Punch".

Author's Note 3: Also, I hoped you liked the guest appearance of Minato. I've been wanting to add him into the story for a while now. For those of you who may have noticed, I gave this version of Minato a slightly different personality. Now don't get me wrong, I love the guy. He's innocent, dubious, yet also charming, has a strong personality, and of course, one lucky soon of a bitch. Though the thing is that Minato is written in pretty much the same way in most fics (well, in the beginning anyway). So instead of following that pattern, I decided to have this version of Minato be a little more confident, pragmatic, but a bit mysterious. Exactly what role will Minato Sahashi play in this world's events, if any? I guess you'll just have to stick around to find out.


	13. Omake 2: Midnight Zingara

**Omake 2: Midnight Zingara**

Koishikawa Kōrakuen Garden was once a popular place known for its history and beautiful landscape. A public attraction that was created by a feudal lord to showcase a blend of strong character and scenic, pristine allure. Yet now, the arboretum had drastically devolved into a patch of thick forest in a matter of days. Within the green, obscuring flora, the sounds of battle echoed in a distance as smoke rose from different sections of the park. Participants in a secret free-for-all were waging battle for hopes of ascension and the winning a living prize.

On the building rooftop located east of the park standing beneath an antenna, a female Sekirei stood watch as they events took place. She was an attractive, dark-skinned beauty with a thin built and long black hair whose strands gently flowed in the passing breeze. Her moderate bust was covered in a bikini top beneath a short shawl with a barely visible pair of shorts hiding beneath a buckled sarong; all of which were pitch black. Her fashionable attire was completed by a pair of leather knee-high boots. The woman observed the happenings of the park apathetically with folded arms. The only reason she watched this event was in hopes of killing time. _"What a pitiful display,"_ she thought. As she watched the events transpiring below, the young woman sensed she was not alone. A light sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, knowing the identity of the nearby individual. "I know it's you, Saki," the woman in a nonchalant voice with an annoyed undertone.

"Well of course it is, Yahan. It's not like there's anyone else who can track you," replied a cynical feminine voice. Sitting fifteen feet above Yahan was another dark-skinned woman, this time a brunette with messy hair styled in a long ponytail and bangs in front of her eyes. She had a bra-like halterneck, a loincloth over a short white skirt, and black thigh-high boots over white stockings. Her arms were covered in long evening gloves that were the same color as her leggings. Attached behind her waist was a Japanese short sword with a thin, single-edged blade as ninjato.

"What do you want?" Yahan asked the young woman who was swung her legs as she watched the events transpiring before them like a spectator. "Aren't you supposed to be reporting back to your master?" Despite her carefree attitude and nuisance nature toward her, Yahan was fully aware of Saki's status as M.B.I.'s envoy. Like the Disciplinary Squad, she was one of a handful of Sekirei who remained in the company's service. Though unlike that high-profile team, she was an unwinged operative assigned to a group who specialized in covert operations and information gathering.

"The Professor may be my boss, but that doesn't make him my master," Saki clarified. "To answer your question, I came to see if the rumor was true," Saki answered.

"What rumor?" Yahan asked with a risen brow. The gypsy-like woman knew that what the brunette heard wasn't a rumor, so much as it was one of her low-key associates who relayed the information back to her.

"That you were almost caught by those two Sekirei belonging to the Loser Ashikabi last night. Don't tell me you're loosing your touch?"

The raven-haired woman scoffed from Saki's statement. "That is far from the case. The only reason I allowed numbers eleven and twelve to follow me was for a simple exercise."

"Sure it was. Or maybe you were caught off guard because you were reacting to someone," Saki jeered.

"Don't lump me in the same boat as you," Yahan replied. "I'm not the one pining over some guy like a lovesick fangirl. I had better things to do than playing this game."

"Pfft. As if. What could you possibly have been doing that was so important?" asked the youthful woman in a frivolous tone.

"A mission that was assigned to me by Minaka."

"What are you talking about?" Saki quickly whipped around to face the Sekirei below her. She may have been skeptical, but she was still intrigued over the Yahan's supposed task. "The boss never said anything to me about a mission."

Yahan scoffed in response. "That's because you were too busy fawning over your boy toy. Makes you wonder who's really loosing their touch, doesn't it?"

Saki gave a narrowed glare at the nomadic woman. Though her gaze was greatly ignored as the corners of Yahan lips curved into a small, accomplished smile. "Alright, spit it out. What was the big mission anyway?" the spy asked irritably.

"You've heard about Damocles Inc., haven't you?"

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. It's that multi-billion dollar company from Dubai that moved into the city about a year ago. They specialize in cutting edge bio-technology, defense system and military contracts. From what I know, it's one of the top five wealthiest companies in the world." Yahan nodded in response to the spy's information about her target. "Also, I've seen the C.E.O. Sabra. Man, that guy's so hot!"

Yahan spun her eyes from Saki's remark. It didn't surprise her that the brunette would pick up on the eye candy. "Your boss asked me to infiltrate their headquarters in the Midtown district and retrieve some files from their main computer."

"What did you find out?"

"For starters, the company's been raking in billions of dollars in the past four years thanks to their contracts and advancements in their field. They've also been setting themselves up in other countries like the U.S., Hong Kong, and London, which is giving them access to numerous inventors and patents."

"So the company's experiencing a growth spurt. I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that M.B.I.'s sales dropped not long after the Damocles Inc. moved into London and Hong Kong. Also, the patents that the company is holding belong to freelance inventors," Yahan pointed out. "Minaka knows that Sabra and his company are planning something big. He also believes that it will eventually overlap with the Sekirei Plan soon enough."

"How is that organization going to overlap with the Sekirei Plan? The whole thing, including us, are a secret. It's not like Sabra knows anything about what's going on."

"I doubt that's what your boss thought. Before I handed him the data, I ran through a list of names on one of the files. Apart from the staff and some miscellaneous aliases, there were some interesting names that had no connection to Damocles Inc. It turns out that they belong to a few Ashikabi."

"No way!" Saki replied in surprise as Yahan calmly stood by. "Why would any Ashikabi be dumb enough to sign on with that company? Don't they know what the word 'confidential' means?"

"I doubt they're foolish enough to sell out the game," said the raven said. "It might be linked to those matches that have been going on around the city lately."

"Right, the Degrees of Glory. Those exhibition matches started at around the time Minaka lifted the weapons ban," Saki said. "Now that you mention it, I thought I saw some Sekirei competing in a bout or two." Yahan nodded in affirmation to the spy's observation. Like her, she had also seen one of the preliminary matches a few days ago. From what she remembered, it involved a young swordsman and a ninja woman fighting two large men and winning the match with ease. Yahan knew from their ability and skill that they were participants of the Sekirei Plan. "So what's Minaka going to do? Is he going to have the Disciplinary Squad take out anyone who signed up?" Saki continued.

"From what I can tell, that's far from likely," Yahan answered. "Your boss might have planned for the Sekirei and Ashikabi to enter Sabra's tournament."

"Is that so?" an interested Saki said as she rubbed the bottom of her chin in thought. With a small shrug, Yahan started leave. "Hey! Where are you going?" the spy barked as she saw the woman make her exit.

"Anywhere but here," the dark-skinned woman said. "The little show down there is winding down and I have no intention of wasting any more time standing here. Especially if you're around."

"I'm not surprised. You're still hung up over finding what's-her-name," Saki deduced as she watched the elegant woman leave. "So which way did the big boss point you to?"

Yahan stopped in her tracks and turned to Saki, watching her from the corner of her eye. "My business is none of your concern, Saki," the raven-haired vixen said, a warning being hinted within the tone of her voice. "Just worry about keeping your day job instead of getting sidetracked."

"Right back at you, Yahan," the spy shot back. "You should be looking for an Ashikabi instead of that girl. Who knows? Maybe it would do wonders for your personality."

Before Yahan could face Saki, the lithe spy had quickly vanished from the scene in a sudden burst of speed. With the woman gone, the dark-skinned nomad turned back around and continued to a nearby vent. Though Saki was long gone, the brunette's words still nagged at the back of the nomad's mind. She would not allow herself to be winged. It wasn't that she disliked Ashikabi. In fact, she was well aware of the advantages of emergence and often wondered about her hidden potential. What she disliked was the idea of her goals taking a backseat for a game she had little interest in. The only interest Yahan had was accomplishing her personal mission.

Once the gypsy-like Sekirei reached the large system, she walked over to the side and placed her hand upon the shadow. Reacting to her touch, the darkness on the surface started to shift and churn before stabilizing into a calm, slow flowing portal. Yahan stepped into the rift on the wall as if it were a door. The gateway closed itself off and became a still shadow once more.

* * *

Author's Note 1: Yes! Yahan has finally made her official "on-screen" appearance in this story! I have to say, I'm pretty proud of myself for adding her here. Now before anyone asks, she isn't an OC either. In fact, she is a character exclusive to a Japanese-only PS2 game Sekirei: Gifts from the Future (almost sounds like that Fable II DLC, don't it). To be fair, I'm not entirely sure how valid she is in the overall canon considering the game is an alternate take on what happens after the anime's first season. Also, this marks the first ever appearance of Yahan (and Saki) in a fanfic (that's an achievement).

Another thing about Yahan and the game in general is that there's little to no information released outside of Japan. All I know is that she fights with a dagger and uses shadows to teleport. In this tale, she is portrayed as a solitary wanderer who is searching for an unknown person(s). She is skilled in subterfuge and (just for shits) has latent umbrakinesis. And just a quick note: I'm imagining her voice sounding like either Laura Bailey (Tier Harribel) or Wendee Lee (Nel Zelpher, Yoruichi Shihouin). I don't know why, but it fits pretty well.

Yet another mysterious person, I know. Makes you wonder what her inclusion will bring to the table, doesn't it? And then there's Damocles Inc. You thought M.B.I. was enough of an issue. Now you have to deal with another power player trying to muscle in on their turf. Just so much is going on in such little time. Wonder what they're going on about? Don't ask me. I ain't

Well then, expect more later in the future. Either it's going to be another omake or an actual chapter. Keep reading to find out.


	14. Chapter 11: Master and Apprentice

Author's Note 1: Hello, everyone! Bet you thought this story was long dead. Well, that's not the case. What can I say except I've been busy with Chemistry and the finals. However, the end result was me graduating with an AS degree at long last. Now that I'm done with that college, I can continue writing until I'm able to enter school once more. Now without further to do, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter that I've been working on for so long.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Master and Apprentice**

As the sound of chirping birds caught his ears the next morning, Kai stirred awake to greet the new day. The Ashikabi gave a wide yawn as he sat up and stretched his upper body. He glanced on both sides of his bed, expecting to see either Akitsu or Haihane snug beside him. _"I guess with everything that happened, those two would want some quiet,"_ he thought with a small smile. Even though he partially enjoyed the attention of having two women in his room and was used to the ritual that followed, a peaceful morning was something he loved even more.

Kai picked himself up and was ready to change his clothes when he noticed something outside his window catch his eye. Curious, the youth approached the glass and saw Miya standing in the backyard in a still, patient stance. Held on her left side was a Japanese backsword similar to a katana. However, this weapon was encased in a wooden sheath and hilt. As fallen leaves from a nearby tree danced about the morning breeze, the lavender-haired woman remained ever so still as her right hand hovered above her blade's hilt. After a patient minute, one of the falling leaves drifted toward her listlessly. Miya let out a soft, shallow breath as she placed her hand on the blade. In the blink of an eye, Miya drew her weapon and delivered a perfectly horizontal slash at the tiny target. It was a precise strike that cut the small piece of debris in half as it continued its decent to the ground.

"_Incredible…"_ Kai thought in disbelief as he watched the woman continue her strokes. _"I didn't think anyone could be so accurate and fast with a katana."_

Realizing that she was being watched, Miya turned her attention to the upper floor and saw the black male. She flashed the youth a smile. "Good morning, Kai," she said warmly.

"Good morning," the young man replied. "Hey, that's a pretty good technique you're using. Where did you learn how to swing a sword like that?"

Miya smiled as she saw the young man's interest in her style. Even with the sudden rise of self-professed swordsmen lately, it was nice to see someone who seemed to be genuinely interested in the arts. Of course, she couldn't deny that there was a part of her who enjoyed hearing someone else praise her skills. "Actually, I've been teaching myself for years."

"Now way!" Kai gasped. "All on your own?"

"That's right," Miya said with a nod. "While I don't mean to gloat, you can say that I'm a natural swordsman."

"I see." While it wasn't unheard of for people to teach themselves how to use weapons, such a regimen was usually ill-advised due to a high rate of injury and subpar abilities (if any at all). Even with his manuals, training, and his uncle's pointers, the young man knew he was a novice at best. As improvised and versatile as he was, the young man knew he was far from being a master swordsman. Of course, who was he to argue with the landlady? Anything was possible with enough time and practice, he theorized.

Swinging her sword off to the side, Miya slid her blade into its wooden sheathe and began walking back inside the home. "Well now, I think it's time for breakfast," she said. "Kai, could you let everyone know that food will be ready shortly?"

"Of course," Kai replied. As Miya stepped back inside, Kai made his way to the door. Before he left, the young man turned to his closet and glanced at the swords resting against the wall inside. After seeing Miya's impressive kata, the young man was beginning to feel excited. Whether or not he could reach Miya's level was unknown. Though what was clear was that his current ability wasn't enough. His craft needed to be refined if he ever had hopes of even trying. _"I should ask Miya to give me some pointers later on,"_ he thought. _"Hopefully she'll be cool with that."_

* * *

As usual, breakfast was the noisy start for the day. Haihane and Akitsu were fighting one another for Kai's affection while Uzume joshed over the Ashikabi's predicament. Kagari sat on the sidelines as he muted the usual banter between the foursome and enjoy his meal. Though considering the late night spent at his job and and other excursions that made him exhausted, the silver-haired male found that to be a challenge in and of itself.

Kai turned to the television and saw an interesting report appearing on the news. His Sekirei became silent as the anchorman began his announcement. "Residents in the northern section of the city have awaken to a more welcoming sight," he said as a familiar area was pictured on the upper-left corner of the screen. "The plant infestation that once plagued Koishikawa Kōrakuen Garden has finally been put to an end. The unruly plants have been eradicated by M.B.I. during their lockdown last night. As of now, the company has not released any details over the methods used to remove the plants. Though much of the original flora was destroyed in the process, including rare species, Tokyo University has confirmed that they managed to collect and store many specimens before M.B.I. commenced with operations. It is estimated that the park will return to its former glory in a few months."

"Check that out," Haihane remarked in a low tone as everyone saw the withered state of the once ambrosial park. "I don't remember leaving the place like that."

"It may have been due to the Green Girl's absence," Akitsu theorized in a flat tone. "Without her power sustaining the augmented plant life's growth, the area's flora underwent a severe cellular breakdown as a result."

"Maybe," Kai said. "But isn't it possible that the soldiers actually did something useful. Maybe they used some kind of weed killer on the place to at least help cover the tracks from all the fighting last night?"

"Kuk kuk kuk. You're putting way too much stock in those guys," chortled the bandaged woman. "Those guys are more like a group of drummer boys than soldiers; nothing but a show to keep civilians from sticking their noses where they shouldn't."

"Right. Makes sense," Kai agreed. After all, if they were effective, then perhaps the whole mess involving Kusano would have been averted.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" a curious Uzume asked. Kai turned to the star-shirt brunette whose body was arched forward. The young woman clearly didn't want to be left out of the conversation.

"Nothing," Kai said. "Just surprised to see the whole infestation finally ended. Feels like yesterday that the place looked like a jungle out of a B-rated sci-fi film backdrop."

"Tell me about it," the busty tomboy agreed. "At least this means I can finally use it as a shortcut again."

"A shortcut?" Kai wondered.

"For when I'm taking care of a favor or two," Uzume quickly clarified. "It beats having to take the long way around."

"Huh. Makes sense," Kai affirmed with a nod.

Wanting to change the subject, Uzume gave the young man a large grin. "So Kai, I heard you three came back pretty late."

"Oh yeah…" Kai replied as his eyes gaze fell to the table in thought. "Well, we were just wandering around. We walked over here, checked stuff over there. Nothing really serious happened."

"Is that right?" Uzume chided, her tone belying that she knew more than the young man was letting on. "You didn't happen to stop at the park, did you?"

"Uh… Well…" Knowing the brunette had overheard part of their conversation, Kai's sifted through his mind for an explanation.

"Yeah, we slipped inside to see what the big deal was," Haihane offhandedly replied in her master's place. Kai quickly turned, surprised by the gray-haired ninja's response. Hearing her partner's reply, Akitsu watched the ex-Disciplinary intern weave her tale, ready to "intervene" if the Indigo Sekirei went to far. "For a place that was supposed to be full of security, the guards were basically napping on the job."

"Haihane!" Kai yelped.

"Well aren't you sneaky," Uzume replied with a mischievous smirk. "So what did you guys find?"

"Just weeds, weeds, and more weeds. It was pretty disappointing."

"Yep! Just green stuff!" Kai replied with an unsettling chuckle.

"So that's what you were up to last night," Miya responded as she listened to the discussion. Kai and Haihane turned to the lavender-haired lady and were greeted by the devilish hannya mask hovering above the smiling woman. With a red glint shining from its eye, it was clear indicator of Miya's displeasure. "Trespassing is a serious offense, Kai. I didn't know that I was housing criminals in my home."

"H-Hey, it's n-not like that!" Kai quickly pleaded. "W-We were just c-curious is all."

"You guys are so busted," Uzume whispered to the trio as she tried holding back a snicker.

"And you, Uzume. Applauding such behavior is just as shameful," Miya quickly called now turning the mask's attention to the brunette, causing her to stiffen in fright.

"Wait a second. I'm not applauding anyone," the young woman said as sweat dripped from her face. _"Oh man. Why didn't I just sit back and watch?"_

As the three pleaded their innocence to the home owner, Kagari and Akitsu continued to enjoy their breakfast, paying no heed to the punishment taking place beside them. _"Heh. It's only been a couple of days and these guys have already made themselves at home,"_ the silver-haired young man thought with a small smile before he took another bite of his fish.

* * *

**(Title: Swinging. Album: Rogue Galaxy. Artist: Tomohito Nishiura.)**

An hour had passed since breakfast had ended and things had settled within the household. Miya had left to shop for groceries while Kagari went to work. In the dining room, Haihane and Uzume were busy playing one of Kai's video games after the former had brought it down from her Ashikabi's room. Much to the shinobi's joy, Uzume was just as good with the game as she was and both were mashing buttons like it was no tomorrow.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Akitsu was busy washing plates and silverware, a small chore the beige-haired geisha graciously offered in a show of appreciation for the landlady's hospitality. Sitting at the table behind the geisha, Kai was busy flickering about on his iTouch for any odd jobs that were floating around the classifieds. _"Come on. There's gotta be something around here to do,"_ the Ashikabi thought as he skimmed over the listings. Though considering how most of them were online jobs (that were possibly scams) or acting scenes for women (the kind that involved nudity), it was pretty difficult to find anything valuable. _"I guess I'll look into the construction job at Nakano. Even with the low pay, it's pretty close to where I'll be attending school."_

As the young man continued his search, a small title caught his eye that read 'Sponsor for Competition'. _"Huh. Wonder what this is?"_ Kai opened the post and began reading the message. _"'Looking for a competitor who is participating in the upcoming Degrees of Glory tournament. Must be a swordsman between 20 and 30 years of age and has won a preliminary match.'"_ Kai raised an eyebrow from the statement. It wasn't the fact that they were trying to find a swordsman, so much as the age of the warrior they sought. Perhaps they wanted a young face to endorse? The youth shook off the thought and resumed reading. _"'If you are teamed with any partners, they will also be sponsored. You will be compensated 29,000 yen for every win along with extra cash depending on the attention garnered. So to anyone who is interested in this offer, call the number listed at the bottom of the page and we will give you further instructions.'"_ To say that having a sponsorship didn't intrigue him would have been a bold lie. If this tournament was going to be like a sports event on T.V., then going in under a banner would prove advantageous (especially where finances were concerned). The young man snickered under his breath as he scrolled to the ad's number. He may have had reservations about being part of this affair, but now he's starting to see a few of the upsides. He'll be sure to look them up later (as well as the construction site. It may have been minimum wage, but it would still add up in the long run).

Closing the internet screen, Kai turned to Akitsu who was watching the Ashikabi from over her shoulder. The busty beige-head had managed to clean a large stack of dishes, each one with a shine that that appeared made them appear to be recently bought. "Not bad, Akitsu," Kai said with a smile. "You're doing a great job over there."

"Thank you," the cryokinetic Sekirei responded. "Master Kai, what did you find so intriguing on your device?"

"Nothing really. Just some place that's hiring," the swordsman said as he pushed himself out of his seat. "Hey, how about you let me knock off the rest of those dishes. I have nothing better to do."

"I appreciate you offering assistance, but there is currently no need," Akitsu said respectfully. "This is a chore which Lady Asama entrusted me with. Also, as you said, there are only a few pieces of kitchenware remaining."

"Oh. Well if that's what you want," Kai said. "Well, I'm going upstairs to clean my swords then." Akitsu nodded to her Ashikabi as the young man left the room and headed upstairs. As he climbed halfway up the flight, there was a light knock against the front door. With everyone busy with their own activities and being the closest person near the entrance, Kai climbed back down to the main level and opened the door. "Hello, there," Kai greeted.

Standing on the doormat was a lithe woman who appeared to be in her late twenty or early thirties with gray hair fashioned in a long ponytail. She wore a leather top with long sleeves and a matching mini-skirt, long stockings that reached halfway up her thighs, and long boots with three inch heels (all of which were black). Her ensemble was completed with a large gray haori draped over her shoulders that was decorated with a small black Sekirei symbol on both sides, along with a brown belt wrapped around her waist. The woman also carried a flat cardboard box under her right arm. "Good afternoon," she responded back in a smooth tone that matched her almost fox-like smile. "You wouldn't be Haihane's Ashikabi, would you?"

"I am," Kai said with folded arms. "Please tell me it's not about that one guy's Sekirei. Those girls were on us first."

The woman chuckled under her breath. "No, it's nothing like that. Actually, I'm an old friend of hers. It's been so long since I last saw her, I thought I would drop by to say hello."

"Really?" the young man asked in a surprised tone.

"Who's at the door?" called Haihane from the other room.

"Don't know, but she says she's a friend of yours."

"Hold on," the shinobi said as she paused the game and pushed herself off of the floor. "I'll be back. Try not to cheat while I'm gone."

"Heh. I don't need to cheat to beat you," Uzume responded back with a witty smirk.

Haihane left the room and headed to the front door. "Look, Homura, if it's about those two-" The indigo Sekirei paused in mid-sentence as she stood stunned from the figure standing just outside the entrance. Her heart had skipped a beat as a look that could be described as shock and awe graced her face.

The edges of the smiling woman's lips rose as she saw the bandaged Sekirei's expression. Her eyes had slightly opened, revealing small gray orbs that were targeting Haihane. She let out a low chortle as she saw the Sekirei's expression. "Hello there, Haihane. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Haihane settled down, her skin returning to its normal shade and her face displaying a calmer demeanor. "It has," the young woman responded with a low tone.

Silence filled the immediate space as neither woman made any movement. Still holding open the door, Kai stood between them and each a studious glance. Judging by Haihane's reaction and the visitor's smile, there was a clearly a story between the two of them. "So who are you?" Kai asked the guest with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course, how rude of me," the guest replied. "I am Karasuba, Sekirei number four and leader of the Disciplinary Squad."

"The Disciplinary Squad!" Kai's jaw practically fell to the ground from the woman's introduction. There were a lot of things that the young man thought was a better chance of happening at that moment: Dry lightning zapping him from out of nowhere. Perhaps a meteor the size of Wyoming crashing into the city. Even Hugh Jackman appearing suddenly in the street tap-dancing while dress up as Wolverine and wearing a top hat seemed to be plausible. Yet strangely, being visited by someone from the Disciplinary Squad was nowhere on his list.

"Is it alright if I came in?" the gray-haired Sekirei asked.

Kai gave a sheepish chuckle. While he wanted to politely close the door and solder it shut, the young man was sure such an action would be met with extreme ramifications. "Sure. Come on in," the Ashikabi said as he moved out of the Sekirei's path, not wanting to provoke any ill-will from the visitor.

Karasuba stepped inside the inn and slipped off her boots before following the duo to the living room. Her eyes wandered the surroundings as she took note of the home's fine condition. _"Very nice,"_ she mused with a casual gaze. _"It appears Miya has done well with this place's upkeep."_

Hearing footsteps from the hall, Uzume turned around and saw Haihane and Kai enter the room. "About time you got back!" she grinned. "Are you ready to get whooped?" As with Haihane, the tomboy's enthusiasm had quickly vanished once Karasuba appeared in the room. "What's she doing here?" Uzume asked in a grievous tone.

"Well, this is Karasuba," Kai introduced, careful as to not reveal her part in the Sekirei Plan. "Apparently, she's an old friend of Haihane's who came for a visit."

Karasuba chortled under her breath. "It's nice to meet you," she said in a generous tone.

Uzume only narrowed her eyes in response to Karasuba's comment, knowing it to be a facade. The brunette was fully aware of how dangerous she truly was. Wanting to leave the room, she placed the controller on the ground and changed the television back to its regular channel. "I'll see you two later," she said as she passed her comrades, taking great care in making no eye contact with Karasuba. "I must have caught something at breakfast because I'm starting to get sick to my stomach."

Kai watched as Uzume left the room and retreated to the stairway. "Okay… That was strange…" the confused youth remarked from the woman's behavior. It wasn't like she had any reason to fear of. After all, the busty woman had no affiliation to the Sekirei Plan or any idea of Karasuba's status. Nor was she the one picking fights with soldiers and breaking into restricted areas. If anything, it was he who had to tread carefully.

The trio sat at the table with Karasuba sitting in front of the television screen as Kai and Haihane sat on the left side. "So you two are old friends, huh?" Kai asked to no one in particular.

"You can say that," Haihane replied. "Way back when, Karasuba was the one who helped me train and taught me everything I knew about fighting."

"You're kidding?"

"That's right," Karasuba said. "It was around a decade ago when I took her and another student under my wing. Even though Haihane was a little wet behind the ears in the beginning, I helped her hone those skills of her to become what she is today."

Haihane nodded in response. "I've been grateful to Karasuba ever since she took me in as an apprentice. It's because of her that I wanted to be a join of the Disciplinary Squad."

"Whoa," an awed Kai said. It was no matter Haihane was so strong and fought with such intensity. Especially when compared to other Sekireis. To be trained under the leader of M.B.I.'s premiere strike force, she had to have gained some kind of experience. Of course, that also explained why she wanted to join that team in the first place. "Wait, you said another student. Who is it?"

"Ah, yes. Her name is Musubi," Karasuba fondly replied as she looked back on those memories.

"Hey, speaking of the old days, how's Musubi doing?"

"Ah, Little Mu. From what I hear, she became winged not long after you were. That girl's still as bubbly as always."

"Well good for her. Not that I'm surprised by it," Haihane smirked. "If those mega knockers don't grab anyone's attention, who knows what will?"

"Still, it's disappointing that you didn't make the cut. We could've used you're talents back in HQ."

"Hey, I technically did make the cut," Haihane replied in her defense as she wrapped her Ashikabi's arm. "It's just that my plans have changed after I met my Ashikabi here. I decided I wanted to be in on the action instead of waiting on the side."

"So I have heard," Karasuba remarked. "News of your latest victory had caught my attention and I wanted to hear from you personally about your battle with number seventy-nine."

"You mean Sohaki," Kai specified.

"Well, I'll say this about her: she had some good tricks and put up one hell of a fight," Haihane said. "Still, it's too bad the person I really I wanted to beat was a no-show."

"I take it you're referring to Benitsubasa," Karasuba said. "I shouldn't be surprised. After your fight the other day, that girl couldn't stop rambling on over how she wanted to destroy you."

"What can I say? I leave that kind of impression on everybody I meet."

Karasuba chuckled as she found mirth in the younger Sekirei's words. "Same as always," she replied. Kai glanced at his Sekirei with a small smile. He had to admit it strange how a woman who had nearly faced death in combat twice in two days would be joking about those incidents. Though considering who Haihane was, it was expected for her to be like this. "So you're Haihane's ashikabi, aren't you?"

Kai turned his attention to Karasuba, who gave a grin toward the young man. "Yes, ma'am," he said respectfully. "Is something wrong?" The young man asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," the gray-haired woman assured as she sat back in her seat. "It's just that for a human, you're not the worst I've seen."

"_Gee, thanks,"_ Kai thought with a flat tone as a large sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head. Even with the woman's gracious tone, the young man could tell that he was just snubbed.

"So tell me, Kai. What is it that you do?"

"Well, I'll be attending Tokyo University by the start of the semester," the young man answered. "Aside from that and taking up swordsmanship, there isn't much to say. Well, except for being unemployed, but that's not much of a 'do' thing."

"So you're a scholar and a swordsman. What a quaint combination," Karasuba replied with amusement as she placed her hands upon her lips. "You really know how to pick them, Haihane."

"He's actually pretty good with his blades," Haihane replied. "After all, he did fight off those soldiers that Beni sent in order to wing me."

"Heh. So he did," Karasuba said nonchalantly. "I still find it odd that an Ashikabi would fight alongside his Sekirei."

"That's not how I see it," Kai responded with a serious, yet careful tone. "It isn't right for Sekireis to be forced into danger. Being an Ashikabi, I'm just as much involved in the game as they are. If they're protecting me, then I believe I need to be strong enough to watch her back."

"Kuk kuk. I just love it when you act all manly," Haihane said playfully as she leaned against her master's side.

"H-Hold on. I'm being for real!" Kai replied. With a sigh, the young man decided to change the subject. "I've been curious about something for a while now."

"Oh?"

"That box you're carrying," the youth said as he pointed to the object in the Disciplinary Squad member's possession. "What's inside it?"

"Actually, this is a present for Haihane."

"A present?" Haihane asked the leader as the cardboard cube was passed over to her. "Who's it from? And what's inside it?"

"Can't say. What I can tell you is that it's from M.B.I. and that someone from the company was supposed to deliver it. Since I was already on my way over here, I figured I'd take it with me."

Haihane opened the packaged to check out the contents. What was inside seemed to be a few sets of clothes similar to what she was wearing. However, there were a couple extra clothes that were different from her regular attire. "So this is what they sent me."

"What?" Kai asked as he tried to have a peak.

"Some extra robes and a different set altogether," the young woman answered as she took the box off the table and sat it beside her.

"Huh. I get the extra clothing, but why a new outfit?"

"Consider it a prize for your victory over number seventy-nine," Karasuba said with a smile. The woman then pushed herself off from her seat. "Now then, I believe it's time to move on to some important matters."

"What do you mean?" Karasuba's smile grew into a devious smirk as she peered on Kai and Haihane. Seeing that devilish smile gave Kai a nervous shiver. While it wasn't as scary as Miya's trademark hannya mask, the gray-haired Sekirei's smile still intimidated him and made him start regretting his inquiry.

"Come on. Did you believe that I only came here to deliver a package?" the Disciplinary Squad leader asked.

"Um… Maybe…" Kai responded sheepishly in hopes that were the case.

Karasuba chortled from the male's naivete. She then turned to her attention to her student. "Haihane. Since you were winged, your power should have undergone a dramatic increase. I want to test just how high a level your skills are at."

Haihane cracked a casual smirk. "So that's what it's really about," the shinobi said as she stood up from her seat. "You know, I've been waiting to spar with you for a long time, Karasuba."

"I'm glad to see you're in such high spirits. And you should join as well, Kai."

"Whoa! You want me to spar with you also!" Kai gasped as he pointed at himself.

"What's wrong? From what you told me, I thought a warrior like you would be up for the challenge."

Kai averted his glance away to the side. Even though this was a sparring practice, the young man was still unsure whether to partake in the exercise. After all, he wasn't just going up against a Sekirei, but a Disciplinary Squad Sekirei. "I'm not really sure …" Kai said with uncertainty as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh. That isn't a surprise," Karasuba said in a smooth voice and closed eyes. Kai's attention was grabbed as he watched her from the corner of his eye. "Like any human, you only say things that sound nice. I guess the fact that you were able to wing Haihane was just a simple fluke of destiny."

"Hold on," Kai quickly responded as he quickly rose to his feet, scowling at the woman. Seeing her Ashikabi's reaction, Haihane placed a hand on Kai's upper arm in order to restrain him from making any rash actions. While he knew who the woman before him was, the young man didn't care. Being called a liar and having his convictions questioned was enough to push his buttons. "I meant what I said and I always go by my word."

Karasuba sat silently as she observed the young male's gaze. Like the eyes of a fighter, his stare were unwavering as he concentrated on the ponytailed woman. However, there was something else about the way Kai watched her that piqued her interest. _"Those eyes... They're almost like Natsuo's…"_ she surmised.

"That's why we're going to prove it to you," Haihane continued in a confident tone. "Kai and I will take you on. There's no way you'll beat us."

Karasuba's smile grew as the young man accepted her challenge. She knew it would take some pressuring to get under the young man's skin. Now that he was inflamed, the veteran warrior would finally see what made her tick and peak at the potential her protégé has. "We'll see about that," Karasuba said to the two before she began to leave the room. Once she arrived at the doorway, the gray-haired woman glanced to the right from the corner of her eye and saw Akitsu standing down the hall. The cryokinetic geisha was well aware of her presence as she heard the conversation from her position. The two stood for a brief, cold minute as Akitsu's flat stare boring into the Disciplinary Squad leader's body. However, Karasuba shrugged off the beige-head's deathly glare and continued out back, still wearing her trademark sneer.

"I can't believe I just did that! I should just go to some parlor and have 'dumbass' inked across my forehead!" Kai said as he and Haihane left the room and headed to the staircase. The young man had finally become aware of the gravity of the situation. He and his Sekirei were about to face the leader of the Disciplinary Squad; a person who was clearly way out of their league. Even though it was only going to be a spar, the young man felt like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Why didn't you stop me, Haihane?"

"Hey, don't look at me," Haihane said as she lifted her hands. "You were on a roll and I didn't want to stop you."

"It would have been nice if you did…" the Ashikabi murmured off to the side.

"You are going to face the Black Sekirei," Akitsu replied as the two stood before her at the corner.

The young man could tell that the busty geisha was concerned over the upcoming exercise. "We are," the young man admitted, still surprised by the turn of events.

"I see. Then I shall join you in facing her," the geisha said.

"Sorry, but I can't have you do that," Kai said as he shook his head. "Karasuba only challenged Haihane and I to fight. As much as I'd want you to join in, or better yet take my place, it would go against my word."

"Don't worry about it anyway," Haihane assured her fellow Sekirei. "It's not even an actual fight. We'll just be sparring with her."

"I would not be worrying had you not dragged our master into this situation," Akitsu clarified with a stern, accusing undertone.

"Man, you two just won't drop it," the Indigo Sekirei replied before turning her attention to her Ashikabi. "Look, we'll get through this. Remember that I was her student, meaning I have an idea of how she thinks. Plus, since she isn't carrying her weapon, we might have a chance."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked with a risen brow.

"Well, Karasuba usually carries around this big katana when she's on a job. Though I guess for some reason, she decided to leave it home. Which is pretty rare considering how attached she is with that sword."

"_A big katana…"_ Kai thought. _"That sounds a lot like a nodachi. It's not everyday someone would fight with something like that. Though considering she's a high-ranking Sekirei and clearly a master fighter, I shouldn't be surprised." _"I better get my A-game on. Sparring or not, I don't plan on loosing to her."

"Kuk kuk. Like anyone really does," the Indigo Sekirei quipped. "Wish us luck," she said to Akitsu as the two hurried to their upstairs room to grab their equipment. The busty woman stood silently as she watched her partners climb to the upper floor. Even though Akitsu yearned to join her Ashikabi in battle, the young woman was honor bound to her master's wishes just as he was to his code of conduct. The only thing she could do was wait on the sidelines in case her services were needed.

* * *

After a few minutes of preparation and strategic discussion, Haihane and Kai stood in the backyard before the leader of the Disciplinary Squad. Haihane was lurched forward, her claws held low to the ground and twitching with excitement. It had been a long time since she had a scrap with Karasuba and she was more than ready to relive old times. Kai stood next to her, with a more focused and cautious gaze. The young man was armed with his katanas positioned on either side of his hip and his whip gauntlets wrapped around his arms. His right hand was tightly gripped on his claymore's hilt as it hung horizontally behind his hips. "Stick with the plan for as long as possible, alright?" Kai whispered to his ally.

"I was about to tell you the same thing," Haihane responded back in a flat tone, her gaze unwavering from the gray-haired woman before them.

As the two stood ready, Karasuba watched as her protégé and her Ashikabi were poised for battle. Despite her stance having numerous openings, the gray-haired swordsman stood calm and sported her trademark smile. Like Haihane, she was also looking forward to the bout. Not just for the chance to reminiscence, but also to see what made Kai so unique. There had to be some reason why he had Haihane emerge and the woman was ready to find out. "Are you two ready?" Karasuba asked her two training partners.

"Sure we are," Haihane responded as she lifted her gauntlets.

"_It's not like we have a choice,"_ Kai figured as he drew the European weapon from its scabbard and held it at his side.

"Fine, then. Let's begin."

**(Title: Shrouding Dark Cloud. Album: Kingdom Hearts. Artist: Yoko Shimomura.)**

The duo charged ahead with Haihane taking the lead while Kai followed close behind. When the two were in range, Kai darted around the target's flank while Haihane unleashed her vicious of slashes. With each slash, her attacks grew faster and more aggressive. However, none of her strikes connected as Karasuba managed to dodge her attacker with casual ease; she moved back and sidestepped each swing of her protégé's talons with exact timing. Seeing her attacks were only cutting the air, Haihane switched tactics by quickly crouching to the ground with her gauntlets spread to the side before delivering a fast, powerful swing at her master's head. However, Karasuba managed to pull her head away at the last second, watching as the sharpened edge of the talons blew past her face and grazed a few strands of her hair. The older Sekirei seemed to be enjoying the breeze of the proverbial close shave. _"She's just as fast as I remember,"_ Haihane thought as she bit her lip. While she wasn't surprised by the failed attempt, the Indigo Sekirei was still frustrated.

As one of Haihane's claws came down upon her mentor, Karasuba managed to catch the gauntlet beneath its wrist. "I see you've been taking better care of your weapons," the Disciplinary Squad member said with a smile as she inspected the claw's condition. "Though that alone won't help you win."

Behind the Disciplinary Squad leader, Kai leaped toward the target with his claymore held high in the air. The young man was sure that he had the element of surprise. Unfortunately for him, Karasuba was aware of the strategy. She tossed Haihane away (who managed to recover from the throw) and dodged the aerial attack with a sidestep to the right. After the claymore's blade slammed onto the ground where Karasuba once stood, the young man swung the blade clockwise toward the rival Sekirei and pressed his attack with a strong thrust. Karasuba once more sidestepped the strokes of the young man's weapon, still wearing her smile throughout the onslaught.

From the older woman's right, Haihane rocketed towards her and lashed at the woman. Between the Sekirei's swift movements and the Ashikabi's powerful swings, it would only be a matter of time before their pincer attack had caught their target. Still, Karasuba kept going strong as she parried the duo's blows without sustaining any injury. She danced away from her pupil's swipes and used her agility to avoid the Ashikabi's heavy greatsword. After a few minutes of playing on the defense, the mature swordswoman distanced herself from the two fighters. Seeing this, Haihane closed the distance as she held her claws to the side. Once she began driving a gauntlet ahead, Karasuba grabbed the younger competitor's arm and, using her momentum, spun her before tossing the shinobi away.

Kai was next to attack as he rushed at the opponent with his blade trailing beside him. Once in range, the black male swung the weapon in the air and struck down. Unsurprisingly, Karasuba avoided the range of each stroke. Before the young man could continue his assault, the Black Sekirei quickly approached the younger swordsman and connected with a well-placed palm strike to his chest that tossed the young man backward.

In retaliation for her injured partner, Haihane charged once again. Karasuba turned her attention to the incoming Sekirei, ready to counter. However, instead of a frontal attack, the shinobi vanished with a sudden burst of speed and appeared behind the fellow grey-head for a surprise attack. "Zankaku no Tsume!" she cried as the woman swung her talons at the woman's backside. Just before the attack connected, Karasuba managed to backflip over the technique as a wide grin stretched across her face. Haihane watched in shock as the single-numbered Sekirei evaded her signature attack. _"Impossible!"_ she thought in disbelief. _"I thought I had her!"_

Once her pupil passed her by, Karasuba repositioned her body and delivered a spin kick to the Indigo Sekirei just before she landed on her feet. The strong blow from the leather boot was enough to send the clawed ninja tumbling forward and ending up lying beside her Ashikabi. "Nicely done, Haihane," Karasuba applauded. "Had that been someone else, that feint of yours would have been an effective maneuver."

"…Ow," was all Haihane could say as she and her Ashikabi stood back up.

"Man… she's good," Kai replied as he held his chest and tried to catch his breath. The young man was surprised that such a simple, though fast, strike was able to make his entire body sore.

"What did you expect from the leader of the Disciplinary Squad?" Haihane replied. "Among Sekirei, she's a true powerhouse."

"Yeah… I can see that…" the winded male replied as he used Healing Wing to help them recover from their injuries.

"You two aren't too bad," Karasuba said. "I can see that you're starting to grasp the concept of teamwork. Still, you have a long way to go before you can even touch me." Once the two were treated, the young man slid his claymore back in its scabbard and stood beside Haihane in a defensive stance.

"Any more ideas?" Haihane asked.

"Just one more," the Ashikabi said as he drew his katanas from their sheathes. "We're both going to cut loose and hit her fast," Kai said to the Indigo Sekirei.

"Now you're talking my speed!"

"You hit her high. I'm taking the low road."

"You got it!"

The two made one final charge toward Karasuba. With their new plan in mind, Haihane launched herself ahead with her left gauntlet held back as the right one was closing in on her old master. Rushing in from below, Kai's arms were crossed as he held his swords off to the sides. Karasuba smirked as she watched the two approach her, noting that they had a good strategy. Still, there was one thought that ran through her mind. _"Still not enough."_ Once Haihane delivered her slash, Karasuba dodged to the left and into the path of Kai's attack.

"_Gotcha!"_ Kai quickly closed the distance between them as he was ready to deliver the swift slice. Just as Kai was about to open his arms, Karasuba grabbed the youth's forearms, pinning his weapons to their sides. A shell-shocked Kai struggled to free himself from the woman's hold, but was immobilized from the powerful Sekirei warrior. The young man was in disbelief at how the foe was able to capture him unscathed.

"Is this all you can do, Mr. Swordsman?" Karasuba playfully asked the Ashikabi. The gray-haired woman then pulled him forward, grabbing his sheathed claymore while he was in mid-stagger. Kai recovered from his tumble and realized that his weapon was now in the enemy's possession. Karasuba held the sword with her left hand and began inspecting the blade. "Hmm… So this is a Western-style sword up close," she examined. "How unimpressive. I've seen butcher knives with more of a cutting edge than this droll tool."

Behind Karasuba, Haihane gritted her teeth from the turn of events. It was bad enough that her master was beating them unarmed, but now that she finally had a sword, it would be nearly impossible. Karasuba turned to her pupil with a smile that sent shivers down the Indigo Sekirei's spine. Kai understood the advantage the woman now had and was intent to retrieve his weapon. Kai lashed at the woman using the wires of his whip gauntlets, viciously swinging the daggers on the ends of the lines. Despite the small size and relative speed of the weapons compared to the weight of the sword, Karasuba was able to block each strike. Believing the woman's attention was now drawn to her Ashikabi, Haihane dashed toward Karasuba again in hopes of using Kai's attack as a distraction. Yet Karasuba quickly managed to switch hands and block the blow before parrying Kai's distanced strikes with her other hand. "Impossible!" Kai awed as he bore witness to the Sekirei's fighting style. "It's not enough that she's left-handed, but straight-out ambidextrous!" Even in the heat of battle, the young man couldn't help but to marvel at the woman's technique. He was astonished by how the veteran swordswoman was able to switch between hands to defend both sides against his and Haihane's relentless assault with such effectiveness. It was as if the entire scene came from a heavily choreographed Chow Yun-Fat film. While it was true that he favored the use of two swords, his style still favored his right hand while his left assisted in the attacks.

Wanting to make a move, Karasuba swung the European sword with enough force to knock away Haihane and repel Kai's blades. Unable to react, the stunned Haihane was then swatted away by the master swordswoman who then rushed toward Kai at blinding speed. Kai could only watch as the Disciplinary Squad leader's free hand reached forth and grabbed the Ashikabi's collar before slamming and pinning him to the ground. The young man was unable to keep a hold of his backswords as his head crashed into the ground, leaving him dazed and in pain. All the young man could do was watch as the woman peered down upon him and let out a low chortle. "For a human believing he can fight with his Sekirei, you fell pretty quickly," the woman said to him as she raised the edge of Kai's sword above his head. "Now do you see how powerful words can be?" The young man peered at the sharpened tip of his own weapon hovering above him and then back at the Black Sekirei. His heart raced inside his chest as sense of dread and panic gripped his being. He was helpless and frightened, but his eyes still stared back with a defiant scowl. However, his glare didn't faze Karasuba, who seemed to take an interest in the young man's gaze. "I've seen that look before. You have been through something miserable that had you lose something important. I wonder what it could be." Kai gritted his teeth from the woman's comment as she pressed her face closer to his.

Suddenly, Karasuba's hold was released as she leapt away just as a propelling shard of ice ripped through the air, just grazing the woman's sleeve. Kai turned to the house and saw Akitsu standing on the porch with blocks of ice floating over her body and a murderous glare from her eyes. "Akitsu…" The Ashikabi sat up from the ground and took in a breath as a sense of relief washed over him.

"Do not ever touch my Ashikabi," Akitsu replied in a dark tone as she murderously leered at the Disciplinary Squad leader.

"It's nice to see you again, scrap number," Karasuba said with a fox-like smile. "I haven't seen you since the adjustment."

"You have overstayed you welcome, Black Sekirei. Leave Maison Izumo at once or I will interject you with lethal force."

Karasuba stood poised for the attack as she traded glances with the beige-headed woman. She turned to Kai, who was grabbing his katanas and using them to return to his feet. Then she watched as Haihane pushed herself off the ground, brandishing her talons and ready to continue. The veteran Sekirei snickered as she relaxed her stance. Even with the inclusion of Akitsu, the Black Sekirei knew that the battle would have ended in her favor. Of course, that wasn't why she came here. Karasuba had all of the information she wanted. Also, she didn't feel like eliminating anyone at the moment. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go," the woman said as she stabbed the claymore into the lawn. Both Kai and Haihane stood surprised that the swordswoman had decided to stop the "spar". She turned to Haihane with folded arms. "I came here to see how strong you've become, Haihane. While you've gotten wings, you've only just got off the ground."

"Heh. Just you wait, Karasuba," the clawed shinobi said. "Next time you see me, I'll be the most powerful Sekirei around."

"Glad to hear it. As for you, Kai," The Ashikabi leered at the woman as he braced for whatever attack might come his way. The gray-haired woman chuckled under her breath. "If you really want to fight with your Sekirei, it takes more than just picking up a sword. Use what fate dealt you and have it fuel your ambition. Then, just maybe, you won't get in the way." The young male lowered his glance to the grass before him as he took Karasuba's words under consideration. After sharing one last glance to Akitsu, Karasuba began to take her leave. "I'll see you again soon, little bird," the gray-haired swordswoman said as she gave a small wave.

"Same here," Haihane replied.

Once the Disciplinary Squad leader disappeared around the corner, Kai collapsed to one knee as he continued began to pant heavily. Akitsu hastily rushed to her master's side with Haihane in suit. "Are you alright, Master Kai?" asked the busty scrap number.

"Yeah, I'm feeling cherry. Nothing that a bottle of Advil can't fix," the Ashikabi jeered despite the throbbing pain from the back of his head.

"We're still taking you inside just to be safe," Haihane said.

"Heh. That's what I would've said to you." Haihane lightly shook her head from her master's light quip. Wanting to get him treated, both she and Akitsu carried him inside the house and to him to his room.

* * *

A couple hours had passed since Karasuba left. Kai sat at his desk with a small chunk of ice pressed against his head (provided by Akitsu, no less). With his swords resting against the wall under his window, the black male was busy procrastinating on the internet. While the young man still felt some discomfort from the back of his head, it wasn't as painful as it was before. However, the headache wasn't the only thing the young male had on his mind. _"Use what fate dealt you and have it fuel your ambition. Then, just maybe, you won't get in the way."_ Kai closed his eyes as he recollected on the Black Sekirei's advice. _"That's what I've been doing. That's why I took up the sword in the first place. That's why I'm fighting with Haihane and Akitsu."_ He sighed as he rested his forehead against his palms with his elbows standing on the wooden desk. _"But have I really gotten stronger since then? Maybe I've been fooling myself all of these years?"_

"Hey," called a voice from outside his doorway. Kai turned to the entrance and saw Haihane standing in the hallway, her eyes glancing off to the side. "Did I come at a bad time?" the shinobi asked with concern.

"No, it's cool," Kai said as he twisted his chair toward her with a light smile on his face. "What's happening downstairs? Did you finally beat Uzume at that game?"

Haihane shook her head as she stepped inside. "No. We're still neck and neck," she answered. "But trust me, the next game will crown me the winner." Kai chuckled from Haihane's response. Hearing her competitive and confident voice was a breath of fresh air for the Ashikabi. "Anyway, about what happened earlier involving Karasuba. Sorry about that."

Kai shook his head. "What do you have to apologize for?" the youth said.

"Well partially because I was pressured by Akitsu," the gray-haired shinobi admitted. "But the rest is because I knew I should. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been hurt."

"What? You mean the bump on the head? I could walk it off and be just fine," Kai responded with a carefree tone. "Hell, I was the one who allowed himself to get played by your teacher."

Haihane stood quietly as her gaze fell to the floor between them. Despite her Ashikabi's reply, the young woman still felt a pang of guilt over the skirmish. Being Karasuba's student, she was well aware of her bias towards humanity. She was glad that the Disciplinary Squad leader was merely 'playing' with them. Otherwise they wouldn't be having this conversation. "Well, I'm still glad that things didn't get too serious," the young woman said with a smile of relief.

"So am I, Haihane," Kai nodded in agreement with the shinobi's statement.

The two then heard the front door opening from downstairs. Knowing that Miya had returned, Kai closed his internet browser's windows and grabbed his swords (this time replacing one of his katanas with a flyssa). With the ice that was in his possession, Kai tossed the block of frozen water out of his window before joining Haihane to greet the lavender-haired landlady from their perch on the stairs.

"Welcome home, Miya," Uzume greeted as she and Akitsu came to meet the woman. "So how did your trip go?"

"It went well. The stores were running a sale on daikon this weekend," the woman said with a smile. "Akitsu, would you be a dear and place these on the counter in the kitchen."

"Yes, Lady Asama," the busty geisha said dilegently as she was handed the bags from the landlady.

"Well, I better get going," Kai said as he went to the front door.

"Hey, wait a minute," Uzume said. "Where are you running off to?"

"Shinagawa," Kai replied promptly. "There's some job openings down there that I want to apply for. I figured I should wait for Miya to get back before I went anywhere."

"Well, it's good to see that you're taking the initiative," Miya responded. "I was afraid that you would end up lying around the house all day. Isn't that right, Uzume?"

As the landlady turned to the brunette with a wide grin, the young woman sheepishly chuckled. "Yeah… That would be a real shame…" Uzume said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Kai smiled as he watched the brunette's response, enjoying the anxiety that overtook her.

"If I remember, Shinagawa is in the Minato prefecture," Haihane asked. "That district is pretty close to Chuo, the one where Shiro lives, isn't it?"

"More or less," Kai said.

"Since you're leaving so soon, perhaps I should make you some lunch before you go," Miya suggested.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," Kai said. "Besides, I should get going as soon as possible."

"Well then, I'll be going with you," Haihane said. "I can't stand here and let you go off on your own."

"Unacceptable," Akitsu promptly replied as she returned to the room. The busty woman gave the shinobi a stern, piercing glare. "After what befell Master Kai earlier due to your negligence, I will not allow you to place him at risk again."

"Jeez, you're a pain," an agitated Haihane snapped. "How about you chill out already, Freezer Boobs. That happened a long time ago and Kai has since forgiven me." The Indigo Sekirei then grabbed onto her Ashikabi with a wide smirk. "Isn't that right, lover?"

As Akitsu continued to glower over her partner's behavior, Kai let out an exasperated sigh. Being in the middle of the two Sekirei's disagreement caused his migraine to return. "Do you two really have to do this?" the youth asked in an annoyed tone. "You guys know that I can go on my own, right?" Wanting to be saved, the black male turned to Miya for support. "Miya, a little help here?"

Miya chuckled to herself as she saw the helpless swordsman caught between the two bickering girls. "Actually, I think it would be a good idea to have one of the girls go with you. Who knows what could happen out there if you're by yourself."

"I get where you're coming from, Miya, but…"

Kai's rebuttal ended abruptly as the landlady silenced the group with her signature hannya mask. The young man's body paled in fear as the demonic figure's eyes peered deep into his soul. "I'm sure it would be rude to deny the company of either of those girls," the landlady chimed with a playful smile and deceptively cheerful voice.

When the mask vanished, Kai returned to his senses as he chuckled sheepishly. "Uh… Yeah… I guess it wouldn't hurt…" the black male relented as he shrunk from the sight of the giant mask. Kai turned to Akitsu with a light smile. "So Akitsu, are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am, my Ashikabi," the geisha affirmed with a nod.

Haihane scoffed, feeling a little disappointed for not being picked by her Ashikabi. "Fine, you win this round. Just don't do anything strange."

"Strange? What do you mean by that?" a clueless Akitsu asked with a flat stare.

"…Oh, forget it." Haihane said, deciding to drop the subject before she gave her partner any ideas. The grey-haired ninja left her Ashikabi's side and rejoined Uzume.

"You two have fun out there," the tomboy said playful with a slight chuckle. "Don't stay out for too long, you lovebirds."

"Oh, ha ha," Kai said sarcastically as he watched the two retreat into the living room. Already, he could hear the girls resuming gameplay and throwing taunts at one another. With Akitsu accompanying him, the black Ashikabi slipped into his shoes and opened the door. "Later, Miya," Kai said.

"Come back safe, you two," Miya called with a smile. The duo gave a nod as the lavender-haired woman went to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Kai and Akitsu left the house and went down the street as they hoped to catch a ride to their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile in a distant section of the city, Yahan was also making her way southbound to the same prefecture. After completing her mission for M.B.I.'s chairman, Minaka gave the dark-skinned woman a lead that she took to heart. _"If you want to know where the girl is, just head to the port. My sources indicate that there's an old friend down there that might have a clue. All you need to do is pick her brain."_

"An old friend of his? Whoever it is, she's the only person who has any idea where I can find Aka," Yahan thought with a determined expression. The woman sped hastily across the skyline with a ninja's grace, using her agility and reflexes to leap onto buildings and over streets that were stories below. However, the gypsy-like woman felt the presence of another Sekirei. She glanced to the left and saw another Sekirei heading in the same direction as her.

She appeared to be a young woman with cream-colored skin and short blonde hair that had a single bang wrapped in a light blue hair band. The female's clothes were a stark contrast to Yahan's, wearing a red shirt beneath a short white jacket with breast pockets, red fingerless gloves, a red full skirt with a yellow waistline, thick dark brown stockings, and red and white sneakers. Held in her right hand was a ranseur (a European pole weapon armed with a trio of sharp spikes). The girl leered back at the shadow traveler with a mix of wariness and disfavor. As soon as their sights linked, the two Sekirei slid to a stop as they continued their staring contest. "Yahan," the blonde woman murmured with displeasure.

"Kuruse, a displeasure as always," Yahan said in a nonchalant voice. She folded her arms and watched the young girl carefully. "So what brings you this far south in the city?"

"You know exactly why I'm here," Kuruse responded definitively. "To stop you from finding the girl."

Yahan scoffed at the remark. "How pretentious," Yahan chided. "Drop the act. I know you only want me out of the way so you can take the child yourself."

"Only to keep the child safe. You and I both know what the girl is able to do. Which is why I won't allow her to fall into the wrong hands."

"I'll agree with you on that. It would be a shame for the child to be used as a tool. That is why I'm going to find her first so you don't have the chance to do so."

"Now who's being pretentious," Kuruse shot back as she stood in a defensive position. Yahan readied herself for battle as she grabbed the hilt of her dagger hidden in her sarong belt behind her back. Both Sekirei eyed one another down, watching for the either an opportunity to attack.

After a small breeze swept past the two, both women quickly leapt for the attack. As Kuruse swung her weapon forth to catch the enemy, Yahan drew her dagger and blocked the opponent's strike. The two hovered in the air for a brief second with the blonde girl pressing her weapon against the guarding Yahan. Knowing that her opponent had an upperhand due to range, the dark-skinned Sekirei broke the lock and kick the spear away before returning to her roof. However, the blonde dove right after her and swung her weapon . Yahan quickly backflipped from the attack before leaping ahead in retaliation. Kuruse blocked the woman's swipe with the pole and pushed her away and then drove the weapon at her attack. Using her agility, Yahan evaded Kuruse's thrusts before distancing herself from the ranceur's range.

It was a stalemate as both female combatants studied each other closely. Between Kuruse's range and Yahan's speed, the two seemed to be on equal footing. However, Yahan knew from experience that this wasn't the case. On the rare times she and Kuruse met, the raven-haired gypsy was privy to her rival's unique ability. By using the sun's rays and feeding off of it's photons, Kuruse's powers doubled in strength. If that wasn't enough, Yahan's own powers at this time were cut in half. Yahan gritted her teeth from the unfair advantage her opponent possessed. Had this battle taken place later, the dark Sekirei was sure the battle would have ended in her favor.

With a loud battle cry, Kuruse resumed the assault as she swung her weapon with the skill of a lancer. The girl's attacks were quick and powerful, forcing Yahan to stay in defense. She blocked and dodged, though it was a blow to the stomach from the blunt end of the polearm that caught her. Seeing her chance, Kuruse charged ahead and struck her rival with a powerful swing to her side. Yahan toppled to the ground from the enemy's attack and slowly raised her head to deliver the foe a tense glare. Kuruse stood confident as she stood her weapon beside her and kept a focused gaze on her target. Though she had reservations over eliminating Yahan, the blonde Sekirei believed that there was no choice. "I'm sorry it has to end like this," Kuruse said apologetically before pointed her three-pronged spear at the rival. "This is for the good of the child."

Yahan's gaze fell onto the ground as her opponent slowly approached her. Though instead of pleading for mercy, a small grin grew upon her lips. "I'm sure it is," she said in a low tone. The woman then shot her gaze back at the blonde before adding, "Which is why I won't give in!" Before Kuruse could react, the dark-skinned woman fired a small round of dark energy at the foe. Kuruse rapidly spun her weapon to cancel out the enemy's attack. Seeing that her diversion was a success, Yahan used the opportunity to close the distance. She drew her dagger from the sheath behind her back and aimed at Kuruse's face. The blonde girl managed to pull her head away from the stroke, but was unable to block the retaliatory kick to the gut that knocked her backward. _"Now's my chance,"_ an exhausted Yahan surmised as she glanced at the stunned Kuruse. Realizing discretion was the better part of valor, the dark Sekirei quickly retreated from the roof. _"I wouldn't mind finally being rid of her, but there's no way I would survive. Escape is my only option."_

Once Kuruse recovered from the kick, the blonde Sekirei turned her attention back to the fleeing Yahan. Seeing this, the ranseur wielder pursued the dark-skinned gypsy to the next roof over in hopes of stopping her. However, the time between the attack and reaction, though brief, was enough to give Yahan a good lead and kept it up with her speed. In front of her, the woman saw a large billboard with an equally large silhouette painting a roof surface behind it. _"There's my way out,"_ she devised. _"I need to get over that shadow. Then I can go ahead and regroup."_

"I won't let you get away!" Kuruse called as she became wise to her target's plan. Knowing that she would be unable to catch her, the blonde Sekirei decided to play her trump card. Jumping into the air, the woman threw her polearm at the enemy. As the weapon closed in, it was enveloped by a sudden flash of light before splitting into numerous copies. Yahan glanced behind her and saw the oncoming barrage plummeting at her. Yahan increased her speed as the ranseur storm closed its distance. The dark-skinned woman heard the sounds of each weapon impacting into the surface behind her and closing in. Once she arrived on the edge of the roof, Yahan leaped to the next roof just as one of the spears his the ground where she stood. As soon as she landed on the shadow, the woman opened a portal within the darkness and dove in, narrowly missing one last spear. Kuruse landed just as her special attack ended and plucked the ranseur from the roof which caused the other spears to vanish in small flashes. She stared at the shadow before her with a stern glance, knowing just how close she was to defeating her rival. The girl let out a small sigh. "She's long gone," the blonde woman said as she watched the cityscape. "Now then, it's time I find the girl." Kuruse left the large billboard's shadow and continued in the direction she was going before her detour. There was no reason staying when she had an objective to complete.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, Yahan below her in an alley seven stories below. The dark Sekirei watched as her foe continue off to the next roof. The gypsy Sekirei sighed in relief that she had escaped yet another run-in with her long time rival. Had she stayed up there, her termination would have been imminent. She pressed her back against the wall and slumped down to the ground. All the woman could now do was sit back and lick her wounds before continuing on her search. _"Aka… I will find you. Just wait for me."_

* * *

Author's Note 2: Well, there it is. I hope you all are happy. Now I guess you're wondering what clothes Haihane was given. Or rather, you're wondering what point are the clothes in the first place. Well remember, when I write stories, I try to imagine it not just as a televised series, but as a game with numerous quests and bonus material. These alternate costumes are included in the category and most of them reflect the attribute of the character. Though there will be a few which may enhance certain stats.

Anyway, I hoped you liked the inclusion of Karasuba in the story. With her, I thought it would be cool if she shared a past with Haihane. After all, they both have some general similarities that are too hard to ignore: both are grey-haired women who live for battle and are connected to the Disciplinary Squad in some way. For her personality, I wanted to keep it similar to the storyline. While it is still early in the story, you can see that she does have a few of these traits that might appear later on.

Now with the interaction between Yahan and Kuruse. It's clear that they're both on the trail for the kid (as well as Yahan and her Ashikabi wanting to capture and wing Kuruse). In this story, both of them have the same goal in mind: Find the girl and stop the other from getting her. Though here's a question: which one is the supposed bad guy? Or rather are either of them villainous at all?lol

Well, that's all I have for now. I promise you that the next chapter will have more thrills and surprises. Remember viewers, read and review!


	15. Chapter 12: Meeting of a Beautiful Mind

Author's Note 1: Well, everybody, look who's finally back! Sorry for the long delay, but I've been pretty busy. Aside from the old job hunt, I've had a lot on my mind, including a new, original story that I'm trying to start. Also, I've been trying to decide whether or not I should stick with this story. As a writer, I understand that reviews aren't everything; it's the people who still follow this fanfiction that matters (who I dearly thank). However, compared to a few of the newer or more popular fics (and I'm talking about those that contain OC's in case there's a flamer lurking about), I start to wonder just how much attention this story is getting. Heh. Of course, this is just a thought. Sorry if I sound like a webcam wannabe celebrity clamoring for unneeded praise. Now then, here's the recent chapter:

* * *

**Chapter 12: Meeting of a Beautiful Mind**

**(Title: Bates. Album: No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Artist: FIBER JELLY.)**

Two and a half hours had passed since Kai and Akitsu had departed Maison Izumo. As was the case, most of it was spent changing bus routes and finding seats on the crowded vehicles as the two made their way southward. By the time they arrived at the bayside prefecture of Shinagawa, the young man was tired and annoyed as he slumped forward with hands in his pockets and irritation painted on his face. In contrast to her Ashikabi, Akitsu followed close behind him with a calm, almost serene demeanor. The screams from the passengers and the length of the pilgrimage did not appear to shatter her cool mood. "I don't know how you do it, Akitsu," Kai said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You are the only person I know who hasn't been broken from riding the public transit numerous times."

Akitsu blinked at the young man curiously. "It is not difficult, Master Kai," the geisha said. "I have no interest in investing any attention to the passenger's concerns. As such, I simply ignore them and focus on the priority at hand."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. Still, people can only go so long without actually reacting." Thinking over the issue he had just powered through, the young man cracked a smirk. "It's a good thing Haihane didn't ride along. If our last ride was any indication, she would've turned that last vehicle into a slaughterhouse."

"That may be the case. However, had she attempted to do so, I would subdue her immediately." Kai let out a nervous laugh from the woman's stoic remark. He was well aware of how the geisha's "immediate" punishment would have resulted in a sudden climate change within the forty-foot vehicle.

After a few minutes of walking along the moderately crowded sidewalk, the two had arrived at the appointed location. It was an internet café housed within a wide, mid-sized building nestled between two larger business establishments. Kai glanced at his device to double-check the address. "This should be the place," he affirmed before sliding the iTouch back in his pocket.

"A humble location this sponsor has chosen," Akitsu noted. "Perhaps the benefactor favors this establishment."

"Who knows? At least we know it's a neutral ground instead of some condemned building." Aktisu turned to her Ashikabi with a perplexed glance. "What? I've heard about it on the news. There used to be some guy luring people to weird places as pranks. I'm just saying it didn't happen to us."

"Ah." The two walked into the establishment. Inside, the café's numerous tables were filled by patrons who were either using the business' wi-fi connection for their devices, or drinking their cups of coffee. Kai scanned the room, trying to find the person of interest, blocking out the sounds of idle conversations and the pounding of laptop keyboards.

He then noticed a young woman sitting at the far left corner of the shop watching him with an interested glance as she leisurely took a sip from her cup. To say she was attractive would have been an understatement. The woman had flowing red hair which was also fashioned in a long braid on both sides of her head and bold green eyes. Her wardrobe consisted of a tight fitting leather jacket which was barely zipped at the bottom (revealing of her bare skin, including the sides of her firm breasts all the way down to her belly button), a pair of grey leggings, and thick black boots. Due to a mix of curiosity and instinct, Kai walked over to her table and took a seat. "So you're the one who replied to my e-mail," the woman said as she carefully looked the swordsman and his comrade over.

"I guess I am," Kai replied in a formal tone. "My name is-"

"Kai Kagazaki, age 19," the woman interjected. "An immigrant from the United States, family consisting of a father and an older brother. You were trained by an uncle in swordplay and led your high school kendo to victory. Still, you made above average grades during your time in school and are currently enrolled into the university system after a single failed attempt. Not bad for a stubborn misanthrope. Also, you're not too bad to look at."

Kai's eyes narrowed as he heard the woman detailing his life history. The youth was perturbed that someone he had literally just met knew so much about him. Sensing her Ashikabi's discomfort, Akitsu focused her gaze on the woman. The beige-haired geisha knew that there was something about her that was odd. "So you know much about me," the swordsman said in a cautious, yet calm tone. "I guess that makes things easier. Though should I be flattered or concerned by this?"

"I'll let you decide," the woman said with a clever smile as she leaned back in her seat. "I thought it was best to look up a brief description of a potential client. There's nothing wrong with learning about who you're meeting over the internet, is there?"

"That depends on just what or how much you're trying to dig up," Kai responded bluntly. Despite his reaction to the woman's sleuthing, a part of him admired her foresight. _"Next time I should ask Shiro to do the same. But I can't do anything about it now,"_ he thought before shrugging off the issue. "Since you already know who I am, it's only fair I should at least know your name."

"Well if you insist. You can call me Ms. Tagyoushou. As you've already guessed, I'm an independent sponsor," the redhead introduced. The sponsor then turned to the swordsman's partner with interest. "Sorry, but I didn't have any time to look up your friend before I left my home? Are you supposed to be his bodyguard? His girlfriend, maybe?"

Akitsu stood silently as she tried to fight back the blush that began to redden her cheeks. While she thought of herself as Kai's girlfriend, the busty geisha's top priority was keeping her Ashikabi safe. "This is my close friend, Akitsu," Kai said. "She insisted on joining me. Is there a problem with that?"

Ms. Tagyoushou snickered. "Not at all," she said. "In fact, I highly recommend it. Your odds of winning are higher when you team up than just going at it alone."

"Team up? Hold on, let's slow this down a bit."

"Don't you remember your preliminary match? The battles in the actual tournament are basically the same way. You are given the chance to pick your teammates from a list of available contacts that you submit. The maximum number is four per party, though restrictions might occur depending on the match."

"So it's one of those things. Sounds kinda like a coliseum from an RPG."

"That's basically the principal of it," the red-haired woman affirmed with a nod. "Though trust me when I say you'll need the support. From what I've read on a few of these guys, they are serious challengers."

"Good to know."

Ms. Tagyoushou gave the young man a light nod. She then opened up her laptop that sat on the table and began typing. "Before we begin, do you have any questions?"

"Now that you mention it, I have a couple. I get that you're supposed to be a private sponsor who's paying a good load of money. Though I'm curious as to what else it is that you do?"

"As you know, I'll pay you 29,000 yen after you win and half of that if you and your team loose. I might give a small bonus, but that all depends on how popular you are with the crowd."

"_Sorta like the managers those wrestlers work under,"_ Kai thought.

"Along with being a manager, I also make my living as an inventor. That being said, I will give you equipment that you can use during your matches."

"Okay, I'm starting to get it. You sponsor us in the tournament and we'll advertise your gadgets. That sounds like a done deal."

"I guess you can say it's along those lines." Ms. Tagyoushou causally shrugged. "So, do you have anything else on your mind?"

"Well there is something nagging at me. The fact that you posted online, I thought there'd be a couple other people that responded to your message. Aren't you going to interview them?"

"What other people?" the red-haired woman asked. "You're the only one who replied to me." Kai blinked in surprise from the woman's remark. Usually, a post from the advertising site would receive a few responses. It was strange that he was the only person who answered it. Ms. Tagyoushou smirked from Kai's disbelief. "It isn't a big deal, you know. Only a few people here in the city entered a preliminary match and are content with the cash prizes for entering the matches. Getting a sponsor isn't something they're concerned over."

Kai relaxed in his seat as he folded his arms in content. _"Don't I feel lucky,"_ he thought.

"Now then, let's get down to business. Who will be teaming up with you in the battles?"

"I have another friend back at home who is more than eager to fight. Her name's Haihane and she'll be fighting with a pair of metal claws."

"You mean your partner you fought with in the preliminary. I shouldn't be surprised. What about Akitsu? Will she be on the team?"

"Akitsu?" Kai turned to the busty beige-head with a bewildered glance. The geisha watched her ashikabi with a flat stare as she waited for a response. "I'm not sure that's a good idea…" the swordsman said with uncertainty.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's just that…" The young man paused and thought over an explanation. "I'm afraid that Akitsu would bring in the wrong kind of attention. Her abilities are kinda… flashy, if you get my meaning."

"Flashy?" The redhead turned to the geisha and looked her over. She could see how Akitsu could attract such attention. Especially since the woman was unable to keep her eyes off the beige-head's large breasts. "Oh, I see what you mean…"

Akitsu blinked as she saw the sponsor gawk upon her form. She had seen similar awe-struck gazes from young men, but not from the same-gender. The cryokinetic wondered if she became sick judging from the increase in saliva dripping from her lower lip. "Are you not feeling well, Ms. Tagyoushou?" Akitsu asked in a cordial manner.

"Huh? Oh, I'm alright!" Ms. Tagyoushou snapped out of her trance, wiping the drool from her mouth as she gathered herself. Kai watched the sponsor with a risen brow as he wondered what he had just witnessed. "If you're afraid of what she's wearing, I'm sure I can find something a little less risqué."

"Uh… That wasn't what I actually meant," Kai said, scratching his head in confusion from what he was just witnessing. "I mean she doesn't fight with a weapon. I thought this was a competition for armed combat?"

"Actually, anyone can compete so long as they won a preliminary match. However, I'm only interested in signing up swordsmen. Personally, I've always found them easier to work with." Once again, Kai gave a confused glance at the sponsor. He wondered what she meant by that comment. "How about this; I'll sign her up as a reserve member of your team. That way, you have her as an option whenever you need to."

"I wish to assist you in this tournament, my Ashikabi," Akitsu said in a flat tone. "However, it is your decision and will obey your choice."

Kai mulled over the proposition. Compared to Haihane's weapon style, Akitsu's cryokinesis would raise a few flags. Still, she was a powerful ally and the youth was well aware of how advantageous having her would be. Also, the young man knew it would be unfair to bring only one sekirei and deny the other. A small sigh escaped from Kai's lips as he thought the situation over. _"I guess it wouldn't hurt to put her on support,"_ he thought. _"Besides, Haihane and I will be cutting down the small fry, anyway."_ "Write her down as a reserve teammate."

"Consider her marked in," Ms. Tagyoushou replied as she typed the woman's name on the registration form.

"Thank you, my Ashikabi," Akitsu said with gratitude. "I will not fail you." Kai gave the geisha a light nod.

"Everything appears to be in order. I just need to take this information back to my place to add a few minor details."

"That sounds good, but don't I need to sign a contract or something?" Kai wondered. "This is supposed to be like a job interview, right?"

"Oh, I knew I forgot something!" the redhead exclaimed as she palmed her forehead. "I was in such a rush to get over here that I left the file on my computer."

Akitsu and Kai glanced at one another briefly from the woman's lapse. It was odd for someone to forget a document as important as a contract. "Perhaps we should reschedule this rendezvous on for another time," Akitsu advised as she and Kai got off of their seats.

"Hold on," Ms. Tagyoushou replied as she rose from her seat and grabbed her laptop. "I'll get the papers right now. Give me ten minutes and I'll come back with everything. After all, it's only one small signature."

"Right…" Kai replied. "If you need anything else, you know how to get in touch."

Ms. Tagyoushou let out a small sigh. She didn't think her appointment would end up like this. Of course, this was her first time in her role as a sponsor. "Please, Kai. Just give me a little time. My place is only a few blocks away. I'll return shortly." Kai folded his arms as he thought over the woman's request. Noticing his uncertainty, the sponsor decided to push the deal further. "Remember, I will not only reward you with a hefty sum, but you will have some pretty good equipment that can't be found anywhere else."

For the swordsman, the offer was tempting. It wasn't just because of the money, but the products the manager was crafting sounded promising. After his spar with Karasuba and the fight at the garden, the young man was aware that any advantage mattered. Kai leaned against the back of his seat. "You win," he relented.

"Great, thank you," the redhead replied. "I promise Kai that you won't regret this!" With her laptop held against her bosom, Ms. Tagyoushou quickly left the table and headed for the door. As the woman left the establishment, an unknown male followed after her with his head held low. Once outside, he pulled out his cellphone and made a call.

Kai began to wonder over whether or not he had made the right decision. "Great. So much for a quick trip," the young man thought aloud. "I've been to job interviews that were smoother than this." The ashikabi turned to Akitsu expecting a response. However, the young woman was still watching in the direction of the exit with a scrutinizing glare. "What's wrong? Did she get on your bad side?"

"M.B.I.," the beige-haired woman replied.

"Seriously?" Kai was surprised by the sudden announcement of the company. Curious over the reaction, Kai turned to the window and saw a group consisting of five guards heading in the same general direction that the redheaded woman had left in. "What are they doing down here?"

Akitsu's eyes narrowed from the sight of the soldiers. "It is possible that Ms. Tagyoushou was under surveillance from the company. Those men must have come here to capture and detain her at their headquarters."

"You're kidding me. Why would they want to do that?"

Akitsu shook her head. "I do not have the answer, my Ashikabi. It may be possible she has information regarding the company's inner workings."

Kai glanced at the window as he pondered over Akitsu's words. _"Why would M.B.I. throw its muscle to grab one woman?" _The longer he thought about it, the less sense it made. What was so important that M.B.I. would send its men after Ms. Tagyoushou? While she seemed to be a bit introverted, the woman was far from threatening. Then it hit him. An Ashikabi accompanying a Sekirei having a lengthy conversation with a normal person? Perhaps they believed the swordsman gave the sponsor information regarding the Sekirei Plan and were trying to silence her. Kai nervously gulped._ "Don't tell me it's my fault?"_ the young man thought as guilt and concern began to fill his mind.

"What is your proposal?"

Kai let out a small sigh as he shook his head. "The last thing I wanted to do today was pick a fight with soldiers. However, I'm not going to sit around knowing that they're plucking random people off the street." The young man clutched the handle of the katana on the right side of his body, clutching its grip tightly. "We're helping Ms. Tagyoushou escape and take down those grunts."

"If that is what you wish, my Ashikabi," Akitsu said.

* * *

A few yards down the street at the corner of the block, Ms. Tagyoushou dug into her jacket's pocket and pulled out her keys as she walked toward her ride, a customized cruiser-model motorcycle equipped with a side car connected on its right side. The redhead smiled to herself from the minor faux pas she created. _"How sad is this? Me, the great strategist, forgetting something as simple as printing out paper. If the others knew about this, they wouldn't let me live this down." _As the busty woman hopped on her ride, she froze as the distinct sound of readying rifles caught her ear. The redhead's eyes widened in surprise as she slowly turned her head to face a group of seven M.B.I. soldiers standing behind her. The men stood firm with the barrels of their disruptor rifles directly facing the sponsor and index fingers rubbing against the triggers. "Good afternoon, officers," Ms. Tagyoushou nervously greeted with a sheepish chuckle. "A fine day, isn't it?"

"Step off of the motorcycle slowly, ma'am," the commanding soldier said as he stepped forward.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting off." The redhead cautiously stood up from the two-wheeled transport and raised her hands. She gulped nervously as she glanced at each rifle barrel that was pointed directly at her. The woman was well aware over why they had targeting her and had been dreading this day for nearly a decade. _"Damn it! I've been discovered!"_ she thought.

"It's over, Sekirei number zero-two," the officer continued. "By order of Chairman Hiroto, you are under arrest. You will be sent to M.B.I. headquarters effective immediately."

Ms. Tagyoushou gulped from the soldier's proclamation. "Listen you guys, can't we just talk this over? I'm not the person you're talking about. I have the identification to prove it."

"We know it is you, miss. Now come quietly or we will resort to using force." Without warning, one of the soldiers fell to the ground, letting out a painful cry as he crashed upon the asphalt with a noticeable crack on the back of his helmet. "What the hell was that!?"

"You want to use force?" the voice of a young man called. "Try it with someone who can fight back!" The soldiers turned around and saw Kai and Akitsu standing four meters away. The Ashikabi sneered as the dagger of his whip gauntlet was reeling back to the bracer.

"It's you two!" Ms. Tagyoushou exclaimed with excited mix of joy and hope.

"We are here to aid you, Ms. Tagyoushou," Akitsu replied.

"Intruders!" shouted one of the soldiers.

"Everyone be on your guard! That's an Ashikabi and the scrap number!" the commanding soldier replied. "Engage the hostiles with necessary force."

"Yes, sir!" the remaining five soldiers affirmed. The four soldiers began to open fire upon the two combatants.

**(Title: Survival. Album: MadWorld. Artist: Sick YG.)**

Akitsu quickly reacted by raising an ice barrier to block the onslaught of laser fire. Kai carefully peered over the frozen shield to reassess the situation. The good news was that the soldiers were now focused on them and the redhead was hiding behind her motorbike. The bad news was that they were being pelted by stun blasts and the enemies were closing in upon them. He knew that taking them all on would be suicidal. The only option was to at least cut the numbers and pick them off. "Parting is so hard to do," the youth said to Akitsu as he sat back down. "Think you can make it easier on them?"

Akitsu gave the young man a prompt nod as she understood her Ashikabi's plan. The busty geisha rose from her seat and summoned a trail of ice spikes that tore along the street and toward the troops, throwing them off of their feet. Seeing their chance, both Kai and Akitsu flanked the enemy. With the foes still stunned from the attack, Akitsu took the opportunity to cover one of the down opponents in a block of ice. "No, Wataru!" shouted one of the men as most of his screaming comrade's body was overtaken in frost.

"Damn you, you freak!" the other soldier snarled as he opened fire on Akitsu.

The geisha quickly put up a barrier to defend against the hailing bursts before retaliating with her frozen shards. The blows managed to connect with the enemy, hitting his chest and the rest of his midsection before he collapsed from his injuries. There was only one foe remaining, and the target was petrified by what he witnessed. Akitsu approached the man with light steps as her icicles levitated above her head. Seeing the soldier's fear, the woman stared at the man flatly. She knew she could take him out without any effort. However, the busty Sekirei took a step back. In her mind, the threat was neutralized and fighting and scared opponent would merit no reward. "Your compatriots are merely immobilized," she said. "Go and seek medical aid." The man stared at the beige-head in disbelief. He was sure that the scrap number was prepared to take him out like his comrades. Still, the man saw the opponent's mercy as a blessing as he pushed himself off the ground and retreated from the scene.

On the other side of the ice wall, Kai was busy fighting the remaining three enemies. The young man kept an observant eye on his opponents as he used his agility and his claymore's broad blade to avoid the laser shots. "Keep at him, men!" the lead officer instructed as he stepped behind his two underlings while still opening fire. "You have him on the run!"

"That's not how I see it," Kai said under his breath as he waited for his moment to strike. Luckily for the youth he didn't need to wait long as one of the soldier's rifles ran out of energy. As the soldier began pulling a spare energy pack from his belt, the young man took the opportunity to strike. He approached the soldiers, keeping his body crouched to the ground as moved in a sidewinder pattern. The foes continued to open fire, but their target's speed and stance made him difficult to track. _"Amateurs,"_ Kai thought with a sneer as he noted the soldiers' awful aim despite his distance and heavy weapon trailing behind him. Once in range, Kai swung his large sword in a counter-clockwise stroke with enough force to push the trio back.

Due to the swipe, the soldier who was in trying to replace his gun's energy pack lost a hold of it. "Shit!" the man hissed under his breath. His luck became worse as his waist was wrapped by the cord of Kai's whip gauntlet. Once his foe was snagged, Kai pulled at the enemy and slammed him into his partner with enough force to knock them both out.

With both men down, the commanding officer was the only man left as he sat up and stared at the Ashikabi in shock. Even after witnessing the event, the soldier was in disbelief that one youth was able to take on his soldiers so handily. Still, that didn't mean he wanted to face defeat like his men. The man reached for his weapon lying beside him, hoping he would get a shot in. Only instead of a weapon in his grip, he saw a reflection of himself from a claymore's blade as its owner stood over him. "Think about your next move. Do you really think you can?" Kai asked.

"W-What are you? Why are you doing this?" the man said as he stared back at the Ashikabi and saw the man's expressionless stare. Beads of sweat trailed down the sides of the fear-stricken soldier's face as he waited for an answer from the black male.

Kai's eyes shifted to the gun on the ground and back at the man's anxious face. Seeing how close the enemy's weapon was, the swordsman pushed the rifle aside with the edge of his European-made weapon. "Do you really need to ask?" he asked the soldier in a low, serious tone as he crouched over him. "I'm the guy who's here to stop you." The soldier's eyes widened in shock just before the young man punched the downed foe in the face, knocking him out cold. Kai stood back up and stared down at the unconscious commander. With his opponents down, the young swordsman hurried forward to meet up with Akitsu and his sponsor. "Yo. Are you two alright," Kai asked the two women.

"I have not received any damage from our opponents," Akitsu reported.

"I'll be fine," Ms. Tagyoushou replied as she stood up from her hiding place. The woman glanced over the two's shoulders and was surprised by change in the nearby environment and the fallen soldiers. The woman regained her composure and turned her focus back on Kai. "Why did you two come here? You should know it's dangerous to take on those soldiers."

"We did not wish to see our sponsor detained before we were compensated," Akitsu said bluntly. The geisha's firm response and clear lack of subtlety caught Kai off guard.

Ms. Tagyoushou turned to the voluptuous woman in amusement. "Oh? So that was your motivation, eh?" the redhead teased as she placed her hands against her hips.

"Wait a second! That's not it! Well… That's not the whole reason, anyway!" Kai quickly replied. He then cleared his throat and stood calmly as he began to explain their presence. "From what I saw, those M.B.I. grunts had no business pointing their rifle barrels at your face. Plus…" Kai glanced averted his gaze from the woman as he tried to browsing forming a reason in his head. "Those guys might have thought I… Well, they're overreacting to…"

"If you're talking about the Sekirei Plan, I'm way ahead of you in that regard," the redheaded sponsor nonchalantly explained.

Kai gawked from the woman's statement. Akitsu was also stunned, though her response was more reserved and appeared in the form of a risen right brow. "How is it that you know so much about the Sekirei Plan?" the geisha asked.

"For starters, I knew that there was more to your friend here than just her unique outfit," replied the manager as she eyed the cryokinetic down. "Besides, I'm no stranger to M.B.I.'s operations. Especially since I'm the company's most wanted woman."

Kai shook his head as he groaned from the news. While he knew that his involvement would have dire consequences, the swordsman believed it was a just cause. However, to learn that he had saved a fugitive gave him second thoughts over the ordeal. "Oh, crap," the Ashikabi said as he palmed his forehead. "What did I get myself into?"

Ms. Tagyoushou gave the young man a small smile that both of gratitude and partial apologetic. "If you really want to know, I will tell you." Kai quickly faced the young woman as she took her seat on the bike and started the vehicle back up. "But I do that here. If you want to understand the situation, you'll have to come with me."

Kai stared at the bike and its rider with a reluctant gaze. He glanced at Akitsu to hear her input on the situation before them. "Being both our sponsor and knowledgeable about the Sekirei Plan, we should take this opportunity to learn as much as we can."

The young man gave an agreeing nod, knowing the geisha had a point. "I'm in," Kai said to Ms. Tagyoushou. "Besides, I'm already in enough trouble with M.B.I. Why stop now."

"That's the spirit," the redhead said jovially. "Now hop in." Both Kai and Akitsu took their seat bike's sidecar. Once they were in the seat, Ms. Tagyoushou revved up the motorcycle's throttle before speeding down the street. The purr of the two-wheeled vehicle and the screech of rubber echoed from the distance.

However, the three were unaware that hiding in a nearby alley was the man from the internet café. He peered around the corner and cracked a smirk before pulling out his cellphone and another small device. He dialed a number and pressed the device against his ear. "Hey, you know that redhead? Yeah, she just bolted," he reported. "Apparently, your fine men were taken down by some black guy and his big-tittied girlfriend."

"It's a minor setback. Not a big deal," said the caller on the other end whose voice was that of a youthful woman. "Did you place the tracer on the target's vehicle?"

"Put it right behind your friend's license plate. From what the map's showing, they're head east toward the bay."

"So that's where's she's been hiding all this time. Fine, I'll be over there shortly."

"Hold on a minute," the man quickly replied. "I think I did pretty fulfilling my duty as a concerned citizen. However, I believe there is a small matter of compensation for my troubles."

The girl on the other end was silent, mulling over the snitch's remark. The whistleblower gulped nervously as he waited through the uneasy stall, worried that his greed may result in punishment. "You'll have your payment transferred to your account in due time. Be sure to keep me posted on the motorcycle's whereabouts once it stops moving."

"You can count on me. I'll be sure to let you know." The man hung up his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. Knowing that he was going to be paid for his hard work, he gave a satisfied snicker to himself as he turned his attention back to the map.


	16. Chapter 13: Hidden Omoikane

Author's Note 1: I'll be the first to say that it was about time that I updated this story. When it came to writing out this chapter, I wanted to go all out with the action, drama, humor, and detail. That said, this was among the most difficult set pieces I've written in quite some time.. Hopefully, after three months and twenty something pages of work, this chapter will be enough to satisfy my loyal readers.

Author's Note 2: The word Omoikane is the name of the Shinto goddess of knowledge and wisdom who descended from the Heavens in the old myths. Just thought I'd throw that out there.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hidden Omoikane**

After a bumpy half hour drive through the streets, the trio were now at the southern coastline of Tokyo. Even with the thick helmet fastened tightly on his head, Kai was still able to smell the salty, oceanic air of the nearby sea as he watched small waves ebb and arch over the water's surface. Soaring overhead, a small flock of seagulls listlessly glided along the calm breeze. It wasn't long before the motorcycle passed through an unattended entrance of the Shinigawa Container Terminal, Tokyo's first dock which was built back in 1967. "We're almost there," Ms. Tagyoushou said as they drove down a path at a slower, cruising speed.

"You're telling us you live at the pier?" Kai asked.

"Hey, if you're going to go into hiding, this is as good a place as any." After a few moments of traversing past the giant storage units, the sponsor's ride stopped before a large blue container. Now at the destination, Ms. Tagyoushou pulled out her handheld device and began inputting a password. Once the code was accepted, the box's door unlocked and opened allowing the redhead and her visitors' entry.

Kai and Akitsu hopped off of the vehicle and investigated their surroundings. However, the inside was just an empty space. "Wow. This is a letdown," Kai commented.

Ms. Tagyoushou only snickered before pressing a button on her device again. The floor gave a sudden jerk, nearly knocking Kai and Akitsu off of their feet, before it made it slow descent. The two guests were surprised by both the lift and the lights that activated on the sides of the shaft. After it lowered for five stories, the platform finally reached the bottom where a gate rose open upon their arrival. "We're here," the red head said as she stepped off of the elevator. "Sorry for being a little messy. Had I known I'd have guests, I would've tidied up a bit."

The duo followed their host and was surprised by the sight. It was a large, spacious room filled with technological equipment. The walls on the side were covered in a series of small screens of computers and televisions that either had idle screensavers or miscellaneous M.B.I. logos. Stacks of books of different subjects littered the floor like small towers. However, what really caught Kai's eye was the giant monitor whose size was as large as a theater screen which had the Sekirei symbol as a wallpaper. "About what I said a minute ago… Yeah, I take it back…" a visibly amazed Kai replied.

"This is your abode. Impressive," Akitsu said with a hint of interest.

"I'm glad you two like it," Ms. Tagyoushou said. "It's not exactly a cozy upscale penthouse, but it still has all the comforts I need. Please, feel free to make yourselves at home."

"Right…" Kai said as he recovered from his initial shock. The young man folded his arms and watched the sponsor with serious stare. "Look, you said you'd explain yourself once we were off the street."

The redhead woman sighed from the young man's forwardness. "Has anyone ever said that you need to ease up?" Kai didn't respond to the woman's query. Instead, he kept up his blank glare as he awaited for an explanation. "Fine, I'll tell you what you need to know," Ms. Tagyoushou relented as she fell into a small chair standing just behind her. "Many years ago, I used to work for M.B.I. as the company's information specialist. With my hacking abilities and technological genius, I was basically the strategic adviser for the corporation."

"Why would they need a strategic adviser?"

"Perhaps it was for the company's less than scrupulous operations," Akitsu said.

"Nice to know you're getting the picture," Ms. Tagyoushou said. "You see, I, along with a few other people, were members of a powerful team handpicked directly by the chairman, Minaka Hiroto. Let's just say the things we did might have tread on a few international treaties."

"Okay, I get where you're coming from," Kai said. "You're a retiree from M.B.I. who left because of the things that they swept under the rug."

"A retiree? You make it sound like I'm an old lady in the Kansai region," Ms. Tagyoushou replied, feeling offended by the young man's statement.

However, the young man ignored her outcry and continued to speak. "Still, I don't see why they'd go through all the trouble of trying to grab you like that. Why spend the resources and energy trying to capture you after ten years? This is starting to sound like the Bourne trilogy with Matt Damon; it's a fun romp on film, but just a wasteful cat-and-mouse game in reality."

"Well, there's more to it than that," the redhead began. "Remember when I said I was the one providing M.B.I. information? It's not so much that I'm good with computers than I have a special knack for understanding technology. An actual connection if you know what I mean?"

"A connection with technology…" Kai repeated to himself as he wondered what the woman before him meant. However, it didn't take long for him to understand the hint as he palmed his face in response. "Oh no. Don't tell me you're a Sekirei?"

The redhead chuckled. "That's right. My real name is actually Matsu, Sekirei number two. Ms. Tagyoushou is just an alias I use when I'm out on the town."

"Okay, it's all making sense. You left the company before the Sekirei Game began. Because you're an information-type Sekirei who knows much about the company's dirty little secrets, they basically want to ground you before that brain of yours falls into someone else's hands."

"Now you're getting closer to the truth," Matsu applauded.

"Well isn't that just fantastic," Kai said cynically as he shook his head. "I'm in it deeper than I thought."

Akitsu gave a worried glance to her Ashikabi, seeing both the young man's annoyance and anxiety. Though considering that he had helped M.B.I.'s most wanted escape capture, the swordsman's emotions were understandable. "Ms. Matsu, since you are now within the confines of your safe house, will you be secured?"

"Of course I am!" Matsu chirped. "This place is my favored underground burrow. Not only are we deep beneath the surface, but the entrance we took is locked by ten inches of solid steel titanium and concrete. Also, in case of emergencies, I have a few tunnels that lead out of the docks altogether. Why did you ask?"

"I believe it is best that we make our leave. Since you are safe at this hideout, there is no reason for us to stay here. Not unless we wish to further indulge the company's ire."

"Aw, do you really have to go? It's been so long since I've had contact with anyone. After all, it does get a little lonely down here." A lecherous smile grew along Matsu's lips as she leered at both Akitsu and Kai. "Maybe we can take the time to know each other a little better."

"No offense, Matsu, but Akitsu and I already have our plate full as it is," Kai quickly replied. "Despite how cool it would sound, 'renegade' is not a title I want to carry. Don't really want the attention, especially when it involves disruptor rifle barrels pointed at my skull."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the redhead said in a low, guilty tone. "I'm sorry for roping you into this mess. If I was frank with you in the beginning, none of this would have happened. Hopefully, M.B.I. won't bring the hammer on you two. After all, you are still an Ashikabi participating in the game. Besides, it's me who they're after, anyway."

A small sigh escaped Kai's lips as he witness the regret appearing on Matsu's face. Despite his concern, the young man had calmed a bit as he knew that blaming the informative redhead was pointless. "No, it's fine. It was my decision to fight those guys." A warm smile grew on Matsu's face as she heard Kai's remark. She felt a strange ease from the black male's calm as well as gratitude for his transgressions. It was thanks to him that she managed to escape from M.B.I.'s grasp. As she was about to speak, the cool blue screens from the computers and televisions became a bold, flashing red light as a loud siren rang through the chamber. Each screen read "Intruder Alert!" in large, bold hiragana. "What the Hell is going on here!?" Kai hollered as he and Akitsu covered their ears from the intense noise.

Matsu hurried to her main computer and began hastily inputting commands. The large monitor displayed four split screens recorded by cameras outside displaying a few M.B.I. soldiers patrolling the perimeter. "This area has been compromised," Akitsu said monotonously.

"You're kidding! How did they discover us? I thought this place was a safe house?"

Matsu thought over the situation for a short moment. The redhead then hurried to her motorcycle and began inspecting the vehicle. Kai and Akitsu watched as the young woman glanced over the bike. By the time she arrive at the posterior end with the license plate was, the fugitive plucked a small device from the metal plate. "Damn! Somebody slipped a bug on me before we came here." Matsu threw the device on the ground and crushed it under her boot.

"Shit! So it looks like we've been found out."

"Not necessarily," Matsu said as she went to a computer on the left side of the wall. "Judging by the soldier's placement, they're still searching. The tracer gave them a general location."

"So they have some idea on where to look. It won't really help them if they can't pinpoint us, right? Plus you said that the entrance is sealed shut."

"Yes, but like I said, I'm their top fugitive. On the off chance that they find out where I am, they'll pull all the stops to capture me. They'll bring in a special excavation equipment to dig up this entire dock."

"Fan-friggin'-tastic..."

"What do you plan to do now, Ms. Matsu?" Akitsu asked.

"Considering how this place is now compromised, the only thing I can do is relocate. However, I can't just leave all the precious data behind."

"So you're going to try and take all these gadgets with you?" Kai asked. "Good luck with that, lady."

"That isn't what I meant," the redhead said as she shook her head. "I can transfer the data to another server and then wipe the information clean from here. Once I arrive at my next hideout, the information that was on these computers will already be uploaded to the hardware in my new location."

"That sounds all well and good. Though there's got to be a catch."

"Unfortunately, there is. The process might take under ten minutes, but that's just a rough estimate. I haven't moved this much data since I first left M.B.I. all of those years ago."

Kai closed his eyes as he thought over the situation. A smart man would leave the scene before being caught by a corporation's private army. It was like Matsu said, their only target was her while he and Akitsu were simply a nuisance. Still, he wasn't comfortable with leaving the redhead at the mercy of the soldiers. _"I really hope I don't regret this,"_ Kai thought as he bit his lower lip. He turned to Akitsu, who nodded in support for the swordsman's choice. "Matsu, where's the nearest exit?"

"It's to your right. The path's a little dark, but it should lead you to an entrance a couple blocks away."

"Good. Use that as your escape route once you're finished with everything here. Akitsu and I are going topside to buy you as much time as possible."

"What!?" a shocked Matsu replied. "You're actually going to do that?"

"Why shouldn't we? If you left M.B.I. and you haven't done anything malicious, then there's no reason for those guys to cage you. Sekirei or not, you're still a person that has the right to be free."

The red-haired Sekirei paused as she replayed Kai's statement. It was hard for her to believe that someone she had just met was willing to fight on her behalf. Even more surprising was the fact that said person was an Ashikabi, a person who should instead be attempting to wing her. "Kai…"

"Also, you are our manager," Akitsu added. "If you were to be captured, our business venture would face an unsatisfying conclusion."

Kai palmed his head from the busty Sekirei's remark while Matsu only giggled. "Let's go, Akitsu." The cryokinetic geisha nodded as she followed her Ashikabi to the lift.

"Hold on," Matsu called, catching the duo before they stepped into the elevator. "I have something for you before you leave." As the redhead left the room, Kai and Akitsu glanced at one another, wondering what the woman had in mind.

By the time she returned, Matsu arms were full of metal pieces. "That's armor," Kai said.

"Well, aren't you perceptive," the redhead replied. "If you go out as you are, you won't last a minute against the troops. Even with Akitsu's power, those soldiers will overwhelm you. At least with this equipment, the odds will shift in your favor, even if the advantage is slight."

Kai grabbed one of the pieces from the redhead's possession, scanning the metal plate with a studious eye. It appeared to be a gauntlet made of a thick, yet comfortable cloth and fingers encased in metallic plates. "It looks like some regular old junk to me. I'm all for added protection, but I don't want to get bogged down."

Matsu let out a small chuckle. "Do you already doubt my creativity?" she asked, to which Kai gave the redhead a quirked brow. "This 'old junk' is made of a durable and lightweight metal. Aside from the material, I've added some experimental tech that will boost your abilities. For example, that gauntlet you're holding will increase the strength of your swings. Also, these greaves will boost leg strength, making you faster and improving your jumps."

"Talk about dressed to kill," an impressed Kai said. "Though if this stuff is so great, why aren't you wearing it?"

"Honestly, I was never the type to come out swinging. I'm pretty useless in a fight. The only reason I even made those things was because it was a slow and boring week. Though now that you're here, it's a perfect chance to see how my armor holds up in an actual combat setting."

Kai dropped his gaze. Judging from Matsu's conversation, the young man was basically a guinea pig. While he was alright with being given equipment that may give him an edge, a sense of uncertainty over the armor's effectiveness was starting to crawl up his spine. "This gives a whole new meaning to the term 'donating my body to science'."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm seventy-eight percent sure that my patented armor will keep you from sustaining any mortal damage," the redhead replied confidently. "That, and coupled with the skill you have, there's no way you can lose."

"Seventy-eight percent, huh? With an estimate like that, now I'm just brimming with confidence," the black male said cynically. Matsu shook her head, paying no heed to the swordsman's apparent doubt. She then walked up to the young man and took his phone from his pocket. "H-Hey! What are you doing with that?"

"Relax, Kai. I'm just putting in my number." The young man relaxed as he watched the woman add her number to his cellphone's address book. Once she finished, the woman tossed the device back to its owner, who managed to catch it with one hand. "If there's anything you need, just give me a call."

"Okay. Thanks, Matsu." Kai joined Akitsu at the elevator and pressed the button located on the left side. "Are you ready to do this, Akitsu?"

"Yes, my Ashikabi," the diligent cryokinetic said with a nod. Once the gate opened, the two stepped onto the platform.

"Be careful when you're up there," Matsu advised. "I'm sure it's crawling with M.B.I. guards up there. Once I gather enough information, I'll give you two a heads up."

"We'll be fine. You just do what you have to do," Kai said. After the gate closed, the elevator made its ascent to the top, sending the two back to the surface. Once the duo was out of sight, Matsu hurried to her main terminal and began the transfer procedure. Time was a major factor and she knew that the soon the files were sent, the sooner she and her new allies could safely escape.

* * *

Waiting just outside of the containment depot's entrance, accompanied by an entourage of soldiers, stood a youthful woman with dusty brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her short-sleeved dress was mostly white with a loose black gown warn over it. Her neck was wrapped in a small collar that was adorned with a small red ribbon and she wore another one (this one being a long, blue cloth) on the back of her head. Her outfit was completed with a pair of black gloves and thigh-high boots. Leaning against a customized scythe (whose pole was as tall as herself and a blade half the size), she let out a haughty guffaw. _"We've finally found her at last!" _the woman thought, proud of her success. _"After all this time, that fugitive Matsu will finally be captured, and it will be I who shall claim the credit! Oh, this is so delicious. My first assignment since I joined the Disciplinary Squad and already things are falling into place. Once Natsuo hears of my success, he'll fall head over keels for me. Take that, Benitsubasa!"_

"Miss Yomi!" one of the soldiers called as he hurried over to the woman. "Our squad has completed conducting a search of the area."

"Oh? And what have your men found?" The soldier was silent as he mentally deliberated over the answer. "Well spit it out? Tell me the news!" Yomi pressed on, her fingers tapping against the pole of her scythe.

"W-We have failed to assess the location of the target, ma'am," the soldier reluctantly reported. "It is possible that the criminal pulled a fast one on us and-!"

The officer's explanation was cut short as the blade of Yomi's weapon caught the man and pulled him closer to the Sekirei. Once in range, the dusky-haired woman grabbed the man under his face, crushing his cheeks together as she peered at the underling. "You seem to have a lot on your mind," she said in a low, intimidating voice. "However, I don't want to hear your theories. I expect you to fulfill your instructions and give me progress. If not…" Sweat poured from the man's face as he saw Yomi's lips curl into a murderous smirk. He could feel the bladed edge of her weapon rubbing closer into the back of his neck, aware of the Sekirei's delight and sincerity of torment. "Then what good are you to me?"

"W-Wait, ma'am!" one of the soldiers called as he left the armored vehicle. He hurried to the scythe-wielder, hoping to stave off the woman's wrath upon her comrade. "I have just received word from the Jet Brigade. They reported a fresh set of tracks just southeast of our location."

"Tracks you say?" Yomi asked as she released her victim from her scythe's hold. The soldier faltered to the ground as he cupped the shallow cut on his neck.

"Yes, ma'am. We have ground units looking into it as we speak."

"Good. It seems you people aren't as useless as you appear." Yomi turned her attention to the soldier. "Have the contingent continue the search. While you're at it, I want the Jet Brigade to fall back and return here. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Miss Yomi," the messenger confirmed with a respectful salute. With his orders given, the soldier hurried back to the vehicle and began sending the message.

"_Good. Everything's coming together just the way I had hoped,"_ Yomi thought to herself. _"Matsu, you're as good as mine."_

* * *

With their orders given, a small troop of soldiers hurried about the scene. Carrying dsruptor rifles, they were ready to finally apprehend M.B.I.'s most wanted woman. Flying overhead in the opposite direction was another group of soldiers. Unlike their grounded counterparts, these men wore stark white armor and traveled using winged jetpacks created from M.B.I.'s science division. These were members of the Jet Brigade; a specialized troop sent on reconnaissance missions and for aerial support.

Unbeknownst to the passing squad, Yahan was taking refuge in a narrow space between a pair of large shipping containers. Once the men had passed, the nomadic Sekirei emerged from her hiding spot, letting out a sigh as she glanced at the direction they left in. _"Just what I needed right now; extra competition from M.B.I.'s cronies,"_ the woman thought with stern eyes as she was perturbed by the amount of activity in the vicinity. The Sekirei had hoped that her search would be easier after losing her rival, Kuruse. Though considering that she had been on reconnaissance for an hour and was now forced to avoid patrolling M.B.I. troopers, Yahan found such thinking naive and unlikely.

As she lowered her gaze to formulate a plan, the dark-skinned Sekirei noticed some scuff marks between her feet. "What is this supposed to be?" Yahan asked herself as she knelt to the ground, gently touching the tread marks to further investigate. Considering the pattern and how dark the marks were before they faded, she was sure that the tracks were fresh. "Someone recently drove through here on a motorcycle," she surmised. The drifter's eyes followed the scruff marks down the path and saw that they turned at a nearby corner. While she was uncertain over how much of a clue the tread trail was, the Sekirei shrugged as she acknowledged that there weren't any other leads for her to follow up on.

Leaping on the top of a nearby shipping unit to avoid detection from any nearby soldiers, Yahan followed the marks down the path and around the bend. She managed to discreetly pass the armed men from earlier as she continued to follow the clue. After a few minutes of tracking, the nomadic Sekirei jumped onto the ground and stood in front of a nearby blue container that was situated in its own space. "This is where it ends," the woman said to herself as she placed a hand on the door, glancing over it for any way of entry. "If I'm right, then the person the Professor directed me to must be inside of here." While she felt along the locked entrance, the woman paused as she felt small vibrations rattling against them. Yahan pressed the side of her head against the box and heard the humming of a machine. "What is that?" she wondered with heightened curiosity. Knowing that whatever was inside was being quickly brought up to the surface, the lithe woman took a step away from the entrance and hopped onto the unit. From the roof, she laid in wait until the vibrations stopped and the doors finally opened.

"Man, I can't believe how it suddenly became so bright," Kai jested as he and Akitsu exited the containment unit, shielding his eyes from the sun's brightness.

"We were deep underground with our vision subjected to a very dim light," Akitsu replied. "Our eyesight had to adapt to the darkness of the environment and must readjust now that we're outside."

"I know that. Still, it's a surprise considering we were down there for only a short period of time," the youthful swordsman said as he rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, the sound of oncoming footsteps caught his and Akitsu's ears. Knowing that they wouldn't be alone, Kai drew his katana and flyssa as his Sekirei created her shards of ice. After a short moment, a wall of M.B.I.'s armed men appeared before them with rifles aimed straight at them. "Well, look who's here. The welcoming committee," the black swordsman said.

"It appears that these soldiers follow a steep learning curve," the cryokinetic scrap number critiqued as she stepped beside her comrade.

Kai cracked a smile from Akitsu's dry quip. "Then I think it's time to teach them a painful lesson."

**(Title: Breathe. Album: MadWorld. Artist: Ox.)**

As the soldiers aimed their disruptor rifles at the duo, Akitsu stepped in front of Kai and sent forth numerous ice needles that shot up from the ground. The cryokinetic's technique managed to break the soldiers' formation and temporarily stunned the foes. Seeing his chance, Kai charged forward and began his assault on the foes, slashing through the mob with his two swords. Focusing on one of the enemies, he unleashed a swift combo of strikes that overwhelmed the opponent. Once that enemy was taken down, he shot a line from his whip gauntlet to vault him to another foe. Just as he was ready to strike, the other soldiers began to open fire upon both him and Akitsu. However, Kai managed to get behind the enemy and use him as a shield while Akitsu leaped high into the air to avoid the laser bursts. Once she evaded their attacks, the chained geisha unleashed a barrage of ice upon the men below using her Tsurara Fubuki. Pelted by the sharp icicles, the opponents were too busy trying to fend off the flurry to effectively focus on the Ashikabi swordsman's raid.

While the couple fought against the M.B.I. agents, Yahan watched the spectacle with a mix of surprise and intrigue, despite the outward calmness of her expression. Usually, an Ashikabi and their Sekirei would retreat from the sight of M.B.I.'s soldiers instead of combating them head-on. Of course, this pair was a clearly unusual duo. Aside from fighting armed men with swords, there weren't many Ashikabi who allied themselves with a scrap number, a detail Yahan quickly caught on from the woman's displaced symbol. However, there was something about how they were fighting that caught the nomadic Sekirei's attention. Apart from their apparent skill and flashiness, the two's movements were very quick and each attack was a hard-hitting strike. _"They're guarding something,"_ she thought intuitively. _"It's possible that whatever, or whoever, they're protecting is the same thing I've been seeking."_ It was at that moment that the container's doors began to close. With the battle before her as a convenient diversion, Yahan jumped down from her perch and entered the storage box just before the doors closed shut.

After the last soldier was struck down by a slash from Kai's katana, the battle had ended in the heroes' favor. Small ice fragments and defeated bodies strewn about the ground as Kai sheathed his weapons as Akitsu ice evaporated into the air. "Now that we have faced the fodder, we must focus on our main objective," said the beige-headed woman.

"You're right. I'm betting they're waiting back at the entrance. All we need to do is take out whoever's in charge. While I don't like being the center of attention, it would mean that Matsu would have less to worry about."

"Then we should hurry before more of these grunts arrive." Kai gave the woman an agreeing nod.

He then pulled out his cellphone and dialed Matsu's number. "Hey Matsu, how's the transfer coming?"

"It's still going to take some time," the redhead said as she typed at a vigorous speed. "I'm currently at twenty-six percent."

"I understand. Anyway, Akitsu and I just got into a little mix-up with some of M.B.I.'s underlings."

"Wait a second! Are you telling me they were already here?" the panicked woman replied.

"Just like I said," the swordsman said calmly. "It's possible that since these guys found their way here, back-up won't be far behind."

"Okay. Tell me what you need."

"I want some intel on any search parties getting too close for comfort. But more importantly, I need to know where the leader of this outfit is," Kai explained. "Once we get that guy's attention, you'll be free to bail."

"Kai…" With a nod, Matsu sent the data to Kai's phone. "I've hacked into M.B.I.'s communications. You now have the location of the search parties in this terminal. As for where the leader might be, there's plenty of activity over at the entrance. If you're planning to take him on, that's a good place to start."

"I figured as much. Thanks." Kai closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "Okay, I have the 4-1-1. Let's start giving these guys a bad day."

"If that is what you wish, my Ashikabi," Akitsu said. Heading eastward to the direction of the entrance, the duo began launching their attack against the opposing forces.

* * *

Despite the sliver of light coming from the crack between the doors, the inside of the storage box was still pitch black. However, this black out was no hindrance for Yahan, who was able to see thanks to her night vision (a genetically enhanced gift courtesy of her adjuster). With her altered sight, the nomadic woman scanned the seemingly empty space. _"This is odd,"_ she thought as she folded her arms in disappointment. _"With how fervent those two were, I expected they were protecting something valuable."_ As she glanced over the area, a two-foot high rectangular object at the far side of the area caught her eye. Drawn by curiosity, the gypsy-like Sekirei dashed over to the ware and found it to be a console with a hand print scanner and a keypad with numbers. _"I've seen this kind of machine. It's usually a manual override for some kind of gate,"_ the raven-haired Sekirei deduced. _"Let's see what it unlocks…"_ Drawing her dagger from its sheath behind her hip, Yahan knelt in front of the console and used the knife to pry off the front panel. After doing so, the spy began rewiring the device. After a few minutes, the equipment's screen began to flash as a portion of the floor suddenly shifted. Yahan rose back to her feet and smiled from her accomplished task. _"Good. Now time to see where this thing goes."_ Once the infiltrator stepped on the ground, she rode the elevator down the shaft until she arrived at Matsu's lab.

Yahan stepped off of the lift and saw a busy Matsu hard at work on her computer. Due to the importance of the task, the redhead was unaware that she had company. _"This must be who the Professor sent me to see,"_ the nomadic femme fatale theorized as she watched the woman carefully. "So this is where you've holed yourself up," Yahan called, finally grabbing Matsu's attention.

The red-haired Sekirei quickly faced the intruder, shocked by the woman's sudden appearance. "Damn it!" she cursed as she warily eyed the raven-haired woman. "How did you get in here? Kai and Akitsu said that they dealt with M.B.I.'s goons?"

"Who ever said I was working with M.B.I.?" Yahan asked nonchalantly as she began stepping toward the biker. "I'm basically a free agent."

"If that's the case, then what does that have to do with me?" Matsu asked with a spiteful tone.

"It's all a simple matter of information, something you are a master at getting. From what I understand, only you have the resources I need to find a certain someone. You can tell me what I want to know here or after I deliver you to M.B.I. It makes no difference to me either way. In the end, I will get what I want."

Matsu's eyes narrowed at the femme fatale. Studying her stance and noticing the dagger held in the intruder's grip, the information specialist was aware of how serious her threat was. Despite the desire to fend off the infiltrator, the redhead knew any attempt in doing so would be futile due to her lack of combat prowess. "Who's the person you want information on?" the hacker conceded.

"You really are as smart as they say," Yahan said, satisfied the Matsu's willingness. "Give me everything you have on the elusive Aka-chan." As Matsu went to work on the order and her own personal task, Yahan fixed her gaze on one of the monitors' screens, watching as a certain Ashikabi and discarded number proceed through the maze containers.

* * *

Just as his back slammed against a nearby shipping box, the soldier's body was quickly encased in ice. His panicked screams died down as the biting chill blanketed much of his form, leaving only his head and shoulders free as he slipped into unconsciousness. Kai and Akitsu relaxed their stances after ending another battle against a troop of soldiers. "Nice job," the young man applauded. "This was the last of the search teams." The swordsman walked ahead and stood beside the frozen foe as he glanced around the corner of the vessel. About a few meters away, the young man saw the gated entrance blocked by a small barricade of armored vehicles and armed guards as a few members of personnel wandered about the scene. Standing at the gate keeping watch on the depot was an M.B.I. soldier wearing a stark white ensemble. It was clear that they had found the base of operations.

Kai inched away from the corner and signaled Akitsu to approach. "What strategy have you plotted, Master Kai?"

"I say we focus on moving those trailers that are blocking the entrance. Your ice powers should be more than enough to get the job done. Though the real problem is figuring out how we're going to get close enough without giving ourselves away. Rushing them would end in disaster and there's no cover between here and the gate."

"Perhaps we should take advantage of an abundant resource," Akitsu advised as she turned her attention to the ground behind them.

Kai glanced at the cryokinetic in confusion from her remark. It wasn't until he also turned his attention to the fallen soldiers that he realized what Akitsu was driving at. "No… You're kidding…" the youthful swordsman objected as he turned back to his Sekirei. "Where did you even get such an idea?"

"I saw such a plan unfold on a broadcast from one of Haihane's programs. I believe it pertained to a medical practitioner with no name who traveled in a British police box."

Kai blinked from Akitsu's explanation before letting out a small sigh. Of course she had to watch the t.v. for an idea like that to come to mind. "No one's going to buy this." Despite the dubious swordfighter's reluctance, Akitsu continued giving her silent stare. "Look, I'm just saying that the chances of it working are… slim…" The young man was unable to stay composed as the geisha's stern, unflinching gaze pierced through him. The black Ashikabi began to sweat as he cracked a sheepish smile. Between Akitsu's icy stare and the lack of other avenues to build a strategy upon, the young man had no choice but to relent. "Fine, you win," the young man said in defeat as he looked down on the soldiers and their garb. "It's one thing to go around and beat up soldiers. Impersonating one is a whole different animal. Especially when they're wearing all of that green. Makes me want to hurl just from looking at it…"

* * *

"Delta Team, respond!" a communications officer hastily called on his walkie-talkie. However, the only thing he could hear was a shallow static.

"Well?" Yomi asked as she stood behind the man as the toe of her boot tapping against the ground.

The official gulped in fear as he turned to face the scythe-wielding Sekirei. "I'm sorry, ma'am. We have lost contact with Delta Team, along with the others," he reported.

"Useless," the Disciplinary Squad Sekirei spat as her scythe's beak appeared in front of the man's face, whose fearful expression was reflected on the blade. He stood still for fear that any unwarranted movement could cleave his head from his neck. "This is such a waste." Withdrawing her scythe, Yomi made her way to one of the armored vehicles. "I'll be in the vehicle. Keep me posted in case anything comes up."

"Y-Yes, ma'am," the communications officer said. Once the dirty blonde entered the armored vehicle and closed the door, the officer relaxed and let out a disgusted sigh. "Crazy psycho-bitch," he muttered under his breath before he left for his own trailer to continue his assignment.

Meanwhile near the entrance, the sentry noticed two figures in the distance approaching his location. One of them was a seemingly exhausted Akitsu, her body and clothes being covered in dirt as her hands were handcuffed behind her back. Leading her forward with a disruptor rifle pointed at her back was Kai clothed in M.B.I. armor, his face covered by the thick goggles of the hard helmet. The guarding soldier's eyes narrowed behind his goggles as he watched the two, suspicious over the sight. "Hold it right there," he said to the two as he blocked their path. "What is this, soldier?"

"Sir, I have captured the rogue Sekirei that has been impeding with our mission!" the disguised Ashikabi declared, his voice carrying a hint of uncertainty.

The guard examined Akitsu with a wary eye, his grip tightening around his rifle. As she was being looked over, the busty cryokinetic remained dead still as she kept a fixed gaze to the ground. "So this is the scrap number I've heard about, huh? I'm sure the scientists back at HQ will be busy with this one." The busty Sekirei's eyes narrowed in response to the soldier's proclamation. The thought of returning to M.B.I.'s labs left a bad taste in her mouth. "So where's the Ashikabi? The reports said that this one was accompanied by a black male. Where is he?"

"The black guy? He's long gone, sir. He fought against us like a demon from Hell along with this scrap number. Thankfully, I managed to get in a lucky shot on the Sekirei and disabled her powers. He tried fighting back, but retreated somewhere in the depot after he realized he stood no chance." The guard watched the young soldier with an analyzing gaze, trying to discern his story's validity. To the sentry, the details sounded sensible, though there was something still nagging at him. "Sir?" the young man asked in concern as he tried to keep back any sign of nervousness.

"Tell me, soldier. Which team were you assigned to?" the sentry asked with scrutiny.

"I was a part of Delta Team, the last one to engage the enemies, sir! To be honest, this was my first field assignment."

"You're a rookie, huh? Is that why you're carrying around those swords?"

The young soldier momentarily shut his eyes tightly as he was called out on his equipment. While it was true carrying around the weapons would call for suspicion, the youth had hoped (on the slimmest of chances) that the guard would let it slide. "Actually, yes," the male quickly said. "Two of them are mine, but this big one was dropped by that Ashikabi before he ran."

"Heh. You really are an amateur. Bringing swords to a gunfight. I don't know whether you're crazy or stupid." Kai's eyes narrowed behind the glare of his lenses. The young man wanted to retaliate and show the soldier just how much his blades fared against the rifle. However, he composed himself, knowing that such an action would blow their cover. "Well, at least you managed to apprehend a suspect and get a souvenir. All and all, I say you did well on your first day," the older man congratulated. "Hopefully we'll be done with this place by the end of the day. In the meantime, escort the scrap number into the holding cell in the far trailer."

"Yes, sir!" the young man said with a salute before resuming his duties. He glanced behind him to see if the sentry was watching him. Knowing that the man was keeping guard, Kai smirked at a plan well done. "I can't believe this is working," he said in a low and surprised tone. "That guy actually fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Sorry for doubting your plan."

"It wouldn't have been possible without your convincing performance, Master Kai," Akitsu replied in a matching volume.

"Guess those acting classes in high school paid off," the young swordsman jested with a clever smirk. "Now that we've made it this far, it's time to get it twisted. When I get you to the trailer, you start doing what you do."

"As you wish, my Master." The two continued forth to the vehicle ahead. With each step, Kai glanced to each corner of his eye, making sure that his cover wasn't blown. Akitsu, on the other hand, continued playing her role of prisoner as she pressed ahead and kept a low profile (well, as low as a captive in an enemy base could be).

Just as the two had reached their destination, the door to the vehicle opened before them and standing at the entrance was Yomi. The dirty blonde woman gazed down on the duo with a malicious smirk. "Well, hello there. It's so nice of you to join me," the Sekirei welcomed.

"Ma'am, I have captured one of the two suspects," Kai replied as he returned to playing his role.

"I can see that," Yomi said as she approached the duo, her scythe held low by her left hand. The casually dressed woman stretched her right hand to Akitsu's face and cupped her chin. "So you're the infamous scrap number who's been making a mess of our operation," the woman spoke with a soft, seductive tone as she lifted the geisha's face up, inspecting Akitsu's frame and exposed outfit with her brown eyes. "What a naughty little thing you are. I bet you love strutting around like that so lasciviously." The young woman cracked a lecherous smile as her hand glided along Akitsu's milky skin, slowly running her palm until it rested upon the woman's bosom. Akitsu continued to keep up her stoic demeanor, fight to keep back a blush from Yomi's sensual touch. Yomi then turned to the disguised soldier, still sporting her slick grin. Kai could only stand back and stare at the two women as blood slowly ran from his nostril and his heart rapidly beat. While a part of the swordsman wanted to stop the Yomi from fondling Akitsu, he couldn't help but become entranced by the erotic sight. "I'm sure the one you call Ashikabi takes enjoyment in seeing you like this. Your giant tits on full display for the very world to see as you strut along the streets. Am I right, you perverted boy?"

Kai broke out of his trance as he realized his cover was blown, his body tensing up from the woman's deduction. It wasn't because he was surprised that his masquerade had failed, but because they're plan fell through at an inopportune time. _"Damn. We were so close,"_ he thought while he bit his bottom lip.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't know about this? You're such a fool!" Tightening her grip on the pole, the woman swung her scythe toward Akitsu, nearly decapitating her with its blade. Luckily, the cryokinetic managed to jump away from the enemy's strike, narrowly missing the surprise swing just before she hit the ground.

"I knew this was too easy," the young man said as he helped Akitsu from the ground. He took out a key from one of the pockets and freed the scrap number from her binds. "Even so, there's no way you'll stop us?" Yomi shook her head from the young man's statement. Standing her grim weapon beside her, the brunette snapped her fingers. Kai's eyebrow rose in confusion as he wondered what the point of her action was supposed to signify. His question was quickly answered once he saw three Jet Brigade soldiers arise from the trailers behind Yomi and approach her location, hovering twenty feet above the ground. Racing in from the duo's backside, another member (the one who was assigned to sentry duty), joined his aerial brethren. "Oh hell no!" a shocked Kai yelled as he and Akitsu saw the idle soldiers. "You have jetpacks up in this bitch!? When the Hell did this suddenly become an issue of the Rocketeer?"

"Do you like what you see? This is M.B.I.'s Jet Brigade, the world's premiere individualized aerial strike force. However, since their status hasn't been publicized, I'm afraid we'll have to detain you in order to keep their existence classified."

"That will not happen," Akitsu said as she called forth her ice crystals while Kai braced himself in a defensive posture.

Yomi chuckled from the team's defiance. "We will see."

**(Title: There They Go. Album: The Rising Tied. Artist: Fort Minor; Mike Shinoda; Sixx John.)**

The Jet Brigade flew ahead, firing their rifles upon their ground-bound targets. Both Kai and Akitsu were forced to defend themselves, sidestepping from the wingmen's path with Akitsu shielding herself with her ice daggers. Once they passed, Akitsu countered with a volley of ice shards. While three of the enemies used their agility to avoid the barrage, one of the flyers were hit from behind, a wayward shard lodging itself into the jetpack and causing the pilot to loose altitude.

Seeing a chance, Kai rushed to the foe and jumped before firing his whip gauntlets to propel himself forward. Knowing he was caught, the Jet Brigade member turned to fire upon the youth, but was instead struck in the chest with a kick that knocked him back. "Let's try that again!" the young man shouted as he tried striking again, only for his line to miss as the foe made a hard right turn from the daggers' path. The low-flying enemy began to shoot at Kai, who used his mobility to avoid the bursts and his whips to lash at the enemy. However, Kai noticed another flyboy rapidly approaching from his flank in an attempt to tackle him. In order to avoid the incoming attack, the young man rolled away, just missing the blow. However, he now found himself in the crosshairs of his first enemy, who was ready to pull the trigger. "No way!" the youth shouted as he threw a dagger at the foe's gun barrel, causing the enemy to misfire off to the side. Kai then grabbed onto the aerial soldier's ankle and dragged him along the ground before leaping on top of him and delivering a knockout punch. Kai then turned to the second opponent, who was aiming his weapon as he approached the young man. The swordsman quickly fled from the defeated opponent just as the other enemy opened fire. Avoiding the laser shots, the youth dove behind a small pile of metal boxes to use as refuge from the blasts. Sweat poured from his face and his pulse skyrocketed as he carefully glanced over the top of a box. Kai watched as the man hovered closer, still blasting at the target's defense. _"Okay… What do I do?"_ he thought just before narrowly ducking from a stray laser bolt. As he took his breath from evading the blast, the black male noticed a small pipe lying on the ground before him. He reached the object and grabbed it in his clutches. It was a thick pole, possibly made of steel, and carried a good amount of weight. Seeing the small object and hearing the lasers shots behind him, Kai remembered that there was another rifle lying on the ground belonging to the flyboy he had grounded. He tightened his grip on the metal stick as he plotted against the foe, knowing his plan depending on his quickness to have a chance of working. Taking one last breath to calm his nerves, Kai stood up and faced the Jet Brigade soldier before hurling the rod at him. The stick made impact at the man's left shoulder, stunning him for a second as his focus turned to his injury. Kai then vaulted over the box and fired a fang from the whip gauntlet to vault himself at the enemy, his feet slamming against the hovering sniper's chest just before he bounced off and landed behind him. "Bastard!" the soldier shouted as he turned to counter Kai's assault. Before the enemy could pull the trigger, the swordsman quickly reeled the defeated man's rifle and slammed it against the current foe with enough force to daze the opponent. "I got this shit!" Kai shouted as he charged after the now defenseless foe. Leaping forward, Kai drew his claymore from his sheath and delivered a powerful downward slash. The finishing stroke caused the defeated soldier to fall from his ripped harness and the jetpack to spiral into the air before crashing hard on the ground in a small fireball.

Akitsu was dealing with the remaining duo of soldiers who were circling her from overhead. The busty scrap number fired her ice needles into the sky in hopes of taking down the enemies. However, since the targets were at a lengthy distance, the Jet Brigade soldiers easily noted the attack's trajectory and evaded the shards' trail. The aerial foes then opened fire upon the ground-bound Sekirei, forcing her back into the side of a trailer and raise an ice barrier in defense. The geisha peered over her wall and began formulating a suitable tactic as she watched the unrelenting brigands unloading their rifles. Knowing that her last attempt was a failure, Akitsu knew that she needed a way to get in the air without being shot down and disabled. The only way such a plan would work was if her attacker's attention was shifted, even if it was for a brief second. Unfortunately, the soldiers had the woman pinned in a proverbial corner. Or at least, that's what it seemed. On the other side of the ice wall, the aerial troopers continued the pelting at the Sekirei's defenses. With every burst from their rifle, more pieces of ice broke off from the shield. Clearly, the rifle models they carried were more powerful than those of their land-based counterparts and it was only a matter of time before they broke through to their target. However, the two Jet Brigade members was shocked when a giant ice stalactite pierced up from the ground, tearing through an M.B.I. vehicle as it rose from the concrete. The two airmen backed away from the rising structure, giving its spiked form a wide birth as it continued its ascent. Little did they know that behind them, an airborne Akitsu was in mid-air preparing to for an attack. After summoning her ice tower to temporarily throw off their attack, the cryokinetic managed to slip out of her shield and to the trailer across from her before launching herself in the air. Noticing a shadow creeping over him, one of the soldiers turned to face her. Unfortunately for him, it was too late as both he and his comrade were punished by a flurry of the ice-wielder's Tsurara Fubuki. The geisha's storm of spikes ripped into the soldiers' jetpacks, causing enough damage to make them loose control of the devices. Once Akitsu landed gracefully onto the ground, the two enemies joined her with a couple hard crashes. While grievously injured, their state-of-the-art armor was enough to keep them for dying from their harsh lessons in gravity.

"The Jet Brigade, huh?" Kai said to Yomi as he joined Akitsu's side, wiping off the sweat that accumulated on his forehead. "It looks like your flyboys just got their wings clipped."

"_How could this happened? There's no way they could have beaten the Jet Brigade on their own,"_ Yomi thought in disbelief as she bit her thumbnail. It wasn't because her small battalion of aerial soldiers was eliminated and the remains of an armored vehicle christened a three story high iceberg like decorations on a Christmas tree. It was because the ones behind the millions of yen in damage was a lone Ashikabi with a Spider-Man fetish and a discarded Sekirei whose powers should've been capped. _"This is not how the mission is supposed to turn out. Oh, Natsuo…"_

"You should retreat while you still have the option to do so," Akitsu said with a glare.

"You're saying I should retreat? It seems your hubris knows no bounds." Frustration welled up inside of Yomi as she processed the opposing scrap number's threat. The grip of her scythe tightened as she felt tension throughout her entire being. "Just because you defeated my Jet Brigade, doesn't mean you won." Slamming the blunt end of her weapon on the ground with enough force to crack the concrete, the Sekirei glared at her two opponents. "I am Yomi, Sekirei number forty-three. On behalf of M.B.I. and the Disciplinary Squad, get ready to face termination!"

"_The Disciplinary Squad?"_ a shocked Kai mentally repeated as he drew his backswords. Sweat dripped from his head as he inwardly cursed his misfortune. _"I thought I had my dose of that group for one day. Damn it all."_ The swordsman let out a pained hiss as the fresh memories of his spar with Karasuba filled his mind. He never knew that he would face an opponent affiliated with the Black Sekirei so soon. Despite his instincts telling him to retreat, Kai knew that escape was impossible. Too much was riding on this confrontation. Aside from his and Akitsu's survival, the whole idea of the mission was to ensure Matsu's escape.

Akitsu, herself, was also concerned over the turn of events. Seeing Yomi reminded the woman of her encounter with the redheaded Benitsubasa. Even with her cryokinesis, the geisha was aware of the martial artist's power and the anger that drove it. She had already known of the Disciplinary Squad beforehand and the rumors of their altered strength. Though to actually experience it made her realize the hearsay was indeed fact. Now here she was about to combat another member from the deadly entourage. With a steady gaze and rigid stance, the ice Sekirei summoned her frozen shards as she readied herself for battle.

**(Title: Mad Dance. Album: Tales of Graces. Artist: Motoi Sakuraba.)**

After a brief moment of exchanging leers and assessing strategy, Yomi rushed her targets and swung her mighty death scythe as soon as she was in range. Luckily for both Kai and Akitsu, the two anticipated the attack and evaded from the stroke accordingly. Once out of the weapon's reach, Akitsu retaliated with her Tsurara Fubuki against the scythe-carrying Sekirei. However, Yomi managed to block the barrage by rapidly spinning the pole at high speed, turning the bolting projectiles into dust. "Was that it?" an unimpressed Yomi asked. "Come on, put some effort into it!" Akitsu narrowed her eyes, hiding her surprise from the opponent's tactic and disapproval from her failed attack. Once again, the Disciplinary Squad member dashed after her prey, ducking from the incoming shards of ice as she continued her approach. Seeing that her daggers were ineffective, the cryokinetic sent forth a trail of jagged ice that snaked toward the foe. However, Yomi managed to somersault over the attack and landed on one of the stalactites near Akitsu. The ice maiden barely managed to pull her head away from the enemy's decapitating strike. Stuck on the defensive, Akitsu began to parry her opponent's strikes with her ice, blocking and countering against each attack Yomi threw at her. Of course, between the enemy weapon's range and the constant spinning during her swings, Akitsu knew that her counters would only hold up for so long. After a short stalemate, Yomi managed to gain an upper hand by sweeping her scythe along the ground, hooking the cryokinetic geisha by her keel and causing her to trip to the ground. Before the brunette could follow up with another attack, a group of frozen spikes broke through the concrete between her and Akitsu, causing Yomi to leap back a few feet while giving the ice Sekirei time to recover and create enough distance from the foe. Now in the air, Akitsu fired another salvo of ice shards. While most of the daggers managed to hit the foe, the Disciplinary Squad Sekirei was still able to block a few of the incoming objects with her scythe. Knowing her current strategy was failing her, an annoyed Yomi decided to change tactics. "That's it! This game is over!" she proclaimed. "Kachu no Karitori!" With a flick of her pole weapon, Yomi sent forth a powerful shockwave that ripped through the air, deflecting any ice shards within its path as it sped toward Akitsu. Surprised by the woman's sudden technique, the cryokinetic put up an ice wall in hopes of blocking the vortex. Unfortunately, the power behind the enemy's attack was enough to shatter the barrier. Forced to shield her face with her arms, the blow tossed the busty Sekirei back against the side of a trailer, the vacuum-like wave shredding her robes and cutting her skin. "Oh, what's wrong? Was that too much for you to handle?" Yomi chided as she leaned against her weapon, taking satisfaction in watching target struggle to get off from the ground. "It's no surprise that a scrap number like you stood no chance against a true Sekirei of perfection like myself." Akitsu panted heavily from the enemy's blow, exhausted and injured by the force of the woman's attack. Despite her wounds, the beige-head knew that her barrier, while brief, was able to protect her from sustaining more serious trauma.

"Akitsu!" Kai called to the injured beige-head with heavy concern in his voice as he watched her trying to return to her feet. His mouth hung ajar as his mind processed what had occurred. While he was aware of Yomi's augmented strength, it was still a shock to see anything not only penetrate Akitsu's defenses, but cause the damage that it did. Wanting to assist the geisha, the sword-wielding Ashikabi began to charge his Healing Wing technique.

"What do you think you're up to?" Yomi said as she suddenly appeared in front of Kai with her scythe raised above her head. Breaking off his technique, Kai quickly rolled out of the attack's way just before the toe of the scythe came down, piercing the concrete where his body once stood. However, Yomi turned her weapon and swung in hopes of catching the young man. Luckily, Kai managed to draw his flyssa and block the swing just before the strike connected. After a short shoving match (to which Kai was starting to loose), the young man mustered enough strength to push Yomi's scythe away in order to distance himself from the brunette. Once out of range of her scythe, he quickly drew his katana and stood in a defensive posture. "Ho ho, would you look at this," the scythe woman said. "You actually want to take me on? You're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

Kai gritted his teeth in response to the brunette's insult. While he knew retreating was a proper strategy, the young man knew that he wouldn't make it far considering Yomi's abilities. Not only that, but he wasn't prepared to sacrifice Akitsu to the scythe-wielding enemy. Since he was unable to heal the ice Sekirei without leaving himself open for an attack, his only option was to divert Yomi's attention away from the cryokinetic until she recovered enough strength._ "Okay, let's think this through,"_ the swordsman told himself as he concentrated on a strategy. _"Considering this woman's using a scythe, a piece of equipment so out of place that it's obsolete in farming these days, she should be at an instant disadvantage just from the tool's sheer impracticality alone. Yet here she is fighting like the a shinigami. From what I saw, this girl took a course on European polearms and read a page or two straight out of Paulus Hector Mair's handbook."_ The swordsman stiffened his stance and narrowed his eyes as he continued to analyze his opponent. _"Her weapon's reach and that crazy wave attack prevent me from playing it safe at a distance. My only choice is for me to get in fast and close. Of course, that means I'll be within the reach of her weapon …Damn it."_

"Alright, here I come!" Yomi proclaimed as she fired her Kachu no Karitori at Kai. The young male snapped out of his trance and jumped out of the way of the shockwave's path and then charged the enemy, staying relatively low to the ground as he approached the young woman. Once he was in range, the swordsman slashed at the Sekirei with numerous strikes from his two backswords. However, Yomi managed to match his movements and blocked the strikes with her scythe's pole before countering with an overhead swing. Reacting fast, Kai caught the scythe's sharp beak with crossed swords just before the blade could cut him. He then mustered enough strength to push the blade off to the left side and counter with a swing of his katana in his right hand. However, the strike was caught by the lower end of Yomi's weapon before she followed with a twist of her body as the deadly end of her weapon quickly came at the Ashikabi's flank. Using his flyssa, Kai managed to block the scythe, but was still pushed to the ground from the force of the blow. Sitting himself up, the young man rolled backward just as the enemy's scythe swept along the ground in an underhanded arc. Once he stood back to his feet, the young man launched a whip from his gauntlet, wrapping around Yomi's wrist. Stunned by the long-ranged grab, Kai vaulted himself to the brunette and kicked her in the abdomen. The Sekirei staggered from the strike as Kai bounced off of her, landing behind the woman to slash his swords along her back, slicing open the back of her dress. Yomi gasped in shock from the young man's attack and turned to the foe with a deadly glare. "You bastard…" the brunette growled as she straightened herself. Undeterred by the woman's rising anger, Kai continued his assault. Leaping into the air, the Ashikabi's swords fell upon her in a strong aerial attack. That was until Yomi raised her weapon above her head and blocked the young man's swords. Kai widened his eyes in shock from how the woman managed to defend against his attack. The Ashikabi began to press against the weapon's pole, though the tactic proved ineffective. With surprising ease, Yomi shoved the attacking opponent off of her weapon and watched as he recovered from the small counter. Unfortunately for the youth, he was too slow to react as his body was hooked from the side by Yomi's scythe. The Disciplinary Squad Sekirei then proceeded to lift the rebellious Ashikabi into the air before slamming his body on the hard pavement behind her, the hard crash being enough to cause Kai's body to bounce after the initial contact with the ground.

Kai groaned in pain as he felt his body ache all over. Due to the last attack, the young man was having difficulty breathing and felt what may have been a broken rib. He rolled himself over on his back and began panting in hopes of getting in some much needed oxygen. As the young man lay still, staring up at the open bright blue sky, his view was soon obstructed Yomi. The brunette loomed over the swordsman like the embodiment of death as a malicious smile painted her face. "Shit…" the Ashikabi snarled in faint breath as he tried to push his pained form off the concrete floor.

However, his efforts were in vain as Yomi pressed the butt of her scythe against his chest, pinning his body on the ground. "Look at you. What a pathetic little boy you are," the woman taunted. "Thinking you could actually stand up to me after that broken creature over there failed miserably. I would've enjoyed playing with you a little while longer if I wasn't so busy. I've always had fun as I took my time to I break my toys." Despite being injured by the enemy's counter, Kai tried kept a strong glare as he looked up at Yomi's face, his eyes burrowing into her like a sharp knife. "Ho ho, you still have that look on you. I'm just loving that expression of yours. Not that it means anything. You're still just a weak Ashikabi and your partner is a broken Sekirei. You two make a perfect pair. And I'm sure that union will last once I send you two to Hell."

As Yomi raised her scythe above her head, a creeping sense of déjà vu began to overtake Kai. He knew why this scenario felt so familiar; he was in the same position with Karasuba only a few hours ago.

Just like before, his opponent had him pinned down and ready to deliver the final blow. _"It's just like before…"_ he thought in panic as the young man's eyes focused on the weapon. _"Why did I try to fight back…? Was I actually thinking it would end differently than before…? Fuck!"_ In a futile effort to escape his fate, Kai began to gather energy for another healing technique. Despite his exhausted state, the young Ashikabi was opposed to the prospect of being killed. _"Come on work… Work, damn it!"_ he muttered to himself as he tried to speed up his casting. _"I can't die here! There's too much for me to do before I kick the bucket. I will not abandon Akitsu and Haihane! I swore to them that I would stay by them and I intend to keep it. So hurry up and support already!"_

* * *

Back in the lair, Matsu was still hard at work with the data transfer and retrieval. Like a skilled pianist, her fingertips meticulously traveled along the keyboard at a speed that would put most human computer experts to shame. She hastened her typing speed, pushing her abilities to their limits in the hopes of helping her associates above and finally leaving this depot.

Standing on Matsu's right, a silent Yahan kept a focused gaze on the monitor as she watched Kai's struggle against Yomi's might. As she continued to stare at the screen, a deep scowl formed on the raven-haired woman's face as her hands balled up into tight fists._ "This isn't right,"_ the unsettled Sekirei thought as she saw the Ashikabi's quagmire._ "That woman knows fighting humans, Ashikabi or otherwise, is against the rules. Damn her and the team she serves."_ Surprised by her train of thought, Yahan shook herself out of her trance._ "Wait, why do I care about this? That Ashikabi is of no concern to me. After all, he put himself in that situation in the first place."_ The woman diverted her gaze away from the screen, mentally reprimanding herself for allowing such uncharacteristic thoughts to distract her. Yet as much as she tried to resist, the young woman found it difficult to ignore the Ashikabi for long. _"What's wrong with me?"_ the shadow traveler wondered as she placed a hand between against her chest, feeling a steady increase in her heartbeat. _"Why is it that I'm being drawn to that person? And why now? It makes no sense…"_

"You're starting to react to him," Matsu called, as if answering the woman's private question.

The dark Sekirei's eyes widened from surprise by the redhead's sudden response. As she turned to face the woman, the nomad saw the hacker crack a small grin as she watched her with observant eyes. Yahan calmed herself, not wanting to grant the woman any more satisfaction. "What did you just say?" the woman asked darkly.

"Hey, I call it like I see it," the hacker said with a shrug. "The way your eyes have been glued to that screen for this entire time, it's hard not to see the attraction going on there. You couldn't be any more obvious if you were waving a bright red flag."

Yahan narrowed her eyes from the woman's assessment. She inwardly cursed herself for sending out such noticeable physical cues. "You're wrong. I have no attraction to him or anyone else. The only reason for my apparent interest was merely out of amusement from his actions."

"Search your feelings, young Sekirei. You know it to be true."

"Whatever," the dark-skinned woman scoffed. As Matsu continued her work, Yahan leered at her from the corner of her eye. Who did this woman think she was? Considering her own unwinged status, the red-haired Sekirei had no right to speak tell her anything about reacting. Besides, Yahan believed herself to be separate from the rest of her kin. Unlike them, she had no need for an Ashikabi, nor did she desire to find one. She was a free woman following her own objectives with the shadows as the only ally she needed. With that in mind, Yahan decided to change the focus back to said directive. "Did you obtain my information yet?"

"Of course I did. It's right next to you."

Yahan glanced down at the table and found a small flash drive sitting on its surface beside her. The nomad picked up the object with her slender fingers, noting the small size and a design of Matsu's chibi face on the side. "When did you-?"

"I finished a few minutes ago," the biker told her. "I tried to tell you, but you were so entrenched in your own little world that you couldn't hear me."

Yahan closed her eyes and shook her head as she fought back the urge to respond. There was no way she was going to revisit that discussion. "Our business is concluded. I'm done here." As the shadow traveler turned to leave in the direction of the shaft, the woman paused and turned once more to the monitor and Kai's act of defiance. Her heart rate began to increase once more as she watched the young man continued fighting. Despite her insistence on not reacting to the Ashikabi, the fact of the matter was that she was still intrigued.

"Are you still going to say you're not reacting to him?" Matsu said as she glanced over at Yahan, who quickly broke eye contact from the screen. Before the Sekirei could object, the redhead interrupted her. "Don't worry. Something tells me it will take more than that crazy chick to put Kai down. Plus, with me here, his chances of survival have increased significantly."

Yahan let out a small sigh. Whether she had feelings for him or not wasn't the issue. Still, the gypsy-like Sekirei did feel a sense of relief from Matsu's words. "Good." Confident in the woman's certainty, Yahan continued on her path and sank into the darkness, leaving Matsu to continue with her work.

* * *

Yomi's smirk grew as she watched the downed Ashikabi resort to his desperate plan. "Like I said, you're just a weakling." Like the embodiment of death claiming a victim's soul, Yomi her death scythe down upon him. However, before the tip could pierce into Kai's chest, a wayward icicle ripped through the air and broke it off, causing it to fly off the weapon and land on the ground above Kai's head. At the same time, Kai's Healing Wing managed to come through and partially healed the young man. Both Yomi and the Ashikabi were in stunned silence from the sudden change in fate. "Waah! My beautiful Death Scythe!" the Disciplinary Squad Sekirei cried as she lifted her weapon to assess the damage.

Slowly, Kai turned to the direction where the shard flew from and was surprised by the sight. Like an avenging Valkyrie standing tall with a stern glare was a freshly recovered Akitsu. Floating around her form were numerous sharp icicles. Kai slowly sat up, stunned that the woman was on her feet. "How dare you lay your filthy hands on my Ashikabi…" she hissed darkly as she walked over to the two, each footstep slowly decreasing the temperature of the immediate area.

"You frozen bi-!" Yomi's insult was interrupted by a barrage of ice needles crashing into her body, kicking up a cloud of dust that shrouded the enemy's form.

Once Akitsu had reached Kai, the Ashikabi kept his silence. Despite her clothing being torn and her body sporting bruises and cuts, the busty geisha managed to regain a good portion of her health. Akitsu turned to her Ashikabi, examining his body for any long-term injuries. "I am glad to see that you are alright, Master Kai," the woman said as she extended a hand to the swordsman.

"Yeah, same to you, Akitsu," Kai responded as he grasped the Sekirei's hand and was helped back to his feet.

"Why did you throw yourself in such a position? Had I not recovered in time, you would have been killed on the spot."

Kai lowered his gaze to the ground and let out a small sigh. He was well aware of the risk when he took on the Sekirei. "I did it to save you," the young man explained. "I was trying to heal you at first, but Yomi went and cut off my casting by nearly cutting me down. I knew I had to defend myself and keep her distracted long enough for you to catch your breath. I guess my plan went fifty-fifty."

"Kai…"

"Oh look, what a precious sight," Yomi voice abruptly. Both Kai and Akitsu turned their attention to the smoke cloud and watched as the enemy Sekirei cleared away the dust with a swing of her scythe before standing it up beside her. The brunette made heavy breaths as she gathered her bearings. Due to Akitsu's flurry, her body was covered in bruises and scratches while her once neat and clean dress was now sporting tears and dirt. "The weak and the wasted are reunited. It almost makes me want to cry." The woman snapped her head up to face the duo, her face filled with hatred. "I can't believe I haven't finished you off yet. Don't worry, though, because this time, I'll be sure to finish the job!"

Akitsu released Kai's hand and took a step forward as the shards of her ice needles pointed toward the enemy. "Hold on a sec," Kai said as he grabbed Akitsu's hand, keeping the cryokinetic from moving ahead. "I hate to say it, but Yomi's too strong for either you or me to take on alone. If we're going to have any luck in bringing her down, we need to coordinate our attacks."

The geisha frowned in response to the young man's statement. Even so, she had to admit that her Ashikabi was correct. Despite her being a scrap number, Akitsu was still among the strongest Sekirei in the game. Had Yomi been a normal Sekirei, the battle would have been decided minutes earlier. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and because of it, she and Kai were nearly killed. "What tactic do you propose we use?" Akitsu relented.

"I thought that Yomi would be limited by range due to her weapon's design, but her fencing skills pretty much threw that theory out of the window. However, there is one glaring flaw in her technique that I managed to notice: she can only focus on a single target. She separated us at the start of the battle and took us out one by one with ease. Taking her down means we need to cover both bases at once; I'm going to take the fight to her up close and personal while you play it safe and strike at a distance. That's the only option we have left."

Akitsu was reluctant with her Ashikabi's strategy. For his plan to work, it would mean for Kai to go toe to toe with the enemy once again. She closed her eyes, regretting for once that Haihane was absent. Despite being a nuisance, the clawed ninja's presence would have been greatly appreciated. The geisha gave a short nod. While Kai may have faced death a mere minute ago, that was only because the foe briefly incapacitated her before moving on to the Ashikabi. Now she was back and ready to repay the enemy Sekirei for her action in spades. "I will do as you wish," Akitsu replied as she turned her attention to Yomi.

Picking up his weapons from the ground, Kai gave Akitsu a silent nod in response before he charged at the opponent, brandishing his weapons as he ran forth. Seeing the Ashikabi's approach, Yomi braced herself for the encounter, keeping a targeted gaze on her human quarry. _"This idiot's coming at me again,"_ she thought as she tightened the grip of her scythe. _"Does he really think he can fight me?"_ Once in range, Kai swung at his foe, slashing at the foe with a combo attack, though each of his strikes was blocked by Yomi's guard. The woman pushed the young man away and was ready to deliver a counter attack. Instead, she was forced to change tactics as an ice shard launched by a protective Akitsu came hurtling her way. The brunette turned to the beige-head and began spinning her weapon to deflect the oncoming volley as she had before. Responding quickly, Kai once again returned to the fray, thrusting his weapon to the woman's backside in hopes of a surprise attack. However, Yomi spun to the left from the strike's path and swept her scythe's blade along the ground. Luckily for Kai, he managed to react in time and cartwheeled over the low strike. Seeing her chance, Akitsu dashed around the target, flanking the Disciplinary Squad member from the right to launch her ice once more. Instead, her attack missed as Yomi leaped into the air and sent forth her signature vortex. Reacting fast, Akitsu bounced off a nearby trailer and evaded the ranged attack just as it ripped through the side of the vehicle. Once the brunette landed, Kai rushed forth and attacked with swift strokes of his backswords, which were quickly blocked by the woman's scythe. Momentarily locked, the two broke away and began parrying one another's blows. Despite Yomi's power and technique, Kai had the upper had due to his agility and the versatility of his dual weapons. After a few moments of trading slashes, both combatants became locked together, shoving against the other with all of their might. "You're just too dumb for words," Yomi said with a confident smile as she pressed against the defending youth, knowing full well that her natural strength was more than enough against the Ashikabi. "The first time you fought me nearly ended with your death. Tell me, did you suddenly develop a crush on me and all of this is some way of showing affection?"

"Man... I didn't think narcissism could make bullshit sound even worse," Kai replied as he continued to push against his weapons, hiding the strain he was experience with a slick smirk. Yomi's eyes widened from the Ashikabi's insult, still in disbelief that the young man was still resisting her. "I'll give you credit; that plan of yours to divide and conquer was pretty sound. By taking Akitsu down first, you were free to go after me, cutting off the support system and having us dead to rights. However, there are two big details that you overlooked."

"Is that so?" Yomi asked before further pressing down upon the Ashikabi with enough force to cause his left leg to start trembling.

"Y-Yeah," the young man replied, struggling to hold back the woman's strength though still keeping his grin. "For point number one, you were too busy strutting around like a game hen that you didn't take the chance to finish us off. As for the second asterisk mark, it's pretty obvious. Unlike your Ashikabi, I'm here for my Sekirei just as much as she is for me." With a quick burst of strength, Kai pushed the woman's scythe away and quickly sidestepped to his right. Yomi turned to face the swordsman, bracing for another attack. "But don't worry about that. Akitsu is such a caring person, she has your back, too."

Hearing her cue, Akitsu sent forth a trail of ice that snaked along the ground like a crack along the concrete. Yomi snapped around to confront the ground assault, ready to counter with her Kachu no Karitori. However, the brunette's movement was restricted as she felt something pull back on the head of her weapon. "What the-!?" Turning to her scythe's blade, the woman was shocked to find the corded dagger of Kai's whip gauntlet wrapped around the remaining blade of her deadly implement. "You bastard! Let go of my death scythe!" she hollered.

"Right, because you've been so responsible swinging that thing around lately," Kai chided with a slick smile, enjoying how the enemy Sekirei was the one at their mercy.

Unable to react to the cryokinetic's attack, Yomi's legs were quickly encased in a hard block of ice. She screamed as the biting cold from the trap ran up her limbs and up her spine. "D-Damn you t-two," the woman cursed between her shivers as she sent a death glare toward Akitsu. "I-I'll kill you!"

As Yomi continued to struggle for her freedom, a furious Akitsu approached the woman with spite. With her ice needles still hovered around her, the woman kept her cold, stoic glare glued to the foe. As she approached, the trapped Yomi felt the temperature drop even further. Unable to speak, all she could do was silently watch the geisha's light steps until she stood a few feet away. "You are a detestable person," the frigid woman said. "You incapacitated me in order to assault my Ashikabi in an attempt to deliver the fatal blow. Such an action will not be tolerated." With a sharpened glare, Akitsu lifted an arm to target her entrapped enemy.

"You actually think you won, huh?" Yomi asked as she glared at the woman, her voice just above a whisper due to the crippling cold. As the the woman tightened her hold on her weapon, she began tapping deep into her power reserves.

Both Akitsu and Kai's eyes widened as a silver aura began to coat her body. "Holy shit," Kai muttered to himself as he saw cracks forming along the ice as the Disciplinary Squad member's energy continued to surge.

Regaining her composure, Akitsu fired her volley at the woman in hopes of quickly bringing a decisive end to the battle. Unfortunately, the cryokinetic's attack failed as Yomi freed herself from the trap, the force of her escape being enough to knock the incoming ice needles of course and throwing her opponents on their backs.

Now free, Yomi breathed heavily as both Kai and Akitsu regrouped a few yards away from the empowered woman. "You've done it now," the scythe fighter said darkly before she shot her face up, displaying to the duo the rage and infuriation that had now reached its breaking point. "I've had it with both of you! You have wasted too much of my time! Now I'm going to put you both down for good!" Crouching close to the ground, Yomi raised her scythe as she readied herself for a final attack. Her grin grew to a menacing length as she honed in on the two opponents' location. She was ready to finally destroy the Ashikabi and his broken Sekirei, even if it meant putting all of her power into her strike.

Kai gritted his teeth as he took a step back, intimidated by the foe's charging attack. Her normal Kachu no Karitori was dangerous as is, but this next wave would make the last one a gentle breeze by comparison. _"Shit! After all of that, we still couldn't knock her off?"_ Beside him, Akitsu stood her ground as she braced herself for the attack, her mind racing for a way to counter against the woman's technique.

"Say your prayers and go to Hell!" Just as Yomi was about to deliver the endgame with her final blow, a sudden bolt of light shot down from the sky and slammed into the ground before the opposing parties. All three fighters were tossed away from the impact of the blast before a large cloud of dust blanketed the immediate vicinity.

After a short reprieve, Kai pushed away a large slab of concrete to the side and gingerly pushed himself off of the ground. As he recovered, the youth's mind raced for an explanation over what had happened. _"The fuck was that? Was it dry lightning or some shit?"_ The young man surveyed the area for his partner and was shocked by the sudden change in environment. Armored vehicles that had once blocked the entrance were now lying on their sides away from the gate. Debris littered the concrete ground around them as a shallow crater marked the epicenter of the blast zone. Seeing the devastation around him, the young man snapped back into reality as he began to look for Akitsu. "Akitsu! Hey, Akitsu!"

"Master Kai," a muffled voice called back from a nearby pile of debris nearby. Fearing for the worst, Kai hurried to the pile and feverishly dug through the junk. As he threw aside the scraps of metal of small slabs of concrete, his search concluded as he hit a layer of ice. With the pieces out of the way, Akitsu lowered her barriers and pushed herself off of the ground. Despite a few minor scrapes she received from the blast, the woman was alive, much to Kai's relief. As he gave the cryokinetic a smile, the geisha's eyes were glued on something a few yards behind her Ashikabi.

Eying the woman with a risen brow, the swordsman turned around and saw the body of Yomi sitting against the underside of a tipped over trailer. Curious over the foe's condition, Kai carefully approached the woman, his katana held ahead to maintain a safe distance while Akitsu followed the black male close behind. Assured that the scythe-carrying enemy was unresponsive, Kai closed the space between them and knelt beside brunette to check her pulse. The Ashikabi was surprised to see that the woman was still drawing breath. Between her energy expenditure and her close proximity to the blast, the foe should have been killed instead of being incapacitated. "After all of that, she's still alive. I'm starting to wonder if you guy's home planet was Krypton," Kai jeered.

"That is the vitality of a Sekirei aligned with the Disciplinary Squad," Akitsu pointed out. "The adjustments they receive are conducted by M.B.I.'s top adjusters, making them superior-grade specimens compared to most other Sekirei."

"Damn," the young man said. He folded his arms and turned to his partner with a curious glance. "What do we do now?"

Akitsu scowled sternly over the unconscious woman as she mused over her decision. The longer she stared at the enemy, the more she wanted to push the final nail in her coffin. After all, by eliminating Yomi, the Disciplinary Squad's strength would be drastically cut. Then there was the more personal reason involving her merciless conduct within battle, making her as unpredictable as she was dangerous. Akitsu narrowed her eyes as she appeared to have made her choice. She lifted her arm to the knocked out Sekirei as a large icicle formed between her palm and the enemy Sekirei's forehead. It would only take one quick shot to end her life. One quick shot and a powerful adversary would be removed from the game. However, the cryokinetic stood frozen as she heard a low moan escaped Yomi's lips. _"No. Not this way,"_ the beige-haired woman thought. Akitsu shut her eyes and lowered her limb as the ice dagger melted and evaporated.

Kai gave the cryokinetic a skeptical glance as he inwardly wondered the cause for Aktsu's change of heart. "Akitsu?" The Sekirei kept her silence as she walked away from the defeated Sekirei. Before Kai could push the issue any further, the sound of an approaching engine caught the pair's ears. Both partners stood their ground, unsure over whether the vehicle carried reinforcements or otherwise. After their hard fought battle with Yomi and the earth rattling blast that detonated only a few feet from them, the two were unsure that they would survive another skirmish. It wasn't until the vehicle's shape and the blowing red hair of the drive became clear that the two relaxed their guard. "I never thought I'd be happy to see a motorcycle," Kai said as the conjoined bike parked before the two.

Matsu took off her helmet and shot a smile at her comrades. "It's good to see that you two are still standing," she said with relief. "I was worried that I came too late."

"It is a surprise to see you here," Akitsu said. "I had assumed you escaped through the tunnel after you completed your task."

"Yes, well after everything you've done for me, it was only fair that I did my share. Besides, what kind of manager would I be if I wasn't looking out for my clientele?"

"Looking out? So, does that mean the light show that we just had front row seats to…?"

Matsu chortled in affirmation to Kai's inquiry. "Right now, M.B.I.'s scrambling to find out what went wrong with one of their coveted spy satellites. I would've thought they increased their security protocols by now." Kai's stood with widened eyes from the biker's remark. It was already enough that M.B.I. had aliens and jet troopers in their arsenal. To know that the company also had a kill-sat hovering above them sounded just too over the top to believe. Then again, between the company who built the craft and the redheaded manager who wirelessly shanghaied it, the swordsman found was unsure which of the two were truly frightening. "Hey, are you alright?"

Kai snapped out of his train of thought after Matsu called to him. "My bad," he said. Wanting to leave the area, both Kai and Akitsu took their seats in the sidecar. Once the pair was on board, Matsu revved her bike's engine and sped past the gates and down the street.

"So where are you two heading? I could drop you guys off at your place if you want."

"As nice as that sounds, we'll be fine at the nearest bus stop," Kai said. "With everything today happening so fast, I think it's best if we slow down and relax for a while."

"I see what you mean." After a few minutes of driving, Matsu slowed her bike behind a bus that had just pulled up to a stop. Kai and Akitsu jumped out of the sidecar and onto the sidewalk. "Hey Kai, Akitsu, thanks for everything you did. I'm not sure how I can make it up to you, but you can be sure I'll try."

"Don't mention it."

After watching Matsu disappear into the traffic, Kai and Akitsu entered the bus. Despite the light chatter within the vehicle, the two ignored the noise. After their harrowing ordeal and tight escape from Yomi and M.B.I., the two took their seat and took the opportunity to take their much deserved rest.

* * *

Eight hours had passed since Kai and Akitsu had left Maison Izumo and the day was drawing to a close. As the sun set beyond the horizon, Haihane stood on the roof waiting for her comrades' return. For the past hour, the Indigo Sekirei kept a hawk-like vigil on the street below, her arms folded against her chest while the toe of her left boot impatiently tapped against the surface of the shingles. _"Where could those two be? Kai should've been back by now."_ The woman dropped her head as she continued to ponder over her Ashikabi's whereabouts. _"There's no way the buses could be running this late. If they were, I'm sure Akitsu would bring him back using the high road. Unless…"_ The shinobi froze as images of Akitsu seducing Kai in the confines of a room at a love hotel popped into the woman's head. _"No way is that happening!"_ Haihane exclaimed as she violently shook the thought out of her head. _"Besides, Kai's too much of a prude to even try. What do I have to worry about?"_ A chuckle escaped the grey-haired woman's lips, one that was light and sheepish. Despite knowing Kai habit of resisting such urges, the fact remained that she was still worried over her Ashikabi's absence. As the Sekirei was about to call the young man on her cell, her concern quickly faded away as a familiar pair approached the front barrier. Haihane smirked from the sight of her comrades' timely return. "Well look what the iceberg brought in," the woman called before leaping off from her perch and landing on the walkway before her comrades. "Wow. You two look like Hell."

Kai smiled from the presence of the welcoming shinobi. After his experience at the terminal, seeing Haihane greet him was a pleasant sight. "Heh. From what we went through, it sure feels like we were there."

"Sounds like you two had a lot of fun. You have to tell me what happened."

The young man said as he scratched the back of his head as he witnessed the gothic ninja's enthusiasm. "How about we go inside first. Then I'll tell you about our little trip."

"Sure. Step right on in." Haihane stepped out of the way and allowed Akitsu and Kai to pass before following behind them.

Once Kai and his Sekirei entered the home and slid off their shoes, a delicious smell from the dining room caught the Ashikabi's attention. It appeared they returned just as dinner began. "Cool. After all the crazy that went down, I'm starving," the young man thought before heading down the hall and slid open the door. "I'm home!"

"Hey there," called a voice that both Kai and Akitsu least expected to hear. Sitting beside Uzume holding a bowl of rice in her left hand and a pair of chopsticks in her other hand was Matsu. Instead of her tight-fitting biker outfit, the woman was now dressed in a white sleeveless cheongsam (a long Chinese dress) with a diamond shaped opening on the chest, detached sleeves that cover two-thirds of her arms, and white ballet flats. She was also wearing a pair of bifocal reading glasses. "Didn't think I'd see you again so soon."

"I-It's you!" Kai stuttered in shock as he pointed a shaky finger at the redheaded fugitive. "But… What!?"

"Wait, you already know her?" Haihane nonchalantly asked with a risen brow and folded arms. "She just came by not too long ago."

Kai snapped his head to the bandaged ninja while still pointing at the woman. "That's the person I went to see," he replied in a hushed tone.

"I see you're well acquainted with Matsu, Kai," Miya said gently with a serene smile. Kai's head and arm fell, realizing that his shock was getting him nowhere. "Matsu is an old friend of mine and was my husband's coworker. It's been a while since I've seen her."

"Too long if you ask me," Matsu said with a smile. "I haven't been back here in over four years. I've missed this place."

"First me and now Matsu," Uzume said to Kai. "Does every girl you meet have some connection to Maison Izumo?"

"S-Stop trying to make me sound creepy!" replied the Ashikabi, only for the tomboy to lightly shake her head before resuming with her meal. Taking a breath, the young man cleared his throat and took a seat with his Sekirei on either side. "The thing is that I didn't expect to see you so soon after the… interview. I thought you were busy moving somewhere else."

"I was. And that's the reason why I'm here," Matsu said. Kai arched a brow as he tried to figure out what Matsu meant by her statement.

"Matsu is moving back in with us," Miya clarified. "Since she lost her home in a disaster and hasn't been able to find anywhere else to go, I decided to let her return."

"Thank you, Miya," Matsu said with a grateful smile and a nod. "As always, you are so kind."

After hearing the news, Kai's mind went blank for a moment and left his mouth agape in shock. Seeing her Ashikabi's expression, Akitsu took the initiative and gently shut the swordsman's mouth. "That's great," the young man said. "So which room are you staying in?"

"I'll be in my old quarters: Room 201."

"Uh… There's a Room 201?" For Kai, this was the first time he heard about that number. Despite his own quarters being the first from the staircase, the fact that it was known as '202' seemed a bit odd to him. Of course, the young man didn't pursue the matter since it didn't seem important. Perhaps Miya believed the number to be unlucky in the same bane as '13' in some Korean hotels. Whatever the case, it wasn't of interest until now.

"I will show you where that is after dinner," Miya said. "You two seem very famished."

"Indeed," Akitsu replied with a small bow while Kai gave a small nod.

* * *

After dinner, the group went to the upper floor and stood between Kai's front door and a blank wall. Kai glanced about to see if there was a new label on one of the rooms, only to see all the doors kept the same numbers. "Where's this mystery room supposed to be?" Haihane asked with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"You're standing right in front of it," Miya said.

Just as the shinobi was about to refute the landlady's claim, a large section of the wall suddenly turned with Matsu standing against it. "Ta da," the redhead said.

"A hidden room," Kai said with a light smile. "I really shouldn't be surprised by that."

"Well as you know, M.B.I.'s been pretty busy trying to track me down. Thanks to Miya and her husband, I was given this place to hide in."

"Like I said, my husband believed in helping those in need," Miya added. "Since both he and Matsu worked at M.B.I. and were good friends, he decided to help her in any way he could."

"Wait, your husband worked at M.B.I.?" Kai asked in surprise.

"He did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that until now."

"It's alright. There's no need to apologize." _"After all, I could see why you wouldn't want to talk about that."_

"So now we're harboring a fugitive? Ku ku ku. I like it." Haihane said with a small smile.

"I'll let you get settled," Miya said to Matsu before she walked down the stairs.

"Thank you, Miya." As Kai, Akitsu, and Haihane started to disperse, Matsu reached over to the young man and tugged on his shoulder. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Kai said as he turned to face the hacker. "What's up?"

"It's about what you and Akitsu have done today. Not only did you two save me from those soldiers outside the internet café, but you risked everything to protect me from M.B.I.'s might."

"You don't need to thank us. Since you're an ex-employee of M.B.I., they had no right to be harassing you in the first place. Though what I find ironic about it all is that they were the one who were brought the noise to start with."

Matsu chuckled from the young man's reasoning, gently pushing her glasses with the tip of her index finger. "You have a point there. Though to be fair, it's much more complicated than just a confidentiality agreement." Kai glanced at the woman with a quixotic glance, wondering what more there was to it. "Anyways, it's because of you that I made it here safely. I just wish there was a way I could thank you properly."

"You already have, Matsu."

"What do you mean?"

Kai held up his right arm to display the gear on his limb. "This armor of yours held up pretty well. It did exactly like you said it would, yet everything still felt natural. For a while, I forgot I was even wearing it."

"Excellent. I hoped those pieces would have some effectiveness on the field. Thank you for being such a good volunteer, Kai." Matsu stood silent in thought as she held a closed hand against her lips which curved into a smile.

"Is something wrong?" Kai asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Actually, I was just thinking about what other kinds of experiments you'll be a part of."

"You mean like extra equipment you were talking about?"

A mirthful chortle left the redhead's lips as her eyes were obscured by the light bouncing off of her lenses. "Oh, it's more than just that. What I really want is to personally study you. I want to see what really makes an Ashikabi like you tick." Kai stared at the redheaded woman nervously as she pressed against the young man's body. Sweat poured from the side of his face as she continued her advance, her bold red eyes catching the swordsman's brown pupils. "I'm sure it would be beneficial to us both."

Before anything could come from the hacker's persuasive measures, the pair jumped in terror as a hanya mask shrouded in malevolent aura appeared between them. "It seems that I must remind you that sexual liaisons between unwed tenants are still forbidden within this house," Miya spoke in an otherwise lyrical tone as she walked up the stair to the two rule-breakers.

"I'm sorry! I-I was just talking with Kai!" a frightened Matsu said as she broke away from the young man. "I promise it won't happen again!" The red-haired Sekirei dove into her room and shut the door, leaving Kai alone with the daunting specter.

"P-Please, Miya! It wasn't my fault!" Kai pleaded. "She was the one who started it!"

"While I am glad to have my old friend return, that doesn't mean you two are allowed to indulge in your perverse desires," the landlady said.

"It wasn't like that!"

Miya chuckled in response to the swordsman's whine. Seeing that the young man had enough of his punishment, the woman called off the demonic face, allowing Kai to catch his breath. "I hope you learned your lesson, Kai."

"Lesson learned! I'll be good!" the young man quickly said. After watching Miya walk down the stairs, Kai let out a sigh of relief. He then turned his attention to Matsu, who was watching the scenario from the barely opened door. "Thanks for leaving me hanging."

"You expected me to stay? If you haven't noticed, that demon mask thing freaks me out."

As much as Kai wanted to argue with the hacker, the redhead had a point. He might be crazy enough to go against the forces of M.B.I., but that hanya mask still scared the shit out of him every single time.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock in the evening and Kai was now in his bed. Despite his readiness to enter a slumber, the youthful male laid restless as his mind replayed the events of what he and his Sekirei experienced that day. The young man knew that as a team, they were a formidable force. However, the fact of the matter remained that they were nowhere near the as powerful as the Disciplinary Squad. The Ashikabi stared aimlessly at the ceiling, mulling over his encounters with the enhanced Sekirei. He was still able to recall how the two members had him flat on his back and their weapons hovering over his body while their predatory eyes pierced into his body as they were ready to bring forth the death blow.

"_For a human believing he can fight with his Sekirei, you fell pretty quickly. Now do you see how powerful words can be?"_

"_Look at you. What a pathetic little boy you are. Thinking you could actually stand up to me after that broken creature over there failed miserably."_

Those taunting remarks from the augmented enemies echoed in Kai's mind just as clearly as if they were speaking directly at him, biting at his nerves and his pride as a fighter. The young man turned to his side and tightly shut his eyes, trying his best to clear his conscious of those thoughts, but to no avail. He sat up from his bed and pressed the palms of his hands against his forehead as he felt the oncoming stress. _"I need to calm down,"_ he told himself. _"Maybe a drink will help drown out these thoughts and cool me off."_

Once he rose to his feet, Kai left the room and headed downstairs. As he walked to the kitchen, the Ashikabi noticed that the light was on. Curious over who was inside, the young man silently walked along the wall and peeked around the corner. What he saw was Akitsu, dressed in a light blue robe, sitting at the table with a glass of water positioned before her. The busty woman stared at her drink with an empty, silent gaze. Realizing that she was being spied upon, the cryokinetic briefly pulled her focus from the water and toward the entryway to see Kai watching over her. "Master Kai."

"Uh… Hey there," Kai said with a wave as he knew he was detected. "Can't sleep either, huh?" Akitsu kept her silence as her gaze fell upon her glass again. It was enough of a clue for Kai to see that the events of the day were affecting her as well. He made his way over to the sink and pulled a glass of his own from the cabinet. Once he filled it up with water, the Ashikabi took his a seat across the table and sipped the cool liquid from his cup. A strong silence persisted between the two of them for some time with Akitsu keeping a cold gaze on her water while Kai thought over what to say. After a few minutes, Kai was the first to break the proverbial ice. "I've been wondering something ever since we got home. How come you spared Yomi after the blast?"

Akitsu's melancholic eyes briefly widened from the man's query. After a slight delay, the beige-head finally broke her silence. "I do not know why I held back," she said. Now it was Kai's turn to display his surprise. "Yomi is a dangerous adversary with a willingness to cross any tenet to secure a victory. From the moment she attempted to extirpate you, my resolve to eliminate her greatly strengthened. Yet when Matsu interfered, I could not bring myself to proceed. Despite all she had done and the opportunity I granted to me, I still chose to spare her life." Akitsu turned her attention to her Ashikabi across from her with a focused gaze. "Tell me, Master Kai. Do you believe it was right for me to allow her to live?"

Kai took a sip of his glass as he thought over Akitsu's plight. Despite how simple the question sounded, the cryokinetic's inquiry was much more complicated. "I don't know what to say about this," the young man responded. "To be real, I'm still on the fence about the whole elimination thing. While I understand that taking out Yomi would give us an edge in this competition, I doubt that her partners in the D-Squad would forgive us for taking out one of their star players." Kai folded his arms and deepened his frown. "Still, even though you spared her, you've shown to something that Yomi will never become."

"What is it?"

"That you're a woman of great honor. That is a trait that a strong warrior can never do without and few people actually have. Yomi might be in the Disciplinary Squad, but she has no idea on what it means. You, on the other hand, have it in spades."

"I see."

"Anyway, all I can say is that you shouldn't be beating yourself about what you didn't do. Instead, focus on what you've accomplished. We managed to get out of there with our limbs still attached, Matsu was able to escape, and Yomi was defeated in the end. I'd like to chock all of that up as a win in my book."

"Perhaps you are correct," Akitsu said with a nod. "Yomi's survival is a minor drawback to what was greatly achieved." After drinking the contents of her glass, the busty Sekirei rose from her chair and slid it under the table. "Master Kai, when I encounter Yomi once again, the result of the battle will result in my favor. I will not concede and shall consistently improve upon my craft."

A small smile grew on Kai's lips as he noted the confidence in Akitsu's eyes. It impressed him that despite the young woman's fervor, she was still able to keep a steely, focused expression. Though what really caught the young man's attention was her last statement, which he found himself in agreement with. While she knew Yomi had her outmatched, Akitsu was ready to hone her skills until the time came to face her. The young man had to give her credit. What happened before was in the past. All the mattered was that he survived his trials and was given a chance to improve himself just as Akitsu will. "Okay, okay. Let's not get too hyped up," the young man said as he rose from his seat as he began to feel more at ease. "With stuff like this, it's best for us to slow down a bit and hope it happens sooner than later."

Akitsu nodded in agreement with her master. Facing enemies like them requires much hindsight and plenty of preparation. Charging roughshod into a situation and relying on instinct wasn't her style. If anything, such tactically challenged behavior was closer to something Haihane would do. "I thank you for this discussion, my Ashikabi. I feel... very content."

"It's nothing. After all, this little heart-to-heart was the peace of mind I needed."

"I am glad that we both benefitted from this." After putting her cup in the sink, Akitsu walked over to her Ashikabi and placed her hands against the young man's cheeks. "Good night, my master." The cryokinetic pushed her face forward and delivered a short, romantic kiss before she left the dining room and headed to her shared quarters.

Kai stood still for a second as his mind recounted what had happened a few seconds ago. The youthful swordsman quickly recovered and chuckled as his cheeks began to flush red. "Good night, Akitsu." Instead of thoughts of the Disciplinary Squad and their might, the only things that were on his mind were the kiss he received from the busty cryokinetic and a renewed certainty. Taking one last drink, the young man placed the glass beside Akitsu's empty container, turned off the room lights, and headed to his own room. Tomorrow was a new day and what would await him once the sun came up remained to be seen.

* * *

Author's Note 3: The name of Yomi's signature attack, Kachu no Karitori, is Japanese for "Reaping Wind." I figured since the technique wasn't named in the anime or manga, this would be a good substitute. Speaking of translation, the word Tagyoushou is a label for the "Japanese Red Pine", which is a cool name for Matsu since it's a play on a couple of her traits (her bold red hair and her real name translates to "pine". Since she's also living in Japan, that's basically a given).

Author's Note 4: I bet there are a few of you scratching your head over the inclusion of the Jet Brigade; what with the whole jetpack action and all. While it might seem a little over the top to include soldiers that fly, I think it actually makes sense. What most people forget is that we have jetpacks in this day and age. The only problems are that the equipment is still in the testing phase and it's too expensive for the average joe to afford. Remember, this story takes place eight years in the future and the soldiers belong to a mega-conglomerate with advanced technology at their disposal. That would mean there's a chance this mode of aerial transportation would be better refined and the wealthy or militarized elements of the world would have access to these. So it would only be natural that M.B.I. would get their hands on a few jetpacks, tweak the designs a bit, and strap them on the backs of their best men (if nothing else, it would be an amusing addition to Minaka's forces. If you have aliens and a multi-trillion dollar company brought into existence due to their technology, why not throw in some flyboys?).


	17. Omake 3: Twilight of Scheherazade

Author's Note 1: No, this is not an online error, a delusion, or trick from me. This is indeed a new update to "Ambitious Wings and the Dubious Ronin." As always, I am your host Panzerraptor and it's great to finally be back to write this tale. So I'm sure you're wondering, "Hey, Panzerraptor! Where the Hell have you been for the last year? Why are you even back after this long? Why won't you update the Bleach story? I'm already reading a story with a Kai in it, so why should I read yours? Will you leave me again?" Well suffice it to say, there has been a lot going on.

See, within the year after the last chapter, the data was erased after my computer -surprise, surprise- had broke down. Now, being prepared, I had copied the information on a small memory card. Unfortunately, that also broke down. I tried to get that fixed, but apparently the hardware was too fragile and the thing can't even be read on a computer. So because much of my data was lost and destroyed, I basically had to start over from scratch or salvage old information on new documents. Though why continue the Sekirei story and not the Bleach harem? Honestly, I had more material I wanted to write for Sekirei. Perhaps some day, I will add some more to that story as I am to this one. Who knows.

But that was all in the past and I have moved on. Despite the setback, I decided to use it as an opportunity to take a break from writing and focus on school work; which helped me get into the CSU here in Sacramento. Anyway, enough about all of that, it's time to get this show on the road. To all the people who still read this title, I thank you. Now, it's time to return to the story that hosted the first Ashikabi ever named Kai (really, that's my hallmark?).

* * *

**Omake 3: Twilight of Scheherazade**

It was a little past midnight at the Hibiya Library, which had closed a few hours prior. Inside the building and sitting at a computer station, Yahan was hard at work skimming through the data she had acquired from Matsu in the hopes of finding any information pertaining to the child named Aka-chan. However, after staring at the screen for some time and being subjected to its bluish-white light, the shadow woman was starting to get second doubts over the validity of her source. _"Matsu said the information would be on here,"_ the woman mused as her eyes skimmed over every line in the current file. _"If it turns out that I was deceived by that woman, I will first track and eliminate her and then punish Minaka for sending me on the wild goose chase in the first place."_

After glancing over the document, which only listed data pertaining to Sekirei movement in the last month (including her own, which the young woman had to admit was impressive), Yahan opened the next folder. What she thought would be more useless information and added incentive to target the recluse, turned out to be a fruitful, albeit small, clue. Among the files in the folder was one a jpeg image of a birth certificate dated October 29, 2019. Much of the information was blank, among it being the names of the parents and family position, but it did have the child's name, gender and the hospital in which she was born. _"So this is all she had on Aka,"_ the dark-skinned nomad thought. _"It's not much of a koseki. Nor does it mean that this is the 'Aka' that I'm looking for. However, it is enough to point me to where I have to go next."_

Once she closed the data, grabbed her memory drive, and shut off the computer, Yahan sunk into the shadows and appeared outside of the library's back door. She glanced over to her left at the security camera, seeing that the wires were still cut from when she first entered the establishment. With a small nod, the woman leaped on top of the building in a single, instantaneous movement. Once she appeared on the roof, the Sekirei faced the east to see a bright moon hanging high over the horizon. _"This is looking like a good night,"_ Yahan thought as she basked in the lunar glow as the cool night breeze gently blew her hair and sarong. The gypsy-like Sekirei loved evenings when the moon was displayed in such splendor. Not only was it enjoyable, but it somehow reacted to her abilities just as much as full darkness did. Brushing her right hand to push away any wayward strand from her view, the woman's gaze lowered from the sky to the mass of buildings across from her. As much as she wanted to relish the planetoid's light, she had an objective to complete. With her mission in mind, Yahan dashed forward with a grace an assassin. She raced and bounced along rooftops and leaped over busy streets undetected like the very shadows she used. Though her destination was just over eight miles and three prefectures away, Yahan didn't care. While a normal human would rarely attempt such strenuous travel, she saw the distance as a brisk workout. Even among Sekirei, her speed and agility was in a league that very few could hope to achieve. While she didn't want to admit it, she prided herself in being able to keep up such a pace.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Yahan left Hibiya Park and already the dark-skinned woman had arrived at her target location: Hiyama-Kai Hospital in Edogawa. While the establishment appeared to be another medical institution, the information specialist was well aware of this building's background. She knew that this site was owned by MBI's corporate rival and, by extension, a powerful Ashikabi who controls the eastern section of the city and happens to be said rival's heir. _"Of course it had to be the place,"_ Yahan thought with a hand on her hip. "_If I want the information, I'll need to sift through the medical records. It seems easy enough, but I still need to be careful. Knowing the person in charge, there's probably a Sekirei or two keeping guard."_

With a hood up and a watchful eye, Yahan carefully approached the entrance. Pushing against the side of the glass doors, she glanced through the entrance to survey what was inside. The lobby was mostly empty with only a lone security guard sleeping at the front desk and a security camera hanging off the corners directed at the front doors. Yahan scoffed from the measures before her, seeing it as nothing more than child's play.

The espionage agent sunk into a nearby shadow and reappeared just behind the unsuspecting guard and between the cameras. She then pulled her dagger from the sheath behind her hip and slashed both devices' lenses, cutting off the video. Once the cameras were disabled, the stealthy Sekirei slowly pulled the sitting official away from the desk in order to gain access to the computer he was resting on. _"Pathetic,"_ the woman mentally chided as she started set the rest of the cameras on the lower half of the floors to loop footage from the past ten minutes. Once she finished, Yahan then pulled a brochure from a cupboard under the desk and glanced over the map. _"Alright, the medical records are on the fourth floor. Thankfully, I won't encounter any resistance before I get up there."_ Yahan slid the brochure back in the hole and carefully returned the guard to his original position before taking the left hall and climbing up the stair well to the fourth floor. Once she reached the level, the dark-skinned woman silently walked down the hallway and turned a corner. Yet despite her stealth and successfulness of her plan, the spy was unaware that one patient room's door was cracked and whoever was behind it watched her pass.

After sneaking about for a few minutes, Yahan finally arrived at the front of the medical records room. The woman stood with folded arms and smirked from her achievement, knowing that the information she sought was just inside. She sunk into the shadows and rose on the other side of the closed space with ease. Using her altered vision, the nomad saw that the large room was filled with shelves of patient files; all stuffed in alphabetical order. Yahan shook her head from the numerous papers and manila folders that walled the aisles before her. _"I'm sure the staff was smart enough to use computers to record their patient information instead of faith like the VA in the U.S."_ The dark-skinned spy walked down one of the aisles to the other side of the room, seeing a computer nestled in the right corner. After overriding the password with a device hidden in her belt, Yahan pulled down her hood, sat on the chair, and began scrolling through the records of patient information. As she thought, there were more than a few people named Aka in the server, but none of the subjects were the correct age. _"The information should be on here,"_ Yahan insisted to herself. _"This is the hospital that the koseki was issued from."_ The raven-haired nomad closed the window and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she mulled over her situation. _"This is strange. Matsu managed to gain an incomplete version of the certificate. However, the computer doesn't have any record of a girl named Aka being born that day."_ Suddenly, an idea came to mind as her eyes shot open in response. _"Perhaps it isn't the name, but the day that I should be looking for. Let's narrow the search…"_ Yahan typed the date of "10-29-2019" in the computer and scanned the results. Numerous files appeared; more than there were when she only used the name. Though strangely enough, when she glanced over that day's births, what she found were only five babies born and all being boys. _"So much for Plan B. …Though maybe there's another way."_ Using one last strategy, Yahan decided to close the birth certificates and started looking for hidden files and folders. After a few minutes of hacking and altering options on the computer, Yahan managed to uncover a small folder listed under the date she searched. She tried to open it, but it turned out to be encrypted. _"This might be it. Too bad I have no way of accessing the contents."_ Grabbing the memory card from her pant pocket, Yahan inserted the device into the side of the computer and began copying the encrypted folder into it. _"I'm sure someone at MBI will know what to do with it."_

A minute had gone by and Yahan had only managed to acquire forty percent of the data into the miniature drive. She stared at the screen, tapping her nails against the wooden surface of the desk as she waited impatiently for the process to end. Unfortunately, the delay proved costly for the shadow woman as the sound of a nearby metal object hitting the floor stole her attention. Reacting quickly, the dark-skinned Sekirei threw herself out of her chair as a fast moving object snaked toward her like a white flash; barely missing the woman's head and damaging the wall just behind her. Recovering quickly, the espionage specialist quickly drew her dagger and sought refuge behind a shelf as the weapon recoiled back to its user. Yahan peeked around the corner to see a young woman with a lithe, yet athletic frame standing by a fallen vent filter from the air duct above her. She wore long gloves on her arms, thigh high leggings with heels at the bottoms, a miniskirt covering her thighs, cloth that crossed against her ample bust in the form of a bra, and a long shawl that snaked around her form like a flexible silk serpent; all of which were white. However, what caught Yahan's attention was the thick veil covering the upper half of her face in order to secure her anonymity. Even with her sharp night vision, she was unable to determine the woman's identity. "I don't know why you're here, but you shouldn't have came," the woman said flatly.

"Considering how long it took for someone to respond, I figured it was a good time to visit," Yahan responded as she kept her back to the shelf. "So who are you? A Sekirei belonging to the East Ashikabi? Or perhaps a pawn winged by one of his flunkies?"

The woman gritted her teeth from the agent's remark. "Who I am is of no concern," she remarked, her tone cracking with disdain. "What matters is that I must eliminate you here and now."

Despite the Sekirei's threat, Yahan's kept her demeanor cool and composed. She peeked at the computer screen and narrowed her eyes as she saw that the process was only halfway finished. In any other scenario, a tactical retreat would be a wise option. However, doing so would mean losing her only clue to find Aka. _"I can't leave yet. I'll need to stall her until the data transfer is complete."_ Until she had the data, her only course of action was to hold back the silk maiden. Thankfully, with the room's limited quarters and darkness, the spy had the upper hand. "Sorry, but I don't plan on staying here for long."

The enemy went on the attack as she fired a strike from her cowl again. Yahan quickly pulled her head away from the corner and watched as the ribbon brushed against the shelf and cracked the wall. The dark Sekirei countered by shooting dark energy from around the corner. However, the strikes missed as the veiled Sekirei dashed behind the cover. From there, the enemy started piercing through the racks, causing papers and envelopes to explode into the air and litter the ground. Stuck using defensive tactics, Yahan was forced to evade the sharp fabric barrage, using her speed and hearing to avoid the oncoming strikes. _"This is going nowhere."_ Tired of the conservative strategy, Yahan ran through the wall before her while the silk fighter continued her onslaught for another minute until she finally realized the enemy had disappeared.

The opponent kept a silent vigil, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of movement. The woman gingerly walked down the lanes, each footstep shuffling patient files that lie beneath her feet. Suddenly, a presence was felt and the white-clad maiden jumped forward and turned to see Yahan dropping from above, her dagger held over her head in an attempt to slice her with her dagger. Once she landed, Yahan dashed toward the anonymous Sekirei, her body croached as she held her weapon with a reversed grip close to her face. The enemy countered from the sneak attack by sending forth a silk bind to ensnare her. However, the target managed to sidestep the cloth and continue ahead. Once she was in range, the shadow Sekirei slashed at the target; only for her dagger to be blocked by a thick layer of silk before being pushed away by the foe. Now the skirmish became closer to home as both women started parrying and trading blows. While the unknown Sekirei's long-ranged attacks would have helped her from a distance, she was instead limited to guarding and chance blows. Yahan, on the other hand, had more of an advantage thanks to her specialty with getting in close and using quick, precision strikes. After a few moments, the veiled foe finally managed to catch the dark duelist by snagging her by the shin and tossing her across the room. Before she could crash into the wall, Yahan righted herself and kicked off the vertical surface before landing on the ground.

Both women took a short reprieve from their clash; glaring one another down while also assessing their injuries. While both Sekirei sported shallow wounds, it was the cloth-clad offender that had the most lacerations. Despite her attacks being relatively weaker, the spy's strikes were much faster and harder to combat. Yahan gave a sideways glance to the computer on the left and saw that only five percent remained. _"I just need to hold out for a couple more minutes."_ Yahan readied herself to attack once more as she lowered her stance and held her dagger reversed in front of her face.

From afar, the veiled Sekirei jumped back and sent her sharp silk cowl toward the target. However, Yahan leaped to the right and launched dark energy shots which managed to make contact with the opponent; each blow feeling like a strong punch. From there, the woman dove into the shadow and reappeared from the wall behind the foe in the hopes of striking the crest behind her neck. However, Yahan's eyes widened in surprise as she saw nothing but bare skin; her opponent wasn't winged. _"Impossible!"_ was the only thought that passed through her mind. Catching the opponent off guard, the veiled Sekirei launched a roundhouse kick that sent the enemy crashing into one of the shelves. Just as the woman sent a cloth strike aimed at her foe's head, Yahan pushed herself from the rack before the sash could make contact and distanced herself from the foe. The veiled opponent lashed at her foe with violent swings, keeping the shadow woman on the defense as she ducked and weaved to avoid the attacks. Thinking quickly, Yahan used her lithe build to slip through an opening between shelves and knocked the racks down on the silk Sekirei before she could respond. Seeing her chance, Yahan hurried to the computer and, with the transfer finally completed, plucked her memory card from the computer. Meanwhile, the white-clothed Sekirei recovered as she pushed the fallen frame off of her body and tried to catch the intruder. Fortunately for Yahan, she was able to make her escape just before her enemy could catch her. The veiled maiden gritted her teeth; infuriated that the assassin escaped her clutches. She turned to the entrance and balled up a fist. To her, the fight was far from over.

* * *

Hiding in the thicket across the parking lot behind the hospital, Yahan was busy recovering from the arduous battle. Despite the pain from the wounds she received, the dark-skinned woman managed to not only survive her experience, but was able obtain her data. She panted heavily, catching her breath as the back of her head tapped against a tree; relief washing over her while she began healing from her injuries thanks to the moonlight overhead. The assassin held up her memory card and smirked in accomplishment as she gazed upon her prize. _"It's hard to believe that everything I struggled to gain tonight was is in this tiny object,"_ the Sekirei thought wryly. _"Even so, the content in here must be worth the trouble considering the encryption. Hopefully, this will get me closer to knowing exactly how I can find Aka-chan."_

As the dark-skinned woman pushed her body off of the tree's trunk and took a few steps, a snap of a twig caught her attention. Before Yahan could respond, her body slammed into the tree and bound against its bark surface by coils of white. The espionage agent raised her head to see the veiled Sekirei approaching her, left arm raised as she continued wrapping her target in the tight silk. Despite the young woman's eyes being obscured, Yahan felt the killing intent emanating from the opponent. She scowled as she realized her predicament and thought feverishly for a way to escape. Her body was still wracked with injuries and she barely had any energy left. "This doesn't make sense," she said as her bonds continued to constrict. "Why…? …Why would an unwinged Sekirei allign with… the East Ashikabi, of all people?"

The silk-garbed woman paused in her advancement and kept silent for a brief moment. "Why?" she responded, surprising Yahan by the sudden sound of her flat, yet partially wavering tone. "Because I must."

Yahan clenched her teeth as she watched the enemy resume her approach. The anonymous foe pulled back her arm as the wrapping formed a lance head around her hand. _"I can't die. Especially not here like this,"_ she thought defiantly as she glared daggers at her oncoming executioner. Beneath the silk, the young woman's right hand began to exude dark energy and struggled to find a loose section of the cocooned prison while her left felt around her backside for her weapon's grip. Despite the pain she was experiencing and the crushing of her bones she continued her attempt, knowing her life was hanging by a single thread. Now in range, the enemy pulled her arm back and lunged forth, ready to pierce through her trapped opponent. It was only through sheer luck that Yahan managed to push her hand through the silk at the last second and fired a small round of shots at the silk foe, stunning her momentarily and causing the binds to slack. Though not fully free, the threads were just loose enough for the gypsy to grab her dagger and cut through the enemy's wrapping. The dark Sekirei fell to the ground upon her freedom, but quickly rose to her feet and started to limp away.

The veiled Sekirei recovered from the surprise tactic, shaking the cobwebs out of her eyes just in time to see the target attempting an escape. She lauched a ribbon to seize her victim, but it was countered by a quick shot of dark energy. Feeling incensed by Yahan's persistence, the woman raced toward her and swung her lance-shaped hand. However, her attack missed as the espionage agent evaded the woman's strike by jumping over a line of bushes, entering the parking lot.

Upon her landing, Yahan clutched at her side as she felt a sharp pain from one of her ribs. _"Great, a cracked rib,"_ the woman deduced. _"Chalk that up on my growing list of injuries."_ Unable to use her speed to lose the enemy, the dark-skinned spy examined her area for other means of escape. Luckily, just a few yeards away, there was a large delivery truck parked near the building that seemed promising. _"I need to get under that trailer and use the shadow beneath to open the portal out of here."_ The Sekirei hastily hobbled to her salvation, trying her best to ignore the pain from her ribs. Halfway to her destination, her right ankle was caught by a tight grip, causing her to drop her weapon a few feet away as she fell to the ground. Yahan rolled on her back to resist the tugging force and saw the enemy reeling her in like an angler on a fishing line. Yahan shot a volley at the enemy, only for her attack to be blocked by the veiled foe's makeshift weapon. _"Damn it!"_ she hissed with bared teeth from her failed attack.

Yahan reached for her dagger with all the strength she could muster, but to no avail. She then looked at the sky and noticed a large cloud drifting closer to the moon. While her powers would still operate in a blanketed night sky, it was the lunar light that boosted her abilities and sped her recovery. If that moonlight was blocked, then all means of escape would be lost. _"I have no choice,"_ she thought with a determined scowl. _"Surely I would expend more energy than I would recover using this next attack. However, time is running out and my options are limited. I have to do this."_ With her decision made Yahan began charging energy into her hand, each passing second caused the aura to increase in power and size. Seeing the effect of the gypsy's biding time, the veiled Sekirei continued to visciously pull at her, wrapping a section of her silk around her arm with every step she took toward the target. Yahan glanced at the sky once more, seeing the cloud picking up its pace just as her opponent was. It wasn't until the moon was halfway covered and the veiled Sekirei's spear was just above her form that Yahan finally reacted. Pulling herself up, Yahan brought her hand near the silk maiden's abdomen and released a large cconcussive blast of dark energy. The white-clad woman tried to fight against the desperation attack but was soon thrown back by the sphere's power and strength. Seeing her chance to escape, Yahan crawled to her dropped dagger, sliced the silk tether, and rushed to the trailer.

Far behind, the weakened and injured veiled Sekirei slowly began to sat up, hoping she could still catch the fleeing Yahan. However, the target managed to evade from her once again as she slid beneath the truck and disappeared from the area. Realizing that she failed to apprehend the umbrakinetic gypsy, the silk maiden's right hand balled up into a fist as her head dipped in disappointment. She glanced up at one of the windows of the hospital with regret knowing that, aside from her superiors, she failed someone who was personally important to her. _"I will find her,"_ she thought. _"Don't worry. I'll do everything I can to make sure you're cured."_

Meanwhile at a closed construction, Yahan laid in the shadows on the lowest floor behind a pile of steel beams. Due to her attack and the necessity to retreat, she was unable to control her shadowporting ability and found herself in this location by chance. With the moon now covered, her injuries being so severe, and her power drained, the gypsy-like Sekirei was unable to move. _"This is why I hate doing this,"_ Yahan thought as she struggled to hold her hand up to her face while panting heavily from the experience. _"At least I escaped that Sekirei. I just need to rest a bit. Hopefully, I can recover from this and continue my search tomorrow." _Too exhausted to stay awake and believing her admittedly random station was keep her hidden, the dark Sekirei closed her eyes and lost consciousness.


End file.
